Secuestro en Hogwarts
by Sirenita
Summary: Han pasado siete años sin verse, pero un secuestro en el colegio los hará reunirse nuevamente. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville tendrán que desenterrar el pasado para ayudar. R/Hr, H/G, N/L.
1. Reencuentro

_Hola!! Este fic es d misterio, algo d tragedia, humor y romance...parejas Ron y Hermione y si ustedes quieren Harry y Ginny o Hermione y Harry o...Gin y Ron?! No!! ellos son hermanos :D pero eso da lo mismo, lo importante es el tema central..._

_Espero q no sea un desperdicio d tiempo esta historia y q les sea d su gusto..._

"Secuestro en Hogwarts" 

Capítulo 1: "Reencuentro y Secuestro"

Poco a poco los rayos del sol iban penetrando por la pequeña ventana de la oficina y se podía ver con más nitidez los títulos en los lomos de los gruesos libros ubicados en los estantes. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y el muchacho que recién había entrado en aquella habitación comenzó a darle unas hojeadas a los libros, muchos estaban en lenguas desconocidas para él y dialectos y otros eran de aurores e información de los Ministerios de Magia de cada país del mundo.

La impaciencia del joven auror no lo dejaba quedarse ni un instante quieto. Habían serios problemas y por eso lo llamaron para conversar con el jefe del Departamento de Misterios de Londres. Se sacó su chaqueta, la dejó acomodada en una silla y sacó su varita para comenzar a jugar. Lanzaba pequeñas chispas de colores por la poco iluminada habitación y comenzó a recordar sus años de colegio; esos años que fueron los mejores de su vida y también en donde sufrió mucho, hacía tiempo que no veía a sus compañeros y tampoco a sus mejores amigos, excepto a una; la chica de cabellos castaños que trabajaba en el Ministerio y se la encuentra por algún pasillo de vez en cuando. Extrañaba mucho a sus compañeros...

La puerta se abrió y una silueta de mujer apareció en ella. El joven auror dejó de jugar con su varita y esperó a ver quien era. Una joven pelirroja, delgada, ojos castaños...Ya la había visto antes...Era...

- Ginny Weasley – dijo el auror impresionado.

- Harry Potter... – dijo la pelirroja al darse cuenta que el joven auror ya estaba en la oficina del jefe del Departamento de Misterios.

- Que increíble verte aquí...

- Lo mismo digo – y Ginny se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo – Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti...¿Desde cuándo que no nos veíamos?

- Creo que fue hace...cinco años, en el cumpleaños de Ron.

- Es cierto...¿y qué has hecho en tu vida? ¿Sales con alguien?...Estás muy guapo, así que creo que debes tener novia.

- Bueno, continuo con mi trabajo de auror, me ha ido excelente y...no tengo tiempo para salir con nadie, sólo salgo con mujeres, pero nada serio... ¿Y tú? También estás divina...

- Gracias. Trabajo en el Profeta, soy una de las mejores reporteras y salgo con alguien, pero no es nada serio.

- ¿En el Profeta? Increíble, te felicito, debe ser genial trabajar allá...

- No tanto como ser auror, uno de los mejores del continente... – y siguieron conversando cerca de unos diez minutos y la puerta se volvió a abrir para dejar entrar a dos personas.

Neville Longbotton y Luna Lovegood. Los dos venían con las manos tomadas y una argolla en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de cada uno. Luna estaba como siempre, la misma de antes con su cabello rubio, ojos claros y Neville estaba bastante guapo. Al ver a Harry y a Ginny se alegraron y comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

- Como ven me casé con Luna y trabajo en un invernadero de Londres – dijo Neville después de un tiempo.

- Así es. Es un gusto volver a verlos, como eres auror Harry estás muy ocupado y Ginny también viajando de un lado a otro para hacer reportajes... – agregó feliz Luna.

Siguieron con su conversación y pasaban los minutos. No había ningún sólo ruido que no fuera el de las voces y risas de los muchachos presentes en la oficina y no se daban cuenta que el tiempo que perdían era crucial para una persona...Una de las personas que más querían en el mundo no podía esperar más tiempo...

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Ron Weasley entró. Cuando vio a Harry le dio un gran abrazo y los dos estaban casi llorando de la emoción. Hacía cinco largos años que no se veían.

Ron era jugador de Quiddittch del equipo de Londres y siempre estaba ocupado; entrenando, viajando, jugando, saliendo con mujeres, firmando autógrafos...Y Harry por ser auror viajaba mucho y podía poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos si sabían que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, así que por esa razón optó por la soledad.

Y en medio de este gran encuentro entre amigos apareció un hombre alto, canoso, delgado y de ojos azules entrando por el umbral de la puerta y tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes.

- Buenos Días a todos, por lo que veo todos están muy contentos por haberse reencontrado con sus compañeros y amigos... – el hombre sonrió y se sentó en una silla detrás del escritorio – Mi nombre es Luke Barrymore.

- Buenos Días – dijeron todos a coro.

- Aunque creo que también estarán algo confundidos de la razón por las que los llamé – agregó el señor Barrymore después de unos momentos incómodos de silencio en la habitación.

- Así es señor, es extraño que sólo nos hayan llamado para vernos nuevamente, hay una razón detrás de todo esto... – contestó Harry muy serio.

- Eso me temo señor Potter. Hay serios problemas en el país y necesito que ustedes nos ayuden a resolver este caso...

- ¿Por qué nosotros? No somos aurores como Harry, señor... – inquirió preocupada Ginny.

- Porque ustedes en su séptimo curso y la señorita Lovegood y usted en sexto, eliminaron a Lord Voldemort de este mundo y eso demuestra que aunque no hayan estudiado en la academia de aurores como el señor Potter tienen habilidades y son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar con esto...

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ron.

- En el mes de mayo en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería han secuestrado a una persona...

- ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Quién fue? – preguntó Neville.

- Entraron al castillo a pesar de que como ustedes saben está protegido por hechizos muy poderosos...Secuestraron a Albus Dumbledore.

Todos los jóvenes abrieron exageradamente los ojos y una desesperación enorme invadió sus corazones. Si a Albus Dumbledore le pasaba algo iba a ser una gran perdida para el colegio, para el país, para el mundo...y también para ellos mismos, su querido director del colegio fue secuestrado. Ginny se dejó caer en una silla conteniendo algunas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, Luna abrazó fuertemente a Neville y este comenzó a acariciar su cabello para que se tranquilizara, Ron puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana para darle algo de apoyo y Harry se acercó a Barrymore.

- ¿¡Cómo pasó!?...¿Por qué razón él fue...? y....¿No han tratado de encontrarlo aún? – preguntó con la respiración agitada el joven auror.

- No lo sabemos Harry...Ese es el problema, muchos aurores han ido a investigar al colegio y no hay ninguna pista para ver quién lo secuestro...Lo hemos intentado durante estos tres meses, pero una persona me ha hecho pensar que ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos....Sé que le tienen mucho estima y cariño a Dumbledore, por eso creo que ustedes se esforzarán el doble que todo el resto del mundo en encontrarlo...

- ¿Quién fue esa persona...? ¿Qué haremos ahora...? – preguntó Luna.

- A ustedes no les interesa en lo más mínimo jóvenes. Y por eso los mandé a llamar, van a trabajar en equipo, cada uno tiene un oficio diferente y habilidades diferentes con las que se ayudarán cuando estuvieron en el colegio...

- Pero señor Barrymore...En el colegio éramos con otra persona más, falta Hermione Granger... – agregó Ron algo triste.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y con un vestido negro escotado entró en la oficina del señor Barrymore. Parecía que aquella joven tan hermosa había corrido para llegar al lugar lo antes posible por su respiración agitada.

- Llegas tarde, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Barrymore irritado.

- Lo siento señor, pero me demoré buscando la información que me pidió en Azkabán y tuve algunos problemas allá señor...

- Y dime, ¿algo?

- Nada, nadie tenía motivos para secuestrar a Dumbledore, los mortífagos que siguen vivos están moribundos y ninguno de ellos ha escapado y en los archivos recientes del Ministerio nada...Tampoco encontré ninguna profecía que algo así iba a suceder y consulté a la profesora McGonagall del colegio y ni ella sabía nada...

- Es extraño...Esto de verdad está muy mal...

- También los graduados de la casa Slytherin han hecho nada, he preguntado a todos, excepto uno...Draco Malfoy, el es el último y lo otro sería ya preguntarle a todo Londres y también revisar archivos muggles para ver si hay algo fuera de lo normal que nos indique quién y cómo ocurrió todo esto...

- Bien hecho, siempre eres una de las más eficientes en el Departamento, si sigues así me quitarás el puesto de jefe – la chica de cabellos negros rió – Ah, señor Weasley, usted me preguntó por la señorita Granger, pues esta es...

Todos los demás jóvenes que habían escuchado la información que entregaba aquella mujer se quedaron boquiabiertos. Esta debía ser una gran broma, porque Hermione era muy diferente a ella, claro que aquélla mujer tenía esa facilidad para hablar de la información que entregaba al igual que Hermione...

- Es imposible Hermione es de cabello castaño señor... – dijo Ron casi sin voz.

- Así es, la vi hace una semana por un pasillo en el Ministerio y tenía su cabello castaño y ojos cafés...

- Creo señor Potter que no se debería dejar llevar con las apariencias, como auror debería haberse dado cuenta antes... – y dicho esto la joven cerró los ojos.

Poco a poco su pelo negro comenzó a transformarse a una cabello castaño y liso. Bajó un poco de estatura y al abrir sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino cafés.

- Es una lástima que no se hayan dado cuenta que era yo...Y creí que tú o Ron iban a recordar que así me transformé en séptimo...Y sobre todo tú Harry, ¿auror? – también la voz de la mujer cambió a una totalmente conocida para los cinco jóvenes.

_Ok, no puede ser lo mejor pero poco a poco va a ir mejorando y poniéndose bueno. Dumbledore secuestrado!!! ni yo misma se como se me ocurrió esa idea...creo q soy muy mala para q se me haya ocurrido eso :(_

_Déjenme reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xfavor! necesito saber sus opiniones, dudas, ideas, comentarios, halagos (seguro q los recibiré:P) o cualquier cosa..._

_Q esten super bien, besos, chaus!_

_Se despide,_

_Gaby, la Sirenita!_


	2. En casa de Hermione

**Notas de la autora: **Holas!! Pues..aquí estoy y subí el capítulo 2!! Este no tiene mucho misterio al final, tiene algo d romance, pero desde el tres en adelante se pone ya más d misterio y cuando estemos ya en la escena del crimen, casi no habrá muchas descripciones d romance, aunq habrá...Xq este fic es: 'Secuestro en Hogwarts' x lo tanto el profesor es importante aquí en cuestión...¬¬

Ojalá no esté PÉSIMO pero estoy preparada para lo peor...

* * *

Capítulo 2:

- ¿Ahora ya ni saludan? – preguntó en un tono enojado y poniendo las manos en sus caderas – Pensé que les iba a dar gusto verme...

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga – Creí que no te acordabas de nosotros... – dijo con una lágrima en su rostro.

- Jamás lo haría tontita... – respondió ella también con una lágrima en la cara.

Cuando se separaron sonrieron muy cariñosamente y luego Luna y Neville fueron a saludar emocionados a Hermione. Después de ello Hermione se acercó al fondo de la sala. Allí estaban en frente de ella Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, dos de sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo, de quienes se había separado por el trabajo...

- Hola señores Potter y Weasley, soy Hermione Granger, tal vez se acuerden de mí...Era amiga suya en el colegio de Hogwarts y aquí vengo muy arrepentida por no haberme comunicado con ustedes en los últimos siete años – saludó en un tono muy elegante – Pero estaba bastante ocupada con mi trabajo...además que tenía miedo que una de las admiradoras de Ron me matarán si me acercara a menos de dos metros de él – agregó con una tímida sonrisa.

Harry sonrió por el comentario de Hermione y Ron también, aunque no se hayan visto en tantos años, aunque se viera tan seria y profesional; mantenía un humor y esa sonrisa que delataba sinceridad. Harry la abrazó con mucha efusividad y le dijo que era bueno que estuvieran todos juntos. Hermione se acercó a Ron y este también la abrazó al igual que Harry, pero Ron estaba mucho más emocionado que todos sus amigos...se había reencontrado con una persona muy especial.

- Bueno, dejaré que conversen unos momentos...También Hermione les explicará con lujo de detalles lo de Dumbledore – dicho esto el señor Barrymore se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta – Hermione...a las cinco en la mesa redonda por el asunto de Courtney, no faltes...Adiós muchachos – y se fue.

- Y...¿qué has hecho en estos siete años? – preguntó Neville dirigiéndose a Hermione que ordenaba unos libros de los estantes.

- Bueno...estudié para ser auror al igual que Harry, pero no hago mi profesión como tal. Trabajo aquí en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Misterios...

- ¿Sales con alguien? – preguntó Ginny.

- Sí... – dijo pensativa.

- Haber, haber...Cuando lo dices en ese tono de voz es que pasa algo malo...Cuéntanos – Ginny se sentó en el escritorio corriendo algunos papeles en él.

- Lo que pasa es que él quería...quiere casarse conmigo...y...yo no quiero – respondió avergonzada.

- ¿En serio¿Por qué¿Quién es? – esta vez Ron se interesó más en el asunto.

- Sí...en fin, de seguro lo verán después acá en el ministerio y lo conocerán...

- Hablemos de Dumbledore...¿Cómo saben que lo secuestraron? – preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema, además que de verdad le interesaba el secuestro.

- Ese es el problema...Todos los que saben insisten que es un secuestro, yo apelé que podía ser un suicidio, pero nadie me apoyó y le han dado con que es un secuestro... – respondió Hermione sentándose en el lugar del señor Barrymore – Cuando muchos aurores no pudieron encontrarlo o desistían ya en encargarse del caso me dijeron a mí que fuera la responsable y también mencionaron a Harry que estuviera a cargo conmigo...

- ¿Por qué recién ahora vienen a llamarlos ahora si saben que son buenos aurores y se esforzarían mucho más que el resto? – preguntó Luna.

- Eso no lo sé...es un misterio, como todo lo que me rodea en mi lugar de trabajo. El punto es que fui a Hogwarts...Revisé el despacho de Dumbledore y estaba todo desordenado, los libros, los papeles, las pinturas estaban en el suelo y rasgadas...Fawkes estaba escondido debajo del sombrero seleccionador. Al ver ese desorden pensé que no podría ser un ambiente en el que una persona se suicidó, hubo una batalla allí...Después de eso dije que sólo dos aurores no podríamos hacernos cargo de este asunto y propuse que ustedes también participaran...

- ¿Tú¿Por qué? – preguntó Neville.

- Porque ustedes son muy buenos magos y como cada uno tiene un trabajo en el que nos ayudaría en el caso...además que es una excelente excusa para volvernos a ver – la castaña sonrió dulcemente – todos sonrieron por la buena causa por la que se reunían, pero en el fondo estaban preocupados por esto...

Después de seguir hablando llegaron a la conclusión que Ginny y Luna investigarían en sus respectivos trabajos si habían algunas noticias sospechosas. Neville averiguaría las personas que tomaron el tren a Hogwarts que no fueran alumnos y si algo fuera de lo normal había ocurrido en esos últimos días, Harry iría precisamente a Hogwarts con Hermione y Ron al otro día.

Ya pasadas las tres de la tarde Luna y Neville se iban a un compromiso importante en Liverpool y Ginny debía ir a entrevistar al ministro de magia, así que Harry y Ron se quedaron solos con Hermione en el despacho del señor Barrymore...

Conversaron profundamente de lo que habían hecho esos años y algunas anécdotas del pasado. Recordando que esos años de separación habían sido muy malos para nuestros amigos, pero haciéndoles ver que de verdad necesitaban verse y saber que tenían ese apoyo incondicional de cada uno hacía los demás...

- Nos vemos mañana, tengo que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa – dijo señalando el elegante vestido que traía puesto – No es muy indicado para caminar por el ministerio...Adiós – la chica atravesó el umbral de la puerta y dobló a la izquierda.

- ¡Espera Hermione! – gritó Ron detrás de la chica y ella dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre, Harry venía seguido de Ron – Queremos conocer tu departamento... – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Por supuesto...Vamos a aparecernos...Cierto, ustedes no saben donde es...Vamos por polvos Flu... – contestó amablemente la chica y se dirigieron nuevamente a la oficina de Barrymore.

- Hace tiempo que no viajo así, acostumbro aparecerme – comentó Harry mientras Hermione les pasaba polvos a los dos.

- Eso es natural...Yo también... – dijo la chica sonriendo – Bien, sólo digan: Número 303, Parlaim Build, Main Street, Londres...

- Ojalá no lo diga mal...Ya saben la mala suerte que tengo – Harry se colocó bajó la chimenea - ¡Número 303, Parlaim Build, Main Street, Londres! – tiró los polvos y unas llamas verdes lo cubrieron por completo haciéndolo desaparecer de la oficina.

- Ahora te toca... – dijo Hermione sonriendo a Ron y este se puso algo nervioso.

- Es que no me acuerdo cual era la dirección – contestó Ron algo apenado por ser tan despistado.

- Bueno, vamos los dos juntos... – y Hermione se colocó bajo la chinea junto con Ron...bastante juntos - ¡Número 303, Parlaim Build, Main Street, Londres! – y las mismas llamas verdes los cubrieron.

Sintieron que todo daba vueltas y para que no se pegaran los codos se abrazaron más, luego de unos momentos más de vértigo cayeron al suelo.

Los dos se levantaron y Harry estaba frente a ellos hojeando unos libros de una gran biblioteca de Hermione.

- Este es el cuarto del escritorio...Y por aquí está mi humilde hogar – dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a los muchachos.

Estaban en un pasillo bastante corto en el que habían unas tres puertas y al final se veía luz. Siguieron hasta la luz y se encontraron en el living-comedor. Habían dos sillones de color burdeo y una pequeña mesa de centro en el que estaba un florero y unas velas blancas. El comedor era pequeño, pero con una mesa redonda en la que cabían unas siete personas y había una puerta blanca que debía ser la cocina.

En el living había un ventanal en donde los dos muchachos pasaron y se encontraron en un balcón bastante grande y que conectaba con otras tres puertas...Se veía todo Londres y los rayos del sol hacían que sintieran ganas de volver al tranquilo y plácido interior del departamento.

Había una mesa en donde estaba un teléfono, unas llaves, la varita de Hermione, un florero y unos marcos con fotos...

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Ron viendo a todos lados, pero sólo estaba Harry con él.

- Estoy en la cocina... – se oyó la voz de la chica y se abrió la puerta y salió una Hermione con el pelo amarrad en un tomate – Estaba preparando algo para que coman...Todo el día en el ministerio es cansador...Están en su casa, yo me voy a cambiar... – dicho esto ella se fue por el pasillo y se oyó que se cerró una puerta.

- Tiene buen gusto para decorar.. – comentó Harry.

Ron comenzó a ver las fotos que estaban en la mesa del recibidor. Una era de cuando estaban los tres en primer año del colegio, la otra estaban ellos en su séptimo año, la tercera estaba Hermione abrazada de un hombre que sonreía. De cabellos negros ondulados y muy apuesto y ella con su sonrisa y se aferraba a él. La otra era de sus padres con ella...pero esa foto era de cuando estaban en sexto año o séptimo por el pelo de la chica y sus facciones.

- ¿Quién será él? – preguntó Ron enseñándole la foto del muchacho y Hermione a Harry que estaba sentado en el sofá limpiando sus lentes.

- No lo sé... – Harry se puso sus gafas y tomó la foto que le tendió su amigo – Vaya que se ven felices ellos dos...tal vez sea el novio que tiene ahora... – respondió sin darle mucha importancia Harry.

- Sí, puede ser... – luego de seguir conversando sobre la fascinante vida de un famoso jugador de Quiddittch como Ron apareció Hermione con una tenida muggle. Falda de jeans, sandalias y una polera...

- ¿Y que les parece mi departamento? – preguntó la chica a sus dos amigos.

- Muy lindo, tienes un gusto para decorar increíble – respondió Harry.

- Ojalá yo viviera así... – dijo Ron y sus dos amigos alzaron una ceja – Es que vivir en una mansión como la mía no es muy entretenido...además que normalmente estoy solo...¿Quién es él? – preguntó Ron mostrándole la foto a la chica.

- Es Seth Durst – respondió Hermione luego de suspirar y dejar la foto en la mesa del recibidor – Es mi novio...Bien, ahora les serviré pastel de calabazas¿les gusta? – preguntó ella rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

- Por supuesto – respondieron como niños pequeños sus dos amigos.

De repente tocó el timbre y Hermione se dirigió a la puerta. Se quedó allí sin moverse luego de abrirla, Harry y Ron confundidos se acercaron a ella y ella se dio vuelta...

- Él es Seth, mi novio... – dijo nerviosa.


	3. Ninguna Pista

Capítulo 3:

- Hola – saludó Seth con una sonrisa - ¿Tú eres Ron Weasley, el jugador de Quiddittch? y ¿tú el auror Harry Potter? – preguntó impresionado pasando en el departamento.

- Hola, sí...Así que tú eres el novio de Hermione – dijo de mala gana Ron y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Así es...Hermione, tenemos que hablar... – dijo el joven acercándose a la muchacha que estaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

- No puedo, van a venir unos amigos a tratar un asunto importante – respondió secamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Espera... – dijo él agarrándola por la por la cintura.

Harry y Ron se habían sentado en el sofá y veían esta escena con bastante interés. En especial Ron que bufó cuando Seth la agarró de la cintura. En cierto modo, él parecía ser una persona amable y sincera, pero el sólo hecho de ser el novio de su amiga lo molestaba y Harry veía con mucha gracia las caras de enfado del pelirrojo.

- Bien...Tienes razón hay que hablar – dijo ella mirando directamente a los ojos color pardos que tenía frente suyo – Ron, Harry, cuando lleguen los demás ustedes se harán cargo del asunto, yo volveré después y me ponen al tanto. Adiós – se despidió la chica y se fue de la mano con su novio.

- ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella? – el preguntó Harry levantándose.

- No lo sé, pasó hace tanto tiempo...Los dos terminamos, pero no sé... – contestó pensativo su amigo.

Después de terminar el colegio, él y la castaña habían sido novios por tres años, pero Ron siempre se la pasaba ocupado y nunca tenía tiempo para ella. Hermione tampoco trataba de verlo por estar estudiando en la academia de aurores y finalmente el pelirrojo se enamoró de una chica, así fue como maduramente terminaron la relación y no se volvieron a ver hasta hoy día...

Ron se había vuelto muy fiestero y salía con muchas mujeres, pero nada formal. Desde la experiencia que había tenido con Hermione le quedó una mala experiencia, prefería esa libertad de besarte y andar con quien quisieras que estar amarrado a una sola persona y cuando esté tenga una relación formal con una mujer, iba a ser para después casarse; por ahora, mejor disfrutar la soltería y la fama que tenía.

Pronto llegó Ginny y Luna, su esposo no había podido venir por razones de trabajo. Después que se sentaron y explicaron donde se encontraba Hermione comenzaron de inmediato a hablar del caso Dumbledore.

- Bien...Debo decir que me dan unas ganas terribles de llorar y ahorcar a la persona que lo haya secuestrado – comentó Ginny en tono infantil y todos sonrieron por la actitud de la muchacha - En fin, nada, no hay ninguna entrevista o reportaje de que alguien se haya escapado de Azkabán, o se haya unido a la minoría de mortífagos existentes en el mundo o que Dumbledore haya usado palabras con un sentido oculto en sus entrevistas...

- No puede ser, yo tampoco conseguí anda. Leí todos los archivos desde hace tres años del "Quisquilloso" y no tuve ningún resultado satisfactorio. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó preocupada Luna.

- ¿Cómo le fue a Neville con las salidas del tren? – preguntó Harry a Luna.

- Nada, sólo habían ido tres personas: Hermione Granger, Courtney Holey y Brad Stiles. Averigüé sobre los últimos dos y la señorita Holey es compañera de Hermione en el trabajo y el otro es vendedor de túnicas en el Callejón Diagon.

- Vamos a tener que ir a Hogwarts a ver la escena del crimen, no hay información... – dijo Ron – Y necesitamos encontrar a Malfoy¿se acuerdan? Cuando Hermione leyó los informes a Barrymore.

- Es cierto, siempre los Slytherins han sido sospechosos de confabular contra el director y el único en testificar es Malfoy – agregó Ginny.

- Necesitamos encontrarlo...¿Podrías Luna averiguar dónde vive y qué hace de ocupación? – preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto...Todo lo que sea para salvar al director – respondió ella con el tono soñador particular de ella.

Siguieron conversando y Luna se tuvo que retirar prometiendo informarles cualquier información nueva que consiguiera. Ginny siguió escuchando una historia del partido en que Ron ganó la copa del mundo el año pasado. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de que por fin su hermano fuera feliz e hiciera algo productivo por la comunidad mágica. Harry sólo sonreía pensando en como jugaba cuando iban en el colegio.

Hubo un silencio, se escuchó un "plop" desde la habitación del escritorio y apareció Hermione cabizbaja caminando donde se encontraban sus amigos. Levantó la vista y tenía sus ojos llorosos y el rimel corrido dando la apariencia de una muchacha pobre y desprotegida. Se sentó al lado de Ginny.

- Bien...¿Qué te hizo el imbécil de Seth? – preguntó Ginny haciendo que los dos muchachos se sorprendieran un poco del vocabulario de la muchacha y la forma tan directa de hablar.

- Más bien qué le hice yo...Estoy llorando de pena por él. En fin, empezamos a hablar del tema del matrimonio y que él me quería mucho y que de verdad lo pensara bien, de verdad él de verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado...

- Sí, típicas cosas de los hombres ¿qué le dijiste tú? – preguntó impaciente la pelirroja.

- Que en verdad a mi me gustaría casarme, pero con la persona que en verdad amo. Siento que él no es la persona con la que me gustaría pasar todos los días de mi vida y tener hijos, para eso tengo que elegir al hombre correcto y él no lo es...

- ¿Y...? – preguntó Ron interesado en saber que reacción tuvo.

- Pues armó un escándalo y comenzó a decirme que él lo había arriesgado todo por mí, se había sacrificado – luego de una pausa en que la chica comenzó a reírse haciendo que todos la miraran como a una loca desquiciada – "Bien¿te has sacrificado? Yo no encuentro que sacrificio sea que te hayas acostado con Marissa anteayer" le dije...luego él se arrepintió y dijo que eso fue un error...bla, bla, bla...le pegué una cachetada y creo que le dejaré por un buen tiempo su cara adornada con mi mano y me vine – sonrió.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se rieron. Siguieron conversando del tema hasta que la castaña espetó que quería saber qué iban a hacer con el caso del secuestro. Los muchachos pusieron al tanto de todo y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con ir mañana a Hogwarts.

- Ginny, averigua quién es Brad Stiles, si tiene familia, quienes son sus familiares y dónde nació – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Ginny.

- Tal vez uno de sus familiares nos pueda ser de utilidad para el caso.

- Tienes razón, iré de inmediato.

- Yo me voy contigo Gin, tengo que ir al "Profeta" para hablar sobre una entrevista – le dijo Harry y los dos se fueron juntos.

Hermione le sirvió algo de comida a Ron, este estaba hambriento, y siguieron conversando sobre sus vidas y Ron comprendió que tal vez aún le seguía gustando Hermione después de todos esos años. Ron quería comentárselo, ya que ahora era mucho más seguro y confiado que hace siete años atrás y casi todo lo que quería, él lo conseguía sólo con decirlo, así que ahora tenía una confianza envidiable entre mucha gente.

Estaban tomando té cómodamente y muy tranquilamente. Ron se paro de su asiento, se acercó a la castaña agarró su brazo, hizo que se levantara de la silla y la besó de súbito.

Parecía que Hermione no le disgustó para nada lo que acababa de hacer su amigo y es más, puso sus manos sobre las de Ron e hizo que el chico las pusiera en su cintura...Que beso tan bueno...

"Ron...Ronald...Ronnie...¡RonniePooh!" escuchó una voz, abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a Hermione. Al parecer sólo se había levantado de su silla y había agarrado a la castaña del brazo, pero lo demás fue sólo su loca imaginación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la chica- Tuve que decirte hasta RonniePooh haber si me contestabas y parece que sirvió...¿Qué te ocurre?

- Sabes que odio que me digan así...Pues... - ¿ahora cómo iba a salir de esa? – Tengo una emergencia¿dónde está el baño? – preguntó todo sonrojado.

Hermione se rió abiertamente y luego de unos segundos de esperar a ver si la muchacha se podía tranquilizar pudo por fin contestarle:

- La segunda puerta a la derecha – contestó ella, Ron el agradeció y se fue al baño a encerrarse y pensar en el ridículo que había hecho.

Luego de salir tuvo que irse para dar una entrevista a la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

- Si quieres puedes acompañarme... – le ofreció el pelirrojo mientras estaba al lado de la chimenea.

- No, gracias. Tengo que ir al ministerio a la mesa redonda – Ron arqueó una ceja – una reunión donde vemos el futuro laboral de algunos aurores. Que te vaya bien, adiós.

- Hasta mañana – el pelirrojo se metió en la chimenea - ¡Corazón de Bruja! – y las llamas lo cubrieron para dejarlo desaparecer.

Ya era de noche, todo estaba tranquilo y había sido un día agotador. Hermione se acostó en su cama mientras veía un álbum de cuando iba en Hogwarts. Vio todas los fotos que se había tomado con sus amigos y cuando llegó a la foto que tenía con el profesor Dumbledore al graduarse en séptimo casi llora de la pena. Dejó el álbum a un lado y cerró los ojos para poder dormir.

En la foto se distinguía una chica de cabello castaño liso sonriendo junto a un profesor Dumbledore sonriente y muy contento...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Ojalá les haya gustado y sé que no está interesante, pero...el 4 es mucho mejor. 

No sean malos conmigo y déjenme reviews por favor, necesito sus opiniones, ideas, dudas, críticas, preguntas, halagos, reclamos, etc...


	4. Recuerdos de una noche y comienzos de un...

Capítulo 4:

_Estaban bailando de lo mejor, todos estaban felices y el ambiente de alegría en el lugar era general. Ron bailaba con Hermione muy abrazados, Ron estaba muy rojo y sonriente gracias a que había bebido demás unas copas de Ron de Volcán, un licor bastante fuerte, y Hermione fue obligada prácticamente por él para ir a bailar esa canción lenta. Harry se detuvo y miró directamente a los ojos a Ginny, ella tenía la mirada puesta en su hermano Fred que bailaba encima de una mesa, pero al poco instante que el chico le puso su mirada penetrante la pelirroja subió la vista y también paró de bailar. él la tomó de la mano y se fueron de la pista de baile, fueron en silencio hasta llegar a un banca de color blanco, Ginny se sentó tímidamente y Harry se quedó de pie._

_- Ginny...Pues...Es difícil decir esto...Me es complicado hablar de este tema, pero creo que debemos hablar sobre nosotros... – comenzó diciendo entrecortadamente el muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos y subiendo la vista a su novia._

_- Lo sé, dímelo... – contestó ella lentamente._

_- Verás...Desde que somos novios he vivido muchas experiencias junto a ti, eres muy alegre, especial, risueña y perseverante y me aportaste muchas cosas como persona que me han ayudado a ser yo mismo... – dijo él sentándose junto a la pelirroja y le tomó la mano._

_- A mi también, ha sido magnífico estar a tu la do estos cuatro años..._

_- Y en estos dos años fuera del colegio te he conocido mejor y hemos vivido nuevas experiencias y hemos crecido como personas... – dijo él acomodándose sus gafas._

_- No continúes, sé lo que quieres pedirme...- contestó ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y acomodándose un mechón de cabello._

_- Lo siento mucho Gin, pero yo...yo...no puedo, ya no siento lo mismo por ti... – dijo él bajando la vista muy arrepentido por su confesión._

_- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Ya no estamos como antes, nunca nos vemos, estamos distantes y muy tristes el uno con el otro...Yo también siento que sólo somos amigos...no podemos seguir fingiendo que nos amamos y eso, cada uno cambió y ahora tenemos intereses diferentes, personalidades diferentes y no nos toleramos... – agregó ella soltando su mano de la de Harry y parándose cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda – Siento que me he engañado al estar estos últimos meses a tu lado y diciéndote que te amaba... – confesó ella con unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas._

_- No llores...por lo menos ahora hemos abierto los ojos y ya no vivimos en un engaño, hay que enfrentar la realidad..._

_- Así es...Yo no te amo, sólo te quiero como a un amigo y amo a otra persona..._

_- A Ryan¿cierto? Él es excelente persona, te va a hacer feliz...Créeme que yo también te quiero como a una hermana y lo siento si te sometí a presión y por eso destruí nuestra relación..._

_- Tarde o temprano pasaría...¿Amigos? – preguntó ella sonriendo y enseñando su mano._

_- Amigos por siempre- respondió él feliz de que todo se haya solucionado y estrechando su mano._

_- Bien...Volvamos a la fiesta, quiero ver si Ron está pasándolo bien, como es su cumpleaños... – comentó ella y se fue hasta donde provenía la música y donde se encontraba la gente._

_Harry se quedó sentado en la banca conteniendo unas lágrimas y con una débil sonrisa observando la silueta de Ginny irse a la fiesta..._

Harry se despertó de golpe, como si estuviera bajo el agua y hubiera salido a tomar aire. Estaba sudando. Se levantó, fue al baño, prendió una luz y se miró en el espejo. Estaba con su pelo negro revuelto, sin gafas, con unos pantalones y sin nada de polera o camiseta...Había soñado con aquella noche, la noche en la que terminó su relación con Ginny en el cumpleaños de Ron y esa fue la última vez que la había visto desde ayer...¿Por qué soñó con ella? El impacto al verla fue enorme y muy intenso, de verdad se sorprendió de verla después de cinco años; estaba distinta, pero no la amaba, ella fue una novia y amiga, no sentía nada por ella actualmente...Se mojó la cara, se la secó con una toalla azul marino y volvió a la cama...

Estaba junto a su hermana. Ya eran las diez de la mañana y los dos juntos se dirigían al ministerio para encontrarse con el resto de las personas de la misión. Ginny iba haciéndole algunas preguntas a Ron sobre qué cosas extrañaba de ser una persona común y corriente y qué cosas les gustaban de ser famoso. Luego de haber anotado sus respuesta siguieron conversando respecto a lo de Dumbledore, de verdad era muy sorprendente y preocupante que al director lo hayan secuestrado. Debió haber sido un mago muy poderoso y bastante cercano a él para que lo haya vencido. Esto era bastante extraño, muy...imposible, que uno de los magos más poderosos y que incluso Voldemort le tenía algo de miedo haya sido encontrado, vencido y secuestrado y lo que más molestaba a los hermanos era que nunca se los dijeron desde un principio. El colegio debe ser un caos en estos momentos sin el director en el castillo y que los aurores no hayan conseguido nada les causaba rabia e indignación¿Cómo era posible que los mejores aurores del país e incluso del mundo no hayan ni siquiera encontrado nada de pistas? Pero...Harry era uno de los mejores del país, él debió haber sido llamado como uno de los primeros por este hecho, esto era sumamente extraño y causaba dudas en los dos pelirrojos que ya habían llegado a los ascensores del ministerio y se dirigieron a la oficina del señor Barrymore.

Los dos entraron y vieron que Luke Barrymore guardaba unos archivos dentro de un libro y al ver a los muchachos que sonreían desde le umbral de la puerta él guardó inmediatamente el libro y se dirigió a con una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora a los Weasley.

- Muy buenos días, son los primeros en llegar...¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó él haciendo aparecer unas sillas frente a Ginny y Ron.

- Hola señor, para serle franca...No hemos estado muy bien, con esto de Dumbledore no me he podido concentrar en las entrevistas y reportajes que he hecho entre ayer y hoy, además en la noche no pude ni cerrar un ojo... – respondió muy triste Ginny sentándose.

- Así es, ayer tuve que ir a una entrevista y...casi golpeo a la reportera porque me dijo que mi vida era perfecta, ni un solo problema...Estoy muy preocupado señor y ojalá que hoy cuando vayamos a Hogwarts podamos...ver si hay alguna mísera indicio para ver de donde tenemos que comenzar... – dijo Ron con mucha impotencia.

- Es verdad, lo mismo digo señor Weasley, también me desconcierta el hecho que no haya nada...Buenos días señor Potter – saludó sonriendo Barrymore y apareció otra silla junto a Ron.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó Harry con una seña de su mano y se sentó – Es increíble, me acabo de encontrar con Cho Chang aquí abajo y adivina qué es...¡Reportera! Me quería entrevistar y casi le tuve que inventar que iba a una guerra en Bosnia para que pudiera llegar aquí... – dijo después de un suspiro y todos rieron.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó Ginny.

- No muy bien, soñé mucho...Desde que fui mago, cuando estuve en la oficina de Dumbledore en segundo, cuando estaba en cuarto, lo de Sirius en quinto, cuando derrotamos a Voldemort, cuando fuimos novios, cuando ganamos la copa de Quiddittch, la graduación, con la academia de Aurores, con las persecuciones de criminales que he tenido... Así que no dormí plácidamente, estaba muy preocupado con todo esto, me gustaría pensar que esto es una pesadilla y listo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Hermione con una cara de enfado terrible. Detrás de ella venía una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes que venía diciéndole cosas a la castaña en un dialecto extraño. Hermione saludó con una sonrisa a sus amigos y se paró frente a Barrymore. Se dio vuelta y vio a la mujer que dejó de hablar.

- Estoy ocupada ahora Courtney, si no quieres que de verdad haga que te despidan quiero que te vayas ahora – dijo fríamente la castaña haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por verla tan malvada y amenazando a alguien con ese tipo de cosas.

- No me quiero callar Hermy¿de verdad crees que eso es posible? Si se llegan a enterar... – la rubia no puedo seguir hablando...parecía que lo que iba a decir iba a ser perjudicial para Hermione.

- Por favor...Hablaremos más tarde...

- Esta bien, buenos días señor Barrymore, muchachos... – saludó ella con una sonrisa y se fue.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora Hermione? – preguntó Barrymore.

- Nada, cosas de oficina...Pequeños problemas que se podrán resolver – respondió ella y luego Barrymore se fue para dejar solos a los amigos.

- Bien, ahora que estamos solos...Les tengo que decir algo... – empezó Harry – Ayer fui a la Academia para ir a los archivos de la biblioteca y me encontré de que hay una persona que es mortífago y parece que nunca fue arrestado, escapó de la justicia y su identidad no se sabe cuál es...

- Lo sé, hoy en la mañana estaba revisando unos papeles del escritorio del señor Barrymore y encontré lo mismo que tú...Hay un mortífago sin atrapar – agregó Hermione.

- También averigüé sobre el señor Brad Stiles... – dijo Ginny y sacó un pergamino de su cartera – Brad Stiles, 40 años, casado con Marian Maguire, tiene tres hijos y...Uno de ellos está muerto, otro en Finlandia y el otro va al colegio y es de Slytherin, en su tercer año – leyó ella y levantó la vista.

- Si es de Slytherin ya es obvio que él sabe algo sobre Dumbledore, cualquier Slytherin es un sospechoso – dijo tajantemente Ron.

- No es así Ron... – le repuso Hermione – También pude ser un Gryffindor el secuestrador, no siempre los Slytherins son los malos...todos son sospechosos, siempre tienes que ver que lo bueno es Gryffindor y lo malo Slytherin – continuo ella torciendo los ojos.

- ¿Y qué con la información de Luna y Neville? – preguntó Ron después de haber discutido con la castaña y que Ginny y Harry casi les mandan maleficios para que se calmaran y pudieran concentrarse plenamente en el asunto.

- Bien, Neville me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que no podía venir, porque Luna estaba al parecer embarazada y tenía control en San Mugo – respondió Harry – Según ellos no hay nada de información, pero dicen que mientras estemos nosotros en Hogwarts ellos se quedarán a averiguar algo – siguió Harry.

- ¿Embarazada? No podemos tener a Luna en la misión si está así...Podría pasarle algo y luego Neville nos mata – comentó Ron incrédulo.

- No es así, si Luna está embarazada nos puede ser de utilidad... – respondió Hermione.

- Es cierto – dijo Harry moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

- Piensa que si vamos a algún recinto podemos usar a Luna como escudo o para pasar inadvertidos en alguna situación, podemos ir de encubiertos o nos dejarán pasar por estar con una mujer en estado... – dijo Ginny haciendo que Ron por fin comprendiera el asunto.

- Bien...Es hora que nos vayamos a Hogwarts ¿Cómo iremos? – preguntó Harry levantándose de su asiento.

- Nos iremos en tren... – respondió la castaña abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Genial! Recordaremos viejos tiempos en el tren... – comentó Ron.

- Que les vaya muy bien y averigüen mucho, también tengan mucho cuidado... – dijo Ginny.

- No te preocupes, yo los cuidaré – respondió Harry guiñándole un ojo.

- Nos vemos en la estación King Cross en una hora más, a las doce – dijo Ron y cada uno fue a preparar su equipaje y estar preparados para enfrentar las cosas que se les interpondrá para resolver este gran misterio...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!!...Bien, agregue el capi, espero q estén felices. Sé q está muy romántico en un principio, pero ya ven q no fue tanto. Prometo no poner escenas así sólo si el caso lo amerita, como si a dos personajes se unen sentimentalmente.

Debo decirles q le tienen q poner atención a tres personajes en la historia, ya q serán clave: Courtney Holey (la muchacha rubia que seguía a Hermione en la oficina), a Seth Durst y al señor Luke Barrymore, cada uno le pondrá un toque a la trama d la historia.

Millones d gracias x sus reviews y espero q me dejen !! ¬¬Xxx les juro q necesito saber su opinión...

Gracias x leer, esperen q suba otro chapth...

Besos,

Sirenita


	5. Aventura en el tren

Capítulo 5:

Ya estaban en la estación King Cross, eran ya eran cerca las doce del día y nuestros tres amigos estaban frente al tren; el tren era como el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero no llevaba alumnos y lo usaban los profesores cuando iban a Londres a visitar a sus familiares y luego volvían al castillo, cuando algún padre debía ir por un asunto urgente o también cuando iban funcionarios del ministerio. Nuestros tres amigos habían decidido ir por tren para ver el paisaje y recordar viejos tiempos, además que estando allí podrían conversar mejor y planear algo.

- ¿Se acuerdan la última vez que nos subimos al tren? – preguntó nostálgico Harry abriendo la puerta de un compartimiento y dejando pasar a Ron y Hermione.

- Por supuesto, fue cuando salimos de Hogwarts... – respondió la chica acomodándose en el asiento y dejando un pequeño bolso, en el que traía su ropa en una rejilla sobre los asientos.

- Cómo olvidarlo...Estábamos los tres llorando a mares y prometiendo que siempre seríamos amigos y recordábamos todo lo vivido y también les dijimos unas pequeñas palabras a cada uno...Creo que inundamos el tren ese año... – comentó para darle algo de divertido.

- Muy gracioso... – lo miró de forma asesina Hermione que iba a su lado jugando con su cabello.

- ¿Saben?...Tengo un muy mal presentimiento... – dijo de pronto Harry acomodándose sus gafas después de una hora de viaje en que iban callados sumidos en sus pensamientos.

- Yo también...Siento que algo no está bien en el tren... – confesó Ron parándose de su asiento y cruzándose de brazos apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- A decir verdad, yo igual...Pero...¿Qué será? Aparentemente todo marcha bien... – inquirió la castaña observando confundida a sus amigos.

Silencio nuevamente, todos intentaban encontrar alguna respuesta a su presentimiento. El ambiente era tenso, se notaba que algo faltaba...algo no andaba bien en el tren. Cada uno hacía el mayor esfuerzo de ver o captar algo anormal, pero todo seguía igual, hasta que por fin...

- ¡Esperen! – dijo Ron y salió del tren dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

- Ojalá que lo que haya pensado este correcto... – dijo en un suspiro la chica cerrando sus ojos.

- Veamos Hermione...Hablamos de Ron, hay tres posibilidades por la que haya salido: Fue al baño, fue a buscar el carrito de la comida y la última y la más milagrosa, es que por fin se le encendió la ampolleta de las ideas en su mente y tiene una idea de que podría ser que pasaría... – comentó él riéndose con Hermione a carcajadas.

Luego de unos minutos se vio una sombra acercándose por el cristal de la puerta del compartimiento y seguido entró Ron agitado y bruscamente. Los chicos se miraron confundidos y se levantaron a ver que sucedía...Hermione se acercó a Ron y le puso su mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? – preguntó preocupado Harry.

- Bueno...hay un gran problema en el tren... – respondió él.

- ¿Cuál¿Qué averiguaste? – preguntó exasperada Hermione.

- ¡No hay pasajeros! Somos los únicos, no hay carrito de la comida y...en la sala de controles no había nadie...

- Pues Ron, eso es normal, el tren se maneja con magia... – respondió torciendo los ojos Hermione.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Además hay otro pequeño detalle ahora... – terminó él mirando a la ventana aterrado.

- ¿Sabes? Te creo Ron... – comentó Harry acercándose a la ventana y su cara cambió drásticamente a una sorprendida, aterrada y nerviosa - ¡El tren se está cayendo de los rieles! – gritó él señalando la ventana.

Hermione se acercó seguida de Ron. En efecto, ya no viajaban por las colinas sobre los rieles, no. Estaban cayéndose. Hermione aterrada se abrazó de Ron y este ni se inmutó, estaba más preocupado de qué podrían hacer para salvar su vida y no quedar como unos wafles aplastados en las praderas.

- Bien...Hay que hacer algo...algún hechizo... – dijo Harry tratando de recordar algún hechizo para detener caídas precipitadas de lugares de unos 800 metros de altura.

- Bien...Iré a la sala de controles a ver si puedo hacer algo... – dijo Hermione saliendo precipitadamente del vagón a toda velocidad y con varita en mano.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – gritó Ron - ¡Accio Saeta! – gritó Ron señalando con su varita a una escoba que estaba junto al bolso de Ron - ¡Abre la ventana! – ordenó y Harry ya entendió su plan.

Harry asintió y también sacó su varita. Abrió la ventana y Ron salió montado en su escoba fuera del tren.

- ¡Accio Saeta! – gritó Harry y su fiel escoba estaba en su mano derecha, se montó en ella y salió al igual que Ron fuera del tren.

Ron estaba esperando a Harry y le lanzó una mirada significativa. De verdad esto iba a ser difícil...Los dos tomaron fuertemente sus varitas. Harry se fue al lado contrario de Ron, dejando cada uno frente a frente, sólo que le tren estaba entremedio.

- ¡Winguardium Leviosa! – gritó Harry y con el ligero movimiento de muñeca trató de hacer levitar al tren en el aire mientras Hermione intentaba arreglar la dirección del tren.

- ¡Winguardium Leviosa! – gritó Ron unos segundo después con un ligero movimiento de muñeca mientras empuñaba su varita.

No disminuía la velocidad de la caída del tren. Harry y Ron trataban de tener fe y que tener pensamientos positivos, pero el peso que sentían en sus varitas hacían que sus brazos temblaran y poco a poco quería soltar su varita para dejar de sentir ese dolor, pero no podían, tenían que llegar al castillo, era su colegio y además, todo implicaba a Dumbledore, no podían desertar ahora esta misión tan importante en estos momentos, en cualquier momento podrían matarlo y todo dependía de un maldito esfuerzo por sostener el peso del tren en sus varitas para que levitara.

Ya estaban a unos 200 metros de altura e iban cayendo. Los muchachos no perdían la fe en que todo podría cambiar y por supuesto, poco a poco fueron deteniéndose y el tren quedó levitando en el aire.

Harry suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos. Luego guardó su varita y se dirigió a donde estaba su pelirrojo amigo. Ron estaba limpiándose el sudor de su frente y guardando con su mano libre su varita. Sonrieron aliviados y se fueron volando observando ventana por ventana cada vagón para encontrar la sala de controles y ver si Hermione ya había solucionado algo por allá. Cuando por fin llegaron vieron a Hermione observando un papel entre sus manos mientras lo leía con sus ojos abriéndose como platos haciendo que Harry y Ron se miraran asustados y a la vez preocupados. Harry sacó su varita y con un simple 'Alohomora' pudieron entrar a donde estaba la chica.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó impaciente Ron al ver que la muchacha no les prestaba atención.

- ¡Es increíble! – fue lo único que gritó arrugando la hoja en sus manos cerrando los ojos de impotencia y rabia – Que bueno que detuvieron este tren, creo que les costó mucho¡Buen trabajo! – les felicitó a sus amigos dándoles unas palmadas en sus brazos.

- Sí...¿Qué es esa nota? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

- El maldito secuestrador dejó esta nota... – respondió ella, estiró el papel en sus manos y comenzó a leer – "Espero que estén disfrutando está linda vista del paisaje mientras van cayendo...Pueden detener el tren, pero no les será muy fácil ponerlo de nuevo en marcha y arreglar su dirección...Ojalá que la señorita Granger pueda hacerlo, creo que podrá...Aunque lo dudo...¡Se me olvidaba! El profesor Dumbledore les manda saludos...¡pero es cierto! él no pudo, está profundamente dormido..." – concluyó ella dándole el papel a los chicos.

Ellos lo leyeron nuevamente. Ron estuvo a punto de romper el maldito papel y quería gritar de impotencia, no podían hacer nada, él se estaba burlando de ellos y lo peor es que si hacían algo indebido y sin pensarlo podían arriesgar la vida de Dumbledore, es claro que el director de Hogwarts es muy poderoso y hábil, pero estos últimos años después de la batalla contra Voldemort le han hecho notar su avanzada edad y que tiene que cuidar su salud. Harry estaba casi igual, pero él estaba aún más enojado; para Harry Dumbledore fue como...el abuelo que nunca tuvo, la persona que lo rescató de los Dursley y quien le dio una segunda parte a su vida, dándole a conocer su otro mundo y empezar a creer que todo en la vida es posible...tan posible como que él haya sido secuestrado y los muchachos no podían hacer nada.

- Bien...¡Finitem Encantatem! – gritó Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos al igual que sus amigos apuntando con su varita una palanca extraña junto al panel de controles lleno de botones y teclas con palancas – Veamos... – dijo ella acercándose al panel de controles.

- ¿Tienes idea de cómo ahora hacer andar esta máquina? – preguntó Ron acercándosele.

- Mmm...¿Alguna idea Harry...? – preguntó la chica.

- Pues en la Academia de Aurores me enseñaron a vencer mortífagos y hechiceros malvados, pero no a ser mecánico... – respondió él haciendo esbozar unas débiles sonrisas a sus amigos.

- Vale...En primer lugar, muevan el tren hasta los rieles...tengan cuidado con hacer que se caiga si no quieren verme muerta, gracias...Y aquí yo me encargaré de hacer unas pequeñas cositas... – ordenó ella abriendo una gaveta abajo del panel de control y metiendo sus manos a los cables de diferentes colores.

- Ten cuidado... – le advirtió Harry torciendo sus ojos y salió con Ron para poder mover el tren.

Luego de unos diez minutos de haberlo dejado en las vías, nuestros dos amigos en sus escobas dejaron sus cosas en su compartimiento y de inmediato se dirigieron a ver cómo iba su amiga en la sala de controles.

- Hermione... – dijo Harry sorprendido, ya que al entrar no había nadie.

- ¡Acá estoy!...¡Salgo de inmediato! – se oyó la voz de la chica y a continuación la gaveta debajo del panel se abrió y salió Hermione toda sucia y con su varita en la mano.

- ¡Te ves horrible! – gritó Ron riéndose junto con Harry al ver a su amiga.

- Muy graciosos... – contestó ella algo enojada y se volteó - ¡Funtionero Planeo!...Maquiné grustew foermenta ostentosita – dijo ella apuntando con su varita.

Una fuerte sacudida se sintió en el tren y comenzó a andar. La chica se volvió a sus amigos con una sonrisa triunfante y guardó su varita mientras los muchachos la veían como si ella fuera lo mejor del mundo – Algo de dialectos antiguos me fue útil.

Luego se dirigieron a su compartimiento. Se sentaron en los mismo lugares que antes y comenzaron a conversar sobre lo ocurrido.

- Habrá que tener mucho más cuidado desde ahora en adelante... – agregó finalmente Harry.

- Sí...Una pregunta...¿Por qué tienes tu escoba aquí? – le preguntó curioso el pelirrojo a su amigo.

- Me gusta tenerla en caso de emergencia ... – respondió este feliz.

Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron al pueblo haciendo que todos los recuerdos de cada uno se hicieran más presentes ahora mientras el sol se ocultaba en las colinas...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Vale, la carta del secuestrador es lo más indecente que se habrá visto en la historia, así q ya estoy preparada psicológicamente para sus críticas respecto a esa "nota".

Bien, espero que no los haya decepcionado y pido millones de disculpas x este capi tan corto, pero...intentaré hacerlos más largos.

Besos,

Sirenita


	6. En la escena del crimen

Capítulo 6:

Al parecer todo estaba igual en el colegio. Las mismas pinturas que se movían en los pasillos, Pevees seguía haciendo travesuras, estaban casi los mismos profesores haciendo clases, Hagrid seguía en su cabaña junto a Fang y el calamar gigante seguía en el lago. Los tres amigos sentían nostalgia, ver todas las cosas que los acompañaron durante siete años y a la gente era emotivo.

Harry abrazaba con efusividad a la profesora McGonagall en su despacho mientras Hermione veía a través de la ventana las colinas.

- ¡Qué gusto verlo señor Potter! – dijo alegre la profesora.

- El gusto es para mí profesora, hacía tiempo que no la veía – respondió Harry sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde está el señor Weasley? – preguntó la profesora acomodándose sus gafas.

- Está junto a su club de admiradoras y sus fanáticos – respondió Hermione volteándose para ver a los presentes allí.

- Ya veo que debe disfrutar de su fama, es muy buen jugador de Quiddittch, de seguro va a ser bastante estimulante tenerlo aquí en los partidos de inicio de temporada en el colegio...

- Así es, extraño jugar Quiddittch y ganar la copa, sostener la snitch en mi mano – comentó Harry viendo la palma de su mano derecha.

- Usted fue uno de los mejores buscadores de Gryffindor Potter, incluso el mejor del colegio en muchos años. También su padre lo fue – le dijo sonriendo débilmente la profesora mientras se sentaba en su asiento en el escritorio.

- Pero¿usted está bien profesora McGonagall? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro – Veo que está muy triste

- No puedo mentirles, no estoy bien. Con esto del secuestro he tenido muchos problemas...He tenido que asumir el cargo de directora, ocultar el secuestro a los alumnos, a los profesores y...Sin Albus el colegio no funciona bien, hay muchos problemas

- No se preocupe profesora, para eso estamos aquí para encontrar pistas de quién pudo haber secuestrado al director, esa es nuestra misión... – le respondió Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

- Muchas gracias muchachos, es bueno saber que aún lo recuerdan y le tienen estima

- Eso es obvio, siempre le tendremos cariño, siempre nos cuido y protegió – comentó Hermione sonriendo.

- Es cierto, él ha sido muy importante para nosotros – agregó Harry.

- Bien...Cuando quieran ir a averiguar al despacho del profesor háganlo, la contraseña es: 'Fiesta de Elfos'

- Gracias – dijeron los dos.

Los tres amigos se iban a quedar en una habitación de profesores. Era una habitación en la que habían tres cuartos, uno para cada uno; una pequeña sala donde habían unos sillones, una mesa son pergaminos y tinteros, una mesa con tres sillas para poder comer allí si no iban a Gran Comedor y un baño. Se acomodaron Harry Hermione rápidamente, pero al parecer Ron estaba muy ocupado junto a sus fanáticos.

Harry estaba impaciente, quería saber la información que debería traer Luna; la información de Draco Malfoy, él estaba seguro que ese rubio tenía algo que ver, su padre fue mortífago y cuando estaba en el colegio vio muchas veces como intimidaba y amenazaba Lucius Malfoy al profesor Dumbledore con destituirlo de su cargo. Además era de Slytherin, él bien sabía que no por ser de esa casa era sospechoso inmediatamente, pero ya con sus antecedentes eso le sumaba mucha más importancia.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a leer un libro tranquilamente, los dos sabían que no era el momento ni el día adecuado para empezar la investigación, si investigaban y se quedaban poco tiempo iba a ser muy sospechoso y el punto no era levantar sospechas y si se quedaban mucho era igual de extraño. Tenían que quedarse una semana y así se podían ir del colegio.

- Harry – dijo la chica dejando el libro en la mesita.

- Dime – contestó él saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella sentada.

- ¿Podrías poner hechizos silenciadores en la habitación? – preguntó ella.

- Es cierto, se me había olvidado ese detalle importante – le guiñó un ojo, sacó su varita y se fue a la puerta de entrada – Si no queremos que nadie escuché nuestras conversaciones y planes, lo mejor es esto... – señaló con su varita el pomo de la puerta – 'Silencius' – y guardó su varita.

- Gracias...

- ¿No crees que deberíamos buscar a Ron? – le preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

- Creo que no, ya lo veremos más tarde

- Además se me ha ocurrid que Ron puede tener una utilidad muy importante acá, como él es famoso, todos estarán pendientes de él y nosotros podremos entrar en la oficina del director con más libertades y andar por allí más fácilmente...

- ¡Es cierto! Como un distractor, bien pensado – le respondió su amiga sonriendo.

Se quedaron callados, se sentían pasos que rápidamente se dirigían a la puerta. Abrieron la puerta y entró Ron agitado cerrándola velozmente y cerró los ojos, como descansando luego de haber corrido una maratón. Se deslizó apoyando su espalda en la madera de la puerta hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a sus amigos que caminaban hacia él.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Nada...Sólo que casi medio colegio me venía siguiendo para pedirme autógrafos y tengo la mano acalambrada de tanto escribir mi firma...¡Sin mencionar que me perseguían! – respondió él.

- Eso siempre ha sido igual, todas las niñas te persiguen por ser el jugador más guapo, sexy, encantador y bueno del Quiddittch – comentó Hermione sentándose al lado de Ron.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

- Créeme que estar al lado de Courtney Holey leyendo esa revista de 'Corazón de Bruja' en voz alta y hablándome de la farándula es imposible que no recuerde ese tipo de cosas – dijo ella torciendo los ojos.

- Es cierto...Una pregunta, Courtney es la que te acompañó a venir a Hogwarts unas semanas atrás¿verdad? – preguntó Ron.

- Así es, ella es como mi ayudante en la oficina

- Mmm...¿Y ella no vio nada extraño cuando estuvieron aquí? – preguntó Harry pensativo.

- No, ni siquiera entró a la oficina de Dumbledore, estaba mucho más preocupada de coquetear con Josh Mcalesteir, el profesor de Encantamientos...Menos mal que no haya venido – respondió ella.

- ¿Mcalesteir no era compañero de Ginny en Hogwarts? – preguntó Ron acordándose del detalle que él fue novio de su hermana.

- Así es, era el novio de Gin, se graduó del colegio y empezó de inmediato a trabaja en Hogwarts

- ¿Cómo sabías eso Harry?

- Pues me lo contó Gin...¿Saben?...Creo que debemos ir al despacho de Dumbledore...No estamos haciendo nada productivo aquí...

- Buena idea Harry, vayamos – dijeron Ron y Hermione.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos no hablaron. Por suerte los alumnos estaban cenando y ningún fanático de Ron lo perseguía, iban con toda calma, pero no con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Él podría estar en peligro, han arriesgado mucho su bienestar por hacer otras cosas y no dedicarse al 100 en el caso. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado, todo sería muy diferente...Nada hubiera cambiado. Harry se hubiera ido a Canadá a trabajar al ministerio de aquel país, Ron seguiría entrenando para los partidos de marzo y Hermione estaría estresada en el trabajo. Gracias a eso se habían podido reunir, gracias a eso Harry había visto a Ginny, y Hermione a una de sus mejore amigas, volvieron a ver a Neville y a Luna, pero toda esa felicidad se empañaba por el hecho que a costa de que ellos se hayan reunido, Dumbledore ya no está. Desaparecido, secuestrado, maltratado, herido hasta incluso muerto retumbaban esas palabras en las mentes de los seis muchachos que intentaban ayudar a la causa de todo corazón, deseando que eso pronto terminara, que todo acabara, que todo fuera igual que antes...Pero si esto no hubiera pasado no se habrían reunido nuevamente para trabajar como un equipo que eran y volvemos al mismo tema una y otra vez.

Se detuvieron frente a aquella gárgola que les era tan familiar.

- 'Fiesta de Elfos' – dijo Hermione después de un suspiro.

La gárgola comenzó a girar lentamente hacia la derecha y comenzó a subir dejando una escalera en forma de caracol para poder subir en la torre y entrar en la oficina del director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Subieron, primero Harry, luego Ron y al final Hermione. Se detuvieron en la puerta, cuando la abrieran estarían en la escena del crimen, el lugar en donde ocurrió todo. Tenían que estar preparados para todo, para ver lo que sea... Ron puso su mano derecha lentamente en el pomo de la puerta y lo agarró, miró el rostro de sus amigos mientras ellos empezaban a asentir para que abriera la puerta y giró su muñeca.

Los retratos de los antiguos directores del colegio estaban rasgados y rotos, ninguno se movía. Las mesitas en donde se hallaban los instrumentos de astronomía del profesor estaban en el suelo, rotos, sucios y al parecer quemados, ya que habían cenizas. Los estantes en donde se hallaban copas, libros y otras cosas estaban desordenados, y los libros estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, quemados y con las hojas desprendidas del lomo. El escritorio de Dumbledore estaba sucio, cubierto de sangre y pergaminos, tinteros y plumas entre naranjas y doradas tiradas allí. El telescopio estaba caído y el sombrero seleccionador estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre, plumas y cenizas.

Harry y Ron se quedaron impresionados. Además del hecho que casi todo estaba destruido, había mucha sangre...Eso podría ser que el profesor estuviera herido, se estremecieron al pensar en esto, y también muerto. Nada parecía igual a como siempre había estado en sus años de colegio. Todo limpio y ordenado. Los rayos del sol atravesaban el vidrio de las ventanas y toda la oficina estaba iluminada, siempre al entrar te invadía una sensación de tranquilidad y relajación, parecía que el tiempo allí no existiera...

- Tuve la misma reacción que ustedes, este no es un ambiente muy alegre – dijo Hermione pasando su dedo índice por la ventana tocando la sangre que estaba en todos los vidrios de éstas – Y también pensé lo mismo... – agregó viendo fijamente la sangre que goteaba en su dedo.

- Esto es extraño, la sangre aún parece fresca. Si esto pasó hace dos meses atrás y la sangre debería estar pegada en la ventana – comentó Harry acercándose a Hermione y examinando la sangre de su dedo - ¿Existe algo que pueda causar esto?

- Creo que sí... – respondió Ron y sus amigos lo observaron confundidos y extrañados – Acuérdense de los hechizos de conservación que nos pasaron en séptimo, si aplicamos el hechizo a toda la oficina, todo se mantendrá exactamente igual que cuando pasó

- ¡Es cierto Ron! – dijo Hermione sonriendo débilmente – Así que al parecer alguien aplicó el hechizo...Verificaré si está el hechizo activo – y fue hacía la puerta con su varita.

- ¿Quién lo pudo haber aplicado? – preguntó Ron.

- No tengo idea, nadie del colegio es seguro, porque le preguntamos a la profesora McGonagall cuando la saludamos si habían hecho algo a la oficina después de venir del secuestro y nada le habían hecho, cerraron la oficina... – contestó Harry pensativo.

- Está activo el hechizo de conservación – anunció Hermione guardando su varita.

- Esto me parece extraño¿por qué si alguien que secuestró a alguien dejó todo igual y se fue?...Si yo hubiera sido el loco desquiciado hubiera limpiado la escena del crimen, no hay que ser un genio para poder darse cuenta de ello – dijo Ron jugando con sus manos.

- O tal vez...¡El secuestrado aplicó el hechizo!

- No creo Hermione, eso no puede ser... – replicó Ron.

- No estés tan seguro, nos dejó una nota en el tren, así que eso nos dice que él se está comunicando con nosotros...Y tal vez quiere que lo encontremos, quiere probar si somos capaces de encontrarlo y nos dejó al escena del crimen intacta, tal como quedó después de todo.

- Creo que tienes razón – la apoyó Harry mientras recogía los libros tirados en el suelo – Esto es un desorden. tal vez haya algo en algún lado de donde podamos empezar a investigar...

- Creo que ya tenemos uno Harry – contestó Ron con un hilo de voz dando la espalda a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué encontraste Ron? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a él sumamente preocupada.

- ¿Ron? – insistió Harry exasperado.

- Dentro de este libro está la varita de Dumbledore y esta hoja hay un mensaje... – dijo al fin dándose vuelta y enseñando la varita de Dumbledore en su mano.

- Eso significa que... – empezó Hermione a decir asustada.

- Él no tiene nada con que protegerse, sin su varita...No tiene como defenderse – finalizó Harry bajando la vista.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Pues al fin he puesto todo el tema y he dejado a los muchachos en la escena del crimen, la oficina de Dumbledore...

Verán, el secuestrador si tiene ganas de matar a Dumbledore vale? Pero quiere ver como sufren el grupo intentando encontrarlo, además q seguiré poniendo sucesos para q vean q ese tipo o tipa (ojo, puede ser hombre o mujer) es un/a loco/a!!! Xq al ser un secuestrador, es un psicópata así q ahí entenderán la mente perversa d esa persona.

Vale, creo q poco a poco se enterarán xq hay cosas **muy **extrañas en cada personaje y pondré en acción a Luna y Neville q han aparecido muy poco en la historia, además q esos dos si q serán útiles para q nuestros tres amigos no se den por vencidos en el despacho d Dumbledore, xq sin varita, hay pocas posibilidades q el profesor siga vivo...

Besos,

Sirenita


	7. Gota de Esperanza

Capítulo 7:

Cuando Harry dijo eso ya sabían lo que significaba, tenían que aceptarlo, aunque fuera muy duro y cruel siempre hay que enfrentar la realidad; podría ser que el profesor Dumbledore en estos momentos ya no esté junto a ellos.

Hermione derramó una lágrima, aunque fuera auror y esté acostumbrada a hablar de muertes, secuestros, problemas y eso, era de Dumbledore de quién hablaban, no era cualquier persona la que estaba desaparecida, era él. Fue donde estaba Ron, en la escalinata de la torre y lo abrazó, necesitaba algo de apoyo, las esperanzas al oír eso se le esfumaron.

Ron abrazó fuerte a Hermione, dándole a entender que aún había que tener fe, que en esas tinieblas siempre hay una pequeña luz que iluminará el camino. Apoyó su mentón en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, tenía que creer que esa luz iba a llegar, tarde o temprano esa luz debía aparecer, mas temía que eso se produjera demasiado tarde.

Harry bajó la mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle un poco y sintió como se llenaban de lágrimas, pero se las limpió. No había que demostrar debilidad ahora, debían permanecer fuertes, justo en estos momentos malos.

Sintieron como la puerta se abrió y unos pasos lentamente se acercaban. Todos voltearon a ver quién era y se encontraron con Neville y Luna.

- Buenas tardes a todos...¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Neville confundido.

- Hola – saludó Harry sin sonreír – Estábamos buscando pistas y pues...

- ¿Y?

- Encontramos la varita de Dumbledore entre las páginas de un libro – finalizó Ron muy serio.

- ¡Imposible! – gritó Luna conmocionada.

- Créelo – dijo Harry avanzando hasta el escritorio y dejando el libro sobre éste.

- Debemos seguir adelante, no significa que sólo por no estar con su varita Dumbledore puede estar...muerto...Ya saben cómo es él, tiene una fuerza increíble que lo saca de apuros – trató de animar Luna con una débil sonrisa.

- Pero no es cualquier apuro éste, Luna – replicó Ron triste y con una impotencia enorme.

- Deben tener más fe – contestó Neville avanzando hasta ellos – Yo tuve fe que mis padres se iban a recuperar algún día para que los conociera y pasó, salieron de San Mugo y me conocieron y viví un año lleno de felicidad...

- Pero fallecieron muy pronto Neville – replicó Harry.

Ese ambiente de pesimismo y decepción era terrible. Aunque Neville y Luna tenían alguna gota de esperanza en su corazón, con las palabras de Harry y Ron se opacaban al instante, estaban amargados.

- Creo que Luna y Neville tienen razón – dijo Hermione soltándose de los brazos de Ron delicada y lentamente – Hay que tener fe, no hay que caer en el pesimismo. Dumbledore no moriría tan fácil...lo sé.

- Así que gracias a esas profundas palabras no debes llorar¿me entiendes? – preguntó Luna sonriendo satisfecha ya que, al parecer, la esperanza volvía y se acercó a abrazar a Hermione.

- Bien... – dijo Ron acercándose hasta Harry, tomó el libro y empezó a hojearlo - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Es cierto, necesitamos más pistas...Y por lo que veo esto está echo un asco, la sangre esparcida por todos lados y el desorden me atemorizan – comentó Neville observando los estantes.

- ¡Esperen! – gritó Ron y todos se acercaron a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Luna preocupada.

- Miren esto – contestó él y les enseño el libro.

Había una página blanca y algo escrito en un lenguaje desconocido para ellos de color rojo sangre. Todos se miraron confundidos sin saber qué hacer, nadie entendía ese dialecto.

- Un momento¿eso no los pasaron en la academia, Hermione? – preguntó curioso Harry.

- ¡Es cierto!... El antiguo dialecto mesopotámico, el problema es que nunca lo uso, sólo habló griego y celta – dijo decepcionada ella.

- ¿No habrá alguien de confianza que pueda traducir esto? – preguntó Ron impaciente.

- Hay alguien...¡Rayos! – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quién? – inquirió esperanzado Harry.

- Seth, él sabe, porque le gusta estudiar dialectos antiguos – respondió ella triste – El problema es que no me quiere ver ni en pintura

- Con lo que le hiciste y él te hizo, es claro – repuso Luna dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Nos lo comentó Ginny hoy en la mañana, nos encontramos en San Mugo cuando fui con el doctor – respondió esta vez Neville sonriendo.

- Aunque...hay otra persona – dijo pensativa Hermione – Vuelvo de inmediato, mientras tanto, Harry has los detalles de la escena – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Crees que no lo harías?, veo asesinatos todos los días – replicó Harry.

Hermione cerró la puerta y Harry cerró los ojos, sacó su varita y abrió los ojos. Todos esperaban que hiciera algo impresionante y complicado - "Finitem Encantatem" – dijo y la sangre se secó completamente, como debía de haber estado – "¡Reparo!" – y dicho esto todo quedó limpio y ordenado cómo cuando estaba el director Dumbledore en su despacho.

- Una pregunta¿cómo tendrás las pistas de la escena si ya las borraste? – preguntó Neville observando el suelo totalmente limpio.

- Si quiero verlo, lo haré usando mi pensadero – respondió Harry sentándose en el escritorio – Me pregunto dónde estará Fawkes...

- Él está junto a Hagrid en Suiza, están visitando a Grawp en las montañas – todos se dieron vuelta y encontraron a la profesora McGonagall avanzando hacia ellos – Buenas tardes Neville, Luna

- Buenas tardes, profesora – saludaron estos dos.

- Creo que si ya han terminado mejor vayan a la habitación en la que están, ya que pronto habrá una reunión de prefectos aquí...

- ¿Reunión, acá? – preguntó incrédulo Ron abriendo los ojos como plato.

- Así es, como subdirectora puedo hacerlo, además que ya están sospechando algo los alumnos por no entrar en el despacho del director, así que mejor la haré aquí.

- Tiene razón, profesora; nosotros iremos a dónde nos quedaremos...Gracias – dijo Harry y se fueron todos hacía la habitación.

Ya estando sentados en los sillones y con unas tazas de café comenzaron a discutir lo posible que dijera en ese mensaje y alguna forma de averiguar qué significaba la sangre fresca dejada a propósito.

Se oyó que la puerta se abría y todos giraron a ver quién era. Hermione venía seguida de esa joven rubia y ojos verdes que la seguía en la oficina del señor Barrymore.

- Bueno, aquí está la persona de confianza que nos podrá ayudar – dijo ella emocionada – Ella es Courtney Holey y trabaja conmigo en el departamento de misterios.

- Hola – saludaron todos desde los asientos sonriendo.

- Buenas tardes...Pues, díganme en que ayudarlos si es que mi ayuda sirve de algo

- Esta vez si servirá, por alguna vez que tu extraña herencia familiar nos ayude – comentó Hermione.

- ¡Oye! Yo siempre te ayudo, porque tú eres la inculta que no sabe nada de fiestas y vida social... – replicó la rubia burlona.

- ¿Quién quemó mi departamento en Liverpool?...¡Tú!

- ¿Quién puso su pie para que tropezara mi mamá y terminara en San Mugo por dos semanas?...¡Tú! - y así comenzaron a pelear.

- ¡Alto! – gritó Luna enfadada – No queremos ver sus idioteces de discusiones...¿Es que siempre pelean así?

- ¡Sí! – respondieron las dos al unísono sonrientes.

- Se nota que te hacía falta Ron, tenías que pelear con alguien... – comentó Harry riéndose.

- Vale, vale...Vamos a ver a lo que estamos aquí, estas extrañas palabras escritas en este libro – dijo él pasándole el libro a Courtney.

- Veamos...Esto es dialecto mesopotámico... – dijo ella pensativa mientras leía – Sí, los ayudaré ciertamente...

- ¿Cómo sabes ese idioma? – preguntó Neville.

- Lo que pasa es que mi mamá es italiana y su familia es de brujos antiguos, por lo tanto me educaron con muchos idiomas para aprender: Inglés, español, griego, celta, italiano, francés, egipcio y algo de mesopotámico...

- ¡Increíble! – dijo Harry - ¿Y siempre viviste en Italia?

- Sí – respondió ella sentándose al lado de Harry.

- ¿Y en qué colegio estudiaste?

- Ella estudió en el colegio del "Coliseo Romano", para los muggles el antiguo coliseo sólo son ruinas y lugares turísticos, pero debajo de él hay un gran coliseo subterráneo dónde se ubica el colegio y tiene una salida a los campos de Nápoles – respondió Hermione emocionada – Ojalá hubiera ido a ese colegio, toda la cultura, los libros, la arquitectura, la antigüedad...

- Pero si no hubieras ido a Hogwarts no nos hubieras conocido – replicó Ron haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¡Oye!...Por supuesto que me gustó ir a Hogwarts, los conocí a ustedes – corrigió e la lanzando una significativa, pero fugaz mirada dónde estaba el pelirrojo.

- Pero es aburrido siempre estar rodeada de antigüedad y cultura, a veces la modernidad se necesita...Ahora déjenme ver esto... – dijo Courtney observando detenidamente las palabras del libro.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la sala, nadie parecía respirar de la incertidumbre que se percibía en el ambiente. A medida que Courtney leía cada palabra con detenimiento iba abriendo los ojos como platos. Hermione se acercó a ella – Cambia ésta palabra por comniatk, celta, y entenderás – dijo la rubia dejando leer a la castaña. Hermione puso la palma de su mano saber su boca, como ahogando un grito – Lee, Harry – ordenó la muchacha y el joven auror comenzó a leer y su rostro se tensó.

- ¡¿Qué dice, por los mil demonios?! – preguntó Ron impaciente.

- "Sin la varita puede que la vida de él ya no exista, pero para que sigan buscando recuerden el pasado, recuerden a sus amigos, recuerden sus alegrías y a la vez las penas" – leyó Harry en voz alta.

- El pasado...¿El pasado de quién?...¿Del profesor? – preguntó Luna confusa y pensativa.

- No lo sé amor, no lo sé... – respondió Neville pasando su brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Y bien, ahora podemos seguir con el caso del Secuestro xq nuestros tres amigos estaban sin ninguna gota de esperanza y ya q Neville y Luna han aparecido y **algo** se han solucionado las cosas, aunque seguimos en duda con esto de la nueva nota del secuestrador todo ha quedado peor.

Oigan, al fin apareció Courtney y como dije en unos capítulos atrás ella ayudará a nuestros amigos con los mensajes en dialectos desconocidos para los jóvenes aurores, Harry y Hermione, y creo q debería hacer q Ron use su fama para algo importante próximamente, aunque no debemos negar q él si ha sido d ayuda.

Bien queridos lectores, creo q aquí viene la primera pista que será crucial para saber dónde está Dumbledore y quién es el secuestrador, además q iremos descubriendo más d la vida d Courtney Holey y el pasado d Hermione se hará presente y así podrán hacerse una idea d xq es tan misteriosa...q esconde en su corazón para q siempre ande con secretos.

Millones d gracias x los reviews y espero q me sigan mandando.

Besos,

Sirenita


	8. El pasado siempre está presente

Capítulo 8:

Estaban los dos en el campo de Quiddittch. Ron estaba junto a los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor y conversaba con ellos animadamente, mientras, Hermione lo veía nostálgica; hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto y se sintió muy feliz de verlo por primera vez después de tres años, pero a la vez recordó todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le causo los últimos meses antes de que terminaran su relación.

Desde que él había comenzado a ser famoso nunca pasaba tiempo con ella, siempre se la pasaba entrenando o dando entrevistas. Siempre en su casa sentada en la oscuridad, viendo la nada y con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla mientras él le daba las disculpas, era lo mismo todas las semanas, hasta que por fin se cansó y terminó con él.

Semanas de profunda amargura y conoció en la oficina del señor Barrymore a Seth Durst. Era muy guapo, alto, pelo ondulado y oscuro y unos ojos pardos que eran bellísimos. Él la apoyó en todo. Siempre estuvo a su lado y la ayudó a dejar ese ensimismamiento con lo de Ron y más aún, la ayudó a superar y a que las heridas del pasado sanaran, esas heridas que las llevaba desde antes que hubiera salido del colegio, en esas vacaciones cuando iba casi a cursar sexto año, esa tarde en que...

- ¿Por qué tan pensativa? – preguntó Ron sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven que sacudió levemente la cabeza.

- No lo sé, comencé a recordar y...¿cómo son los chicos para jugar? – preguntó para salir del apuro.

- ¡Geniales! Ahora sé porque el equipo de Gryffindor siempre han sido los campeones año tras año.

- Que bien, mejor volvamos al castillo, empieza a hacer algo de frío - dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y se abrazaba para darse calor.

- Bien, vayamos.

Mientras caminaban Ron le puso su jersey para que no tuviera frío. Ella ni se inmutó con el gesto del pelirrojo, no iba a ser débil, ella ya no amaba a Ron, no iba a caer en el mismo juego que años atrás siguió.

- ¡Qué bueno que hayan llegado, ya nos preocupábamos por ustedes! – dijo Luna en cuanto entraron los dos a la habitación.

- Lo siento por habernos tardado, pero tuvimos muchas demoras por los seguidores de Ron – contestó Hermione sentándose en el sillón junto a Courtney.

- ¡No fue mi culpa que yo sea tan popular! – replicó el pelirrojo sirviéndose una taza de café.

- Aja – fue lo único que dijo Hermione con respecto al tema - ¿Y han hallado algo?

- Pues no – respondió Neville que venía saliendo de una de las habitaciones – Sólo estamos totalmente seguros que el secuestrador sabe quiénes estamos metidos en esto de salvar a Dumbledore...

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Courtney.

- Harry me enseñó la nota del secuestrador que les dejó en el tren y lo de la sangre fresca sumado a esto de la nota respecto al pasado hace ver que quiere que lo encontremos – rectificó Neville sentándose en frente a Hermione y Courtney.

- Ya habíamos hablado que eso era posible, pero por lo visto es así – comentó Ron después de un suspiro - ¿y Harry?

- Hablando con McGonagall haber si está el pensadero de Dumbledore o algo como un diario o fotos de sus salidas – respondió Luna retirando la ya vacía taza de café de Ron.

- Eso nos puede servir... – opinó Hermione sensatamente.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar respecto a mi casa – le dijo de repente Courtney sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Todavía tienes la esperanza de que vivas conmigo?

- ¡Sí!...Vamos, será unos meses, sabes que también vivo con Summer y cuando termine el colegio será un gran problema donde vivamos...Por favor¿si? – insistió haciendo unos pucheros que conmovían a cualquiera.

- ¡Está bien! Pero si la incendias como mi casa en Liverpool, juro que en menos de un día estarás enterrada en el cementerio – respondió de mala gana Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Gracias! – le dijo y la abrazó hasta estrangularla.

- ¿Por qué vivirás con Hermione? – preguntó Neville curioso.

- Lo que pasa es que no pude seguir pagando la hipoteca de mi casa y pues, la perdí así que ahora estoy en calle...estaba.

- ¿Y quién es Summer? – preguntó esta vez Luna volviendo de una pequeña cocina que había.

- Mi hija – respondió Courtney y se levantó de su asiento – Tiene siete años y va en un colegio muggle por el momento, para cuando tenga la edad suficiente irá a un colegio de brujería.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuvieras una hija... – dijo impresionado Ron.

- Nadie lo piensa, de verdad es muy impresionante. Bien, ahora me voy a empacar cosas e irme a mi nuevo hogar, además que tengo que ir a buscar a Sum al colegio – se acercó a la puerta.

- Gracias por la ayuda que nos diste...

- De nada, Ron. Todo sea por ayudar al señor Dumbledore y ayudar a la comunidad, adiós a todos.

- Hasta pronto – se despidió Luna y Courtney salió de la habitación.

- Jamás hubiera pensado que tenía una hija – comentó impactado Neville.

- Nadie lo piensa... – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó Luna algo preocupada.

- No lo sé, tuvo a Sum justo al salir del colegio y se vino a estudiar a Londres. Nunca me ha dicho quién es el padre, pero creo que es mejor, si veo quién es el padre lo mataría...Sum ha sufrido tanto en su vida, sólo tenía su mamá, pero desde hace tres años que las conozco a las dos y nos hemos hecho muy cercanas...

- Lo notamos, se ven muy amigas – rectificó sonriendo Neville.

ooooooooo

Iba subiendo los peldaños de la escalera muy pensativo. Desde que la profesora McGonagall le dijo que no sabía nada sobre dónde se podía encontrar el pensadero de Albus Dumbledore ni tampoco nada de un diario con su vida. Se fue del despacho de la profesora poco convencido, él estaba seguro que algo debería haber sobre el pasado del profesor y aunque McGonagall no lo supiera él lo averiguaría.

Fue directamente al despacho del director y empezó a registrar todo. Vio unos papeles encima del escritorio, pero eran algo respecto al ministerio y la regularización de la infraestructura del colegio y la seguridad de sus alrededores.

Después comenzó a leer los libros de cada estante, parecía que era interminable, nunca terminaba y algunos eran de cosas extrañas, desconocidas para el joven auror.

"Y fue así como la fuerza centrípeta de la energía que despedía el espiral de estrella de las miles de constelaciones...", "El ácido ribonucleico se le aplica a las células madres para que produzcan células con lípidos para darle nutrientes necesarios..."

- Sinceramente no sé como Dumbledore puede leer estas cosas, hay que ser un genio... – dijo Harry sorprendido y algo decepcionado por no poder entender nada de esas palabras tan...científicas.

Siguió y siguió sacando, leyendo, hojeando y colocando libros en su lugar hasta que vio en el estante que estaba junto a una de las escaleras laterales de la torre, que conducían a dónde estaba el telescopio, un libro de lomo dorado algo sucio y con mucho polvo. Lo tomó con mucha curiosidad y...

ooooooooo

- Bien, iré a ver si los elfos me pueden dar unas galletas para comer, últimamente tengo mucha hambre... – dijo Luna levantándose y se fue por la puerta con dirección a la cocina.

- Creo que por estar embarazada tiene muchos antojos... – opinó Ron sonriéndole al futuro padre del grupo.

- Dímelo a mí, después de ir a San Mugo se comió millones de pasteles y tomó muchos vasos de soda, creo que se comió la mitad del hospital – comentó en tono burlón Neville y sus dos compañeros rieron.

- Pero te debes sentir muy feliz¡vas a ser papá! – le dijo sonriendo Hermione acompañada de unas palmaditas en la espalda a Neville.

- Sí, es que...es imposible tratar de explicarles la felicidad que me embarga saber que...Luna y yo traeremos una vida al mundo...

- Ojalá yo fuera mamá, siempre he soñado con tener hijos, pero no como tu madre Ron – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Tengo novedad! – gritó Luna mientras cerró la puerta y se acercó a donde estaba su esposo y los dos jóvenes.

- Luna, cálmate, estás agitada...¿corriste? – le preguntó preocupado Neville.

- Por supuesto que sí – respondió ella y luego observó nerviosamente a su esposo que la miraba enojado – Pero por una buena causa, además tengo tres semanas de embarazo, casi nada...

- Bien, dinos¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Ron para evitar una pelea entre el matrimonio.

- Pues mientras iba camino a las cocinas escuché que un niño de apellido Stiles decía que su padre fue secuestrado – respondió Luna muy seria.

- ¿Stiles?...¡Brad Stiles! El vendedor de túnicas en el Callejón Diagon... – comentó pensativo Ron.

- ¿Secuestrado? – preguntó nervioso Neville.

- Así es, el chico era de Slytherin y estaba junto a sus amigos muy triste – agregó Luna sentándose.

- Es extraño, él vino a Hogwarts días antes del secuestro de Dumbledore y seis días después es secuestrado él... – dijo Hermione sentándose.

- Necesitamos ver la escena de su secuestro...

- Y saber donde está Harry, porque se ha tardado dos horas – agregó Ron observando su reloj muy preocupado...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡¡Hola!! Oigan, ahora sí que si estamos listos para empezar con la acción de la historia, el misterio, las pistas y algo de romance.

Sinceramente no he quedado muy satisfecha con este capítulo, pero el que viene (ya lo escribí) si q me tiene orgullosa de mí misma.

Yo tengo mis dudas, parece q Harry anda desaparecido o le pasó algo¿qué creen ustedes? Bueno, será...

En el próximo capítulo veremos en que lío se ha metido Harry y el encuentro cercano entre Herms y Ron, además d la visita más inesperada del mundo.

Besos y gracias x los reviews,

Sirenita


	9. Sala de los Directores

Capítulo 9:

Al sacar el libro, la escalera empezó a temblar hasta que el escalón de abajo se abrió y la escalera no terminaba en el suelo, sino que seguía más allá de éste.

El joven auror estaba anonadado por lo ocurrido y sacudió su cabeza para poder reaccionar, abrió el libro que estaba en sus manos y las páginas estaban en blanco. Lo cerró incrédulo y limpió el polvo del lomo. No había nada escrito, el hermoso y brillante lomo dorado no contenía palabras así que dejó el libro en el estante.

Dirigió lentamente su mirada hasta la parte en que las escaleras iban hasta más debajo de las cerámicas del suelo. Bajó poco a poco los escalones hasta quedar a uno para adentrarse en aquel lugar.

No se podía ver nada, era muy oscuro para lograr ver si terminaban los escalones o si era muy angosta la escalera. Se mordió el labio inferior y sacó su varita.

- Lumus – dijo casi en un susurro y se adentró en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

Estaba muy frío allí adentro. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas de telarañas y mucho polvo. Mientras Harry caminaba escuchó un crujido debajo de su pie, lo levantó y vio una masa de forma indefinida en su zapato. Cerró los ojos y siguió bajando las escaleras de caracol.

A medida que iba bajando el frío se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso. Veía como el típico humito blanco salía si soplaba. Empezó a caminar un poco más rápido, porque parecía que bajaba y bajaba, pero que eso nunca tenía fin.

Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que se adentro en la extraña escalera y empezó a sentir mucho calor, la temperatura comenzó a subir y sentía como la cabeza le empezaba a doler, pero no le dio importancia, comenzó a bajar más rápido aún.

oooooooooo

Ron y Hermione se dirigían con paso seguro a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Hermione suspiró y Ron impaciente llamó a la puerta, pero después de las repetidas veces que habían hecho lo mismo nadie contestaba.

- Entremos... – dijo Ron a punto de un colapso nervioso.

- Bien – contestó Hermione y al decir esto el pelirrojo giró el pomo de la puerta.

El despacho estaba como siempre, ordenado y muy limpio. La profesora al parecer no se hallaba allí. Hermione vio en su escritorio algunos pergaminos y papeles que se encontraban y vio una hoja que contenía los horarios de clase.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó Ron y golpeó con los nudillos el estante en donde estaban los trofeos de Gryffindor.

- Está dando clases de Transformaciones a los de sexto – dijo unos minutos después tímidamente la castaña y se acercó al pelirrojo.

oooooooooo

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando y bajando escalones, pero ya no le importaba. El calor se empezaba a hacer insoportable y tuvo que deshacerse de su chaqueta dejándola botada en algún escalón.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, su cicatriz empezaba a arderle. Hacía años que eso no le pasaba, exactamente desde hace siete años. ¿Razón? Simple, cuando Lord Voldemort comenzó a romperle su varita.

_Todos sus amigos estaban botados en el suelo. Ron estaba bañado en sangre con la varita en su mano mientras tenía el cadáver de Colagusano al lado izquierdo suyo. Luna estaba con múltiples cortaduras en su rostro y mucha sangre en su mano derecha, ella estaba sentada en las paredes de roca con los ojos cerrados. Neville tirado en el suelo con muchos trozos de vidrios a su lado, el hechizo que le había mandado Bellatrix causó que saliera volando hasta un estante con los trofeos del colegio, junto a su varita tres metros lejos de él._

_Sólo estaban combatiendo a Voldemort Hermione, Ginny y él._

_- ¡Temes que sea una Sangre Sucia, Riddle! – gritó furiosa y con sangre en su labio inferior Hermione levantándose del suelo_

_Voldemort estaba peleando con Harry en esos momentos y al oír aquellas palabras de Hermione se dio vuelta y se acercó a ella._

_- Será mejor que cierres esa boca, porque sino yo lo haré – la amenazó y tomó con sus escamosas manos el cuello de la chica – Me las pagarás, Sangre Inmunda... – y la alzó del suelo haciendo que el aire le empezara a faltar y acto seguido la soltó._

_Hermione cayó bruscamente al duro suelo del castillo y comenzó a toser sangre y quedó inconsciente._

_- ¡Eres un asqueroso asesino! – reclamó Ginny llegando a dónde se encontraban Hermione y Harry._

_Harry miró con odio a Voldemort por hacerle eso a Hermione, recogió la varita del suelo. Miró con duda a Ginny, no quería que nada le pasara a ella, tenía que ponerla a salvo, salvarla del demente de Riddle._

_- Veamos si puedes repetir eso otra vez niñita... – y Voldemort apuntó con su varita a Ginny que estaba quieta y conteniendo la respiración del miedo que sentía._

_- ¡Déjala tranquila! – gritó enfurecido Harry - ¡Expelliarmus! – y una onda de aire salió de su varita hasta que llegó a Voldemort que lo desarmó y cayó en el suelo. _

_- ¡Harry! – dijo Ginny corriendo hasta su novio tomando con sus dos manos su rostro – No estás muy bien... – y bajo su mano izquierda hasta su hombro – herido – concluyó ella sacando su mano y viendo que estaba cubierta de sangre._

_- No te preocupes, Gin – dijo sonriendo débilmente Harry_

_- Conmovedora escena de amor – dijo aplaudiendo Voldemort que se acercaba a ellos con su varita apuntándolos..._

Sacudió su cabeza para no volver a recordar aquella noche. Levantó la vista del suelo con pesadez, ya que el dolor de la cicatriz iba en aumento y se encontró en el último peldaño de la escalera.

Puso sus dos pies al fin en el piso y unas antorchas se encendieron.

- Nox – dijo y la luz de la varita se extinguió.

Comenzó a examinar extasiado aquella habitación a la que había llegado. Todo era impresionante, al igual que todas las cosas del profesor Dumbledore.

oooooooooo

Hermione se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo que estaba frente suyo. Lo veía con ternura y timidez, en verdad nunca se imaginó ver así a Ron, pero el caso lo ameritaba. Se veía impaciente, enojado, confundido y muy decepcionado.

El jugador de Quiddittch estaba con los ojos cerrados y su codo apoyado en el estante que había golpeado. Se sentía tan mal, tan confundido, tan enojado y decepcionado, por alguna extraña razón, pero sentía que algo no había hecho bien o alguien le había fallado para sentir ese vacío dentro de él. Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y se dio vuelta, allí estaba Hermione abrazándolo.

- ¿Por qué me abrazas? – le preguntó sorprendido Ron.

- Porque no me gusta verte así, me gusta ver al Ron divertido y que intenta alegrar la vida de los demás – respondió con los ojos cerrados y con una melancólica sonrisa.

- No lo sabía, creía que te gustaría que me tomara en serio los problemas...

- Es cierto, pero...No sé cómo explicártelo, pero no debes descontrolarte ni desesperaste – aconsejó la castaña hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

Diferentes emociones y pensamientos cruzaban en el corazón y mente respectivamente de cada uno.

Ron estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez. La joven aurora se preocupaba por él, se acordaba de cómo es él y lo más importante es que quería estar a su lado, lo estaba apoyando, estaba a su lado en ese mismo instante.

Con sus musculosos y fuertes brazos rodeo la cintura de la muchacha para completar plenamente ese abrazo.

Hermione estaba en un dilema interno. Una parte de ella, sus pensamientos la hacían acordarse del sufrimiento que le había causado el pelirrojo, todo lo que lloró por él y todas esas noches en vela intentando solucionar las cosas, pero nada de eso funcionó y terminaron.

Pero sus emociones también se hacían presentes. Ella sabía que debía apoyarlo y aconsejarlo en lo que fuera. Que cuando hablaba con él su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte y que su sonrisa ilumina su día. Aunque hubiera estado con Seth y deverdad haya estado enamorada de él, nadie podía alegrar su corazón con la sonrisa, a excepción que la de Ron.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Ron alrededor de su cintura se estremeció un poco, pero el pelirrojo no lo notó. Ella acercó más sus brazos hasta tocar con completa libertad la espalda de él. Respiró profundo el aroma de Ron y subió la vista.

Los ojos azules y los cafés se encontraron. Los corazones de los jóvenes comenzaron a latir aceleradamente mientras la respiración de cada uno comenzaba a hacerse entrecortada...

oooooooooo

La habitación era inmensa. Podía decirse que era como una oficina privada de Dumbledore. Una gran mesa rectangular de madera estaba en el centro con unas sillas de madera, al igual que la mesa, con unas fundas color burdeo. En la cabecera de un extremo se encontraba una gran mesa, que parecía el trono de un rey o algo parecido a eso. Al frente de la silla, en la mesa se encontraban rollos de pergaminos extendidos en blanco y un tintero con la pluma en él.

Habían estantes llenos de libros en las cuatro paredes. Libros de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Harry parpadeó numeradas veces y el dolor de la cicatriz comenzó a desaparecer hasta que ya no sentía ese ardor que le punzaba en su frente. Suspiró aliviado, pero a la vez confundido, debía averiguar porqué comenzó a dolerle y porqué los recuerdos de la caída de Tom Riddle apareció en su mente.

Se acercó a los libros y comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por los lomos, hasta que se detuvo en uno muy particular.

Un grueso libro azul marino con dos líneas horizontales de color dorado en cada extremo. Lo sacó con mucha dificultad, porque era muy pesado y lo cargó en sus brazos hasta que llegó a la mesa y lo tiró allí. Al tirarlo la mesa tembló al igual que toda la habitación.

El joven auror arrugó el entrecejo y se sentó en la silla enorme de la cabecera, el denominado trono, y abrió el libro.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro unos segundos después de haber hojeado ese libro.

El libro no era un libro, era: "Álbum de Fotos y Recuerdos de todas las salidas de los Directores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería".

- Esto debe ser eso de la pista. El pasado de los amigos, alegrías y tristezas – dijo en voz alta Harry mientras suspiraba satisfecho.

oooooooooo

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, Ron comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pero los de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y se separó bruscamente de él.

Él abrió los ojos y miró interrogante a la muchacha que estaba a espaldas suyo. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros para darla vuelta e hizo aquello. Descubrió que ella estaba sollozando en silencio.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó enojado y confundido a la vez.

- No puedo besarte, Ron – respondió ella secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas – No después de todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa.

- De verdad yo lo siento, Hermione. Sé que estaba muy distante de ti, estaba demasiado emocionado y feliz con eso de ser famoso y reconocido que te dejé de lado de mi vida, pero me arrepiento y no quiero alejarte nuevamente, quiero que estés en ella...

- Yo no puedo estar en tu vida, yo no debo estar en tu vida, no puedes hacer que esté en ella si ni siquiera me conoces – replicó ella seriamente.

- ¿Cómo que no te conozco? – preguntó irónicamente él.

- Han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos tres años y mucho antes de que fuéramos novios para que vuelva a tu vida, podemos ser amigos...Pero no más que eso... – le dijo ella y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas – Ahora me voy, nos vemos después con Luna y Neville para buscar a Harry...Adiós – y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

Ron se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, mientras millones de sentimientos y preguntas cruzaban en su mente...

Hermione iba a paso rápido por el pasillo. Estaba con la mirada en el suelo que no se dio cuenta con quién acababa de tropezarse. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió, mientras unos brazos se posaban en su cintura y unos labios besaban los suyos.

- Hola, Hermy. Pensé que debíamos hablar después de todos los días que nos hemos separado...

- Seth... – sólo dijo ella mirando fijamente esos ojos pardos que estaban delante de ella – Gracias por haber venido, gracias por siempre apoyarme con todos los problemas que tuve cuándo nos conocimos – y lo abrazó efusivamente.

- Vamos preciosa, no llores – replicó él sonriendo y con su dedo secó una lágrima que rodaba en la mejilla de la castaña - Al parecer me extrañaste, eso me alegra, porque yo también te extrañé mucho y discúlpame por haber estado con Marissa ese día...

- Y yo por pegarte en la cara y rechazar tu propuesta de matrimonio de esa forma – dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente.

Y se acercaron para besarse en los labios mientras un pelirrojo que venía dando la vuelta por el pasillo vio como se besaban y dio media vuelta para ir a estar unos momentos a solas...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En lo que respecta a mí, este ha sido uno de los pocos con los que he quedado satisfecha, creo que puse romance y misterio a la vez, así que eso hace que me sienta orgullosa de mi misma.

Bien, quiero explicar algo a todos los lectores de la historia:

El romance viene poco a poco y tal vez en un capítulo ponga mucho romance y en otro lo único que demuestre los sentimientos de los demás es un abrazo, una mira o una sonrisa. Así que me disculpo si a veces pongo más el caso del secuestro, pero prefiero, por el momento, averiguar dónde está Dumbledore, lo pueden estar matando...

Si ven que de verdad me excedí al dejar el tema del romance, avísenme de inmediato, me regañan y así podré entrar a la cordura nuevamente.

Muchas gracias x los reviews que he recibido hasta el momento, de verdad me impresiona y anima que muchas personas lean este fic, así que gracias a todos ustedes que la siguen.

Bueno, eso a sido todo x ahora

Besos, Sirenita


	10. Descubriendo

Capítulo 10:

Ron se encontraba sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea y una taza de café en su mano. La vista la tenía fija en las llamas de la chimenea. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido el día de ayer.

Había estado por poco de besarse con Hermione, ella le dice que no puede volver a su vida nuevamente porque no la conoce y luego se la encuentra al lado de su ex-novio besándose. Y luego otros pensamientos rondaban en su mente; Harry no había llegado a dormir y había estado desaparecido desde las siete de la tarde de ayer, el asunto del secuestro de Brad Stiles...

- Nunca te había visto tan pensativo – comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

El pelirrojo dejó su café en la mesita que estaba al lado del sillón y se volteó a ver quién era. Se encontró con una joven rubia y ojos claros que le sonreía débilmente.

- Buenos días, Luna – saludó Ron viendo como la rubia se acomodó en un sillón a su lado.

- Al parecer no son muy buenos. Ayer Harry no llegó a dormir y por lo que veo tú estás muy triste – dijo ella muy seria - ¿Algo que me quieras contar?

- Nada con importancia. Estoy algo preocupado por Harry¿ y si le pasó algo? – preguntó luego de beber café.

- No lo creo, él sabe cuidarse muy bien solo... – reprimió un bostezo la muchacha.

- ¿Y cómo va tu embarazo?

- Creo que bien, no he tenido nauseas ni nada de eso, pero sospecho que estoy comiendo como una vaca, hasta Neville me reclama a veces – respondió ella riéndose.

- Y tienes razón... – dijo Neville cerrando la puerta de su habitación – Anoche tuve que ir a las cocinas por un pastel de chocolate y galletas de vainilla – comentó sonriendo y se acercó a abrazar a su esposa.

- ¡Tenía hambre! – se defendió ella arrugando en entrecejo – Bien, me voy a cambiar de ropa, tenemos que ir a buscar a Harry – dicho esto se levantó, besó a Neville en los labios y se fue al baño.

Luego de unos cinco minutos ya los tres jóvenes estaban listos y fueron a buscar a Harry Potter, también a Hermione que no estaba junto a ellos.

oooooooooo

El viento golpeaba en su cara y desordenaba su cabello ondulado. Las nubes cubrían un poco al sol que hace una media hora había hecho su aparición y las ramas de los árboles se movían ligeramente dejando caer algunas verdes hojas de ellos que se arremolinaban hasta caer suavemente en el pasto.

Hermione Granger estaba meditando sobre lo de ayer. Ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto con Ron, pero haber besado a Seth la había confundido mucho.

¿Sentía algo por él? No, eso lo sabía. O sea, lo quería mucho y todo eso, pero sentir algo como amor, no. Lo que sentía por ese guapetón de ojos pardos era cariño, como a un amigo.

Pero haber estado tan cerca de Ron el día de ayer hizo que otras dudas aparecieran en su mente. Parecía que de verdad se arrepentía de haberla hecho sufrir, pero ¿podría disculparlo?

Ciertamente con ayuda de Seth la profunda herida que había dejado la relación con Ron había cicatrizado, pero no del todo y si disculparlo significaba volver a tenerle confianza, cariño, lealtad a él también era igual a que esa herida sanara...

Debía hacerlo, disculpar a Ron, porque no quería seguir con esa carga emocional tan grande y también decirle a Seth que sólo fueran amigos.

Después del beso que Hermione le dio Seth le pidió que fueran novios nuevamente. Ella le sonrió débilmente y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

_- ¿Por qué viniste al colegio? – le preguntó ella._

_- Porque tenía que hablar con el profesor Snape y su problema de la poción multijugos, además aproveché esta oportunidad para ver si tenía oportunidad de volver contigo y por lo que veo la respuesta es sí, entonces...¿Aceptas que volvamos?_

_- Tengo que pensarlo. Estoy muy confundida y creo que no es el mejor momento para estar con alguien, tengo mucho trabajo con el caso del secuestro y no sé si pueda volver a estar contigo... – finalizó bajando la mirada con profunda tristeza la castaña._

_- Bien, tengo que volver al ministerio que ya hablé con Severus Snape...Te veré en dos semanas más, en la cena del aniversario del matrimonio de Luke¿vale? – le preguntó intentando sonreír el muchacho._

_- Vale, de seguro el señor Barrymore estará feliz de verte en la cena, hace tiempo que no lo vas a visitar... – agregó ella – Bien, tengo que ir a buscar al grupo._

_- Nos vemos, adiós – se despidió y se acercó a besarla en los labios, pero Hermione giro un poco su rostro y el beso cayó en su mejilla izquierda – Nos vemos – y dicho esto se fue bajando una escalera._

La castaña suspiró profundamente, como si tuviera que llenar completamente sus pulmones de aire y se levantó del pasto. Sacudió un poco su falda de los pequeñas y alargadas hojas que habían quedado en ella y comenzó a caminar con dirección al castillo.

Estaba agradecida que los alumnos hayan tenido una visita al pueblo y que los de primer y segundo año de cada casa siempre se levantaban tarde, casi al medio día.

Entró por grandes puertas de roble y tomó dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore, se había acordado que Harry no había llegado a dormir en la noche y tenía la sospecha que algo había encontrado que serviría al caso.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Neville detrás de ella.

La joven se dio vuelta y encontró a Neville, Luna y Ron. De seguro estaban buscando a Harry, porque no era muy difícil deducir dónde podría estar.

- Buenos días – saludó.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te levantaste, al parecer, muy temprano – preguntó preocupada Luna.

- Salí para despejar un poco mi mente, mamá – le respondió divertida Hermione.

- Bueno, ya que te encontramos es mejor que vayamos a la oficina de Dumbledore, puede que Harry esté allí – ordenó Ron y se pusieron en marcha.

El castillo se encontraba en total silencio. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a atravesar los cristales de las ventanas en los pasillos iluminando poco a poco el piso de piedra haciendo que las antorchas de las paredes comenzaran a extinguir sus llamas.

Llegaron en pocos minutos frente a la ya conocida gárgola.

- ¿La contraseña era "Fiesta de Elfos"? – preguntó Ron.

- No, la cambiaron justo cuando nosotros llegamos ayer – respondió Neville.

- "Tres tristes tigres" – dijo Luna en voz alta y clara.

La gárgola comenzó a moverse y a girar hacia arriba dejando unas escaleras en forma de caracol para llegar al despacho del director del colegio. Los cuatro jóvenes subieron rápidamente las escaleras y abrieron la puerta.

- ¿Qué rayos...? – preguntó desconcertada Luna.

Vieron como la escalera lateral de lado izquierdo que conduce desde el sector del escritorio hasta el telescopio de Albus Dumbledore no estaba normal. En vez que el escalón terminara en el suelo para ir al escritorio seguía más abajo.

Ron se acercó a la nueva parte de la escalera e intento ver la en la oscuridad. Hermione subió la escalera y vio que al final del estante había un libro dorado puesto descuidadamente, o sea, alguien no la había ordenado como los demás.

- Harry movió este libro y debió haberse abierto esa nueva parte de las escaleras - dijo apoyándose en el estante de libros y hojeando el libro dorado.

- ¿No hay algo más creíble que eso? – preguntó Neville incrédulo.

- Si no se te ocurre otra teoría... – respondió Hermione observándolo.

- Es verdad, saqué ese libro y se abrió esta especie de pasadizo en las escaleras... – dijo alguien a espaldas de los muchachos que estaban mirando a Hermione.

Los cuatro posaron sus miradas en Harry. Estaba todo sucio y cubierto de polvo, su cabello negro estaba más desordenado que de costumbre y sus lentes estaban trizados en el cristal derecho, sus pantalones rotos y llenos de telarañas y los zapatos que eran de color café ahora eran negros con mucho barro.

Harry sonrió débilmente y se acercó al escritorio de Dumbledore con las miradas clavadas en él. Dejó el grueso y enorme libro azul marino encima del escritorio, y como había pasado con la mesa de allá abajo, éste tembló un poco al dejar allí el libro.

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido Harry James Potter? nos tenías sumamente preocupados! – dijo Luna acercándose a él.

- Luna, déjalo en paz – regañó Neville a su esposa – Discúlpala Harry, pero últimamente tiene el instinto maternal...

- No te preocupes, Neville – respondió Harry aún sonriendo.

Ok, dinos ¿Qué hiciste¿Dónde estuviste¿Qué pasó? y por último si descubriste algo... – preguntó de forma autoritaria Hermione bajando las escaleras y apoyándose en el escritorio.

Así empezó Harry a relatarles lo ocurrido el día de ayer, omitiendo los detalles de su fuerte dolor de cicatriz y que empezó a recordar el día que se enfrentaron a Voldemort; sólo menciono que la cicatriz le comenzó a doler, pero muy poco.

Él se había quedado toda la noche abajo en la "Sala de los Directores" revisando el álbum y cada libro que allí había, había descubierto el nombre, porque vio una edición de "Historia de Hogwarts" escrita por Rowena Ravanclaw explicando cada pasadizo, sala oculta y estatua del castillo al que sólo tenían acceso los directores del colegio.

. ...Y este álbum nos será de mucha utilidad, aparece fotos de cada evento al que ha asistido cada director del colegio – explicó finalmente el joven auror.

- ¡Tienes razón! El secuestrador decía recordar el pasado, así que deben haber fotos de los eventos que ha asistido el profesor – agregó sonriendo complacida Hermione.

- Pero si andamos con enorme libro como este que hace un terremoto hasta China sería muy sospechoso... – objetó Neville atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los presentes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó su esposa a su lado.

- Neville está en lo correcto, suponiendo que allí estarán las fotos de Dumbledore deberíamos andar con ella a todos lados, porque vamos a tener que ver si la persona de la foto está relacionada con el caso y andar con un inmenso libro por todo Londres es muy...anormal – explicó Ron.

- ¡Wow! Y creía que Ron no tenía cerebro... – comentó impresionada de la deducción del pelirrojo Luna.

- Si que me tienes confianza, mamá – reprochó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción él al ver la cara que había puesto la rubia al escuchar la palabra "mamá".

- Vale, dejémonos de estas discusiones por ahora – interrumpió Hermione seria – Lo que dice Ron es correcto, debemos sacar las fotos que nos sirvan y listo.

- Y tenemos que contarte algo Harry – informó Neville – Luna escuchó a un chico de apellido Stiles comentarle a sus amigos que su padre había sido secuestrado.

- ¡Stiles¿No era ese el apellido del vendedor de túnicas que había venido días atrás al colegio? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Exacto, Brad Stiles ha sido secuestrado exactamente una semana después de venir al colegio, así que debemos ir a averiguar qué pasó con él...

- Debemos ver a su esposa y ver si su secuestro es suma casualidad de la vida o tiene relación con éste – finalizó Hermione.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos hoy mismo del colegio – opinó Luna – Tenemos poco tiempo, si el secuestro está relacionado con el de Dumbledore cualquier persona puede correr peligro.

- Correcto, yo ya saqué tres fotos que aparecen de Dumbledore – dijo Harry enseñando las fotos y las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Vale, Yo iré a informarle a McGonagall nuestra retirada y que nadie entre a la oficina de Dumbledore y ustedes vayan a arreglar sus cosas – ordenó Hermione saliendo de la oficina.

- ¡Yo ordeno lo tuyo, Hermione! – le gritó por último Luna.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde aquello. Los cinco jóvenes se encontraban en la chimenea de la habitación en la que se habían quedado a dormir. Todos tenían sus bolsos listos para irse.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana y se paró en la mesita de centro. Harry desconcertado le sacó el rollo de pergamino que traía en su pata y acto seguido la lechuza se fue.

- Que extraño, no espero la respuesta – comentó extrañado Harry.

- Oye, esa es la lechuza de Ginny – dijo Ron recién dándose cuenta – Algo debe haberle ocurrido...

- Ok, la leeré – respondió Harry algo preocupado por el mensaje de la pelirroja – _"Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y que hayan encontrado pistas para el caso. Debo decirles que yo también encontré algo que nos sería bastante útil; me encontré en uno de mis tantos reportajes en un edificio con alguien sumamente desagradable...No les puedo decir por carta, porque es riesgoso si alguien más la lee. Necesito_ _que vayan a la habitación que tengo en la mansión de Ron y le echen un vistazo a mi pensadero, creo que es mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos._ _Cariños, Gin" _- leyó Harry y despegó sus ojos del mensaje para ver las preocupadas miradas de los demás.

- Bien...Creo que iremos a almorzar a mi casa – dijo desconcertado Ron – Pues, vayámonos ahora – ordenó Ron.

- ¿Qué decimos para ir? – preguntó Luna.

- Mansión Weasley¿verdad? – contestó Hermione observando a Ron.

- Correcto, no creía que lo recordaras...

- Pues, me acuerdo perfectamente.

- ¡Mansión Weasley! – dijo Luna dentro de la chimenea y lanzó los polvos flu, seguido las llamas verdes la cubrieron y se fue.

Luego vino Neville, después Harry, Hermione y por último Ron.

Todos estaban observando el living de la mansión. Era muy bien decorado y acogedor. Era grande, habían dos sillones grandes de color burdeo y otros sillones en donde cabían sólo una persona del mismo color. Una mesa de centro con unos pocos adornos de cristal en ésta. Todo estaba hermoso, era como si la sala común de Gryffindor se había trasladado allí, pero era diferente en pequeños detalles.

- Increíble... – sólo alcanzó a decir Neville.

- Vives genial, amigo – comentó Harry con unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ron.

- Lo sé, dejen aquí sus cosas, después de ver lo que Ginny nos quiere mostrar iremos a almorzar...

- ¿Quién preparará el almuerzo? – preguntó curiosa Luna.

- Sylvia, ella es la ama de llaves de la mansión – contestó sonriendo Ron – Pues vayamos a la habitación de mi hermana.

En verdad era una mansión bastante pequeña, comparándola con la de los Malfoy, se notaba que Ron intentó hacerla para que viviera lleno de comodidades, pero sin exagerar.

Llegaron a una habitación medianamente grande con las paredes color damasco y una gran cama de dos plazas con un cubre cama color blanco y flores anaranjadas. Un escritorio al lado derecho de la cama. El ventanal dejaba pasar los rayos del sol con sus cortinas blancas y en las paredes habían cientos de cuadros de flores y paisajes.

- ¿Ginny vive acá? – preguntó Neville.

- Así es, pero es temporal, mientras busca un apartamento para mudarse – contestó Ron registrando el escritorio y sacó el pensadero – Mira, también dejó una nota.

- Léela – dijo impacientemente Harry.

- _"¡Hola! Que bueno que hayan llegado, pues acá está el pensadero. Sólo métanse y encontrarán de inmediato el recuerdo de mi encuentro con él...Si se atreven a ver otro recuerdo no van a poder, puse un conjuro que lo impide así que se fregaron todos ustedes..."_

- ¡Rayos! Yo quería ver... – comentó decepcionada Luna.

- _"...Ojalá que escuchen todo lo que hablé con Draco Malfoy en nuestro encuentro y luego cuando los vea me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas...Si se preguntas dónde demonios me encuentro, pues estoy junto a Ignatia Lohan, la famosa cantante, haciéndole una entrevista...¡Adiós!"_

-¡Se encontró con Draco Malfoy! – dijo sorprendida Hermione – Pero él estaba desaparecido...

- Mejor veamos lo del pensadero, de seguro encontraremos las pistas allí – ordenó Harry y todos se pusieron alrededor del pensadero.

Sintieron como todo daba vueltas y entraban en el pensadero. Después de unos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad y ya se encontraban adentro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...En especial porque Herms no se va a quedar con Seth e intentará disculpar a Ron, así que a todos los que esperan esa pareja sólo les tengo que decir: Aguante! y a los H/G...pedirles muuuuuucha paciencia aún.

Besos,

Sirenita

"_En planes de matar a Rowling si mata a ese personaje (...)"_


	11. Encuentros Cercanos

Capítulo 11:

Estaban en un pasillo de alguna oficina, podían deducir los muchachos. La gente que caminaba por allí hojeaba expedientes, hablaban por un teléfono celular o se quejaba del trabajo.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó Harry impaciente por saber qué había ocurrido.

- Allí – respondió Neville señalando a unas personas saliendo de una oficina.

El grupo se acercó a dónde estaban, observando todo con mucha concentración para recordar todos los detalles.

_- ...pero debo seguir en lo mismo; Señorita Weasley, ha sido un honor que usted me haya entrevistado – dijo un joven bastante de unos 28 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes._

_- El honor ha sido todo mío, señor Johnsons y espero que en sus exportaciones le vaya genial._

_- Gracias, eso esperamos todos. Pero creo que nos irá excelente, más que mal en Europa somos la mejor compañía de cosméticos._

_- Bien, debo irme al periódico, sino mi jefa me matara por llegar tarde – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Adiós y gracias por la entrevista._

_- De nada, fue un placer conocerla._

_- El placer fue todo mío – y la pelirroja se fue por el pasillo._

Ginny pasó justo por el lado del grupo. Todos se miraron y la siguieron hasta que vieron como un muchacho de cabello rubio venía caminando con dirección a ella.

_Iba caminando algo apurada, porque estaba justa en el tiempo para llegar al periódico. Levantó su vista y vio como alguien de cabellos rubios se le acercaba, extrañamente le parecía familiar hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta de quién era._

_- Draco Malfoy... – dijo ella observándolo con asco._

_- Ginny Weasley – murmuró él – Nunca creí encontrarte acá._

_- Bueno, yo vine a hacer una entrevista, pero es extraño encontrarte después de siete años en una fábrica de cosméticos femeninos._

_- Eso no es extraño, mi familia compró las acciones de esta compañía, así que vine a verificar si todo andaba bien – replicó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos – Así que eres reportera Weasley, algo bueno que hayas hecho en tu vida..._

_- Sí, al menos no me la paso de fiestas en fiestas sin hacer nada productivo._

_- Andas muy amable hoy día, supe que Potter terminó contigo..._

_- ¡Vaya! Hasta que se entera de algo por fin este chico...Eso pasó hace muchos años y terminó conmigo. Andas comentando noticias añejas, Malfoy – dijo riéndose Ginny._

_- Lo que pasa es que tú no eras suficiente para él..._

_- ¿Sabes? tengo mejores cosas que andar hablando con un asqueroso como tú, adiós – Ginny empezó a avanzar, pero Draco la detuvo por el brazo._

_- Tal vez deberías probar con alguien mejor que él, yo._

_- Creo que los años te han dejado loco hurón mal nacido – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente la pelirroja – Y para que sepas jamás andaría con alguien como tú._

- ¡Ese asqueroso anda acosando a mi hermana! – gritó enfurecido Ron.

- Cálmate, Ron – le pidió Hermione observándolo y tomó su mano para que se tranquilizara y por cierto, aquello funcionó.

Harry observaba en silencio. En verdad, le daba algo de tristeza ver como Ginny no le había dolido el comentario de Malfoy respecto a su antigua relación, era como si ahora no le importara...

_- Señor Malfoy, debo hablar con usted – dijo una mujer detrás de los dos._

_- Claro – respondió sonriendo Malfoy – Nos vemos algún día Weasley..._

_- Hasta nunca – se despidió Ginny y comenzó a alejarse._

_- Tengo todos los detalles de las personas restantes, sólo falta el de Azkabán – informó la joven a Malfoy._

Todos estaban escuchando con sumo interés la conversación reciente. Vieron como Ginny se dio vuelta y escuchó lo que dijo la mujer. Malfoy se fue con la mujer por un pasillo y Ginny los comenzó a seguir de forma muy disimulada atrás de ellos.

_Ginny se acercó a la esquina de un pasillo y se escondió bien apegada a la pared para escuchar con lujo de detalles lo que es mujer le había dicho a Draco Malfoy._

_En verdad, despertó mucho interés oír las palabras Azkabán y los restantes. Parecía que planeaban algo y conociendo que siempre la familia Malfoy anda en algo sucio y oscuro tenía que escuchar, de seguro algo tiene que ver con el secuestro._

_Se agachó y quedó en cuclillas._

_- Dime, tenemos a los dos, a ti, a mí y ahora sólo falta el de Azkabán – dijo Malfoy pensativo en la esquina del pasillo en voz baja a la mujer - ¿Cuántos días serían?_

_- Unos dos, nada más de eso, sino nos meteríamos en un gran lío – respondió la mujer algo nerviosa._

_- Perfecto, nos veremos después para que me tengas al tanto de todos los detalles – ordenó el rubio – Nos vemos._

- Éste anda en algo muy malo – comentó Luna a todos.

El grupo estaba al lado de Malfoy escuchando todo desde la primera fila frente a ellos.

- Tienes razón – respondió Harry.

- Oigan...Ginny anda escuchando y...Malfoy se va a doblar por el pasillo en que ella está – dijo Hermione.

_Ginny al ver que Malfoy se dirigía a dónde ella estaba trató de levantarse para salir corriendo, pero se cayó y quedó sentada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas. Le entró completamente el pánico y Malfoy la vio allí en el suelo. Él alzó una ceja y sonrió._

_- ¿Qué haces allí? – le preguntó en un tono frío y se le borró la sonrisa._

_- Ehh..a mí se me olvido mi varita en...se me cayó la varita aquí y la estaba recogiendo y...me resbalé por el piso recién trapeado – respondió tratando de sonar convincente._

_- El piso no está mojado, Weasley – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – Lo que más odio en el mundo es que escuchen mis conversaciones – y Malfoy sacó su varita._

_- ¡Ah, no! – gritó Ginny asustada y se paró de un salto del suelo y comenzó a arrancar._

_Detrás de ella venía Malfoy con su varita en mano persiguiéndola. Ginny corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, y era así._

_- ¡Lo siento mucho! – gritó disculpándose con alguien que había botado al suelo._

_- ¡Lo lamentarás, Weasley! – gritó Draco detrás de ella casi alcanzándola._

_Habían llegado a un lugar que parecía un pasillo abandonado y estaba la caja de electricidad. Era el típico depósito dónde se hallaba las maquinarias del edificio._

_Malfoy la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo. Ginny intentó soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. La llevó hasta la pared._

_- Para – ordenó Malfoy y extrañamente Ginny dejó de moverse – No es bueno que andes escuchando conversaciones privadas, Weasley._

_- ¿Privadas? Estabas organizando algo sucio – replicó Ginny mirándolo con profundo odio._

_- Será mejor que te quedes callada, puedo matarte en cualquier momento – le dijo y puso la punta de su varita en el cuello de la pelirroja._

El grupo había seguido la persecución de Ginny. En serio que todos estaban controlándose, porque Draco Malfoy era un infeliz por andar amenazando a alguien así.

- Es un imbécil – murmuró Ron.

_- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó Ginny - ¡Eres un maricón, imbécil..._

_- ¡Cállate! – le ordenó Malfoy y Ginny dejó de gritar – Te ves mucho mejor cuando estás calladita y ahora que estás callada puedo hacer esto... – se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella movió su cabeza – La haces difícil...Bésame._

_Ginny abrió los ojos como asustada y comenzó a acercarse a él hasta que lo besó. Malfoy parecía disfrutarlo, pero Ginny parecía querer suicidarse._

- ¡Se acabó! – gritó Ron enfurecido – Cuando vea a ese mal nacido, juro que lo voy a matar...

- Ya cállate, Ron – replicó Luna – Ahora he visto algo muy extraño.

- Es cierto, las órdenes que le da Malfoy las cumple¿por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry estaba en completo silencio. Veía con mucho dolo aquélla escena. ¿Por qué? Sentía rabia, celos, tristeza, dolor; era cómo si mal ver eso estuviera sintiéndose tremendamente mal.

_En pleno beso Ginny le pegó en la ingle a Draco con mucha fuerza. Él cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y ella sonrió complacida._

_- Te...las... – fue lo único que dijo con mucho dolor, aún, Malfoy levantándose del suelo – Cierto¿quieres hablar y poder moverte del sitio en que estás? – el preguntó sarcásticamente – Pues...está bien – y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en el cuello – Nos vemos – se despidió el sonriendo y empezó a caminar._

_Ginny comenzó a vomitar sangre. Después de unos segundos parecía que ella podía moverse. Ella caminó a Malfoy con el demonio dentro de ella. Le tocó el hombro, él se dio vuelta y...¡PAM! Tremendo puñete que le pegó ella directo a la nariz._

_- Olvidate – dijo Ginny apuntando con su varita la frente del rubio que yacía en el suelo – Bueno, este encuentro jamás lo recordarás, Malfoy – y dicho esto ella se fue de aquel oscuro lugar._

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas nuevamente y en pocos segundos los cinco salieron de los recuerdos de Ginny. Se encontraban en su habitación y alrededor de ellos estaba el pensadero al centro.

Ron lo tomó lentamente y lo guardó en el escritorio. Luego se dio vuelta para observar los rostros del grupo.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Ginny se hubiera encontrado con Malfoy de esa forma – dijo finalmente Neville después de un momento de silencio incómodo.

- Juro que si vuelvo a ver a Malfoy lo muelo a golpes¿vieron cómo trató a Gin? – preguntó Ron cruzándose de brazos.

- Es verdad, lo que me preocupa mucho es lo que habló con esa mujer. Hablo de alguien que escapó de Azkabán y que anda reuniendo personas, al parecer el prisionero es el último miembro que les falta – dijo Harry acomodándose sus lentes.

- Hay que averiguar si algo extraño ha pasado en Azkabán y ver lo del secuestro del señor Stiles – agregó Luna.

- También me llamó la atención otra cosa, Malfoy le daba órdenes a Ginny y ésta las cumplía, algo extraño debe haber allí – opinó Hermione sentándose en la cama de la habitación.

- Tenemos que averiguar muchas cosas – dijo Harry – Veamos, necesitamos organizarnos bien en todo esto.

- Vale¿cómo lo hacemos?

- Luna se encargará de buscar información en Azkabán, irá con ella Ron – les dijo Harry observando como asentían los recién nombrados – Neville, tú irás conmigo a lo del secuestro del señor Stiles y Hermione junto con Ginny averiguarán sobre el álbum de fotos que encontré y quienes son las personas que aparecen junto a Dumbledore en las fotos.

- Bien, antes de que empecemos con esto vayamos a... – pero Ron no pudo continuar, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

El pelirrojo se acercó y la abrió. Una señora gordita, de baja altura, el pelo canoso y unos enormes ojos celestes entró en la habitación. Sonrió a los otro cuatro jóvenes y luego se volteó hacia Ron.

- Señor Weasley, el almuerzo ya está listo y también le ha llegado una lechuza hace unos cinco minutos – informó la anciana – No quise decirle antes, ya que estaba con sus invitados...

- No se preocupe, Sylvia. Y muchas gracias por avisarnos, bajamos en un momento más – dijo Ron sonriéndole mientras ella le pasaba la carta.

La anciana salió de la habitación y Ron se acercó a los demás, mientras despegaba el sello de la carta donde se veía el sello del Ministerio de Magia. La leyó rápidamente.

- Es del señor Barrymore, decía que Ginny fue al ministerio a decirle sobre su encuentro con Malfoy y está muy preocupado por eso de que Malfoy le daba órdenes y ella las obedecía – contestó Ron a las miradas inquisitorias de sus amigos – Bien, vayamos a almorzar y luego cada uno irá a hacer lo que Harry nos ordenó.

De repente sintieron un gritó que provenía del primer piso de la mansión y todos se miraron preocupados, bajaron las escaleras rápidamente mientras veían el cuerpo de Ginny en el suelo...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Bueno, no ha sido el mejor capítulo del mundo, pero tuve un bloqueo mental así q intenté escribir lo q se me ocurrió en el momento.

Bien, les deseo a todos un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2005, que la pasen increíble y que este nuevo año venga lleno de alegría y prosperidad...y que el libro 6 de HP sea excelente y decirle a Rowling q es mi ídola, ya q va a poner una pareja en el libro... y d seguro será R/Hr o H/G...

Bueno, muchas gracias x los reviews q he recibido hasta el momento y aúne spero q me sigan enviando para saber su opinión.

Besos,

Sirenita

"_En planes de matar a Rowling si mata a ese personaje (...) aunque es mi ídola por la pareja del sexto libro"_


	12. Averiguando

Capítulo 12:

Las enfermeras pasaban de un lado a otro, los sanadores corrían de una sala a otra y la recepcionista revisaba los expedientes médicos de cada hospitalizado ese día. En la sala se encontraba una señora y un niño pequeño, la señora miraba el piso, el niño chasqueaba la lengua por el aburrimiento y movía constantemente los pies.

Esa noche, al parecer, la tendrían que pasar en San Mugo. El grupo había llevado a Ginny de urgencia al hospital y no se habían movido desde ese entonces de la Sala de Espera.

Ron estaba sentado junto a Neville y Luna, los últimos tomados de la mano, pero ninguno articulaba palabra alguna. El pelirrojo mantenía la vista fija en el piso.

Harry estaba apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados observando la puerta donde estaba la sala de enfermos graves y de urgencia. Estaba sumamente preocupado por la pelirroja, los sanadores aún no les decían nada y eso podría significar que podría estar muy grave.

- Toma, tal vez una taza de café te haga mejor – le dijo Hermione ofreciéndole una – Estás muy pálido.

- Gracias – dijo el muchacho sin apartar la vista de la puerta y tomó la taza.

- Y para ustedes dos les traje café y un café con leche para la futura madre...

- Gracias – dijeron Ron, Luna y Neville mientras Hermione les pasaba las tazas.

- Luna deberías dormir un poco, en el estado en que estás no es aconsejable que te quedes toda lo noche sin dormir – opinó Hermione observándola sin sonreír.

- Tienes razón, si avisan algo de Ginny me despiertan¿vale? – y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estuviste estas dos últimas horas? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione que se sentó a su lado.

- Fui a los archivos del ministerio, averigüé si alguien podría mandar órdenes a alguien sin varita y estas se cumplían – respondió ella.

- ¿Y encontraste algo?

- No...¡allí viene el sanador! – gritó Hermione viendo como un señor de bata blanca se les acercaba al grupo seguido de un Harry inmensamente preocupado.

- Buenas noches a todos – saludó el sanador – La señorita Weasley está bien – todos suspiraron de alivio – Se desmayó por dos razones: Falta de sueño y poca cantidad de sangre en su organismo.

- ¿Cantidad de sangre? – preguntó curioso Ron.

- Sí, al parecer a vomitado mucha sangre por el estrés que tiene en el trabajo. Además esta es la segunda vez que viene así...

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió preocupado Harry.

- La primera vez fue cuando recién entró a trabajar en "El Profeta" y vino con los mismos síntomas y la razón fue el estrés en el trabajo...

- Lo siento por preocuparlos – dijo una voz detrás del sanador y todos voltearon a ver que era Ginny – Es verdad, no he dormido los dos últimos días por entregar el reportaje para el periódico...

- Eres una irresponsable con tu salud – la regañó Hermione.

- Lo sé, pero...

- Nada de pero señorita Weasley, le daré licencia de una semana para que no vaya a trabajar al periódico y le daré esta poción – dijo enseñándole un frasco de un líquido rojo el sanador – para que pueda dormir un día completo y se sienta mucho mejor, además que meditara sobre la importancia del sueño¿de acuerdo?

- Ok, parece que he vuelto a Hogwarts con estos regaños... – respondió ella sonriendo.

Después de eso Neville y Luna fueron a su casa para poder descansar unas horas, Harry se fue al cuartel general de aurores. Hermione fue a su casa y los hermanos Weasley a la mansión.

Al día siguiente, como a las tres de la tarde Luna y Ron se reunieron para ir a Azkabán en busca de información si había algún prisionero fugado o si había pasado algo fuera de lo normal. Harry y Neville se juntaron en el Callejón Diagon y fueron a la tienda de túnicas, además que sabían que uno de los hombres de la foto donde aparece Dumbledore con tres hombres y dos mujeres era Brad Stiles.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en la casa de la primera mencionada para ver quienes eran los de la foto y buscar información sobre eso de las órdenes de Malfoy para Ginny y ella las seguía.

oooooooooo

Ron pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de la rubia que tenía a su lado. Tenían que pasar frente a las celdas de los prisioneros y en cuanto vieron a uno Luna comenzó a llorar por la cruel imagen que habían visto.

Un hombre vestido con harapos y el pelo negro muy largo, hasta un poco más abajo que los hombros. Sus labios estaban resecos y sus ojos rojos, su rostro con múltiples cortaduras y heridas, además de las inmensas ojeras bajo sus ojos estaba golpeándose en una de las grandes paredes de piedra gritando que quería matarse, que ya no quería estar en ese lugar del demonio.

Ese hombre estaba loco, de seguro, por los dementores. Ron se acordó de los relatos de Sirius en las vacaciones de quinto año sobre el sentimiento de odio a tu propia vida sentías en Azkabán, porque tus recuerdos se los han llevado los dementores y sólo te quedas con los tristes apareciéndose en tu mente una y otra vez hasta que te suicidas o los dementores acaban con sacarte el alma.

- Buenas tardes, díganme en qué puedo ayudarlos – dijo un señor frente a los jóvenes.

- Buenas tardes, señor. Soy hermano de Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley y ella es la señora Luna Longbottom, andamos buscando información de los prisioneros de Azkabán.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo darles ninguna información, es confidencial – respondió el hombre acomodándose sus gafas de media luna.

- Mire¿sabe el caso que ha ocurrido en Hogwarts? – le preguntó directamente observándolo a los ojos Luna.

- ¿El caso de Hogwarts?...¡El caso de Hogwarts! el se... – Ron se le acercó y le tapó la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

- No lo diga en voz alta, aquí hay prisioneros y muchos son mortífagos – le advirtió Ron negando con la cabeza.

- Está bien. Pasemos a mi oficina para que podamos conversar con más tranquilidad – dijo el señor sonriendo por primera vez.

Siguieron caminando por el largo corredor con las celdas de los prisioneros a los lados, pero ésta vez caminaron a paso rápido para ahorrarse la vista de los prisioneros. Llegaron a una puerta redonda y de madera con aplicaciones de metal en los contornos, el señor sacó su varita y apuntó la puerta, al hacer esto un leve chirrido sonó y la puerta se abrió.

Los jóvenes pasaron y llegaron a una pequeña oficina con un escritorio lleno de papeles y tinteros de pluma. Las paredes estaban tapadas por los muebles con cientos de gavetas donde estaban archivados alfabéticamente los prisioneros de Azkabán desde 1525. Al lado del escritorio vieron un basurero lleno de dulces con las envolturas de Honeydukes y una gran bolsa café con el nombre de la tienda.

- Disculpen el desorden, pero casi nadie viene acá – dijo el señor sentándose y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron dos sillas para que los jóvenes se sentaran – Tomen asiento, por favor.

- Bien, vinimos a averiguar quienes han sido los prisioneros que se han escapado de acá en los últimos meses – dijo Luna.

- ¡Luna! No hablen tan alto, que los prisioneros pueden escucharte - replicó Ron nervioso mirando como la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta dejando ver el pasillo con las celdas.

- No se preocupen, esta habitación está protegida con múltiples hechizos para que lo que se converse aquí no salga de esta oficina – informó el señor sonriendo – Entonces, veamos...veré quienes han sido los fugados en los últimos tres años – y se paró de su asiento.

Se acercó a una de las gavetas y la abrió, revisó cada uno de los expedientes en él. Luego de unos quince minutos volvió a tomar asiento y abrió dos expedientes. Ron y Luna se miraron impacientes y nerviosos a la vez y luego observaron que el señor iba a comenzar a hablar.

- Después que el señor Sirius Black escapara de la prisión nadie ha vuelto a hacerlo, porque reforzamos la seguridad. Cuando El Innombrable volvió a tener todo su poder los dementores escaparon y muchos de los mortífagos escaparon, pero gracias a que Harry Potter y sus amigos lo mataron, los aurores nos ayudaron a capturar a todos los mortífagos existentes en Europa, ya que Azkabán es la mejor prisión del continente. En América fueron a la prisión de las Catacumbas y nadie ha escapado hasta hora, en Oceanía fueron a la prisión bajo los arrecifes de mar y tampoco nadie se ha escapado, en Asia se escapó uno de la prisión de Urumchi, pero lo capturaron en Singapur y fue a la prisión del Nilo y nadie se ha escapado de allí... – informó el señor.

- Pero...en esta prisión... – dijo Ron intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

- Se han escapado dos, Draco Malfoy y Jack Vodanovic – dijo el señor con una voz más ronca aún – Al señor Malfoy no lo pudieron encontrar nunca, el señor Vodanovic escapó ayer en la noche después de causar un alboroto con los dementores.

- Vaya – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Luna.

Después de unos cinco minutos más Ron y Luna se retiraron de la prisión para irse al departamento de Hermione a esperar que Harry y Neville llegaran para intercambiar la información averiguada.

- Pero primero vayamos a tomar un jugo y comer un pastel, tengo hambre – le pidió Luna sonriendo como niña pequeña.

- Está bien, sólo te hago caso porque estás en estado – respondió de mala gana Ron y se dirigieron a una cafetería en una de las tantas calles de Londres.

oooooooooo

_Voldemort estaba puntando con su varita a los dos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su escamoso rostro y sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar de la emoción._

_- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a ella o sino juro que te mataré de la forma más dolorosa posible Riddle! – gritó Harry parándose frente a Ginny y viendo fijamente a los ojos de Voldemort._

_Los ojos rojos de él y los verdes de Harry se encontraron y cada uno sintió un escalofrío al fijarse más aún en sus ojos. Harry hizo Legeremancia y entró en la mente de Voldemort y comenzó una pelea mental entre ellos dos._

_Pero poco duró, ya que Voldemort tomó su varita y apuntó a Ginny. Una ola de fuego se dirigía a ella hasta que la derribó a la pared de piedra y Ginny quedó inconsciente y bañada en su propia sangre roja._

_Harry miró con horror lo que le había pasado a su novia y se acercó hasta Voldemort._

_- Eres un total asesino, no te bastó con matar a mis padres, hacerle esto a mis amigos, matar a mucha gente inocente, sino que también dejas así a mi novia – dijo cerrando los ojos el joven Potter y comenzó a sentir que el odio se apoderaba de sus palabras y sus pensamientos - ¡Avada Kadavra! – gritó Harry y un rayo verde se dirigió directo hasta Voldemort._

_Pero Voldemort se movió mucho más rápido y puso su varita frente suyo, así que si varita recibió el impacto de la luz verde y ese rayo se transformó a color amarillo y se estableció la misma conexión que sucedió hace casi tres años, en cuarto..._

- Harry, ya llegamos a la tienda – le dijo zarandeándolo un poco.

- Lo siento Neville, estaba pensando – dijo algo apenado Harry saliendo de los recuerdos de la caída de Voldemort.

- Lo noté si que estabas muy profundo en tus pensamientos, es la tercera vez que te digo que llegamos.

Harry observó la tienda de túnicas que estaba al frente suyo. Un gran letrero que decía: _"Diagon's Tunics"_ de color blanco con pequeñas luces negras que se encendían y apagaban. La vitrina estaba repleta de túnicas de gala, de vestir y de Hogwarts. La puerta estaba cerrada y un letrero flotando delante de ella decía _"Close for an hour"_.

Harry observó a Neville que lo miraba interrogante, el joven auror asintió con la cabeza

Se acercaron a la puerta y Harry llamó a esta, tocó numeradas veces hasta que gritó¡Abran! y una chica de unos veinte años abrió la puerta.

- ¿No ve que está cerrado por una hora¿Acaso está ciego? – preguntó de mal humor, pero cuando fijo su vista en la cicatriz de Harry ella abrió la boca incrédula - ¡lo siento mucho por haber dicho eso, señor Potter! En serio que yo no quería, no sabía que era usted...

- No se preocupe, señorita – dijo Harry interrumpiéndola y sonriendo – Me podría decir quién es usted.

- Soy Catherine Stiles, usted es Harry Potter y ¿usted? – le preguntó la mucha fijando sus ojos negros en Neville.

- Neville Longbottom – contestó Neville sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo¿qué se les ofrece? – preguntó la muchacha viendo con emoción a Harry.

- Venimos a hablar con la Marian Maguire... – respondió Neville.

- Creo que se refieren a mi tía, su apellido de soltera era Maguire, ahora es Stiles – corrigió ella – Pasen por favor a la casa, está arriba de la tienda – la muchacha los invitó a pasar.

La tienda estaba en perfecto orden, con una sección de túnicas de colegio, otras de vestir, otras de vestir para ocasiones formales, otras para vestir en la oficina, otra de aurores y una de gala. Detrás del mesón donde atendían a los clientes había una puerta, Catherine la abrió y subieron por una estrecha escalera hasta llegar a la casa de un piso arriba de la tienda.

Llegaron a una sala donde habían unos sillones muy viejos y una pequeña mesita redonda donde había un cenicero.

- Por favor, tomen asiento. Yo iré a buscar a mi tía y les traeré una taza de té a cada uno – dijo la muchacha sonriendo y se perdió por un pasillo.

Los dos se sentaron en cada uno en un sillón y comenzaron a ver las pinturas colgadas en las paredes de color amarillo claro.

- Buenas tardes, yo soy Marian Stiles – saludó una señora sonriendo débilmente.

- Acá está su taza – dijo Catherine dándole a cada uno su taza – Bueno, iré abajo a sacar las cuentas de este mes, tía. Permiso – y dicho esto la jovencita bajó las escaleras.

- Bueno, señor Potter y Longbottom¿a qué se debe su visita? – preguntó la señora sentándose en otro sillón.

- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres? – preguntó Neville.

- Pues mi sobrina me dijo quienes necesitaban hablar conmigo, además de que el señor Potter es reconocido no es muy difícil saber quién es – los dos se rieron torpemente.

- Vale, mire señora, nosotros estamos investigando sobre el secuestro de una persona y como nos enteramos que su marido fue secuestrado...

- Queríamos averiguar si el secuestro de él estaba relacionado con el que nosotros investigamos – finalizó Neville después de terminar todo su té.

- ¿Y quién es el secuestrado¿Cómo se enteraron? – preguntó confundida.

- No podemos responderle, es un caso confidencial – respondió tajantemente Harry.

- Y no importa la manera que nos hayamos enterado...

- Entiendo a la perfección la razón por la cuál no ofrecen mayor información, pues los llevaré donde mi marido fue secuestrado hace dos días – dijo tristemente con los ojos vidriosos – Síganme, por favor.

Se levantaron de su asiento y la siguieron. Bajaron a la tienda, la señora le pidió a Catherine que subiera arriba y que no los interrumpiera, la jovencita asintió y obedeció al instante. Marian Stiles levantó una caja en el suelo y una puerta de madera cuadrada estaba en el piso, tomó una de las manillas y la abrió dejando a la vista una escalera.

- Abajo está la bodega, allí sucedió todo – dijo la mujer y los tres bajaron...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Pues, espero q hayan pasado unas buenas fiestas d fin d año y q estén contentos x este 2005.

Este capítulo es...poco romántico, con mucho suspenso...y creo q ya he puesto demasiados nombres en la historia así q no tomen en cuenta el nombre d la sobrina del señor Stiles, ok??

Bien, Florence Rose me ha preguntado cómo puede ser q agregó tan rápido los capítulos si escribo tres fics a la vez! Pues, eso es fácil de responder:

Para los q leen mi ff "Querido Diario" ese ya está terminado, lo tengo entero subido en otra página así q ya no gasto tiempo en esa historia.

Esta historia y "Cuento de Hadas" las escribo y d inmediato agrego capítulos...cómo puedo hacerlo tan rápido? Pues, soy una escolar q está d vacaciones d verano acá en mi país (Chile) y tengo tres meses completos para ser una vaga...entonces entenderán q no tengo muchas obligaciones y es así como agrego capítulos muy rápido...

Bien, espero no haber decepcionado sus expectativas d este capítulo y qme dejen algún review con su opinión, dudas, reclamos, halagos o sugerencias.

Besos,

Gaby


	13. ¿Voldemort?

Capítulo 13:

Bajaron cuidadosamente por las escaleras de madera, que al pisar rechinaban. Llegaron hasta una habitación con paredes de piedra, pero la mayoría de las cuatro paredes estaban repletas de cajas de cartón abiertas y algunas cuantas cerradas. Sus tapas andaban con algo de polvo y las esquinas de las paredes tenían telarañas.

En una de las paredes había una pequeña ventana rectangular donde entraban los rayos del sol dándole algo de luz al oscuro recinto.

- A decir verdad esto está bastante ordenado – dijo Neville chasqueando la lengua.

- Así es, pero miren acá – aconsejó la señora y sacó dos cajas en una esquina dejándolas apartadas.

La esquina estaba llena de sangre seca. Harry se acercó un poco para poder ver unas pequeñas gotas derramadas en el suelo que se dirigían hasta el centro de la bodega y el rastro se perdió.

De seguro, lo habían herido dejándolo inconsciente y el secuestrador se lo llevó apareciendo en algún otro sitio.

- ¿Cómo supieron que lo secuestraron? – preguntó Harry limpiándose las manos que estaban llenas de polvo por haber tocado el piso.

- Por esto – y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su falda un pergamino – Mi sobrina sabe algo de español, así que me tradujo lo que decía.

"Él está vivo, pero no pasará mucho hasta que no lo esté" decía la nota con una letra muy ordenada y elaborada.

Después de unos quince minutos más los dos salieron de la tienda para estar en pleno Callejón Diagon abarrotado de gente comprando libros, escobas y calderos, a pesar que el año escolar ya había dado su inicio.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un lugar poco concurrido por la gente y desaparecieron para llegar a un callejón cerca del departamento de Hermione Granger.

oooooooooo

- A decir verdad...hay un método, la Magia Antigua – dijo después de unos minutos en los que sólo veían libros de hechizos controladores parecidos al Imperius.

- ¿Cómo Draco Malfoy iba a usar Magia Antigua? Cuando alguien debe hacer un movimiento con la mano, no sólo decir lo que quieres hacer... – replicó negando con la cabeza la pelirroja a su lado.

- ¡Vamos, Gin! Tú misma estabas a su lado y lo escuchaste hablando con esa mujer... – y se sentó en un sillón – Él anda tramando algo y no me cabe la menor duda que está relacionado con el secuestro y con Voldemort...

- Para tu información Voldemort está muerto – dijo mordazmente Ginny sentándose a su lado.

- Lo sé, pero...Me parece muy extraño que ande reuniendo gente a escondidas del mundo y de repente lo veamos en un edificio de una compañía de cosméticos sabiendo que ha estado desaparecido de Londres en los últimos cuatro años, además que pueda hacer lo que quiera sólo con decir una orden.

- Lo admito, es verdad. ¿En qué te basas para decir que estaría involucrado con Voldemort?

- Por...llámalo corazonada Ginny, pero creo que hay algo de Voldemort metido en esto y pienso que Harry nos está ocultando algo... – confesó pensativa la castaña fijando su vista en los ojos de su amiga.

- Lo sé, cuando nos comentó sobre la Sala de los Directores había algo que nos ocultó. él todavía no es muy buen actor – rectificó levantándose para ir a cruzarse de brazos apoyándose en el marco del ventanal – A mi también me cuesta decirlo y aceptarlo, pero creo que tienes razón...Voldemort anda metido en algo del secuestro...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hace dos días he estado soñando con la caída de Voldemort y algo me dice en el sueño que no debimos habernos confiado, que algo había quedado inconcluso y que ahora debemos remediar el daño... – contestó ella con unas lágrimas en los ojos – Y lo peor es que veo que Harry está sufriendo mucho por algo...Creo que muy pronto sucederá algo relacionado con lo que pasó hace siete años y todos nuestros sufrimientos serán desenterrados para sacarlos a luz...

- Yo también he soñado con ese tipo de cosas. Tendremos que enfrentar el pasado... – y ella comenzó a estremecerse con sólo acordarse con las cosas que le habían sucedido antes de empezar el sexto año en Hogwarts.

Así se quedaron en silencio meditando sus palabras con un silencio de compañía que hacía que estuvieran absortas en su mundo dejando de lado el tiempo y el lugar en el que estaban.

Las dos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y se abrazaron para consolarse mutuamente, sin darse cuenta que Ron, Luna, Neville y Harry habían aparecido en el living.

Los cuatro se miraron confundidos por la actitud de esas dos.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ustedes? – preguntó, como siempre, con poca delicadeza Ron.

- Estábamos...recordando y asimilando lo que acabamos de decir – respondió Ginny sonriendo torpemente limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Ok, creo que deberíamos darnos la información que encontramos cada uno... – opinó Neville.

Después de una hora en que relataban lo que habían descubierto habían llegado a la concusión de que Malfoy andaba tramando algo y de seguro, tenía que ver con el secuestro. Para averiguar si eso era cierto, debían encontrarlo y hallar a las personas de la foto que sacó Harry del álbum.

Las personas eran: Albus Dumbledore, Brad Stiles, Michael Geller, Zacharias Durst y Luke Barrymore.

Ellos debían identificar a un Michael Geller, ya que estaba más que claro viendo los hechos y las inusuales coincidencias de que justo Dumbledore haya sido el primero y luego el señor Stiles el segundo; estaba más que claro que el tercer señor.

El señor Zacharias Durst era ¡el padre de Seth!, pero él ya estaba muerto, según les había informado Hermione.

- Él era mortífago, lo atraparon los aurores poco después de que Voldemort haya caído vencido y ahí quedó en Azkabán hasta que se volvió loco por los dementores y se suicidó – comentó Hermione siento algo de pena por el padre de su ex-novio.

Y el siguiente era el señor Barrymore, pero ya sabían que él estaba al tanto de todo lo que avanzaban con el secuestro, así que él estaría preparado por si le pasaba cualquier cosa.

De repente sintieron como se abría la puerta y todos voltearon a ver quién era. Vieron como una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes entraba corriendo dejando su mochila en una mesita, seguida de ella apareció Courtney con una cara de querer matar a alguien.

- ¡Tía Hermy¡Tía Hermy! – gritó la niña sentándose en las piernas de Hermione – Mi mamá es una gruñona...

- Hola, cariño – saludó ésta y le plantó un beso en la mejilla – Dímelo a mí, ella es el mismo demonio...

- ¡Tengo oídos, Granger! – gritó desde la cocina Courtney.

- Quiero ir al centro comercial para que me compres mi vestido – dijo la niña sonriendo.

- Espera un momento, debes saludar a estas personas y después hablaremos de salidas... – le dijo Courtney caminando hacía ella y tomándola en brazos – Ellos son amigos de tu tía, así que sé educada y salúdalos civilizadamente...

- Hola – dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – Soy Summer Holey... – se presentó tímidamente la niña observando muy interesada los cordones de sus zapatos – Voy a ir a mi habitación para esperar a tía Hermy para que vayamos a comprar... – y salió corriendo para abrir una puerta y encerrarse en su habitación.

- Discúlpenla, pero es una niña – dijo algo apenada Courtney sonriendo nerviosamente – Bien, los dejaré hablando mientras yo voy a ayudarla con los deberes de la escuela, permiso... – y se fue del living.

- Me pareció una niña muy linda y tierna... – comentó Luna sonriendo – Ojalá nuestro bebé sea así.

- Claro mi amor – dijo Neville abrazándola – Y que no salga parecida a ti – murmuró para sí mismo.

Luego de una hora más estando hablando del tema, Neville y Luna se fueron para descansar un poco por el día tan movido que hayan tenido. Hermione les pidió a Ginny, Harry y Ron que se quedaran un poco más para hablar de un tema relacionado con el secuestro.

- ¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz, Harry? – preguntó directamente mirando a sus ojos Ginny.

- Emm, no – respondió él algo desconcertado.

- No mientras, por favor. Sabemos que te debe haber dolido y que hayas tenido sueños con respecto a Voldemort...

- ¿Perdón, Hermione? – preguntó atónito Ron.

- Miren, nosotras creemos que Voldemort tiene que ver con el asunto del secuestro. Suena demasiado increíble y muy fantasioso, pero estoy segura de ello. En estos últimos días Ginny ha soñado con la caída de Voldemort y yo con algunas cosas relacionadas a él. Y también hemos notado que Harry nos ha estado ocultando algo desde que bajó a la Sala de los Directores – dijo muy seria la castaña.

- Es verdad, cuando bajé las escaleras ese día la cicatriz me dolió mucho y yo he soñado con la caída de Voldemort – confesó Harry.

- Yo igual – aseguró Ron – Y siempre al final del sueño algo me dice que no está bien, algo nos falto y ahora debemos...

- Enfrentar los errores cometidos en el pasado, ya que nuestro pasado aparecerá en el presente para enfrentarlo – continuó Ginny con la mirada puesta en el sillón.

- O sea que, Voldemort anda metido en el secuestro...y ahora debemos pagar el precio de aquello – opinó Hermione suspirando.

- Yo iré ahora mismo al ministerio a averiguar quién es Michael Geller – informó Ginny agarrando su cartera.

- Yo te acompaño, Gin – dijo Harry y los dos desaparecieron.

- Quedamos los dos solos... – dijo Ron sonriendo a Hermione.

- Sí...

"Hay algo que nos está ocultando, Hermione está ocultándonos algo muy grande y yo descubriré qué es..." pensó Ron mientras veía fijamente los ojos cafés de ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Pues bien, este capítulo es muy corto. Lo lamento, en serio que sí, pero en verdad no estaba muy inspirada cuando lo escribí y acá reveló información MUY importante:

Las personas de las fotos y la conexión de Voldemort con el secuestro...

Así que no tienen ninguna excusa para decirme que no he dado pistas simples, xq lo hice para ver si ya tienen una idea de quién es el secuestrador y los motivos.

Acotaciones a lo inexplicable en capítulos pasados y este:

Capítulo 5¿Por qué Harry llevaba una escoba justo en ese viaje a Hogwarts?

Es fácil, si vemos la vida de Harry, él es auror, pero además le gusta mucho el Quiddittch así q andaba con su escoba porque esperaba jugar en el campo de Quiddittch del colegio un partidito clandestino con Ron o sobrevolar el lago como cuando lo hacía en sus años d colegio.

Capítulo 11¿Cómo Ginny se comportó tan normal frente a Malfoy cuando lo encontró si él anda fugitivo de Azkabán?

Es simple. Ginny es periodista, pero no se encarga de averiguar sobre los casos policiales o criminales. Ella entrevista a personajes importantes del mundo mágico, porque al ser periodista de casos criminales recordaría mucho a Harry...Así que no tenía mucha idea sobre que Malfoy se había escapado d Azkabán ¿entienden?

Capítulo 12¿A qué se debe la semejanza del señor de Azkabán con los lentes de media luna y los papeles de caramelo en su basurero con Albus Dumbledore?

En verdad, ninguna. Sólo es una simple coincidencia de la vida. Puse al señor de Azkabán con lentes de medialuna como los gnomos que trabajan en el banco Gringotts (creo que se escribe así) y tiene de esa forma los lentes, son de baja estatura y gorditos. El señor es así, como los gnomos, aunque él es humano y los caramelos...pues, le gustan.

**---**

Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora... Millones de gracias x sus reviews y espero q me sigan mandando, xq no tengo ningún inconveniente en que lo hagan.

Un besote,

Gaby


	14. Everything changed

Capítulo 14:

Ese día jueves lo habían dejado para que descansaran e hicieran cualquier cosa ajena al caso del secuestro, ya que debían distraerse un poco para no estar paranoicos, histéricos y estresados con tanto lío por las pistas, sumándole a eso el reciente descubrimiento que Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían recuerdos del final de Voldemort hacían que estuvieran propensos al mal humor.

Ron Weasley entró en su habitación tirando su escoba en el suelo. Cerró bruscamente la puerta y se sacó sus zapatos de mala gana, como cuando a un niño pequeño lo obligan a quedarse encerrado en su cuarto por no comerse la cena.

Después de dejar por allí descuidadamente sus zapatos se dejó caer en su enorme cama cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente sintiendo como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba al respirar.

Ese día no había sido muy fácil, había ido a hablar con el entrenador del equipo de Quiddittch de Inglaterra y para su gran sorpresa él estaba sumamente enojado con él por haberse ido una semana completa sin avisar donde iba abandonando los entrenamientos correspondientes para el campeonato mundial. Y lo peor, le hicieron un ultimátum: Si no vuelve a ir nuevamente a un entrenamiento lo echaban del equipo.

Y más aún, se abalanzó encima del entrenador para plantarle un gran combo en su cara haciendo que casi lo suspendan del campeonato mundial por pegarle a su entrenador y gracias a aquello tuvo que aceptar el maldito ultimátum.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama y apoyo su frente en las rodillas. Iba a ser muy difícil entrenar, encargarse del secuestro y averiguar que ocultaba Hermione, ya que se propuso descubrir que era lo que ella les escondía a todos. Para eso debía empezar por ir al ministerio y conseguir una ficha con todos los datos de Hermione Granger, luego al Registro Civil de Londres muggle a pedir lo mismo y de ahí en adelante empezar a averiguar.

Vio su reloj del velador y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Ya era tiempo de ir al ministerio y comenzar con el caso Granger, todo podría ser mucho más fácil si supiera qué le pasará y así ayudarla, porque él había notado que no estaba bien; estaba triste.

Se quedó viendo como hipnotizado el reloj...Eso le había dado una muy buena idea de cómo saber quién era el secuestrador.

ooooooooooo

Harry Potter andaba muy preocupado. Le habían informado su superior en el ministerio que alguien había intentado entrar a los archivos confidenciales del recinto y escapó sin que ninguno de los guardias pudieran atraparlo.

Los pasillos del ministerio estaban como siempre: vacíos. Paso por el Departamento de Misterios y vio por la ventanilla como Hermione retaba a Courtney haciendo que todos los trabajadores apostaran quién ganaría aquella riña.

Harry sólo sonrió y siguió de largo. De repente su mirada se poso en una pelirroja con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con un escote poco pronunciado, zapatos de tacón blancos con detalles dorados y una cartera dorada caminaba en la dirección opuesta a la de él.

- Buenas tardes, Gin – saludó Harry después de examinar con su vista a la muchacha.

- Hola, Harry – respondió ella sonriendo – Creí que no estarías acá...

- Pues, trabajo junto al ministerio y es normal que ande vagando por estos pasillos, pero ¿qué haces tú acá? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Soy periodista – contestó seriamente Ginny y a esa respuesta quería agregarle "Cretino, eso lo sabes. Es obvio que esté acá".

- Ajá, seguro...Eso lo sé, pero hoy no hay ninguna noticia y además tienes licencia por estrés laboral – recordó Harry sonriéndole de una forma maliciosa – Dime en qué andas.

- ¿Debería? – preguntó alzando una ceja – Creo que no, Potter – y se dio media vuelta para retomar su camino.

Pero Harry la tomó del brazo antes de que fuera muy lejos y ella se dio vuelta enojada por su insistencia y de su vestido se cayó una carpeta de color negro con el sello del ministerio y otro sello que decía claramente: Confidencial.

Él recogió la carpeta y después miró conteniendo su desaprobación por eso mientras Ginny se arreglaba un poco el vestido, ya que la carpeta se la había escondido dentro de éste.

- ¿Por qué robaste esta carpeta del ministerio, Ginevra? – preguntó fríamente Harry sin solar el brazo de la joven.

- Ven acá – fue lo único que dijo ella y vio que una oficina estaba vacía.

Tiró a Harry y lo llevo hasta la oficina desierta. Después de cerrar y poner un hechizo silenciador en la habitación ella se sentó en el escritorio cruzándose de piernas haciendo que su vestido se subiera mucho más arriba de las rodillas y que Harry comenzara a sentir la temperatura subir, aunque era extraño ya que estaban muy próximos al otoño.

- Es fácil. Cuatro de los que nos enfrentamos a Voldemort estamos teniendo pesadillas con él y quedamos con la sensación que algo faltó esa noche, algo nos faltó por realizar – él sólo asintió suavemente con la cabeza – Pues, me metí a los archivos confidenciales de la guerra contra Voldemort para ver si hay algo fuera de lo normal esa noche y como eso no es permitido...

- Te metiste sin permiso previo aturdiendo a los guardias de seguridad – finalizó Harry suspirando.

- ¡Adivinaste! Que inteligente es mi Harry¿lo has adivinado tú solito? – preguntó Ginny como una profesora parvularia.

Ella seguía siendo la misma persona. No le importaba si estaba o no prohibido, si con tal de eso podía salvar la vida de alguien lo hacía sin dudas. No había cambiado en nada, como en nada había cambiado ese sentimiento que sentía por ella...

"Merlín...Todavía sigo enamorado de Ginny" pensó Harry poniendo su vista en los azulejos del techo de la oficina en que estaban.

ooooooooooo

Estaba sentado en una cafetería situada en una de las tantas calles de Londres con una taza de capuchino y un pastel de frutas medio comido. Observaba a todos los muggles caminando con prisa esquivando a los que caminaban al lado opuesto suyo mientras muchos hablaban por teléfono celular y vestidos formalmente con portafolios a su lado.

- Disculpe, señor – se excusó una mesera atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo - ¿Desea algo más?

- No, muchas gracias –se negó Ron sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo – y dicho esto la joven fue a tomar la orden de una pareja de novios sentados en la esquina del local.

Tomó nuevamente un sorbo de su capuchino y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras la mesera se disculpaba con la pareja de novios, porque había derramado el jugo en la blusa de la muchacha.

Después de haberse bañado y tratar de quitarse el mal humor por su agradable ambiente de trabajo se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia a buscar todos los datos de Hermione Granger para empezar si había algo extraño en lo que respecta al trabajo y de ahí en adelante averiguar qué ocultaba la castaña.

Todo parecía en perfecto orden, la ficha número 9850215361254HJG contenía todos los dativos de la muchacha. No había nada fuera de lo común, lo único que extraño a Ron es que haya sido trasladada al Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y comenzó a trabajar por la P.E.D.D.O, pero el jefe del departamento la despidió porque no era conveniente la reforma de los Elfos Domésticos, así que fue trasladada al Departamento de Misterios.

Ahora sólo quedaba ir al Registro Civil de Londres para averiguar lo que tengan de ella, porque cabe la posibilidad que el gobierno muggle tenga información necesaria.

Volvió a la realidad. Se comió lo que quedaba de su pastel y bebió al seco su capuchino, luego pagó la cuenta y salió de la cafetería.

El día no era muy bonito, estaba nublado y se veía que podría comenzar a llover. Subió el cierre de su chaqueta hasta lo más arriba que se podía, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de mezclilla y empezó a caminar con dirección al Registro Civil que quedaba a unas cuatro calles de allí.

- Disculpe – dijo una muchacha que había chocado su hombro con su brazo.

- No se preocupe – respondió Ron dejando de mirar el suelo y vio que era Hermione con la que había chocado – Hermione.

- ¡Ron! Hola, veo que andas en las calles de Londres, algo extraño en ti – comentó ella sonriéndole.

- Pues, sí. Y por lo que me doy cuenta tú andas de compras – dijo señalando unas bolsas en sus manos con marcas conocidas de tiendas de ropa.

- ¡¡Tía Hermy!! – gritó una niña dirigiéndose a ellos dos.

Hermione se puso en cuclillas y abrió los brazos para que la niña la llegara a ella con un abrazo mientras la joven sonreía.

- Hola, Summer – saludó Ron viendo como la niña guardaba unos caramelos en los bolsillos de su falda.

- Hola, tío Ron – contestó la niña - ¿Quieres un caramelo de frutilla?

- No, gracias.

- Vengo saliendo del ministerio. Recién vine con Summer a comprarme ropa y de paso, a ella también. Como en una pelea que tuve con Courtney no tenía la razón y ella estaba en lo correcto, debí traerla conmigo – comentó Hermione sonriéndole al pelirrojo – Ah, Ron. Me gustaría pedirte un favor...

- Dime, soy todo oídos.

- Pasado mañana, el sábado tengo una cena en la casa del señor Barrymore por su aniversario de matrimonio y debo ir con un acompañante – comenzó a sonrojarse un poco – Me agradaría si tu fueras conmigo¿podrías?

- Este, claro – respondió un tanto sorprendido él.

- ¡Perfecto!

- ¡Tía Hermy! Todavía necesito que me compres el uniforme de gimnasia artística, porque no lo tengo y mañana debo ir a las clases – replicó Summer tirando de la falda de Hermione.

- Ok, ok. Ahora vamos – luego de esto volvió su vista a Ron – Muchas gracias, mañana hablamos – y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse camino a la tienda deportiva.

ooooooooooo

Ginny se levantó del escritorio y le quitó la carpeta de las manos de Harry. Comenzó a hojear toda la información que tenía el ministerio respecto a Voldemort.

- ¡Maldita sea, no hay nada! – gritó furiosa.

- Deberías calmarte y para tu información, después de habernos ido de la casa de Hermione vine a buscar a estos archivos y no hay nada, además no me cabe duda que Hermione lo hizo esta mañana...

- Vale – fue lo único que contestó Ginny cerrando la carpeta lentamente.

- Gin, debes entenderlo...Debemos buscar las respuestas a los sueños en nosotros mismos; en esos sueños tiene que estar la razón por la cual sentimos que algo faltó la noche de la muerte de Voldemort – explicó Harry caminando de un lado a otro – No debes confiar en la información del ministerio, yo nunca confío en él. Normalmente ocultan información y muchos fueron aliados de Voldemort en su tiempo...

Ninguno volvió hablar, Ginny apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y dejó su cabeza gacha con su cabello tapándole el rostro. Harry se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba los libros del estante a la izquierda del escritorio.

De repente él sintió como Ginny lo rodeaba con sus brazos a la altura de su pecho hundiendo su rostro en él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desconcertado Harry.

- No sabes lo que se siente...No sabes como me sentí cuando me encontré con Malfoy... – respondió al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo se siente?

- Mi mente me decía que no hiciera nada lo que él quería, pero mi cuerpo obedecía...Sentí mucho frío a su lado, un aura maligna alrededor de su cuerpo... El beso que me dio fue...

- ¿Fue qué? – Harry temía que dijera que le había gustado y que ya era novia del desgraciado de Draco.

- Asqueroso...Sólo fue un beso sin sentimientos...No sentí esas mariposas en el estómago, esa chispa, que el tiempo se detenía como cuando te besaba a ti... – al decir lo último ella se sonrojo y volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Harry.

- No te preocupes, nunca más volverá a pasar, porque si no Draco va a termina en San Mugo por los golpes que le daré – este comentario saco una pequeña carcajada de la pelirroja, pero pronto volvió a poner su semblante triste – Ginny... Lo lamento mucho.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella levantando su rostro y viendo con sus ojos llorosos los ojos verdes de Harry.

- Porque lo nuestro no funcionó...

- Eso pasó hace tiempo, los dos cambiamos y teníamos diferentes intereses; no éramos los mismos... – dijo ella quedando espaldas a Harry.

- Pero algo hay que nunca ha cambiado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella dándose vuelta quedando frente a frente a él.

- Que aún te quiero...

oooooooooo

Estaba sentado en su cama viendo la información que había conseguido en el Registro Civil de Londres y ahí había algo muy raro.

Hermione no estuvo en su casa la gran parte de las vacaciones del año 1996, antes de iniciar el sexto año en Hogwarts y hasta los 19 años que vivió en la casa ella pagaba la cuenta de luz, agua, electricidad...todo desde que apareció a finales del verano de 1996.

¿Por qué no pasó la gran parte de esas vacaciones en su casa¿Por qué ella pagaba los gastos del hogar? Los padres deben hacer eso...

-Acá hay algo muy, muy raro... – dijo Ron sabiendo que debería empezar averiguando por los padres de Hermione.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Acá hemos averiguado algo más respecto al pasado d Herms y parece q está ocultando algo bien grande a todos.

También estaba con unas ganas de escribir algo de romance que puse que Harry admitiera que aún sigue queriendo a Gin, así que espero q a todos los que querían esa pareja estén bien contentos.

Miren, sólo he recibidos 2 reviews por el capítulo anterior y eso me ha decepcionado enormemente...por eso he decidido que si no tengo más de 5 reviews me voy a demorar mucho en agregar el próximo capítulo.

No me gusta amenazar, en serio, pero siento que estoy escribiendo para pocas personas y les agradezco a **mica-redfield **y a**sarah-keyko **por haberme mandado los reviews...

Hasta pronto,

Gaby


	15. Ron, el Inmaduro por siempre

Capítulo 15:

Ginny se quedó observándolo fijamente mientras las palabras que le dijo Harry pasaban en su cerebro para procesarlas y saber la magnitud de ellas.

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron abriéndose cada vez más y su respiración se hacía agitada. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora y se mordía el labio inferior con regularidad en esos cinco minutos en que ningún movimiento hacían los dos.

¿Quería a Harry? No lo sabía. Siempre le ha atraído, pero cómo para volver a tener una relación con él no tenía ni la más mínima idea del mundo. Cuando había terminado con Harry empezó a salir con Ryan, un compañero de su antigua revista, pero la relación murió cuan él terminó con ella. Nunca le importó mucho más que algunas noches de lágrimas y amargura plena, pero pudo reponerse fácilmente al mes siguiente y después sólo ha salido con personas pero jamás llegar al punto de decirle a él: Eres mi novio.

- Permiso, Harry – interrumpió un señor abriendo la puerta de donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes.

- Dime – pidió saliendo de su estupor Harry viendo el rostro del señor.

- Hay una reunión con el jefe ahora mismo – respondió sonriendo.

- Ok, Josh, voy de inmediato – y le guiño un ojo – Adiós Gin, mañana nos vemos en la casa de Hermione – y se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras aún estaba petrificada de la sorpresiva confesión de sentimientos del muchacho.

Ginny sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y se acercó a la puerta – Finitem Encantatem – murmuró apuntando con su varita la puerta y puedo escuchar como ese señor y Harry hablaban:

- ...Entonces no encontraste nada anormal en el sector M54¿correcto?

- Así es, Harry. Nada de nada y creo que ya deberíamos ir ya a la reunión, sino seremos dos aurores desempleados y dudo que consigamos algún trabajo...

Ella se levantó del suelo y una pregunta asaltó de inmediato su cabeza¿Cuál es la zona M54? Se dirigió a los múltiples libros que estaban en la repisa y comenzó a buscar alguno que ofrecía las coordenadas de cada zona en Londres. De seguro iba a encontrarlas, ya que no era información confidencial aquello.

No encontró ningún libro ni expediente para saber de qué trataba, pero iba a preguntárselo a Hermione, ya que ella era la biblioteca humana en todo el mundo y de fácil acceso.

Después salió de la oficina cerciorándose de que no había moros a la vista y salió del ministerio tan rápidamente como había entrado.

"Harry aún me quiere...¿Y yo?" se preguntaba mientras veía unas vitrinas de ropas muggles en la calle.

oooooooo

Luna estaba sentada hojeando un libro muy antiguo de su niñez. Debía estar bastante aburrida para hacerlo, pero no había nada que la dejaran hacer. Ayer Neville la había amenazado de prohibirle ir a trabajar al "El Quisquilloso" si no se quedaba ese viernes en la cama. Lo único bueno es que esa tarde se iban a juntar en el departamento de Hermione por el caso del secuestro y ver quién es el señor Michael Geller.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta de su habitación y se paró en el velador alargando su patita con un pergamino enrollado. Se lo sacó con desgana y comenzó a leer:

"_Luna y Neville:_

_Lamento tener que informarles que esta tarde no podremos juntarnos, ya que el famoso jugador de Quiddittch, Ron, tiene que ir a práctica de equipo._

_Le pedí reiteradas veces que no podíamos dejar de juntarnos, pero a él le hicieron un ultimátum: Se quedaba a entrenar o se iba del equipo._

_También Ginny tuvo que ir a visitar a su madre a La Madriguera, ya que es una mala hija que nunca visita a sus familiares._

_En vista de todo esto, he decidido si por ahora no nos juntamos. Yo les mandaré una lechuza para avisarles si el domingo puede ser o el lunes¿vale?_

_Espero que estés bien Luna y por supuesto tú también Neville._

_Atentamente,_

_Hermione Granger"_

Ahora no tenía nada que hacer esa tarde más que ver televisión o alfabetizar sus discos compactos. ¿Quién le había mandado a embarazarse? Nadie, sólo quería tener un hijo junto a su querido esposo.

Vio como la lechuza comenzaba a emprender vuelo y se levantó de la cama. Dejó en su velador el pergamino y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich de queso y jamón.

oooooooooo

Era sábado en la tarde. No había sido un día muy caluroso y ya se empezaba a sentirse que a pocos días llegaría el otoño. El sol se ocultaba entre las nubes y a veces se aparecía para dar sus rayos a la ciudad, pero no daban calor.

Hermione estaba casi lista para la cena de aniversario del matrimonio del señor Barrymore. Se colocaba los aros de perlas frente al espejo del baño mientras veía de reojo por la puerta que encima de su velador se encontraba una nota que le había mandado Ginny.

"_Hermione:_

_Necesito que nos juntemos mañana en la mañana. Te espero en el paradero del autobús en la calle Hill Road. Por favor no faltes y ven preparada para desenmascarar quién es el psicópata y el misterio del hurón mal nacido ex –Slytherin._

_Gin"._

Si ella planeaba hacer un enfrentamiento contra alguien Hermione ya estaba lista para regañarla a más no poder. Pero debía ir, de seguro había averiguado algo muy importante. ¿Paradero de autobús en la calle Hill Road? Eso era de verdad muy extraño...

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su apariencia para la fiesta. Llevaba un vestido negro con un escote pronunciado hasta las rodillas y de cortes irregulares, también tenía algunos brillos plateados que hacía ver el vestido como si fuera el cielo estrellado. Llevaba puesto un collar de plata y zapatos de tacón negros. Y el cabello lo traía suelto y con un pinche plateado acomodándolo bien.

Escuchó un pequeño "plop" proveniente del living y seguido unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Alguien llamó a la puerta; de seguro era Ron.

Se vio por última vez en el espejo para comprobar que estaba estupenda y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a su amigo.

- Hola, Hermione. Te ves increíble – le dijo Ron sonriendo y comiéndosela con la vista.

- Buenas tardes, Ron. Tú también te ves increíble...

Ron andaba de terno color negro con delgadas rayas blancas horizontales en el vestón y pantalón. Traía puesta una camisa roja con el primer botón desabrochado y corbata negra.

Después de una media hora, a las ocho exactamente se pusieron en camino hacía los suburbios de Londres. Fueron a un castillo medieval antiguo que ha sido adaptado y remodelado en el interior para que se pudieran celebrar matrimonios, bautizos o cualquier tipo de fiestas donde acudan masivamente las personas.

El castillo era enorme. Se parecía mucho al de Hogwarts, sólo que una de las paredes no estaba y en vez de ella había una ampliación de una carpa donde se podía distinguir a la distancia que ahí se ubicaban las mesas para poder cenar.

- Esto es enorme y demasiado elegante – comentó Hermione entrando por la puerta de roble y con alfombra roja a sus pies tomada del brazo de Ron.

- Sí, recuerdo que acá celebramos cuando ganamos hace tres años la Copa Mundial.

- ¡Es cierto! Me dijeron que fue una de las fiestas más increíbles de todos los tiempos en este castillo...

En la entrada se encontraron con un tres señores que daban la bienvenida a las personas y con una lista en mano comprobaban que estuvieran invitados en la fiesta. Luego pasaban a un enorme salón con la arquitectura medieval y decorado con pinturas del Renacimiento. Allí estaban las mesas de manteles blancos, copas de cristal elegante, servicios de plata y platos de porcelana oriental.

En medio había un espacio como pista de baile y en esos momentos se encontraban Luke Barrymore y su esposa, Diana Barrymore, recibiendo los saludos de los invitados y regalos.

Hermione y Ron se miraron sonriendo cada uno mientras se acercaban a la pareja que cumplía veinticinco años de casados. "Las Bodas de Plata" eran las que celebraban.

- Buenas noches, señor Barrymore. Feliz Aniversario – dijo contenta Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla – Felicidades, señora Barrymore.

- Muchas Gracias- respondió la señora.

- Buenas noches. Muchas felicidades a los dos por haber cumplido veinticinco años juntos – los felicitó Ron mientras los saludaba.

- ¿Usted es Ronald Weasley? – preguntó entusiasmada la señora.

- Así es...

- ¡Amo como juega usted! Es uno de los mejores guardianes en la historia del equipo Británico – vanaglorió Diana sumamente feliz.

- Yo también lo creo, en estos años el quipo ha mejora muchísimo comparado con una década atrás – asintió Ron.

- Discúlpela, señorita Granger; pero le gusta mucho el Quiddittch – se disculpó Luke Barrymore susurrándole al oído a Hermione, ya que los dos odiaban el Quiddittch.

- Cuidadito, Luke, te escuché perfectamente – le advirtió la señora mientras Hermione, Ron y Barrymore se reían.

La cena fue bastante animada. Había una orquesta que tocaba música de acompañamiento para apaciguar la cena y hacerla más amena. A Hermione y Ron les había tocado en una mesa junto a funcionarios del ministerio y un amigo de Ron que trabajaba en Cooperación de los Juegos Mágicos. También les había tocado junto a Courtney, pero ella se encontraba con Summer en Italia visitando al abuelo a pesar de los reclamos de Courtney para no ir a visitarlo, él obligó la obligó a ir con la excusa que es su nieta.

Conversaban de todos los temas posibles y existentes en el mundo. Luego, ya todos iban a bailar o ya estaban los típicos emborrachados junto a una copa de vino contando sus dramas personales.

- ¿Todavía odias bailar? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione que estaba observando su copa de martini.

- No tanto, como que es obligación bailar... – respondió ella sonriendo.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo una persona a espaldas de la pareja.

Hermione cerró los ojos como deseando que por favor no fuera él. Ron sólo torció los ojos y se preparaba psicológicamente para tener que enfrentarse a...

- Seth, que gusto en verte – le dijo sonriendo forzadamente Hermione levantándose de su asiento y saludando con un beso en la mejilla al muchacho.

- Yo también, deseaba que este día llegara lo más pronto posible.

- Bien, Seth. Él es Ron Weasley, ya se conocían – presento al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en su silla viendo con un odio a Seth.

- Buenas noches – saludó Seth intentando sonreír ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Ron.

- Un gusto verte nuevamente – y Ron unió su mano con la de Seth estrechándola lo más fuerte que podía.

Así empezaron a ver quién era el que apretaba más fuerte y él que se rendía primero mientras la castaña miraba incrédula cómo peleaban de una forma tan infantil.

- Seth ¿podrías traerme un vaso con agua, por favor? – le preguntó Hermione sentándose en su asiento y señalando un mesero que llevaba una bandeja con vasos de agua y jugo.

- Por supuesto – y partió después de echarle una mirada de profundo odio a Ron.

- ¿Puedes comportarte como alguien normal?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron haciéndose el inocente.

- No me digas que cuando se estrecharon las manos lo hicieron de modo amistoso.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Inmaduro – murmuró para si ella.

Ya Seth estaba con dos vasos de agua acercándose a la mesa mientras Ron se sentaba junto a Hermione que pensaba en las estupideces que hacían esos dos. De pronto...

¡PUM!

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Seth.

Por alguna razón tropezó a un paso de la mesa y se le cayó un vaso. El otro se dio vuelta y derramó agua en el vestido de una señora de edad junto a Hermione ocasionando que la anciana gritara y se levantara de golpe de su asiento y la silla se cayó hacia atrás. La silla cayó menos de un metro, pero un muchacho que estaba bailando tropezó con ella y salió disparado al suelo deslizándose hasta terminar botando un mesero botando todos las copas con licores.

Hermione observaba como Seth se disculpaba con todos los presentes y bajó su mirada para ver que Ron estaba con la pierna izquierda estirada justo en el lugar donde el joven había tropezado.

- ¡Ron! – gritó enfadada Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él con borrando la sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro y poniendo cara de angelito.

- Eres un inmaduro¿poner el pie para que tropezara y causara todo este desastre?

- "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale" – dijo él sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? – levantó una ceja.

- Vamos, no puedes enojarte por eso... – replicó Ron poniéndose serio.

- Mira como lo hago – y se levantó de su silla.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Seth ya disculpándose con el señor Barrymore y su esposa por todo el lío que había hecho. Sonrió al matrimonio que intentaba hacer entender a Seth que más que desastre causó mucha risa. Lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó a los jardines mientras Ron observaba fastidiado.

ooooooooooo

Una hora después...

Ron estaba a una copa más de una Piña Colada para quedar totalmente borracho. Estaba ahogando sus penas en su ya vacía copa mientras tarareaba la canción que tocaba.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

- Pregúntame eso después de tomarme unas copas más – respondió él riéndose bobamente.

- Vayámonos, ya es muy tarde...

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las tres de la madrugada – respondió ella viendo su reloj de pulsera.

- La noche es joven y tú puedes seguir hablando con tu querido Seth – dijo él riéndose.

- No hablaré más con él. Terminé definitivamente con él – replicó seriamente ella.

- ¿En serio¡Milagro! Tengo el camino libre¿sabes?...hip... Herms, yo todavía te amo con todo ón.

- De acuerdo, si me amas vámonos – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¡No, no! ...hip...Quiero quedarme un poco más...

- Si nos vamos prometo darte un beso – Hermione ya había visto una vez así a Ron cuando cumplió veinte años así que sabía como convencerlo.

Y con esa proposición Ron aceptó de inmediato. Se fueron después de despedirse de el matrimonio Barrymore y se dirigieron al departamento de Hermione. Luego, ella convenció a Ron que no se acordaba del beso que se habían dado y que debía irse a su mansión. Así lo hizo...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos!! Saben? No puedo creer que con una amenaza en menos de 2 días ya completé los 5 reviews y me enviaron más! Tuve que amenazar para que me mandaran?? ¬¬ Increíble...

Este capítulo fue un poco de humor por parte de nuestro (me gustaría decir mí) Ron y un poquito de romance y quiero decirles que el romance tendrá una pequeña pausa desde ahora en adelante y ahora nos centraremos en qué pasará con el secuestro, la persona próximamente secuestrada y qué pasará con Hermione y Gin en esa salidita que tendrán...

Ok. Agradezco a todos los que me escribieron. Me han subido la moral de esta historia y espero que siempre sigan enviándome, ya que necesito su opinión, ideas, preguntas, reclamos...

Mil besitos a todos y prepárense para entrar en todo el misterio,

Sirenita


	16. Ella puede estar muerta

Capítulo 16:

"_Por favor, esta tarde a las tres y quince tienen que venir a mi departamento por el caso. Y si Ron ocurre cancelar les pido que le peguemos a ver si sabe que de todas formas nos reuniremos._

_Hermione"_

oooooooooo

Ya era lunes a las tres de la tarde y Luna estaba ya al borde del colapso nervioso. ¡Se había pasado dos días en cama! No tenía la menor idea de cómo no terminó volviéndose loca, pero a juzgar por su tic nervioso de mover el dedo índice a cada momento ya estaba a pocas horas de estarlo.

Sintió como el pomo de la puerta giraba y la figura de su esposo aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Neville! – gritó ella como sino lo hubiera visto en años.

- ¡Wow¿Y este recibimiento tan efusivo? – preguntó él mientras Luna lo abrazaba o estrangulaba mejor dicho.

- Estaba impaciente por verte para que podamos ir a la casa de Hermione y así poder irme de esta casa por unas horas...

- ¿Estabas tan desesperada? – inquirió sonriendo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta dejándola encima del sofá.

- Sí. Conté las manchas del techo: son 126, limpié el closet, ordené los discos compactos de música del desván...

- Si que estabas mal, pero ahora estoy yo contigo... – y se acercó a ella dándole un beso ligero en los labios.

- Por eso estoy muy feliz – y el beso se volvió bastante apasionado.

- Ok, Luna. No podemos ahora, estás en cinta y debemos ir a la casa de Hermione en cinco minutos... – dijo Neville tratando de calmarse.

- Tienes razón, iré a arreglarme al baño – acomodándose la falda y la blusa se fue.

oooooooooo

Ron caminaba como loco. Estaba a una calle del edificio donde Hermione vivía y se había retrasado unos minutos al llegar, ya que venía de los suburbios de la ciudad averiguando cosas bastantes interesantes sobre el asunto de Hermione y ya tenía alguna hipótesis de qué ocultaba.

"Si es eso juro que nunca más le vuelvo a hablar..." pensó furioso y tratando de controlarse el pelirrojo saltando un charco de agua.

- ¡Ron! – gritó una voz familiar a espaldas suyas.

- Harry¿cómo estás? – le preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Bien, tratando de no llegar tarde donde Hermione, porque sino nos manda millones de maleficios con el carácter que tiene...

- ¿Qué haces por Londres muggle? – preguntó curioso.

- Andaba viendo ropa, me gusta mucho más la muggle que las túnicas¿no crees?

- Es verdad...

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un edificio de quince pisos. Era de color ocre y las cortinas de las ventanas de cada departamento coloreaba la monotonía de los colores claros.

Pasaron por una puerta que parecía un ventanal más que nada y se detuvieron a un conserje que estaba en su escritorio leyendo un periódico. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos muchachos.

- Disculpes, señor – dijo Harry bajando delicadamente el periódico que tapaba la mayoría de la vista del conserje.

- Buenos días¿se le ofrece algo? – preguntó en un tono apacible y de máquina como si eso lo dijera cientos de veces en el día.

- ¿Cuál es el piso del departamento de la señorita Granger? – preguntó Ron después de un bostezo.

- En el tercer piso.

- Gracias – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- De nada – y siguió leyendo el periódico.

Siguieron hasta llegar al elevador que justo en ese momento se abría y salía una señora junto a un niño pequeño tomado de su mano. Después que salieran los dos se subieron y las puertas se cerraron. Harry presionó el botón de color negro con el número tres de color blanco y en pocos segundos ya se encontraban ahí.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta de color café y con números de color dorado: 303.

Ese era el departamento.

oooooooooo

- ¡Harry, Ron! – dijo Luna saliendo del elevador junto a Neville viendo a los dos frente a la puerta del departamento de Hermione.

- Hola – saludaron los dos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Neville.

- Hemos llamado millones de veces a la puerta, pero nadie atiende – respondió Ron tocando nuevamente el timbre.

- ¿Y por qué no se aparecen? – preguntó Luna.

- Yo no puedo aparecerme hasta mañana, ya que hoy tuve que ir al ministerio a renovar la licencia y para validar que me aparezca toma 24 horas – contestó Ron moviendo constantemente el pie.

- Y yo no puedo, porque tuve una misión hace una hora y estoy muy cansado para hacerlo...

- Ok, Harry. Yo me apareceré adentro – y Neville enseguida desapareció.

La puerta se abrió y Neville estaba ya dentro de departamento. Los demás pasaron agradecidos. Entraron y se dieron cuenta de algo al buscar en todas las habitaciones: Hermione no estaba.

- Es extraño, dudo que se haya ido, ya que sabía que vendríamos a esta hora – comentó Neville saliendo de la cocina.

De repente Courtney apareció el en living junto a Harry quien se asustó un poco y sacó su varita al instante como siempre hacía, ya que debía estar precavido a los ataques sorpresa.

- Hola a todos – saludó la rubia sonriendo torpemente – Discúlpame si te asusté Harry...

- No te preocupes.

Courtney¿dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ron.

- Ella salió temprano del trabajo y dijo que se iba a juntar con Gin y que después iba a venir con ella para reunirse con ustedes – respondió ella buscando algo entre los cojines de los sillones.

- ¿A qué hora salió? – preguntó esta vez Neville.

- Como a las una de la tarde...¡Aquí está! – dijo poniéndose un pendiente en la oreja izquierda - ¿Está todo bien, chicos?

- Emmm...Sí – respondió Luna.

- Ok, nos vemos después...Ah, Harry. Tu jefe te estaba buscando como loco por el ministerio entero y pregunto a todos los funcionarios si te habían visto.

- ¿Le puedes decir si te lo encuentras que estoy acá?

- ¡Claro! Nos vemos, adiós – y se desapareció.

- Bien, Hermione no ha vuelto y salió con Ginny por una razón desconocida para nosotros – resumió Luna suspirando.

Un ruido se produjo en la salita donde se encontraba la chimenea y acto seguido un señor alto y calvo salió lleno de hollín hasta el living.

- Potter, menos mal que te encuentro – dijo el señor respirando más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué pasa, señor? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Nos han avisado una explosión en el área M54 y el reporte de una persona herida que estaba allí y la han trasladado a San Mugo.

- ¿Cuál es la zona M54? – preguntó Ron como si estuvieran hablando en chino.

- Es el área donde se ubica la abandonada mansión Malfoy – respondió el señor sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta del pelirrojo – Potter, necesito que vayas a ver a la persona herida al hospital y averigües que pasó.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?

- Fue identificada como Ginevra Weasley...

Harry, Luna, Neville y Ron abrieron enormemente los ojos. Ron saltó de su asiento y comenzó a preguntarle si eso era verdad. Luna se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito y Neville la abrazaba para calmarla, aunque él no lo estaba. Harry se quedó inmóvil sin decir nada; no podía...Su Ginny estaba herida en el hospital.

oooooooooo

- ¿Ustedes son parientes de Ginevra Weasley? – preguntó un hombre de lentes y bigotes saliendo de una puerta.

- Sí, algunos somos amigos, pero él es su hermano – respondió Luna levantándose de su asiento de golpe junto a los demás.

- Buenas noches – saludó él sin sonreír.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Harry dudando por la respuesta que le diera.

- No se preocupe tanto, está bien. Sólo esta durmiendo a causa de los sedantes que tuvimos que darle después de que despertara para que su cuerpo pudiera descansar.

- Que bien – dijo aliviado Neville - ¿Qué tiene¿En qué estado llegó?

- Llegó inconsciente, con heridas múltiples en su cuerpo por maleficios que había recibido y con algunas quemaduras. Logramos que cicatrizarán y desaparecieran las quemaduras hace poco minutos y también las heridas ocasionadas por los maleficios...

- ¿Se puede especificar los maleficios? – preguntó Ron.

- No, aún no. Eso tomará algunas horas – respondió el sanador guardando un lápiz en su bolsillo.

- ¡Sr. Kent! – gritó una enfermera saliendo de la misma puerta donde él había ido al encuentro del grupo – La paciente ha despertado, pero...

- ¿Pero? – preguntó él.

- Hay un problema, venga rápido.

- Discúlpenme, les avisaré cuando puedan verla – dijo el sanador y se fue junto a la enfermera a la habitación de Ginny.

oooooooooo

Ya eran casi las cinco de la madrugada y los cuatro seguían en la sala de espera a alguna noticia de Ginny.

Ron había intentado contactar a Hermione muchas veces, pero no pudo. No estaba en su departamento, ni en el ministerio.

- ¡Muchachos! – gritó una muchacha corriendo hacía ellos que estaban sentados en unas sillas.

- Courtney – dijo Luna sonriéndole débilmente.

- Me enteré en el ministerio el accidente de Ginny¿cómo está ella? – preguntó la rubia preocupada.

- Está bien, pero no nos han dicho más – respondió Harry deseando entrar a ver a Ginny.

- Que bueno, eso es una gran noticia...

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Ron viendo como Courtney se mordía el labio inferior.

- Sí, es algo relacionado con el...Bueno, ustedes saben – dijo ella nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué... – pero no pudo continuar, porque el sanador y la enfermera salieron de la habitación de Ginny.

- Muchachos, lamento la demora. Pueden pasar a ver a la señorita Weasley sólo media hora y después tendrán que irse, ya que la tendremos en observación.

- Muchas gracias – respondió Harry ya en girando el pomo de la puerta.

Las paredes eran de color beige. La ventana de mediano tamaño era tapada por una cortina celeste al igual que el color de dos sillas junto a la cama de color blanco donde estaba una joven pelirroja sentada con la mirada perdida en sus manos.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Luna contenta por verla sana y salva.

- Hola a todos – saludó ella sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a la realidad.

- Nos alegra que estés bien, nos tenías muy preocupados – comentó su hermano sentándose en una silla.

- Me lo temía y discúlpenme por haberlos preocupado tanto – se disculpó ella sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, con tal que estés bien...

- Courtney te ves nerviosa¿todo bien? – le preguntó Ginny.

- Gin¿sabes dónde está Hermione? Ella me dijo en el ministerio que iba a salir contigo y que en la tarde me entregaba unos documentos, pero llegué en a las doce al departamento y ella no estaba... – le explicó Courtney – Si no lo entrego mañana me puedes despedir...

- No sé dónde andará... – respondió Ginny bajando la mirada.

- ¡Pero si salió contigo! – replicó Neville.

- Salió conmigo, pero...

- Gin¿qué pasó para que quedaras herida y Hermione no aparezca? – le preguntó Harry serio.

- No lo recuerdo, me borraron la memoria de qué fui a haces a la mansión de los Malfoy, y sólo tengo una cosa clara – respondió ella al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió Luna.

- Hermione puede estar muerta por mi culpa... – ya con lágrimas rodando por su mejilla.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Aloja!! Y como les dije, le pusimos una pausa al romance para centrarnos en esto del secuestro.

Estamos en problemas, Ginny y Hermione se fueron a meter en la antigua mansión Malfoy. Y como consecuencia hubo una explosión dejando sólo a una persona herida: Ginny, pero ¿qué cosa habrá pasado antes de la explosión como para decir que Hermione esté muerta?

También me gustaría agregar que ya estamos acercándonos al secuestrador, o sea, ya sabrán quién es. ¡Prepárense!

Bien, espero que estén genial y me dejen algún review para saber su opinión con este capítulo.

Besos,

Gaby


	17. ¡Giratiempo en Acción!

Capítulo 17:

Silencio. Ninguno pudo discutirle lo que acababa de decirles Ginny, porque sabían que jamás armaría una tormenta en un vaso de agua por algo que no es completamente seguro.

Luna abrazó a Neville para evitar llorar, aunque él no estaba en las mejores condiciones para darles palabras de ánimo.

Harry seguía parado en la esquina observando detenidamente los ojos de Ginny. Era esa mirada que pocas veces usaba; esa mirada que intentaba ver si podía notar sinceridad en la persona, evaluando si ha sido honesta y para su desgracia, ella decía la completa verdad.

Ron se quedó inmóvil. Quería gritar, llorar y destrozar todo lo que estaba alrededor de él. No podía ser, su Hermione no podía estar muerta. Era imposible.

"Esto debe ser una pesadilla o una muy mala broma que ha hecho mi hermana" pensó para animarse, pero él sabía que estaba en la realidad y todo eso era real.

- Lo sé, de seguro no pueden creerlo – dijo Ginny después de secarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas – Eso es lo que recuerdo...

- ¿Estás totalmente segura que está muerta? – le preguntó Harry acercándose y hablándole por primera vez.

Ginny miró sus ojos verdes como dándole a entender que era verdad lo que decía – Dije que podría estar muerta.

- ¿Qué pasó allá para que digas eso? – preguntó Luna soltándose de los brazos de su esposo y al borde del llanto.

- No llores, mi amor. No es bueno que llores por el bebé – le reprochó Neville, pero prefirió quedarse callado tras la mirada de su esposa.

- ¡Ya les dije que me borraron la memoria de lo que ocurrió después de encontrarme con ella hoy a las dos de la tarde!- dijo Ginny desesperada - ¿Acaso no entienden¡No recuerdo nada!

- Gin, cálmate – le dijo su hermano tomándola por los brazos y haciendo después de unos segundos de intentos para solarte de la pelirroja pudo por fin lograr que se acostara – Estás aún en observación médica, así que por favor no te enojes.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que me enojé¡Hermione pudo haber muerto, gracias a mí!

- No digas eso, por favor – replicó Neville enfadado por las palabras de Ginny.

- ¡Ah, no¡Yo fui la de la idea de ir allá! – explicó ella apuntando su dedo índice a su pecho – Ya que escuché una maldita conversación de Harry con un señor, que al parecer era auror, y supuse que ahí encontraría pistas para el caso.

- Ginny ¡¿Cómo pudiste escuchar una de mis conversaciones?! – gritó alterado Harry.

- ¡Vale! Cálmense los dos – dijo Courtney levantándose de una de las sillas y poniéndose entre Harry y Gin después de oír con atención – No es momento de ponerse a discutir – los dos asintieron con la cabeza – Vamos por parte: Yo vine acá para ver a Ginny porque encontré algo bastante interesante del caso.

- Dinos, por favor – le pidió Luna ya más calmada.

- Bien, el sábado tuve que ir en la tarde a Italia para ver a mi abuelo que vive solo en su mansión. Ese día, cuando llegamos su portero nos dijo que extrañamente no lo habían visto desde el viernes en la noche – explicó ella viendo la mirada de todos clavada en ella – Daba lo mismo, pensé yo. Pasé a su mansión y Summer me lleva al escritorio de su abuelo diciéndome que había visto algo muy extraño mientras revisaba los libros de su estante.

- Vale – dijo Neville.

- ¿Qué era? – inquirió Harry.

- Pues, fui a ver bastante confundida y me encontré con esto – y sacó de su cartera una carta bastante maltratada – Esta carta – y se la pasó a Ron para que la leyera él.

- Bien, esto dice:

"_Espero que no les haya dado mucho problemas encontrar la conexión entre los dos secuestros. Pero me gustaría decir que Geller ha sido uno de los más difíciles junto a Dumbledore. _

_Señorita Holey me parece que debería tener mucho más cuidado con dejar a su abuelo tan descuidado y no se preocupe, que lo cuidaré tan bien como lo he hecho con los otros dos"._

Todos se miraron interrogantes y bastante impacientes. Aún no lograban descifrar muy bien todo esto de la conexión entre los tres además de la fotografía y la persona que seguía era el señor Barrymore.

- O sea que tu abuelo era...

- Sí, Gin. El nombre de mi abuelo es Michael Geller, hubiera tenido ese apellido si mi mamá no se hubiera casado por segunda vez y tuve que adoptar el apellido Holey – respondió ella sonriendo – Pero¿saben? Aunque no era muy cercana a él, yo igual lo quiero y si le llega a pasar algo... – y rompió en llanto.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – le dijo Luna abrazándola.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó Ginny sentándose nuevamente en su cama.

- Sí, gracias...

De repente un sonido extraño se escuchó. Era como si la chimenea que se encontraba junto a las sillas de la habitación se prendiera sola y una cabeza de una mujer de no muy avanzada apareció de las llamas.

- Disculpen las molestias, pero me gustaría ver a la señorita Holey – se disculpó la mujer al ver la cara de todos los presentes.

- Acá estoy, Martha – contestó Courtney agachándose hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza de la mujer.

- ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! Tenemos el caos acá, Barrymore llamó a una reunión de emergencia, Summer ha destruido la mitad de mi escritorio jugando con chispas de colores¡Hermione aún no aparece y todos están desesperados porque ella debería habernos pasado los expedientes en la mañana! – gritó la mujer que parecía haber tenido uno de los días más difíciles de su vida.

- Ok, parece que sin mí nada funciona – dijo Courtney sonriendo débilmente – Bien, chicos. Vendré cuando pueda para ver como estás Ginny.

- Gracias por todo y tienes que estar bien, él aparecerá – le dijo Neville mientras ella sacaba polvos flu de su cartera.

- ¡Departamento de Misterios! – gritó metiéndose después de que la mujer desapareciera de la chimenea y unas llamas verdes envolvieron a la rubia para después haber desaparecido.

oooooooooo

Ya eran la una de la tarde, casi un día había pasado desde que no tenían información alguna del paradero de Hermione y Ginny trataba de recordar con muchos esfuerzos que había pasado, pero al hacerlo comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza a tal punto que gritaba y escupía sangre, así que los sanadores le prohibieron cualquier intento de volver a hacerlo. Aunque, no les hacía mucho caso.

Los cuatro estaban en San Mugo, de vez en cuando algunos estaban en la cafetería, otros en la sala de espera, otros en la habitación junto con Ginny, otros charlando por algún pasillo y así se pasaban las horas.

- Me alegra que esté mucho mejor, señorita Weasley – dijo sonriendo el sanador – Espero que siga así y mañana, tal vez, ya pueda volver con su vida normal.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – respondió Ginny, ya que odiaba San Mugo desde las semanas que tuvo que pasar en cama cuando derrotaron a Voldemort.

- Bien, yo me iré y volveré en tres horas para revisarla nuevamente. Adiós – y salió de la habitación.

- Genial que ya estés casi recuperada – le dijo Luna feliz.

- Sí, no me gustan los hospitales desde aquella vez... – y desvió su mirada a donde se encontraba Harry observando a través de la ventana a los muggles que pasaban in darse cuenta que ese era un hospital de brujos gracias al poderoso hechizo de ilusión usado.

- ¿Han tenido sueños con Voldemort? – preguntó Harry a Luna y Neville dándose vuelta sin haber prestado la mínima atención a la conversación entre las mujeres.

- No – respondieron los dos confundidos por su pregunta.

- Lo que pasa es que nosotros soñamos con esa noche – explicó Ginny – Ron, Harry, Hermione y yo.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Luna bastante desconcertada.

- No lo sabemos, pero estamos seguros que el caso tiene que ver con él – los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Ron – Y tengo que decirles que se me ha ocurrido una gran idea para ver quién es el secuestrador.

- Dinos¿qué se te ocurrió? – preguntó Ginny pensando cualquier idiotez por parte de su hermano mayor.

- Bien, yo pensé que podríamos usar un giratiempo y nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo – y todos, menos Harry, observaron a Ron como si por primera vez en su vida tuviera cerebro – Así podríamos ver cómo pasó todo – explicó él gracias a la idea que se le había ocurrido cuando vio su reloj antes de ir al ministerio por los datos de Hermione.

- ¡Increíble! Sólo habría que conseguirnos uno... – dijo Neville sonriendo junto a los demás, menos Harry que seguía aún serio.

- ¡Alto! – gritó Harry y todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados por su actitud – Eso sería imposible.

- ¿Cómo¿Qué dices? – preguntó Luna.

- La idea de Ron es buena, pero hay muchas cosas que hacen que eso jamás se podría llevar a cabo¿creen que hemos hecho todo esta investigación viajando a Hogwarts y eso porque sí¡No! – respondió él mismo – Un giratiempo sólo puede retroceder el tiempo hasta 24 horas, o sea no podríamos haber visto el secuestro de Albus. Luego, el grandioso ministro de magia prohibió el uso del giratiempo para ir al pasado, ya que siempre lo modificaban y nada pasaba como debía pasar en realidad...

- ¡El ministro es nieto de Fudge¿Qué quieres, Harry? – preguntó furioso Ron.

- Y por último, el único giratiempo capaz de retroceder hasta un año hasta el pasado está en una torre Azteca cuidado por una tribu mágica y sólo se usará cuando todos los ministros de magia de todo el mundo aprueben su utilización. Y todos sabemos que al mundo no les interesa Albus, sólo a nosotros, a los de Inglaterra.

- Vaya, así que no podremos hacer nada con un giratiempo... – dijo resumiendo Neville.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Ginny sonriendo con una idea en su mente – Nos serviría de mucho...

- Explícate¿quieres? – le preguntó de mala gana su hermano.

- Pues, un giratiempo sólo puede retroceder hasta 24 horas...O sea, podríamos usar uno a las dos de la tarde para ver que ocurrió ayer a la misma hora en que justo Hermione y yo en el paradero de la calle Hill Road – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Nos seguirían y verían todo lo que hicimos y nos pasó...

- ¡Menuda idea, Gin! – gritó emocionada Luna – Esa idea es totalmente increíble.

- Es cierto, pero hay un problema – todos voltearon a ver a Neville – Está prohibido por el ministro usar un giratiempo y ¿de dónde sacamos uno?

- Soy auror, puedo hacer un campo de energía en la estación de buses donde ellas se juntaron y hacerlo tan fuerte como para que no detectaran la magia en ese lugar, así daríamos vuelta al giratiempo y volvemos al pasado... – respondió Harry como si todo ya estuviera echo.

- Hay uno en Hogwarts, le pido por polvos flu a la directora que me los pasé – dijo Ron.

- Ustedes si que tienen todo listo – comentó Neville algo sorprendido.

- Bien, nosotros tres vamos a la estación, Ron tú anda por polvos flu a Hogwarts y pide el giratiempo – les ordenó Harry y después volteó a ver a Ginny – Y tú te quedarás tranquila esperando a que nosotros volvamos¿lo harás? – le preguntó inclinándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

- Sí, lo haré... – contestó ella algo nerviosa.

- Así se dice – Harry comenzó a caminar, pero gritó llevándose su mano a la frente.

- Harry¿estás bien? – le preguntó Luna poniendo una de sus manos en su espalda.

- No, mi cicatriz me duele – al decir esto ella, Neville y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

- ¡¡Ahh!! – gritó Ginny y todos voltearon a verla , pero estaba inconsciente en la cama.

- Ginny, Ginny – dijo su hermano acercándose a ella - ¿Qué le pasa? – volteó su rostro a ver a sus amigos.

- No lo sé – respondió Neville.

- ¡No! No les hagas nada... ¡Déjala en paz!...- decía Ginny aún con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose constantemente – No lo mates... ¡Aléjate de mí!...

- Ginny, por favor despierta.. – le decía Ron desesperado.

- ¡Te voy a matar Riddle si tocas a alguno de ellos! – gritó Ginny mientras todos miraban con espanto lo que acababa de decir ella.

- Voldemort – sólo pudo decir Luna.

- No lo creo, debe estar con él, porque no despierta – corrigió Harry tratando de no pensar que Ginny podría morirse.

- ¡Ayuda!...Me duele...es frío...muy frío... Harry, ayúdame... – y dejó de hablar, pero la máquina que tenía un tubo que conectaba su muñeca al aparato contenía un líquido azul comenzó a emitir un pito cuando el líquido cambió a rojo.

El sanador junto a dos enfermeras entraron de inmediato haciendo a un lado a Ron. El sanador trató de despertar a Ginny y después de un hechizo extraño les pidió a los demás que debían irse. Harry, Luna, Neville y Ron estaban muy preocupados por ella, en especial Harry, pero no pusieron mucha resistencia ya que debían obedecer.

Se pusieron de inmediato a hacer el plan de giratiempo viendo que Ginny estaba en una situación de mucho riesgo y Hermione podría ya no estar viva. En especial Harry y Ron que lo hacían, también, con salvar la vida de la persona más importante en su vida.

oooooooooo

Cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde. Harry ya había puesto un campo protector en el paradero de buses de la calle Hill Road comprobando que funcionaba a la perfección.

Corría un viento muy frío y el pavimento estaba lleno de hojas color café. Luna estaba con una bufanda abrazada de Neville y él traía una chaqueta bastante abrigadora. Harry andaba con una ropa bastante fresca, así que rezaba porque Ron llegara con el giratiempo de inmediato.

A la lejanía venía un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo corriendo. La verdad era bastante extraño verlo corriendo en esa zona, ya que el paradero estaba en los suburbios del lugar casi llegando a la carretera.

- ¡Discúlpenme por tardarme, pero McGonagall casi se desmayó cuando le conté el estado de Ginny! – gritó – No le dije nada de Hermione, pero no me iba a prestar el giratiempo sin razón alguna agregó al ver la cara de Harry.

- Ok, ahora vayamos, ya que faltan tres minutos para las dos – dijo Luna levantándose de la vereda junto a Neville.

- Toma – le pasó el giratiempo con la apariencia de un reloj de mano bastante antiguo a Harry.

Él puso alrededor de su cuello y les pidió a los demás que se tomaran de las manos quedando de tal forma en un círculo. Giró contra las manillas del reloj una especie de botón y la pequeña imagen de un reloj de arena empezó a girar hacía atrás.

Todos vieron como los autos pasaban hacía atrás, distintas personas bajan de los buses y se sentaban en la vereda o quedaban de pie, luego se iban y venían otros. Como las nubes del cielo se movían mucho más rápido de lo normal.

De pronto todo paró de súbito. Se soltaron de las manos y se encontraban en un día casi igual que ese martes, pero ahora estaban en el lunes a las dos de la tarde.

Vieron como una pelirroja se bajaba de un bus y se quedó de pie observando constantemente su reloj de muñeca. Ginny veía cada dos segundos a los dos lados de la calle como esperando impacientemente a alguien.

- Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar... – dijo Luna observando divertida a Ginny.

De repente un bus nuevamente paró frente al paradero y Hermione bajó corriendo donde estaba su amiga esperándola.

- ¡Estaba a punto de matarte! – chilló enloquecida Ginny.

- Calma, mujer. Me tardé, porque tuve que ir a almorzar – explicó ella – Bien¿qué hacemos acá?

- ¿Sabes cuál es la zona M54? – preguntó Ginny sacando su varita de la cartera.

- Claro, es la mansión Malfoy...¡Ginny¿Qué pasa? – inquirió confundida.

- Escuché que ha habido cosas muy extrañas ahí y creo que deberíamos investigar nosotras mismas...

- ¡¿Estás loca?! No iremos allá – dijo tajantemente Hermione.

- El caso, Hermione. Draco Malfoy está fugitivo de Azkabán, los secuestros, cosas extraña sen la mansión Malfoy. Todo está relacionado...

- Tienes razón¿cómo iremos sin que nos descubran?

- Ehh... Pensé que tú como auror podrías ayudar en eso – dijo ella mientras la castaña sacaba su varita.

- Silencius – dijo apuntando la suela de sus zapatos – Silencius – dijo apuntando los tacones de Ginny – Para que no se escuchen nuestros pasos y... – empezó a decir algo en un dialecto extraño y una luz brillo en el pecho de cada una.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó Ginny después que la luz desapareciera.

- Con esto no nos podrán ver los que nosotros no queramos que nos vean.

- ¡Genial! Ahora vámonos – y las dos caminaron algunos minutos hasta llegar al lugar mientras el grupo las seguían.

La mansión se veía totalmente descuidada. Las ventanas en vez de tener vidrios estaban tapadas con tablas puestas horizontalmente llenas de polvo y ralladuras. Las paredes de piedra se veían a muy poco de caerse. El pasto estaba sin cortar, por lo tanto estaba de medio metro de largo, las ramas de los árboles estaban por el suelo, porque no los han podado en años y con todas las hojas secas, además de caídas.

- Entremos... – dijo Ginny después de suspirar y después de golpear el portón color negro se cayó dejando paso la entrada a la mansión Malfoy.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola!! Bien, antes de que me vaya a la playa y me desconecte tres malditas semanas del computador y de todas las historias que tengo (rayos! me voy en dos días) les dejó con este capítulo para quitarles un poco la intriga, aunque yo creo que los dejé casi igual con este.**

Uff... Estoy cansada, tuve que ayudar a trasladar el computador del primer piso de la casa al segundo y llevar la CPU (la minitorre, la memoria del computador... la caja rectangular que ustedes prenden y así funciona su equipo) fue toda una experiencia traumante.

Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por todos los que me han llegado.

La actualización demorará... Pero prometo que antes del 27 de febrero estará, así que despídanse de mí.

Millones de besos,

Gaby


	18. Fuegos Artificiales

Capítulo 18:

Las dos avanzaron entre el pasto y los arbustos hasta llegar a la gran puerta estilo colonial bastante maltratada.

Hermione detuvo a Ginny tomándola de la mano antes de que esta entrara echando abajo la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la pelirrojo desconcertada viendo a los ojos a Hermione.

- Adentro hay...magia negra – respondió Hermione observando la puerta – Debemos tener cuidado, es un lugar muy peligroso. Cualquier movimiento mal hecho y nos descubren...

- Te entiendo, tendremos cuidado.

- Espera, cambiemos nuestra apariencia – opinó sensatamente la castaña – Si nos llegan a descubrir no tienen que reconocernos.

- Pero... tú puedes cambiar de apariencia, no yo – replicó la muchacha soltándose de la mano de su amiga.

- Yo puedo cambiar de mi altura, mi voz hasta la forma de mi cara, pero tú puedes cambiar los colores de tu cabello y ojos – explicó – Así que cambia.

- Vale – respondió Ginny viendo como su amiga se transformaba como la primera vez que la había visto en la oficina del señor Barrymore - ¿Siempre te transformas así? – preguntó tocando su cabello negro.

- Pues, así casi nadie me reconoce – y Ginny quedó de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes – Ahora podemos entrar y, por favor, ten mucho cuidado...

- Tienes razón, hay una energía maligna allá adentro – comentó mientras veía la puerta.

Dieron dos pasos y se detuvieron frente a frente con la puerta. Ginny iba a hacer un hechizo para que se abriera, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. Así que Hermione murmuró algo en un dialecto antiguo y la puerta se abrió poco a poco sin producir ningún chirrido, gracias a que Ginny hizo un hechizo de silencio.

Harry y los demás las siguieron mientras Harry explicaba que no debían hacer ningún ruido, además que adentro había una energía maligna concentrada no debían hacer un hechizo, así que por eso Hermione los hacía en dialectos antiguos para que el ministerio no detectara la magia en el lugar. De seguro debía estar protegido.

Llegaron a un salón que debía ser el recibidor. Pero estaba tan oscuro, lleno de polvo, sucio y con tantas telarañas, además del desorden de algunas cajas y sillas botadas hacían casi irreconocible ese lugar.

Las dos muchachas se miraron y se dirigieron a la puerta que estaba a la derecha que el living. Los sillones estaban llenos de polvo y con algunos resortes salidos.

Caminaron con cuidado llegando a una puerta que al abrirla era el comedor. La mesa estaba en el suelo con un florero hecho trizas en medio de ésta. Los estantes donde tenían copas y adornos de porcelana estaban en el suelo con todos los adornos y copas rotos alrededor de la puerta que debía ser de la cocina.

- Será mejor que nos separemos... – susurró Hermione a Ginny – Yo arriba, tú abajo. Ten cuidado – la pelirroja asintió y Hermione salió del comedor dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Luna – Debemos vigilar a las dos...

- Ron seguirá a Hermione y nosotros a Ginny... – respondió Harry.

- ¿Por qué voy yo solo? – inquirió Ron asustado.

- Por que percibo que la energía maligna se concentra acá abajo y tu hermana está en serio riesgo – explicó Harry sonriendo débilmente.

- Vale, ahora vamos a vigilarlas que se nos han escapado – dijo Neville señalando a Ginny que salía del comedor.

oooooooooo

No había pasado nada muy interesante. Y era algo divertido ver a Ginny investigando la mansión, ya que se pegaba contra los muebles o cuando veía los escudos con las serpientes de Slytherin ahogaba un grito.

Y ahora sólo le quedaba un lugar para terminar. El sótano. Se acercó lentamente tragando saliva, ya que no tenía un muy buen presentimiento de qué cosas encontraría allá abajo.

Si tan sólo fuera valiente... Lo era, pero le aterraba la idea de enfrentarse a lo desconocido y no estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Abrió la puerta y no se veía nada, apenas el primer escalón de la maltratada escalera de madera. Puso un pie y después de un suspiro bajó.

Todos la siguieron esperando que nada pasara allá abajo...

oooooooooo

Nada. Eso era lo que Hermione había encontrado arriba. Además de polvo, suciedad, cosas de Slytherin y otras cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Pero, había algo que podría rescatar de esta visita. Si Malfoy había escapado de Azkabán era casi obvio que habría venido a su casita.

"Si yo fuera una criminal fugitiva y vengo a mi casa¿qué buscaría?" se preguntó y se le ocurrió que algún archivo en el salón estudio de su padre.

Ron estaba aburrido viendo como Hermione buscaba entre libros, archivos y papeles algo que él no sabía. Esto de seguir a las personas en el pasado era tan aburrido. Preferiría tener dos clases de Pociones a esto, o sea, estaba en un estado de aburrimiento a morirse.

Pero un estruendoso grito se escuchó desde la planta baja donde estaba investigando Ginny.

Hermione dejó caer el libro lleno de expedientes. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo con su varita en mano hasta llegar a las puertas del sótano que estaban abiertas par en par. Entró con algo de miedo seguida de Ron que estaba de lo más preocupado.

oooooooooo

Ahí fue cuando vio a su amiga que llegaba a su lado. Las dos sonrieron, pero volvieron a cambiar su semblante a una seriedad tremenda.

- Y yo que creía que eran unas idiotas – dijo una voz de hombre desde las sombras – Pero por lo que veo Ginny Weasley puede salir viva después de una maldición imperdonable.

- ¡¿Quién eres! – preguntó Hermione apuntando con su varita a la persona.

- Jack Vodanovic fugitivo de Azkabán – respondió el hombre saliendo de las sombras.

- ¿Sabías que eres horrible hasta en tu apariencia física? – le preguntó con una sonrisa que detonaba burla en su comentario Ginny.

- Gracias, eres tan amable... – dijo con sarcasmo el hombre entero sucio y con los dientes más negros que blancos - ¡Expelliarmus- una ráfaga de viento salió disparada hacía Ginny.

- ¡Protecto! – gritó esta y nada le paso – Debes hacer más que eso para dañarme...

- Así que puedes esquivar un hechizo. Yo creía con el grito que diste antes eras una total inútil – rió descontroladamente el hombre que se veía de unos cuarenta años, pero de seguro tenía menos, ya que por su estado aparentaba eso – Pero no son tan inteligentes, gracias a usted Weasley me di cuenta que estaban en esta casa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione aún con su varita apuntando al hombre.

- Digo que ella hizo tanto ruido que me di cuenta que estaban acá – repitió el hombre – Y yo creía que era inteligente, Granger. Traer consigo a una mujer que no tiene experiencia para esto – se acercó a ellas.

- ¡Aléjate! – chilló Ginny.

- ¡Uhh! Que miedo tengo – y se rió.

- ¡Winguardium Leviosa! –gritó Hermione y el hombre comenzó a flotar – Veamos si te hace tanta gracias esto... – y empezó a mover la varita bruscamente haciendo que Jack Vodanovic se golpeara entre el techo y el suelo.

- Finitem... Encantatem – susurró este y cayó diez metros desde el techo para quedar como calcomanía en el suelo – Ahora te las verás – dijo levantándose del suelo.

- Ginny, corre, no te metas en esto – le pidió Hermione observando de reojo a su amiga.

- Pero...

- No vas a poder pelear con él, anda arriba a averiguar si hay algo. No revisé totalmente las dos últimas habitaciones cerca de la chimenea.

- ¡Está bien! – y Ginny salió disparada escaleras arriba.

- ¿Te crees muy valiente? – le preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

- Por supuesto, para enfrentar a escorias como tú – respondió la muchacha - ¡Ritruzempra! – y ahí comenzó la pelea de hechizos entre los dos.

El grupo veía extasiado la pelea de Hermione y el fugitivo de Azkabán. Casi no se notaban sus cuerpos porque se movían muy rápido y de vez en cuando alguno caía al suelo para levantarse nuevamente.

- ¡Granger, qué sorpresa tenerte acá! – dijo una voz familiar bajando de las escaleras y era nada más y nada menos que...

- ¡Malfoy! – chilló Hermione viéndolo y después vio como traía a Ginny amordazada en sus brazos – Suéltala en este mismo minuto.

- Claro que no, ella invadió propiedad privada de mi familia – replicó el rubio avanzando hasta llegar junto a Jack – Creo que ya conocen a mi amigo Jack.

- ¿Amigo? Ustedes son una dupla de asquerosos, ladrones, mentirosos, fugitivos, petulantes, feos y... – ya no sabía que palabra usar.

- Te faltó secuestradores – dijo Malfoy sonriendo – Así es, yo soy uno de los que secuestró al viejo Dumbledore, al pobretón Stiles y al decrepito Geller.

- ¡Eres un asqueroso! – chilló Hermione avanzando hacía él - ¿Cómo pudiste enfermo mental? – preguntó mirándolo con odio - ¿Y por qué no intentas soltarte, Gin? – le preguntó a su amiga.

- Ella está bajo las órdenes de Draco – explicó Jack – Es muy útil que pueda manejar magia antigua sin varita...

Estaba haciendo funcionar su cerebro al máximo. Dijo que eran "secuestradores" no sólo uno. Con razón pudo atrapar a Voldemort no siendo sólo un mago. Pero... ¿Quiénes serían? Era obvio que Jack era uno, ya que sabía demasiado como para ser uno de sus asistentes.

Y tenían mucha información, demasiada como para ser verdad. Era como si la hubieran sacado del ministerio para saber todos los movimientos del grupo. ¡Eso era! Uno de los secuestradores era su informante y era trabajador del ministerio.

¿Quién podría haber cometido tal traición? La foto... ¿La foto los traicionó¡No! La foto. Dumbledore, luego Stiles, después Geller, Barrymore y al final el padre de Seth. Estaban todos juntos en la reunión del Consejo de Magia, por lo que pudo averiguar en el ministerio.

El Consejo de Magia se hizo hace ocho años, justo el año en que Voldemort "murió". Y después se desintegró. Los rumores que habían era que había dos traidores dentro del Consejo...

- Ellos... – sólo pudo decir Hermione llamando la atención de los tres presentes y el grupo que observaba - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita y sucio que tienes a dos informantes del ministerio? – le preguntó a Malfoy sorprendiendo a todos.

- Vaya, parece que ya sabes quienes somos los secuestradores – dijo sonriendo Malfoy – Muévete... – le dijo a Ginny y esta se soltó de los brazos del rubio – Soy un descarado¿y qué?

- ¡Te juro que te voy a matar! – chilló enfurecida Hermione mientras Ginny aún amordazada intentaba calmarla sin éxito alguno.

- Oh, parece que te ha dolido quienes son esas personas¿no? – preguntó Jack – Creo que le hemos dado en su punto débil...

- Sí, el respeto y el amor son tan fáciles de manipular – comentó pensativo Draco - ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó tomando desprevenida a Hermione y su varita salió disparada de su mano al suelo – Pero ya que sabes todo no puedo dejar que te vayas...¡No te muevas! – y Hermione se quedó en el lugar que estaba.

- Yo me la llevaré – dijo Jack.

- No, yo lo haré. Tú te encargaras de Weasley – y tomó entre sus brazos a Hermione – Que asco me da llevar a una Sangre Sucia conmigo... – y desapareció.

Después de eso todo había sucedido muy rápido. Jack se le había acercado y dijo algo apuntando su cabeza, ahí fue cuando cayo inconsciente al suelo sintiendo que un gran vacío inundaba todo lo ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy en su mente. Le habían borrado la memoria.

- ¿Sabes? A mi me encantan los fuegos artificiales muggles... ¿a ti no? – preguntó sonriendo – Pues, veamos su sobrevives a uno de ellos... – continuó al ver que Ginny estaba torada en el piso aún con un dolor de cabeza muy grande – Algo de fuego... – y de su varita apareció una llama – Y algo que haya estallar para empezar la fiesta – dijo unas palabras extrañas y la llama comenzó a hacerse como chispas.

Ginny veía sin entender todo eso, en primer lugar¿Qué hacía allí¿Quién era ese hombre¿Por qué andaba en el suelo con ese dolor de cabeza?.

Las chispas de la varita de Jack comenzaron a agrandarse hasta que dieron u8na gran explosión.

Cerró bruscamente los ojos y sintió un abrumante calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Oyó como las paredes se agrietaban y se caían. Y olía ese olor a fuego quemando todo lo que se interpone a su paso.

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en el suelo y todo estaba quemado, aquel hombre tan extraño había desaparecido. Pero algo había que le molestaba, le preocupaba Hermione. Luego de eso todo fue sombras y oscuridad...

Extrañamente todo comenzó a avanzar rápido y se encontraban nuevamente en el paradero de la calle Hill Road.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Luna.

- Señor, Potter – dijo un hombre apareciendo junto a Harry – Hemos descubierto que ha estado usando un giratiempo y tratando de camuflar su uso por medio del escudo protector.

- Así es – respondió Harry suspirando sin quitarse de la cabeza las palabras dichas por Hermione y la imagen del cuerpo de Ginny entre las llamas.

- Necesitara ver al ministro, porque esto es una violación al código del uso incorrecto de Magia y lo peor, es que lo hizo un auror calificado... – dijo el hombre quitándole el giratiempo de las manos de Harry – Tendré que hablar con el Ministro de Magia.

- Vale, iré con usted ahora mismo – y se giró a los chicos – Vayan a ver a Ginny para que le digan lo que ha pasado...

- Pero ella estaba en un trance o sueño cuando nos fuimos – replicó Ron – Además te vas a meter en serios problemas por usar el giratiempo.

- Y nosotros también lo usamos – agregó Luna observando al señor junto a Harry.

- Lo siento, pero el que debe hablar con el ministro es el señor Potter. Él fue quién sacó el giratiempo e hizo el escudo protector – respondió – Ustedes sólo recibirán una citación la ministerio para ver que multa deben pagar.

- Claro – dijo Neville – Nos vemos Harry y esperamos que no tengas muchos problemas...

- Eso espero, nos vemos en San Mugo – y el señor puso una mano sobre su hombro y acto seguido desaparecieron.

oooooooooo

Pero a muchos kilómetros de aquel lugar, en ese paradero de Hill Road. También sucedían muchas cosas a escondidas del grupo y ellos se preparaban a dar su paso final para revivir a su Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Cómo han estado? Pues, espero que bien y mucho mejor si al fin han leído este capítulo después de mis vacaciones.

Uff... Ha sido difícil terminarlo antes de la fecha que dije que lo terminaría, pero yo dije que ya debían estar impacientes. Así que agradezcan a mis padres que se decidieron venir antes de vacaciones y a mis dedos rápidos para escribir.

Y les dejó un adelanto del siguiente capítulo: Sabremos cómo está Hermione, quienes son los secuestradores, el estado de Dumbledore, las razones por la cuál han secuestrado a las personas de la foto y veremos si Hermione es bastante lista para dejarle pistas a Harry, Ron, Luna y Neville. Además de qué le pasa a Ginny.

Así es, ya nos acercamos cada vez más al clímax. Y también al termino del capítulo...

Besos y espero con ansias sus reviews,

Gaby


	19. Esclavos del pasado

Capítulo 19:

_Las vitrinas de ropa estaban repletas de ropa veraniega. Blusas de color naranjo, rosa, celeste, amarillo; jeans con brillo, desgarrados en la parte de la basta, con flores bordadas; zapatos hermosísimos, los habían elegantes, informales, para ir a la playa, zapatillas. Pero¿debía eso importarle?_

_- Claro que no – se respondió a si misma caminando entre la multitud de gente en la acera._

_Siguió caminando sin pensar en cuántas horas llevaba deambulando por la ciudad, tampoco en qué si se había nublado el cielo, cuántos autos estaban transitando y menos en la cantidad de personas que iban y venían por la calle. Sólo pensaba en la pelea que había tenido con sus padres horas antes._

_¿Siempre los padres tienen que ser tan estrictos¿Acaso sólo vivían para molestar la vida de sus hijos? Aparentemente sí. Siempre que quería hacer algo que era normal en una joven que puede conducir sin auto, es pedirle amablemente a sus padres que le presten el suyo._

_- No, hija – le respondieron los dos al unísono._

_Y después comenzaron a darle una larga charla sobre los deberes de un adolescente responsable tiene que hacer. No sabía como se quedó dormida unos minutos en el sofá escuchando distraídamente a su padre. Pero ya era suficiente, siempre le daban el mismo discurso sobre la responsabilidad y ella siempre había sido responsable. En las vacaciones necesitaba distraerse y quería salir a divertirse yendo en el auto de sus padres¿acaso siempre tenían que responderle con una negativa?_

_¡Ustedes nunca me dejan hacer nada! – replicó la joven levantándose de golpe – Siempre he sido responsable, en todo lo que hago y ahora que quiero salir durante algunas horas no me dejan¿cómo pueden ser tan poco comprensivos! – y ahí fue donde empezó la discusión._

_Así terminó en la calle, escapando de su casa con unas lágrimas y maldiciendo a sus progenitores por ser tan egoístas. Ahora deambulaba por alguna calle de Londres sin tener idea de nada._

_Pensó en ir donde Ron, a La Madriguera. Pero no era una buena idea. Tenía claro que su novio la iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, mas no quería dar lástima, demostrar debilidad; además que La Madriguera quedaba un poco lejos de donde se encontraba ahora, no sabía en que calle se encontraba, y no tenía dinero para pagar un taxi._

_- Señorita¿le gustaría comprar un reloj original de oro? – le pregunhtó un vendedor ambulante mostrándole en su mano tres relojes bastante destartalados._

_- No, gracias – respondió la muchacha – No tengo dinero._

_- Está bien – y siguió el vendedor persuadiendo a otros transeúntes de comprarles uno de sus relojes._

"_Es obvio que es falso" pensó negando con la cabeza._

_Vio como algunas personas miraban el cielo con mucho interés. Ella hizo lo mismo y vio que el sol estaba siendo tapado por las nubes grises._

"_Que extraño, pero si estamos en verano..." se dijo a si misma y sintió de repente frío._

_Se abrazó a si misma tratando de calentar sus brazos desnudos por la blusa de manga corta que llevaba puesta. Eso si que era muy raro y solamente había sentido esta sensación una vez..._

_Volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo y vio unas pequeñas manchas dirigiéndose al sur. Muchos creyeron que eran aviones o estaban grabando alguna escena de las típicas películas de guerra._

_- Dementores – murmuró palideciendo ¿Qué harán acÿ – y ahí fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que estaban en plena guerra contra Voldemort y que su casa se encontraba a esa dirección._

"_London Avenue" __decía el letrero que indicaba el nombre de la calle. Y su casa si estaba al sur de esta avenida._

_¡Mis padres! – gritó y salió corriendo con dirección a su casa que se encontraba a unas quince cuadras._

oooooooooo

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se sentía pésimo, estaba muy aturdida y con una sensación de querer vomitar. También sintió como sus brazos no los podía mover ni tampoco las piernas. Su cabello lo sintió totalmente sucio y le dolía el estómago.

Levantó la vista. Apenas podía ver, ya que en el lugar en que se encontraba estaba muy oscuro.

"¿Qué habrá pasado con Ginny?" se preguntó de inmediato Hermione temiéndose lo peor. Había dejado a su amiga a la merced de ese psicópata de Jack Vodanovic y quién sabe que cosas le habrá hecho. Podría estar herida, pero conociendo a muchos criminales en su vida esa teoría era descartada. "¿La habrán matado?" pensó asustada y en sólo decirlo sentía que su pecho se oprimía.

Después de unos momentos se tranquilizó y ahí fue cuando comenzó a acordarse de las palabras de Draco:"...se te olvidó decir secuestradores...". Una rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella que apretó fuertemente los puños y sus dientes rechinaron luego de unos segundos.

Sabía quienes eran. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Y lo peor, ella misma había contribuido a darles información sin saber que esos dos eran mortífagos.

Mortífagos... – musitó recordando lo de años atrás. Esa palabra no le era mucho de su agrado y cuando inició el séptimo curso su propósito principal era acabar con los mortífagos y, principalmente, Voldemort.

Pero no era momento de lamentarse. Ahora tenía que intentar de escapar del lugar en el que estuviera y llegar hasta los muchachos.

Intentó buscar con sus manos atadas entre los bolsillos de sus jeans su varita. Pero no estaba. Incrédula, repitió la acción y ahí fue cuando cayo en la cuenta que lo más seguro es que Malfoy se la hubiera quitado.

Ahora intentó soltarse con la fuerza bruta, pero estaba muy bien atada como para deshacerse de las sogas.

Estás amarrada con Magia Antigua, así que no podrás soltarte con facilidad... – dijo alguien a su lado.

Hermione volteó inmediatamente, asustada, pero a causa de la oscuridad no podía ver la persona que le habló.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó respirando rápidamente.

Eso no importa ahora, pero debes intentar alumbrar este sitio... – la voz era de un hombre.

¿Cómo?

Tú eres auror, podrías usar un hechizo o dialecto antiguo – sugirió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Los nervios la habían traicionado esta vez y no se le había ocurrido usar un hechizo antiguo sin varita – Lumus – dijo cerrando los ojos y pensando que en lugar en que estaba se alumbraría.

Estaba como en una especie de sótano, pero era extraño. Era como si este sótano estuviera muy debajo de la tierra, porque no había ninguna ventana que dejará para el sol. Todo estaba sucio, con telarañas. Se fijó en unas cadenas metálicas con argollas colgadas en la pared...

No era un sótano. Eran las cámaras donde mataban a los prisioneros en los antiguos castillos medievales. Y ahí notó un esqueleto con sus manos entre las argollas de metal.

Que horror – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Y dímelo a mí, yo he estado más de tres días acá – volteó a su lado derecho y observó al hombre.

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó fríamente Hermione.

Brad Stiles – respondió sonriendo – Usted debe ser Hermione Granger.

¡Señor Stiles, usted está vivo! – chilló sonriendo alegre – Sí, soy yo¿cómo...

Escuché al muchacho rubio decirle a otro de cabellos rizados que era usted a la que había capturado – una puntada en su corazón hizo sentir rabia en esos momentos – Que bueno que haya despertado, me tenía preocupado todo el tiempo que estaba inconsciente.

Señor, debemos escapar de inmediato de este lugar – dijo Hermione – Yo soy una de las personas encargadas de encontrar a los capturados por Malfoy y sus secuaces.

Lo sé, desde aquí se escucha todo lo que hablan ellos, porque conversan esos temas cerca de la entrada – señaló con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que también estaba atado, una puerta que estaba después de unas escaleras de piedra.

¿Sabe algo del señor Geller y Albus Dumbledore? – le preguntó para saber si aún seguían vivos.

No se preocupes, están aún vivos – contestó él sonriendo afablemente.

Gracias – "Ahora tenemos que saber cómo escapar" pensó ¿Sabe algo de Weasley?

¿Ron Weasley, el jugador de Quiddittch? – preguntó algo extrañado por la pregunta.

No, su hermana. Ginevra Weasley...

La verdad no, lo lamento.

Da lo mismo – dijo muy preocupada pro el estado de su amiga – Ahora debemos pensar en cómo escapar...

oooooooooo

_- Disculpa – dijo la muchacha de cabellos castaños recogiendo los papeles que se le cayeron al piso por haber tropezado con alguien._

_- No se preocupe, la ayudo – se ofreció agachándose – Soy Seth Durst – se presentó el joven sonriendo después de ayudarla._

_- Hermione Granger, un gusto en conocerlo – sonrió ella viendo sus hermosos ojos pardos._

_¿Trabaja acá en el ministerio?_

_- Sí, en el Departamento de Misterios_ _y este es mi jefe – dijo señalando al señor Barrymore tras Seth._

_- Granger, debes ir a entregar esos informes de inmediato. No queremos que el país se vaya al piso, gracias a tu impuntualidad..._

_- Por supuesto – dijo ella._

_- Un gusto verte hoy día Seth – saludó Barrymore sonriendo al muchacho._

_¿Cómo estì Luke? – preguntó Seth estrechando su mano._

"_Que extraño que se conozcan si el señor Barrymore llegó apenas esta mañana a trabajar" pensó viendo como su nuevo jefe saludaba a un total desconocido._

_¡Granger! – gritó enojado Barrymore ¿Estás pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? Mejor anda a dejar esos expedientes._

_¡Claro, señor! – respondió asustada y se fue corriendo por el pasillo repleto de trabajadores._

"_Debería cambiar de actitud" se dijo a si misma mientras doblaba el pasillo "Es un amargado"_

oooooooooo

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. La impotencia que sentía en esos momentos era inmensa. Ese día había visto a esos dos hablando de una forma tan cordial, por lo cual la sorprendió, ya que Luke Barrymore había ingresado a trabajar recién en la mañana y no conocía a nadie. ¿Quién puede conocer a alguien si se pasó tosa la mañana gritando como loco a cada uno de los empleados?

Ahí debió haberse dado cuenta de eso. Y después, extrañamente, Barrymore comenzó a ser amable con ella.

Malditos... – dijo pegando con sus pies atados el suelo de piedra.

¿Le pasa algo¿Se le ocurrió la forma para escapar? – preguntó Stiles.

Nada, no me pasa nada – respondió algo apenada observando como el hombre se volvía a sumir en sus pensamientos.

El hombre sin ninguna cana en su cabeza parecía de más edad. Algo gordo y con unos pómulos bien marcados en el rostro. Sus ojos negros delataban incertidumbre, duda y, a la vez, felicidad.

Esa imagen le recordaba a Arthur Weasley, la noche que había hablado con él en las vacaciones de navidad del séptimo curso en La Madriguera.

oooooooooo

_El fuego de la chimenea hacía sentir mucho más cálido el ambiente de esa tarde tan fría. Afuera, todo el campo estaba cubierto con nieve y se veía que iba a seguir nevando por un muy buen tiempo._

_Por la ventana, veía como Harry y Ginny estaban jugando a La Guerra de Bolas de Nieve. Jamás a entendido que sean novios y, a la vez, se comporten como un par de hermanos. En esos momentos Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo lleno de nieve en su rostro y Ginny revolcándose de la risa._

_¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? – le preguntó el señor Weasley sentándose en el reconfortante sillón café._

_¿Por qué pregunta? – dándose media vuelta para verlo._

_- No estás afuera jugando – respondió él sonriendo – Pareces muy triste..._

_- No me gusta jugar en la nieve._

_- El año jugaste todo el día con los gemelos y Ginny – recordó riéndose cuando encontraron a Fred bajo un mono de nieve gracias a Hermione._

_- Eso era el año pasado, ahora jugar en la nieve me trae malos recuerdos – todo lo que sucedió ese verano aún no podía superarlo – Así que mejor me quedó acá pensando._

_- No deberías privarte de tus gustos por que lo que pasó este año – replicó el señor Weasley – Ellos hubieran querido que te divirtieras y gozaras la vida. Además, Ron se enamoró de la muchacha valiente que sonreía con sinceridad y no con melancolía..._

_¿Cómo...? – dijo con los ojos aguados y un nudo en la garganta viendo fijamente los ojos celestes de Arthur Weasley._

_- Me alegra mucho que estés con Ron, pero me entristece verte así de mal. Debes reponerte, Hermione – en ese momento al señora Weasley llamó a su marido desde la cocina dejando a Hermione perpleja._

oooooooooo

Después de todo no podía haber mantenido en secreto todo. De seguro Dumbledore le había comentado algo a los padres de Ron o se dio cuenta porque ese año no habló nada de sus padres.

Una lágrima juguetona bajaba por su mejilla. No podía evitar llorar por esos recuerdos. Tan lejanos y a la vez como si hubieran sucedido ayer...

"¿Qué pensaría Ron si me viese así?" se preguntó quitándose su lágrima con ademán de su hombro izquierdo.

Y otra vez volvió él a sus pensamientos. No podía evitarlo, algunas veces la opinión de Ron ayudaba a sacar fuerzas en el alma de Hermione para enfrentarse a la adversidad. Aunque no lo hubiera visto en cuatro años, eso no dejaba de evitar una preocupación por ese pelirrojo.

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado.**

Quería a Seth, lo quería mucho. Era feliz con él y compartían muchos intereses en los que jamás coincidió con Ron. Pero, en su subconsciente siempre deseaba ver alguna vez verlo una vez más a su lado.

Verlo en periódicos o revistas no era lo mismo. Y encontrárselo en el ministerio visitando el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos de lejos, siempre de lejos; escondida tras una pared viendo a aquella persona que la había hecho sufrir como ninguna.

**Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.**

Y no hablar del cariño. Los besos de Seth eran muy diferentes a los de Ron. Con los besos del muchacho de cabellos rizados no sentía esas chispas que cuando besaba a Ron.

Mas, eso fue hace tiempo; intentaba convencerse; ese fue el amor de mi infancia que ya acabó.

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

Con la muerte de sus padres en aquel verano había dejado de sonreír. Una tristeza siempre abundaba en sus estados de ánimo y no había broma de sus amigos que al menos sacará una carcajada de su boca.

Pero, nunca había dejado de gustarle él le regalará cosas, que se preocupara por ella. Ahora como un popular jugador de Quiddittch parecía haberse olvidado que ella aún existía.

**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.**

Y cuando Hermione le reprochaba de su falta de preocupación por ella, ya que andaba bastante interesado en su club de fans siempre la callaba dándole un suave beso. No le gustaban ese tipo de besos, no los hacía con el sentimiento necesario...

¿Qué le costaba preocuparse por ella¿Preguntarle por su trabajo? Pero sí costaba, mantener esa relación día a día.

**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.**

Seis meses después del cumpleaños número 21 de Ron todo había acabado. Ese amor de la infancia que siempre creyó que iba a ser duradero y como un cuento de hadas, terminó en un verdadero infierno.

_¿Sabes? Creo que hasta aquí llegamos. Si tú no te preocupas por mí y andas interesado en tu club lleno de chicas sin cerebro es mejor andar sola en la vida – dijo abriendo la puerta con su bolso en la mano y con la otra sosteniendo la puerta abierta – Como dicen: "Mejor sola que mal acompañada"._

_¿De verdad eso quieres? – preguntó molesto – Bien, has lo que te plazca con tu vida. Me da lo mismo y fue un gusto conocerte Hermione Granger..._

_- El gusto sólo fue tuyo – dijo quitándose el anillo que tenían como compromiso de alguna vez casarse – Ah, nunca me gustó. Tienes pésimo gusto – y lo tiró al suelo saliendo de la mansión de Ron._

Después de eso nunca más volvió a conversar con él, nunca...

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

Siempre, todos los viernes, debía pasar por el parque en el centro de Londres. Porque al otro extremo donde estaba la calle estaba el Registro Civil muggle y debía asistir para dar algunos dativos.

En ese parque fue donde se dieron el primer beso con Ron. Cuando estaban en vacaciones de verano antes de empezar el sexto curso, Ginny, Ron y Harry habían ido por una semana a su casa. Una tarde Ron la acompañó a comprar algo para el almuerzo y pasaron por el parque.

Ahí fue cuando confesaron sus sentimientos.

**Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**

Esa frase era cierta. El amor de la infancia, es el más puro e inocente de todos. Siempre das lo mejor de ti mismo para demostrar a esa persona que de verdad le importas y que sin ti, su vida sería muy difícil de llevar.

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

Pero eran ilusiones de su pasado. De su pasado que se estaba encontrando con su presente causándole mucho daño. Nunca pudo escapar de él, aunque intentó taparlo con su noviazgo con Seth y sus tantas horas de trabajo. Nada, nada puede impedir que el pasado aparezca en tu vida.

El pasado se le entregó mucho cariño, el pasado que le quitó a su abuela, el que le entregó el amor de Ron, el que se llevó a sus padres, el que causó millones de noches llenas de sollozos, el pasado que causo que se separarán, el pasado que... terminó casi acabando con su vida.

Parece que no está pensando en la forma de escapar; con respeto señorita Granger, no debería estar pensando en sus penas amorosas. Porque tal vez ni siquiera pueda volver a tenerlas si seguimos atrapados – le dijo el señor Stiles sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Me gustaría que no se involucrará en lo que pienso o no – pidió con voz fría.

Está bien, pero no es bueno que me hable en ese tono. Sólo le digo la verdad, podemos estar en peligro de muerte y usted piensa en sus penas amorosas...

¿Qué se ha creído...

¡Shhh! Alguien se acerca –le dijo Stiles tapándole con sus manos atadas la boca gracias a que se arrastró veloz mente por el suelo.

A Hermione el señor Stiles le estaba cayendo pésimo. Si no estuviera atada sería capaz de ahorcarlo ella misma. ¿Cómo podía corregirle en todo? Siempre él era el que tenía la razón y ella se quedaba un paso atrás para darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. ¡Cómo odiaba no ser la más inteligente y tomar la iniciativa! Pero debía tranquilizarse para salvarlo y llevarlo vivo a su casa.

Y, en efecto, afuera se escuchaban pasos acercándose al calabozo donde se encontraban. Por el pequeño orificio rectangular y rejas se podía ver las sombras de dos personas.

Están ahí adentro – dijo una voz conocida, era la de Draco – De seguro aún la Sangre Sucia debe estar inconsciente.

Me alegra que la hayas capturado – comentó con alegría la voz que le era totalmente familiar a Hermione ¿Ya le sacaste la información a Stiles?

Aún no, ahora voy a hacerlo. Primero teníamos que tener a los cuatro reunidos...

¿El viejo te sigue dando problemas? – preguntó con voz preocupada.

Ya no, creo que se resigno... Ahora entiendo porque nuestro Lord le tenía mucho respeto.

Está bien, ahora sólo queda Stiles y yo prepararé los arreglos en el ministerio para poder llevar a Granger, Geller y Dumbledore a Italia.

"¡Italia¿De qué hablaban?" pensó preocupada "Nos van a llevar a Italia ilegalmente y Stiles no irá. De seguro pensarán en deshacerse de él" desvió su vista de la puerta para ver al hombre que estaba a su lado muy asustado.

Sí, por eso te pedí vinieras – agregó Draco ¿Ha pasado algo de interés en el ministerio?

Potter, Weasley, Lovegood y Longbottom andan desesperados buscando a Granger – respondió para después que los dos soltaran una carcajada – Y ya encontraron el cuerpo de la muchacha Weasley...

"¡Ginny! Merlín, santo. Espero que no esté muerta, por favor, Merlín" pidió mordiendo su labio inferior la castaña " Y los demás están buscándome sin saber que estoy en un calabozo..."

Me parece genial...

Bien, Draco. Debo ir al ministerio para arreglar algunos papeles – dijo el hombre – Y darles a mis empleados la triste noticia de que ha muerto.

¡Ya me imaginó! En el titular de 'El Profeta': Sangre Sucia, muere trágicamente... Granger ha dejado nuestras vida por siempre – y me alegró de ello – y sus amigos lamentan la muerte.

Pues, nos vemos...

Te voy a dejar arriba, como un caballero que soy – y sus pasos se alejaron.

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Los psicópatas – los secuestradores – iban a decir que había fallecido en la explosión para que no resultara extraño que ella haya desaparecido sin que su cuerpo no estuviera en la escena del crimen.

Como los odiaba. Quería asesinarlos ella misma, pero una cosa más importante se cruzó por su mente... ¿Para qué irían a Italia?

oooooooooo

_Clase de Historia de la Magia. Ella, una muchacha de diecisiete años estaba prestando atención a la aburrida, pero interesante, explicación de la historia de la vida de Merlín por su bajito profesor Binns._

_Observó a su lado a Ron que se quedó dormido sobre el libro y Harry garabateando una hoja con puras flechas y cuadrados. Si que perdían el tiempo esos dos..._

_- Como saben, Merlín vivió y creció en los territorios de la actual Inglaterra. Pero cuando estaba en grave estado de salud tuvo que irse a Roma, Italia, para poder salvarse... – dijo el profesor sonriendo y vio como Hermione levantaba su mano – Dígame, señorita Granger._

_- Pero, Roma es un lugar de culto para las personas creyentes en Jesús y Dios, muggles católicos, y no tiene mucha explicación que Merlín, un mago poderoso haya ido a ese lugar... – replicó confundida._

_- Eso es cierto. Lo que pasa, es que en Roma se encuentra la mayor cantidad de magia en el mundo... Cada persona tiene magia, incluso los muggles, y cuando oran a su Dios creyendo que él existe, creen en la divinidad, algo más poderoso que ellos. En nuestro caso: la magia. Eso hace que allí haya mucha energía de magia blanca y pura – dijo observando a Ron como dormía babeando sus apuntes y el pequeño profesor torció los ojos – Así que en esa concentración de energía, él podía recuperarse de sus heridas...Incluso se dice que en ese lugar pueden revivir._

_- Vaya – comentó extasiada anotando a mucha velocidad en su cuaderno._

_- Y ahora veremos este mapa donde muestra la posible ubicación del lugar exacto en Roma..._

oooooooooo

¡Oh, no! – exclamó Hermione atrayendo la atención de Stiles.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él bostezando.

Tenemos que escapar de aquí mismo si no queremos contribuir a que Voldemort – Stiles ni se inmutó cuando lo mencionó – reviva.

¡Por Merlín! Y¿qué hacemos? – inquirió asustadísimo y al borde un ataque cardíaco.

Ya sé como podemos escapar, pero todo debe ser echo en silencio¿entendió bien? – le preguntó sonriendo mientras veía el esqueleto que estaba con las manos en las argollas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Bien, espero que este capítulo si que les haya gustado. No pueden reclamar, es el más largo del fic y ahora sabemos que: Dumbledore sigue vivo, Hermione y Stiles deben escapar antes de ser usados para que Voldemort reviva.

Tengo que aclarar que todo lo que sucedió acá es en forma paralela al capítulo pasado, en realidad, esto ocurre a fines del capítulo 17.

La canción es "Rosas" del grupo español: La Oreja de Van Gogh.

Bien, creo que ya saben que ocultó Hermione a sus amigos durante todos estos años. Sus padres murieron por un ataque de dementores antes de iniciar el sexto año... Ya sabremos más de este hecho y de cómo "derrotaron" a Voldemort en el séptimo año.

Una pista, los que han leído "El Código de Da Vinci" no se sorprendan si uso el lenguaje hebreo para dar pistas en la historia.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo: Hermione y Stiles escapan del calabozo, Courtney le dice a Harry qué dijo Barrymore en la reunión, Hermione ve que Malfoy tiene la varita de Ginny... ¿Será eso peligroso?

Mil besos a todos los que me dejan reviews y espero tener aún más.

Besos,

Sirenita


	20. Huida Frustrada

Capítulo 20:

Harry no estaba tan preocupado porque el ministro quisiera hablar con él respecto al uso del giratiempo sin tener un permiso otorgado por el ministerio, pero eso jamás hubiera ocurrido a menos que los milagros de verdad existieran.

Después de una charla con lo que Harry intentaba explicarle con detalles el caso del secuestro pudo salir. Aunque aún le molestaba que el ministro no se preocupara por este asunto sólo por tratarse de Dumbledore; ya que era igual a su padre: Veía a Dumbledore como una amenaza a su cargo.

"Harry "dijo alguien a sus espaldas y este dio media vuelta encontrándose con Courtney.

"Hola, pensé que estabas en una reunión del departamento "algo sorprendido por verla a su lado.

"Lo estaba" sonrió nerviosamente "Necesito decirte una cosa muy extraña que descubrí en la oficina del señor Barrymore" él arrugó el entrecejo sin entender qué cosa habrá descubierto "Tenemos que ir a un lugar más seguro que acá".

"¿Qué te parece en el Cuartel de Aurores?" preguntó después de unos segundos pensado en un lugar seguro "Podemos ir a una de los cuartos que hay allá.

"Genial, pero no sé aparecerme porque nunca he ido" se notaba mucho miedo en su voz.

"Tómame de la mano y nos apareceremos" eso hicieron y con un simple ¡plop! desaparecieron del pasillo del ministerio.

oooooooooo

Seguía en el mismo estado en el que la habían visto la última vez. Como soñando con algo muy malo, pidiendo ayuda y moviéndose constantemente entre las sábanas blancas de su cama.

Ron se acercó a su hermana y le quitó algunos mechones de su pelirrojo cabello sintiendo lo caliente que estaba la frente de ella; tenía fiebre como les dijo una enfermera preocupada. Se le quedó mirando unos momentos deseando que volviera a despertar y dejará de sufrir como ahora.

"Todo va a pasar pronto, no te preocupes" le dijo Luna poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho.

"No lo puedo creer. Mi hermana está acá en este estado y Hermione secuestrada por Malfoy" cada palabra que decía le dolía más al darse cuenta que esta no era una pesadilla "Jamás llegué a pensar que esto ocurriría".

"Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo..."

"Estoy tan cansado" se dio media vuelta para ver a la joven rubia observando la ventana con nostalgia "No hemos dormido nada desde ayer cuando fuimos al departamento de Hermione".

"Sí, yo también lo estoy" confesó ella sonriendo y viendo el rostro de Ron "Pero no creo poder dormir con todo lo que está pasando".

"Nadie podría hacerlo" dijo entrando al cuarto Neville con una vaso plástico de té "Acá tienes" se lo pasó a Ron para que calmara un poco sus ánimos.

"¿Le habrá ido bien a Harry?" preguntó Luna tomando la mano de su esposo.

"Yo creo que sí, ese se salvó muchas veces de Voldemort así que dudo que no pueda salvarse de este ministro de pacotilla".

"Se nota que le tienes afecto" comentó Neville observando a Ron como bebía su té "El sanador me dijo que ya debemos salir, porque tienen que observar a Gin más tiempo e inyectarle más sedantes para que duerma sin hablar".

Ella se veía en un estado deprimente que hasta el corazón más frío le daría pena ver a la menor de los Weasley tendida en la cama con su piel pálida, ojeras bien marcadas y sus cabellos alborotados.

"No quiero, jamás te haré caso...¿Entiendes?" decía entre sueños "Nunca lograrás tu cometido, porque yo te detendré..."

Después de verla por última vez los tres salieron de la habitación para que el sanador le inyectara más sedantes. Se sentaron en unas cómodas sillas de espera donde no se veían muchas personas a las siete de la tarde de este día martes; esperando que Harry llegara bien y con alguna noticia significativa.

oooooooooo

Brad Stiles observaba con mucha intriga la mirada que tenía Hermione y fijó su vista donde ella miraba; el esqueleto. En un principio no pudo entender en qué cosa ayudaría ese esqueleto putrefacto y después ya empezaba a sospechar que la joven estaba loca.

"¿De qué..."

"Shh" dijo la castaña para que se callara – Usted sólo guarde silencio y comience a prepararse para correr situaciones peligrosas en nuestra huída – Stiles sólo frunció en entrecejo e hizo una mueca como de desagrado, de verdad no le agradaba nada esta muchachita.

Hermione que estaba sentada con la espalda a la fría pared de piedra y con las manos y pies amarrados hizo un ademán quedando de costado en el suelo. Doblando lo que más pudo sus rodillas alejó sus pies de la pared y con un impulso se movió unos cinco centímetros. Luego comenzó a andar como un gusano arrastrándose de costado avanzando unos tres centímetros a cada movimiento.

Stiles encontró bastante inteligente la forma de movilizarse estando vendada y poco ruidosa para que vinieran los secuestradores. Pero aún no le calzaba la idea de qué podría servir el esqueleto en el escape.

'_Un poco más' _pensó ella con una gota de sudor en su frente por el esfuerzo de avanzar cuatro metros a tan poco rapidez.

Llegó junto al esqueleto. Como saben, tenía puesta la armadura de un caballero medieval y una correa con una cantimplora, la vaina donde se dejaba la espada y un pequeño cuchillo que tenían los caballeros cuando les hacía falta la espada.

'_¡El cuchillo!' _ahí descubrió cuál era el plan de la chica.

La muchacha hizo cerró los ojos por el desagrado de tener que estar tan cerca de una persona ya muerta; pero a los pocos segundos los volvió a abrir. Trató de sentarse como pudo quedando a espaldas del cuchillo. Sus muñecas estaban atadas y con un acto de mucha flexibilidad de dedos pudo sostener el cuchillo. Se acercó más al esqueleto y cortó la cuerda que la ataba.

Sus manos le dolían mucho y se las llevó al frente suyo moviendo las muñecas y los dedos para acostumbrarse a tenerlos en movilidad de nuevo. Con su mano derecha empuñó el cuchillo, lo sacó y se despojó de las cuerdas que ataban sus pies. Con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie y con una sonrisa avanzo sigilosamente a donde se encontraba Brad Stiles.

"Gracias" dijo él al verse completamente libre y viendo las cuerdas a un lado de él.

"No es nada" Hermione observó la pequeña ventana con barrotes que se encontraba casi topando con el mohoso techo; entraba poca luz y de un color anaranjado, así que ya era casi de noche "Bien, ahora nos toca escaparnos".

"¿Cómo lo haremos?" preguntó levantándose y quedando de pie junto a ella.

"Con mucha cautela, silenciosamente y sólo sígame a mí" no tenía muchas ganas de explicárselos a ese señor tan arrogante "¿Entendido?" él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Se dirigieron a la escalera, también de piedra, pisando primero con los talones y después poniendo la planta de pie completa para no hacer tanto ruido. La mayoría de las personas creen que al pisar con la punta de los pies es menos ruidoso, pero no es verdad.

Llegaron poniéndose en cuclillas a la puerta antigua de madera y un trozo largo de fierro; con una manilla circular de metal negro. Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se moviera y se fue levantando poco a poco para poder ver a través de la diminuta ventanilla con barrotes de la puerta si había alguien o escuchar pasos cerca.

Sin haber moros a la costa levanto el pulgar para que Stiles se relajara y se pusiera de pie. Él intentó abrir la puerta tomando la manilla, pero estaba cerrada. Los dos estaba sin varitas como para poder abrirla.

'_A veces los métodos muggles son los más efectivos'_ ella sacó con un poco de dificultad de su cabello una orquilla. La puso en la cerradura y con unos movimientos a la derecha e izquierda un pequeño "clic" sonó.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos como dando a entender que desde aquí en adelante correrían muchos peligros y deberían estar preparados para lo que sea.

El señor Stiles abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta para que no rechinaran los oxidados grilletes mientras Hermione guardaba en su bolsillo el cuchillo, ya que podría servirles en cualquier caso.

oooooooooo

El Cuartel General de Aurores era más bien parecido a una posada donde hospedaban los aurores antes de salir a una misión o la usaban para descansar en una. También, allí se reunían los jefes para determinar que casos que le asignaban.

Aparecieron en una habitación muy acogedora. Una cama deshecha, paredes de madera y el techo también; una mesita de noche, una ventana con vista a las colinas y un baúl donde guardar algunas cosas. El piso estaba lleno de archivos del ministerio que seguramente Harry había sacado sin permiso.

"Vaya, que lugar tan lindo donde se quedan ustedes " haciendo un gesto de desconcierto al ver los archivos en el piso "Si alguien llega a saber que te los has llevado..."

"Courtney, dime que sabes" no había tiempo de rodeos y el tiempo era oro para todo esto.

"Harry; cálmate, todo a su debido tiempo..."

"¡Es que estoy histérico!" confesó sin aparentar más la tranquilidad que había fingido todas estas horas "Estoy muy preocupado..."

"Yo también; por eso te lo digo ahora y debemos pensar con calma con los demás" se sentó en la cama corriendo las sábanas a un lado "Hoy tuvimos todos los empleados del Departamento de Misterios una reunión con el señor Barrymore...

"¿Y?" en realidad no sabía a que venía todo eso.

"Antes de eso, Barrymore me pidió que buscará un expediente con la información de algunas profecías ya cumplidas. Buscando entre todos los estantes, archivadores, escritorios llegué al de él y encontré un papel muy extraño..."

"¿Qué papel?" parecía que algo tenía que ver con el secuestro.

"Era un certificado de defunción a nombre de Hermione Jane Granger – eso cayó como un balde de agua fría a Harry "Decía que ella estaba muerta y en un papel adjunto estaban los datos de su funeral y adivina quién era el que pagaría eso..."

"¡Luke Barrymore!" no lo dijo muy convencido, no podía ser cierto.

"Exacto; él va a pagar el servicio fúnebre de Hermione, peor no sabemos si está muerta porque a las personas cercanas del fallecido que ha muerto".

"Y a ninguno nos han informado..."

"Luego, en la reunión él nos contó..." ahí fue cuando una de las verdades del secuestro fue revelada.

oooooooooo

Era un pasillo como de los castillos antiguos y le recordaba mucho a Hogwarts. Algunas antorchas estaban en las paredes alumbrando. Pero si se fijaban en el frente a menos de cinco metros se veía oscuridad.

Stiles y Hermione se miraron; ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios indicándole que guardara completo silencio. Avanzaron en el pasillo fijándose si alguien venía o había alguna trampa en todo esto.

Llegaron hasta una escalera de caracol de madera; al parecer era la única forma que tenían de salir y no era muy seguro. En general la madera crujía al caminar sobre ella y eso podría despertar sospechas en los secuestradores.

Paso a paso y con mucha precaución subieron. Parecía eterno, que nunca iban a terminar de subir los tantos escalones que se veían que llegaban hasta el techo. Al llegar más cerca de la salida; una sensación de frío se percibía, temblaban de lo helado que estaba. También se sentía una energía maligna y muy poderosa proveniente de allì algo que no podrían evadir aunque salieran lo más rápido del mundo; algo que los acecha constantemente.

'_Creo que no nos será muy fácil escapar' _pensó Hermione cuando recordó que en la mansión Malfoy sintió esta sensación y terminó acá. Mientras pensaba se tropezó y su tacón sonó muy fuerte retumbando en todo el lugar.

Brad Stiles se dio media vuelta lanzándole una mirada asesina y después se torno de preocupación; porque lo más seguro es que hayan escuchado eso y los descubrirían.

La ayudó a levantarse y luego de unos minutos siguieron subiendo intentando hacer el menos ruido posible.

Llegaron hasta un salón espacioso lleno de lujos. Era como un antiguo comedor, pero no había ningún mueble y sólo iluminaba el lugar una ventana con aplicaciones de vitro desviando los colores de los rayos del sol.

Deberías ser más cuidadosos – se escuchó que alguien decía y hubo eco por el lugar tan espacioso.

Era Draco Malfoy saliendo entrando al salón con tres dos varitas en sus manos y una sonrisa que denotaba burla.

"Granger, debes poner los pies en la tierra y ser menos ruidosa" Hermione bajó la vista unos segundos por la vergüenza, pero en seguida se irguió.

"No me interesan tus consejos, así que mejor ahórratelos" dijo ella con voz segura.

"¿Ahora no te interesan mis consejos?" preguntó él jugando con una varita vagamente familiar para la castaña "Yo quería decirte otra cosa... Creo que esto no lo necesitarás" hablaba de su varita; la que tenía en sus manos y la guardó dentro de su capa.

"No puede ser tan cobarde" dijo el señor Stiles "Nunca es bueno jugar así de sucio...

"Y con lo que usted le hizo a mi padre¿a eso se le llama jugar limpio? – preguntó alguien detrás de Malfoy.

" ¡Yo diría eso de ti, Seth!" gritó con rencor Hermione viendo como él aparecía al lado del rubio; estaba muy dolida" Creo que jugar con los sentimientos de las personas no se le llama ser honesto..."

"Te lo mereces por haberme dejado" sonrió "¿Crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que te gusta ese pobretón?"

"Ron ya no es un pobretón; tiene mucho dinero como jugador de Quiddittch y por lo demás jamás lo ha sido" – era raro hablarle así a él, después de todo, lo había querido mucho.

oooooooooo

El sanador salió del cuarto de Ginny cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Ron se levantó de inmediato para preguntarle si estaba mejor o no, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas después de todo lo ocurrido.

"¿Dónde está la varita de la señorita Weasley?" preguntó el sanador viendo los rostros de los tres jóvenes.

"No sabemos..."

"¿Nadie la tiene?"

"Parece que sí..." dijo pensativa Luna recordando que cuando vieron a Ginny en la mansión Malfoy perdió su varita cuando se desmayó y Jack Vodanovic la había tomado.

"¿Es importante?" preguntó Ron preocupado.

"Necesitamos la varita de ella para que pueda recuperarse y seguir con vida..."

oooooooooo

Si una persona lanzaba un hechizo sobre la varita de otra; podía hacer que el dueño de la varita cayera en pesadillas y a cada segundo su alma se iba debilitando causando la muerte. Era como un beso de un dementor, pero con mucho más largo y doloroso.

Como la varita está fuertemente conectada con el mago; eso es fácil de lograr.

De eso era conciente Hermione Granger cuando Seth le dijo que había lanzado un hechizo en la varita de su amiga Ginny Weasley. También de que cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser perjudicial; pero no le importó, se dirigió hasta Seth para pegarle una cachetada y ponerse a sollozar.

"¡No queremos escándalos Granger!" gritó Malfoy afirmándola de los brazos tratando de mantener la calma.

"Son unos cerdos" y le pegó una patada en la ingle haciendo que le rubio cayera.

La varita de Hermione cayó rodando al suelo y el señor Stiles la agarró.

Después todo sucedió muy rápido. Mientras Malfoy se retorcía de dolor, Seth sacó su varita para aturdir a los dos secuestrados y Hermione corría para aferrarse a su varita. El hechizo aturdidor dio resultado y los dos quedaron en el suelo.

"Prepárense para un largo viaje" dijo Seth riéndose y se alejó de ellos.

El hechizo estaba haciendo efectos en Hermione y sabía que se refería al viaje a Roma. Con todas sus fuerzas sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo y grabó en la madera del suelo las letras:

YR ShKTS 

Con la esperanza que sus amigos la encontraran para ver si podía salvar al mundo del regreso de Voldemort y se desmayó con el cuchillo en mano.

oooooooooo

Harry llegó con Courtney a San Mugo y aparecieron justo en frente de Ron, Neville y Luna...

"Ya sabemos donde puede estar Hermione" dijo Harry agitado y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Yupi! Al fin pude redactar el capítulo que me tenía desesperada. Como se habrán dado cuenta, partí escribiendo el capítulo muy bien para terminar con pocos detalles; o sea, estaba harta de escribir y como tenía que ya subirlo lo puse.

Me siento mal, así que desde ahora en adelante me demoraré, pero escribiré capítulos de calidad; muy buenos. Aunque no intentaré demorarme mucho.

Bien¿qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo? Sean sinceros por favor y déjenme un review aunque sea! Y muchas gracias por los que me han llegado, me dan ánimos y me impresiona todos los cuestionamientos que se hacen; creo que algunos tienen telepatía a través de la pantalla.

Mil besos,

Sirenita


	21. Espejos quebrados y Recuerdos rotos

Capítulo 21:

Al primero que le dio un vuelco en el corazón y una reacción de preocupación fue a Ron. Ciertamente era el que estaba más preocupado que el resto de sus amigos y cuando Harry dijo aquellas palabras casi le da un infarto cardíaco por la buena noticia. Aunque esperaba que no estuviera herida y que nada le hubiera pasado.

Tal vez sueñe algo extraño, como un sueño imposible; pero le gustaría que cuando la encontrarán ella lo abrazará y volviera a ser todo como antes. Pero lo sabía, de sueños no se puede vivir y era mejor dejar esos pensamientos tan enterrados en su corazón para desenterrarlos nuevamente.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Luna pestañeando incrédula y levantándose de su asiento "Creo que la falta de sueño te está afectando".

"Por supuesto que no" replicó Harry perdiendo la compostura.

"Eso da lo mismo ahora¿cómo sabes donde está Hermione?" Ron estaba al borde de la histeria.

"Lo que pasa es que..." dijo interrumpiéndose Courtney "Es muy difícil de explicar acá" miró el pasillo del hospital "Creo que es mejor que vayamos a otro lado..." el nerviosismo se hacía cada vez más evidente.

oooooooooo

Estaba recordando como le habían 'ganado' a Voldemort cuando ella iba en sexto año en Hogwarts. Recordó con suma claridad como si ayer hubiera ocurrido lo de la fusión de las varitas de Harry y Voldemort, luego las luces de colores y la extraña explosión del cuerpo de Tom.

Pero poco después todo el castillo de Hogwarts había desaparecido y la escena del fin de la guerra se hacía cada vez más borrosa hasta que todo quedó oscuro. Sintió que caía, los cabellos se le alborotaban y que jamás iba a dejar de caer.

De repente millones de rostros aparecieron en frente suyo, como si el rostro de las personas más queridas en su vida estaban reflejadas en un espejo. El de sus padres, un espejo con Fred y otro con George, uno con el rostro de Ron, otro con el de Hermione, el de Dumbledore; uno con la cara de Luna y Neville y al último, en el fondo de todos como escondiéndose del resto estaba uno con la imagen de Harry.

"¿Pero estás segura que ellos te quieren tanto como a ti?" una voz le hablaba y se le hacía vagamente familiar.

"¿Quién eres?" Ginny se dio media vuelta e intentaba encontrar a alguien "¿Quién me habla?" preguntó al darse cuenta que se encontraba sola sólo con esos espejos.

"Yo" y detrás del espejo de los señores Weasley apareció una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo, ojos castaños, algunas pecas en sus mejillas y una sonrisa malévola "¿De verdad crees que ellos nos quieren tanto como nosotras a ellos?".

"¿Por qué eres igual a mí?" le preguntó a la muchacha de dieciséis años que era ella en esa época "No sé a que te refieres...".

"Yo soy tú, Gin" su voz se torno dulce y se aproximaba paso a paso donde se encontraba la muchacha "Yo sé todo lo que has sufrido por dar mucho cariño y no recibir nada a cambio, por eso no quiero que sufras más".

"Yo jamás he sufrido por eso..." giró su vista al espejo donde se encontraba su hermano.

"Vamos¿tú crees que ellos están intentando la manera de hacerte volver a la vida que llevas normalmente?" se detuvo a su lado y una brisa fría causo que Ginny temblara "¿En serio eres tan ingenua?" le susurró al oído "¡Mira como es la verdadera realidad, lo que de verdad tú sientes e ignoras!" señaló a todos los espejos y chasqueó los dedos.

Los espejos comenzaron a quebrarse. Los vidrios saltaban y se quedaban flotando en la nada junto al marco correspondiente de cada espejo. Y sólo quedó el de Harry ahí, entre vidrios rotos y personas sacadas de la vida de Ginny.

"?Estás loca!" chilló Ginny tapándose los ojos sintiendo que muchas punzadas atravesaban su corazón como si lo hiriesen "Me estás haciendo daño...".

"Bienvenida a la realidad, Ginevra Weasley" y se fue al espejo de Harry "Bienvenido al mundo donde tienes que aprender a ser independiente, libre de sentimientos, y por supuesto; libre del amor" e incrustó su uña rompiendo el espejo con el rostro de Harry.

"¡BASTA!" la pelirroja estaba llorando y sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más "Déjame en paz...".

"Tienes que aceptar que estás sola" la mirada de la Ginny de dieciséis años se torno roja y algunos mechones de su cabello se ondularon "Y nadie puede ayudarte..." su voz ya no era dulce, era de odio y de satisfacción por causar el sufrimiento de la pelirroja.

"¡Yo no estoy sola!".

"¿ESTÁS SEGURA?"...

oooooooooo

"Ayúdenme" dijo Ginny entre sueños y todos los presentes voltearon a verla "Yo no estoy sola...No lo estoy... No puedo estar sola" comenzó a llorar.

El sanador había salido y les había dado quince minutos al grupo para que pasaran a verla por última vez en el día para que después pudiera descansar completamente en paz. Supuestamente estaba con sedantes y se les hizo muy raro que empezara de nuevo a hablar en sueños.

Ron le explicó junto con Luna el problema de la varita de Ginny a Courtney y Harry. Pero el más preocupado fue el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes que se acercó de inmediato a la cama donde se encontraba recostada y muy inquieta la pelirroja. Tomó su mano y la comenzó a acariciar escuchando con atención lo que hablaba.

"No puede ser verdad que me han dejado sola" se movió negando la cabeza "Ron es mi hermano, jamás me dejaría con alguien como tú y en este lugar".

Ron la miró fijamente y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Él de verdad quería ayudar a su hermana, como siempre lo había hecho; protegerla de cualquier cosa y esta vez era la excepción, le había fallado como nunca creyó haberlo hecho.

"Hermione no puede haber muerto... No, ella es fuerte y yo sé que está viva" Harry le acarició la mano "Ninguno de esos malditos disparates que me dices servirán de algo¿me entiendes? Porque yo sé que ellos intentan llevarme a la realidad...".

"¡No puedo más!" gritó Luna rompiendo en llanto y abrazó a Courtney "Esto es muy triste y delicado...".

"Tienes que tranquilizarte" aguantando las lágrimas la rubia trabajadora del Departamento de Misterios comenzó a hablar con voz firme "El tiempo es oro y si queremos recuperar a Ginny tenemos que actuar ahora mismo...".

"Es cierto, dinos qué ocurrió" Luna se sentó en la silla.

"Bien, estaba en el Departamento de Magia...

_Estaban todos los que trabajan en la oficina del señor Barrymore. Él estaba con la mirada baja y parecía estar repasando bien las palabras que iba a usar._

"_¿Qué le cuesta tanto pensar?" preguntó Courtney a un compañero a su lado que rió._

"_No sé, de seguro nos dirá algo importante si nos citó a todos"._

"_Bueno... No sé, me cargan las reuniones"._

"_Señores y señoritas, los cité a todos para que vinieran a esta reunión donde tengo una lamentable noticia que darles" pasó su vista por los cerca de veinte personas en frente suyo._

"_¿Qué pasó?" preguntó una joven curiosa._

"_Me acaban de informar que en la explosión que ocurrió en la Mansión Malfoy anteayer hubo una herida y una persona fallecida" ninguno se inmutó, porque siempre les informaban de los muertos y era una cosa común de cada día "Ginevra Weasley es la herida y ya está en recuperación en San Mugo" y cn total calma prosiguió "Y la persona que falleció es Hermione Granger"._

_Silencio, luego unos murmullos estaban presentes en toda la sala._

_Courtney se quedó inmóvil y casi sin respirar. Se llevó una mano al corazón y la apretó como si no quisiera que nadie le quitará algo. Bajó la vista y cerró los ojos imaginando que nada de lo que dijo ese viejo estúpido había dicho, que todo era una mentira o una broma de muy mal gusto._

_No podía ser que una de sus mejores amigas ya no esté con ella, no esté para acompañarla, para reírse, disfrutar la vida, llorar juntas, salir de paseo con Summer ni nada de eso... Todo había acabado..._

"_Holey, anda a ordenar los expedientes" le dijo Barrymore notando que ella era la más afectada._

_Ella salió a paso lento, casi sin pensarlo; sólo quería salir de ahí para no estar con todas esos individuos que siquiera se habían inmutado por Hermione... sólo un poco que era casi insignificante._

_Mientras ordenaba los expedientes, los guardaba en sus carpetas correspondientes y enrollaba pergaminos apoyó una de sus manos en un escritorio, bajó su cabeza sintiendo como toda su cabellera rubia le tapaba el rostro y lloró._

_Necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo, pero una de las cosas que más odiaba era llorar en público, excepto con Hermione... Ella era la única que la había visto tan vulnerable en toda su vida. ¿Cómo podría ser que ella ya no estaría acá si hace dos días la vio viva?_

_¿Perdería las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban? Ciertamente cuando vio a Ginny en San Mugo estaba preocupada por ella y Hermione..._

"_No debo llorar" se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla y siguió con su labor._

"Luego, fui a ordenar las cosas de Barrymore y encontré una carta muy extraña" tenía sus ojos rojos, estaba aguantándose las lágrimas "Era un certificado de defunción de Hermione y Luke Barrymore era el que pagaba el servicio...".

"¿Luke Barrymore?" preguntó desconcertado Neville "¿Qué tiene que ver él con Hermione en esto?".

"Ese es el problema, para que a alguien lo declaren muerto necesitan encontrar el cuerpo" Harry seguía junto a Ginny "Y en este caso, la escuadra de aurores no han encontrado el cuerpo".

"Esto me huele mal, Barrymore anda metido en algo" Ron miró a través de la ventana "De seguro él es uno de los secuestradores...".

"Tal vez o sólo sea un cómplice" la rubia estaba pensando más para si.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver dónde está Hermione?" preguntó ansiosa Luna.

Courtney sacó un mapa de su bolso de la mano. Era un pergamino maltratado, casi que se rompía sólo al verlo. Lo extendió con mucho cuidado sobre sus piernas y con su varita señaló una zona al sur de Gran Bretaña; cerca de la estación donde se abordaba el tren para viajar a Francia.

"Recién ayer se rompió una bola de cristal" haciendo referencia a una profecía "Inmediatamente después el jefe de los aurores vino al Departamento a pedirnos cierta ayuda con un pequeño problema...".

"No sabía que había un problema, no me lo dijeron" comentó Harry ofendido.

"Había un aumento de los niveles de magia en este sector" y señaló la zona de Plymouth "La cosa es que han dejado en nada todo esto, pero yo me puse a investigar más".

"Allí era donde estaba uno de los primeros castillos de las colonias católicas y cerca estaba la ciudadela del Rey Arturo" comentó Luna causando algo de duda entre los presentes "¡Estudié Historia de la Magia en casa cuando Neville me obligó a quedarme en cama el fin de semana!" explicó.

"Exacto, justamente el sector donde detectaban el aumento de magia era el castillo de la primera congregación católica en Inglaterra" vio las caras de dudas entre Neville y Ron "Después explicaré que es catolicismo" torció los ojos "Mi teoría era que si había una anormalidad en los niveles de magia es cuando hay magia negra y magia blanca en el mismo lugar, las auras chocan y causan este alboroto".

"Como Dumbledore es el primer secuestrado y tiene una de las auras de magia blanca más fuerte e intentan revivir algunos mortífagos a Voldemort, lo más lógico es que choquen sus energías y pasé esto...".

Discutieron mucho intentando ver si valía la pena arriesgarse ir hasta Plymouth que quedaba muy lejos desde Londres. También Harry les explicó a Neville y Ron el catolicismo y brevemente la historia del Rey Arturo comprobando que ellos nunca pusieron atención a las clases de Binns en Hogwarts.

Si Hermione se encontraba allí con el resto de los secuestrados iba a ser muy peligroso; estando entre esas auras chocando cualquier hechizo hecho en un lugar estratégico podría resultarle la muerte inmediata.

Y tenían que tener en cuenta que necesitaban la varita de Ginny lo antes posible sino querían tener una visita rápida al cementerio.

"Está bien, será mejor que vayamos" Neville ayudó a su esposa a levantarse y salieron todos.

Harry antes de salir le dio un último vistazo a Ginny que se encontraba callada, pero moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza. Con mucho pesar y tristeza salió, porque si quería recuperar a Ginny y a Hermione, tenía que dejarla sola por un tiempo.

oooooooooo

Estaba mareada, sentía que se mecía de un lado a otro lentamente. También el ruido de aves y olas de mar. Algunas gotas cayeron en su rostro, pero no podía saber que era porque todo estaba oscuro. Intentó abrirlos, mas seguía viendo todo negro... Estaba vendada con una tela áspera al tacto y negra, por lo que pudo deducir.

Movió su cabeza muy rápido y con brusquedad. La tela comenzó a ceder y sentía como se le aflojaba el nudo hasta que se le cayó hasta el cuello.

Se encontraba en la especie de una bodega de un barco. Había una pequeña ventana redonda donde se apreciaba el cielo plagado de estrellas y unas grandes olas que hacían caer su rocío dentro del lugar.

Cerró los ojos intentando sacar esa sensación de querer vomitar y los abrió de nuevo escuchando una especie de suspiro. Miró a su lado y vio al señor Stiles en el mismo estado que ella; vio que junto a él y en diagonal a ella estaba un señor bajo, regordete y casi calvo con unos pocos mechones blancos en su cabeza.

'_Yo lo he visto'_ pensó la castaña tratando de hacer memoria _'Es el señor Geller' _y fue cuando recordó que lo había conocido en la antigua casa de Courtney cuando habían ido a Italia.

Y a su lado y en frente de ella estaba un hombre que se veía de mediana altura, una larga barba blanca y su cabello también, un gracioso sombrero puntudo azul con escarchas que simulaban estrellas y unos lentes de media luna que lo hacían característicamente conocido...

"¡Dumbledore!" intentó decir Hermione casi en un colapso nervioso de la emoción de verlo después de todo lo ocurrido, pero unos sonidos raros salieron de su boca indescifrables porque estaba amordazada _'Maldita sea'._

Vio como el señor Stiles despertaba. No tuvo la necesidad de soltarse una venda en sus ojos, porque no le habían puesto una. Con pesadez abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hermione en la misma situación que él. Con sorpresa miró sus piernas atadas, al igual que sus manos.

Se observaron por unos minutos como tratando de transmitirse telepáticamente la solución al problema de las cuerdas, pero como estaban amordazados nada podían decirse. De repente, Stiles hizo un movimiento de cabeza apuntando algo debajo de él.

'_¿Qué?'_ se preguntó Hermione después de ver una serie de mímicas de él y aguantando la risa.

Después con sus manos amarradas apunto el bolsillo de su túnica por mucho rato hasta que captó la atención de la joven.

Ella comprendió y sacó con mucha dificultas, después de una serie de piruetas, el cuchillo que había guardado del esqueleto del castillo donde había estado. Sostuvo entre sus piernas el cuchillo y con dificultad se desamarró las manos.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Stiles después de estar completamente libre de amarraduras igual que Hermione "Él es Dumbledore, pero ese señor...".

"Es Michael Geller, el abuelo de una amiga mía y uno de los escritores del Renacimiento más reconocidos en Europa e Italia" explicó Hermione guardando el cuchillo y lo sacaría para cuando ellos despertaran.

"¿Dónde estamos?".

"Por lo que he podido deducir hasta ahora, estamos en un barco viajando de noche y seguramente con dirección a Roma" pensativa apoyó su espalda en la pared de madera húmeda "Tenemos que tener mucho más cuidado esta vez, casi nos matan".

"¿Para qué nos quieren a todos?".

"Tengo una mera idea, pero no me calza para que lo quieren a usted..." lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos intentando descifrar todo esto "Podría contarme su vida para ver si algo se relaciona con mi hipótesis".

El señor Brad Stiles había nacido en Liverpool y se fue a vivir a Londres desde muy pequeño. Sus dos padres eran brujos, por lo tanto jamás fue a una escuela muggle antes de Hogwarts.

Su primo por parte de su madre era el dueño de la tienda de varitas 'Ollivander' en el Callejón Diagon y todos los veranos lo ayudaba a vender antes de la temporada escolar donde se repletaba el negocio con estudiantes que iban a comenzar su primer año.

Pero cuando comenzó Hogwarts no volvió a ayudar y el negocio después de poco pasó a un tío de su primo, el señor Ollivander.

"O sea que si tuviera un cuarto apellido sería Ollivander" dijo Hermione uniendo cabos "¿Y usted vendía varitas o las probaba para ver cuál era la mejor a cada estudiante?".

"Yo las probaba junto al tío de mi primo...el señor Ollivander, él era como el socio" su semblante se torno triste "Pero mi primo falleció poco después y el negocio pasó al señor Ollivander y ahora le pertenece al hijo de él...".

'_O sea, el señor Stiles debe tener sus buenos años'_ aparentaba unos cuarenta, pero por lo que le acababa de relatar debía tener unos cincuenta.

"Recuerdo que la varita que más me causo problemas fue cuando era mi primer verano trabajando, debería tener unos seis años. El tío de mi primo había salido a comprar algo y yo me quedé solo atendiendo" sonrió "Luego un joven que iba a comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts venía por su varita y probó casi todas las que habían en el local... Hasta que me tuve que ir a la sección de varitas exclusivas y le pasé una que tenía la cola de un ave fénix o algo así, la cosa es que era la varita más extraña y sólo había dos".

"¿Sólo dos?" su mente comenzó a alumbrarse y a unir todos los cabos sueltos.

"Sí, y como un milagro esa varita le quedó perfecto, podía controlar toda la fluidez de su magia".

Las varitas eran para canalizar la magia dentro de uno y siempre va a haber una que puede lograr eso con un mago. Por lo que le había contado Harry después de haber iniciado el primer año, su varita tenía una igual y el señor que se la vendió le dijo que era muy extraño que esta le fuera igual y que la gemela era la de Voldemort...

"¿Recuerda el nombre del niño a la que se la vendió?".

"No, nunca me lo dijo... Pero me pareció tan antipático y cuando le preguntaba si quería una varita con cualquier madera, él me decía que no estaba a su altura...Siempre me ha parecido que era un Slytherin de corazón" vio con extrañeza la sonrisa de Hermione "Agradezco siempre a Merlín que mi hijo de trece años nunca ha sido así".

"¡Ya sé para que sirve cada uno!" ella poso su mirada en cada uno de los presentes "Cada uno cumple un rol importante para revivir a Voldemort..." el señor Stiles casi se mata de la impresión "Vamos a cooperar para que Voldemort vuelva a destruir el mundo" dijo observando la ventana intentando pensar un plan para negarse o escapar.

oooooooooo

Fueron en el autobús Noctámbulo y llegaron entrada la media noche. Estaba en frente de uno de los castillos más antiguos en todo el país y uno de los más descuidados.

Entraron sin tomar muchas precauciones y ahí fue cuando notaron que el lugar se sentía apacible, ningún tipo de energía se sentía en el ambiente. Estaba muy tranquilo para su gusto.

"Tal vez se hayan ido" dijo Luna con su varita en la mano "Hemos llegado tarde".

Estaba en un pasillo todo oscuro y llegaron a un salón que parecía ser el trono del rey o algo así. El trono estaba descascarado, parecía que alguien aprovecho la soledad del recinto y se robo la cobertura de oro que lo cubría. Las paredes de piedra estaban llenas de musgo y polvo.

"Acá no hay nada" Neville observaba todo con mucho cuidado "Tendremos que ir a los otros salones a ver si algo pasó".

"¡Esperen!" Harry señaló las antorchas que estaban pegadas a las paredes "Están encendidas, alguien estuvo aquí hace muy poco tiempo" viendo el crepitar de las llamas.

"Y el suelo no está tan polvoriento, hay marcas de zapatos" Courtney comprobó que si hace algunos días nadie hubiera estado, el suelo estaría lleno de telarañas, tierra y suciedad.

Siguieron investigando en el mismo salón para ver si existía una puerta oculta o algo así gasta que Ron encontró en uno de los rincones...

"¡Miren esto!" todos se acercaron preocupados y vieron unas extrañas letras escritas en el suelo.

"¿Qué es eso?".

"Sé que es un dialecto antiguo, pero nunca me lo en enseñaron en la academia" comentó Harry pensativo.

"Y este es el zarcillo de Hermione..." Ron levantó del suelo junto a las letras un hermoso zarcillo de plata con una piedra de amatista verde incrustada "Se lo regalé cuando salimos de Hogwarts".

"Ron..." Neville puso una mano en el hombro del chico viendo como se ponía triste.

"Al menos sabemos que ella estuvo acá" Courtney miraba con mucha pena la escena e intentando cambiar de tema por el ambiente tenso "Este es un dialecto antiguo...".

"Sí" todos la miraron con interés.

"Creo que Hermione es una vidente o confía mucho en el destino" pensó más para si sonriendo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Harry.

"Ella parecía saber que la encontrarían y yo vendría con ustedes, porque este es el Alfabeto Hebreo y este me lo sé de memoria gracias a mi querida madre y sus estúpidas enseñanzas que jamás creí que me servirían" se agachó para ver mejor las letras "Menos mal que me enseñaron este alfabeto...".

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **Hello! Estoy cansada... Hoy tuve uno de los días más agitados de toda mi vida. Tuve que hablar con medio colegio sobre las elecciones del Centro de Alumnas y contar mis experiencias de estar en él, luego tuve clases de Castellano y Comunicación con la menopaúsica de mi profe... Francisco, mi profesor, faltó y me tocó con esa vieja rubia y viciosa a chillar como ardilla. Y finalmente después de ayudar a mi hermano con su estúpida tarea y de paso hacer la mía, me puse a escribir la parte del castillo al final... Creo que estoy un "poco" estresada.

Pero siendo bien sincera, me gustaría decir que en este capítulo intenté dar a entender que Ginny aún siente algo por Harry, en la parte de los espejos, aunque no se sabe si es amor o algo como cariño.

También empezaré a escribir sobre los sentimientos amorosos de cada personaje, porque ando con el aire "romántico" por escuchar el CD de Arjona.

Adelantos: Descifran lo que escribió Hermione, todos los secuestrados unen fuerzas para escapar, el grupo se dirige a Roma en un viaje bastante arriesgado y Ron intenta no sacar los sentimientos enterrados de su corazón, no quiere pensar más en Hermione.

Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado hasta el momento y espero que me lleguen aún más con todo lo que piensan respecto a esta humilde historia.

Y prepárense, porque ya empezamos en la parte de conflictos y revelaciones de todo tipo.

Mil besitos,

Su Sirenita, Gabita.


	22. Despertando, Descifrando y Destrozando

Capítulo 22:

Ahí fue cuando se acordó Harry que en la Academia de Aurores les habían mencionado y dado algunas palabras escritas en algunos dialectos, pero les enseñaron con mayor profundidad unos dos que nunca en su vida ha tenido que usar creyendo que era una total perdida de tiempo.

"Pero Courtney, el hebreo se escribe con otros símbolos y al revés" agachándose para quedar a su altura y viendo qué había escrito Hermione.

"Claro que sé eso" miró al muchacho a su lado por el rabillo del ojo "Digamos que ella escribió un hebreo más comprensible para nosotros".

"¿A qué te refieres?" Neville no tenía ni idea que significaban esas letras.

"El alfabeto hebreo se escribe con otros símbolos, pero al revés" se puso de pie para ver bien a los cuatro presentes "Si traducimos cada letra a un sonido y letras conocidas para nosotros quedarían dichos de otra forma".

Mientras Courtney intentaba de explicarles de la manera más fácil, práctica y rápida esto del alfabeto hebreo; Ron observaba de reojo el zarcillo que había encontrado y que ahora se encontraba en sus manos...

oooooooooo

Habían tomado un barco muggle para no despertar muchas sospechas en el Ministerio de Magia. Ciertamente, al ser un viaje tan sorpresivo y de una distancia tan excesiva iba a ser bastante curioso que dos prófugos de Azkabán estén pidiendo un traslador para Roma. También podrían haberse aparecido, pero eso agotaría todas sus fuerzas y el viejo Dumbledore y los demás se aprovecharían para escapar.

"¿Sabes a qué lugar tenemos que ir?" preguntó a espaldas del rubio Jack acercándose a él.

"Específicamente no; pero sé que es cerca del Coliseo Romano, el colegio italiano de magia" Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados de pie en la proa sintiendo como la brisa marina golpeaba en su rostro "¿No te parece tranquilizador estar acá?".

"Por supuesto que sí, una calma se respira" también cerró los ojos el hombre de cabellos oscuros "En la mañana comenzará todo...".

"Sí, a pocas horas estaremos muy cerca de finalizar nuestro objetivo".

"Sólo espero que Luke y Seth no se tarden tanto, esos dos por andar trabajando en el ministerio vienen poco" abrió los ojos y su rostro, que antes, mostraba delicadeza y placer volvió a tornarse fría y sombría.

"No te preocupes llegaran".

"Ojalá..." unos pasos se sintieron alejarse.

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cielo repleto de estrellas y una luna llena en medio de estas. A la lejanía se veían islas totalmente oscuras y apenas visibles por la niebla en el alta mar.

Ese cielo le recordaba a la noche en que se escapó de Azkabán; después de salir con diversos moretones, heridas y todo desabrido de tiró en el abismo al mar. Ya era libre, al fin, y hacía tiempo que no respiraba el aire tan fresco y lleno de vida, no sentía el viento golpear con su cara y ni el agua tocar sus rostro desordenando su cabello.

Desde allí podría volver a estar en contacto con el mundo, con la naturaleza y, lo más importante, con la vida. Poco a poco sintió como su corazón se llenaba de dicha y suspiró satisfecho; porque ya tenía una memoria feliz... Los dementores se habían llevado todos esos pequeños momentos llenos de alegría y era bueno tener la sensación que por algo hayas sonreído.

Se dio media vuelta para comprobar que todo en el barco se encontraba en total orden y palpó en el bolsillo de su capa una varita. La varita de Ginny Weasley. Pensando que ya era hora que empezara con las pesadillas más dolorosas.

oooooooooo

"Si traducimos el alfabeto hebreo a monosílabos reconocibles para nosotros serían" de su bolso sacó un bolígrafo de tinta negra y una servilleta. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando el maltratado trozo de papel en el polvoriento piso y comenzó a escribir.

Luna estaba muy desesperada e inquieta; constantemente tocaba algunos rebeldes mechones de su cabello y se llevaba las uñas a la boca, pero intentaba estar lo más relajada posible. Aunque viendo todo lo que ha ocurrido en tan sólo dos días nadie podría calmarse ni menos relajarse.

De repente, sintió como algo le pateó en su vientre. Instintivamente bajó la vista a su barriga y se llevó las dos manos a ésta; también sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y una sonrisa que denotaba emoción se dibujó en su rostro.

Neville que estaba junto a ella vio comenzó a sonreír su esposa causándole mucha inquietud y desconcierto que empezara a sonreír estando en estos momentos, o sea, era muy desubicado que anduviera feliz.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y aún mantenía la izquierda en posada sobre su barriga. Vio como la rubia se le acercaba al oído.

"El bebé me pateó" dijo como toda mamá primeriza con una mezcla de emoción, un poco de dolor y mucha dicha.

"No puede ser..." estaba estupefacto y luego de unos segundos la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como su pecho se inflaba de orgullo.

"Oigan¿podrían dejar de hacer eso si estamos con esto del dialecto hebreo?" preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja al frente de ellos y con una seriedad poco vista por todos.

"Claro" dijeron los dos aún sonriendo y se quedaron tomados de las manos a veces lanzándose miradas de cómplices.

Una de las antorchas se apagó y quedaron con muy poca luz, estaban en la penumbra de aquel antiguo castillo a más de la media noche; podría ser como una película de terror de los muggles, el escenario perfecto.

Harry sacó su varita y con un simple _'Lumus'_ se alumbró un poco la habitación. Courtney lo miró haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza en agradecimiento y siguió escribiendo con un poco más de dificultad por la poca luz.

Ron con su varita encendió la antorcha luego de unos segundos de total incertidumbre y algo de miedo allí.

"Bien, como iba explicando muchos criptólogos han traducido el dialecto hebreo a un alfabeto para escribirlo en letras conocidas para las demás personas en la actualidad" se levantó guardando el bolígrafo y les enseño unas palabras "Este es el alfabeto...".

En la maltratada y arrugada servilleta se veía una letra muy ordenada y elaborada, bastante parecida a la de Hermione, pero esta parecía ser un poco más infantil. Decía lo siguiente:

'**A se dice Alef, B se dice Beit, G es Gimel, D se dice Dalet , H es Hei, V es Vav, Z se conoce como Z, Ch es Chet, Tet es la letra T, Y se dice Yud, Kaf es K, L se dice Lamed, M es Mem, Nun es la letra N, S se dice Samech, O es Ayin, Tei se escribe como la letra P, Tzadik se escribe Tz, Kuf es conocida como Q, R como Reish, Sh es Shin y Tav la conocemos como Th'.**

Todos levantaron la vista algo confundidos. Los nombres que reciben esas letras eran muy difíciles de aprender.

"Sé que es complicado, pero con la práctica es muy fácil" le quitó el papel a Harry "Y en el hebreo las vocales no existen, por lo tanto cualquier palabra queda sólo con las letras, nada de vocales".

"O sea que, si digo 'Varita', escrito en hebreo sería 'VRT'" pensando en voz alta dijo Luna con un tono de voz que nadie le había oído, no tenía el tono soñador de siempre.

"¡Exacto!" sonrió la muchacha contenta de que alguien al fin haya entendido algo "Y ahora, el gran dilema es que el hebreo es lee al revés".

"¿Y cómo puedes hacerlo?" inquirió Ron intentando leer lo del piso, pero nada coherente decía.

"Eso ya es más complicado..." se agachó frente a las letras "Hay que hacer una especie de tabla con dos corridas; poniendo en el orden alfabético las letras y así después cuando encuentras la letra la reemplazas por la otra".

"Yo te ayudaré, de algo que te sirva¿no?" Harry también se agachó "Veamos que hay aquí..." ella lo miró sonriendo y sacó su bolígrafo para empezar.

oooooooooo

Estaban sentados viendo el vacío. Ella se había negado a decirle lo que creía con respecto a la labor de cada uno como secuestrados, tomando como justificación que era mejor explicarlo cuando los cuatro hayan despertado. Y él recordaba a su esposa con mucho pesar y pena, también a su familia, porque tenía mucho miedo que no los volviera a ver nuevamente.

Se sintió el murmullo de una persona e inmediatamente la castaña fijó su vista en Michael Séller que se estaba quejando mientras bostezaba. Tomó el cuchillo guardado en su bolsillo y se dirigió donde se encontraba el hombre todo bajo la mirada de Stiles.

"¿Qué hago acá?" preguntó en un italiano fluido y con un dejo de desconcierto en su voz. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y abrió bien los ojos para ver algo entre la oscuridad; se encontró con Hermione que lo veía interrogante "Tú eres la amiga de mi nieta..." como dudando si eso no era cierto.

"Buenas noches señor Geller" ella intentó sonreír, pero por el nerviosismo una mueca extraña se dibujó en el rostro "¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy la amiga de Courtney, su nieta".

"Claro, señorita" contestó esta vez en un inglés en acento italiano marcado "No creí volverla a ver y menos acá¿dónde estamos?".

"Usted se acordará que fue atacado por un mortífago en el estudio de su mansión y ha sido llevado con nosotros hasta este barco que vieja a Roma" él la miró sin entender.

'_Esto será muy difícil...'_ pensó Hermione eligiendo la forma más corta de explicárselo todo.

Luego de que Brad Stiles se desesperara por la ineptitud de Hermione y que le contase resumidamente; sin mencionar que ella casi ahorca al hombre porque nadie le corregía en nada; pudieron ir tomando cartas en el asunto.

"Necesitamos que Albus Dumbledore despierte, sin él no podemos hacer nada" el italiano desvió su mirada al director del colegio que dormía plácidamente y hasta con una expresión alegre "Y me parece que está soñando algo que no tiene nada que ver con este caso tan delicado".

"Él siempre ha sido así, trata de pensar en los problemas como si no fueran nada y termina dándonos una solución u opción bastante útil" Hermione se acordó una vez en el colegio cuando andaba con una cara llena de dicha por haber comido una rana de chocolate rellena de sabores del arco iris.

Y como si Merlín hubiera escuchado la petición de Michael Geller; el señor de barba blanca, cabello canoso y largo, lentes de media luna y sombrero puntiagudo comenzó a abrir pesadamente sus párpados. Estaba aturdido y se notaba como le dolía un poco su cuerpo, también lo aturdido que se encontraba.

Hermione vio casi imaginando que era un sueño. Sus ojos que estaban muy abiertos los restregó. Sin embargo era real, Dumbledore estaba despertando.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!" gritó ella emocionada intentando no hacerlo muy fuerte para que los mortífagos no vinieran a verlos.

"Señorita Granger" algo desconcertado de verla el director de Hogwarts se acomodó sus gafas con algo de dificultad "¿Dónde nos encontramos?".

"Viajando a Roma" respondió Michael Geller sonriendo mientras Dumbledore volvía a tener esa chispa en los ojos de alegría "Tanto tiempo¿verdad, Albus?".

"Michael, sí; muchos años que no te veía" sonrió él "Creí que nunca más te vería, ya que te ha ido bastante bien en Italia".

"El destino se ha encargado de lo contrario" Brad Stiles estaba en un rincón de brazos cruzados "¿Está bien?" se acercó al trío.

"Algo aturdido y adolorido, pero bien" intentó levantarse y casi se cae. Hermione se lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Claro, define qué significa bien para ti" Stiles se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

"Debes calmarte, Brad" el anciano director dijo pausadamente intentando ponerse al corriente de todo lo ocurrido "¿Alguien podría explicarme qué ha pasado aquí?".

"Es una larga historia, profesor" la castaña se rascó la nuca "Después que usted fue secuestrado en Hogwarts..." y relató los hechos.

oooooooooo

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Courtney histérica y furiosa lanzando su bolígrafo al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Luna preocupada.

"La inteligente de Hermione escribió algo que no se puede traducir" leyó lo que había escrito en el papel de su mano "No es ninguna palabra, escribió cualquier cosa".

"No puede ser, ella no escribiría algo erróneo estando en estos momentos" Harry intento calmarla y mantener un estado de positivismo en el grupo.

"No creo que ella sería tan estúpida" agregó Neville recogiendo el bolígrafo "Algo debe haber que hiciste mal...".

"Perdóname, yo nunca cometo errores" la joven rubia se levantó del piso y encaró a Neville "El único error que he cometido ha sido haber tenido una relación con el padre de mi hija" lo dijo con una voz llena de resentimiento y pena "Así que no vuelvas a decir eso" se dio media vuelta y volvió al lugar donde estaba sentada.

"Debes tranquilizarte, nada se logra así" el niño que sobrevivió intentó mantener la cordura y evitar futuras discusiones "Neville tiene razón, algo debe haber tras todo esto".

"Hermione debió haber puesto algún truco para que nadie más lo descifrará. Por algo lo hizo así, porque tú eres la única que puede hacerlo" la ex-Ravenclaw puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha "Algo que siempre hemos dicho en mi casa de Hogwarts es que nada puede vencernos, ningún hechizo, poción o encanto, porque todo tiene solución".

"Puede que tengas razón" intentó sonreír, pero no podía esbozar una sonrisa "Si tan sólo pudiera...".

"Tú puedes" Neville se encuclilló en frente de ellos "Nosotros podemos".

"Bien, yo creo que el problema puede que esté en la forma que estén distribuidas las letras..." dijo Harry señalando el papel.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, nadie se había percatado que un muchacho pelirrojo estaba casi en un rincón pensativo. Con un zarcillo en la palma de su mano siendo observado por él.

'_No quiero pensar en ella'_ se decía nuevamente _'Todo acabó por mi culpa años atrás, y no puedo remediarlo. Ella ha sufrido tanto y yo también que lo mejor es que no estemos juntos'._

¿Era mejor tratar de dejar en el olvido ese sentimiento tan único que sólo una vez se le había presentado en la vida por el miedo a sufrir? Ese era su dilema, el miedo a sufrir nuevamente y que todo termine mal o sufrir quedándose con todo ese amor guardado sin compartir en su corazón. En los dos casos sufriría, pero su duda era cuál de esos sufrimientos era el peor.

Y todo lo que ocurrió hace años. Estaban como en "un compromiso de algún día casarse y todo se fue por la borda sólo por los errores de él. Sólo él tenía la culpa de haberse arruinado la vida. Si no hubiera tomado tan en serio eso de ser reconocido y famoso, no habría olvidado todo lo que de verdad quería, más que ser famoso, más que ser popular; eran sus seres queridos.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse de nuevo¿Podría hacerlo¿O volvería a caer en lo mismo y terminaría decepcionado de si mismo?

"¡Lo tengo!" chilló ella levantando un puño en el aire "Hizo algo muy interesante. Dejó a la mitad algunas letras intercaladamente, o sea que dejó al revés algunas".

"¡Excelente! ahora podemos descifrarlo" Harry apretaba su varita.

"¿Ron?" Neville observó que en el rincón estaba el muchacho "¡Ven, hemos casi descifrado que escribió!".

'_Tienes que ir, ella está bien'_ le decía algo en su mente_ 'Ella está bien, no va a morir'_.

"Una letra aquí, otra acá" decía Courtney rayando el papel traduciendo con la mirada expectante de todos puesta en ella.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Ron que había decidido ir.

"¡Ajá!" dejó caer el bolígrafo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro "Magia Blanca".

"¿Eh?" dijo Harry.

"¿Por qué escribió eso?" Neville le quitó el papel y leyó "Es raro".

"No tengo idea de qué quiere decir" todos se habían pasado el papel para ver si les daba una mera idea "Esto será más difícil de lo que creí" Ron pateó el suelo impotente.

"No sé que tiene que ver la Magia Blanca en todo esto" Harry chasqueó la lengua "Lo único que se me ocurre es que Dumbledore tiene una fuerte aura de Magia Blanca".

"Estoy segura que no se refiere a eso".

"¿Y si habla de una persona ajena a todo el caso?" propuso Courtney mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Eso no sería posible, debería haber escrito algo más fácil de deducir" replicó el pelirrojo exasperado.

"O está hablando de un lugar" dijo Luna pensativa haciendo que todos la miraran inquisitivos "Ahora que me acuerdo de las clases de Historia de la Magia con Binns y los apuntes leídos cuando me quedé el fin de semana en casa..." decía pensativamente.

"¿Algo con Magia Blanca en la clase de Binns?" preguntó confundido Harry.

"¿Vimos algo así en Hogwarts?" siguió interrogante Ron.

"Claro que sí, en sexto año" Luna comenzó a tratar de recordar esa materia cerrando los ojos "Cuando Merlín tuvo una de sus peleas más grandes tuvo que ir a un lugar con una fuerte aura de Magia Blanca que lo ayudara a recobrar fuerzas".

"¡Es cierto!" Neville asintió con la cabeza "Fue a uno de los lugares muggles más importantes para los que creían en un ser superior".

"¿Por qué no nos acordamos de eso?" preguntaron a la vez Ron y Harry.

"Porque los dos estaban dormidos babeando todos sus libros, mientras Hermione tomaba apuntes como loca" respondió Neville torciendo los ojos.

"Eso tuvo lugar en el Vaticano que está en Roma" dijo Courtney sonriendo "Como estudiaba en 'El Coliseo Romano' siempre nos daban grandes relatos sobre cómo Merlín usó toda la fe de esos muggles creyentes para poder recupearse talmente y poder salvar al mundo".

"O sea que...".

"Sí, Hermione y los secuestrados se dirigen a Roma".

oooooooooo

"Entonces, tú serías la principal fuente de magia para proveer a estos locos chiflados para revivir a Ya Sabes Quién" repitió Brad Stiles apuntando con el dedo a Dumbledore.

"Eso es lo que yo creo" dijo Hermione observando la cara de los tres hombres "Cada uno cumple un rol fundamental en lo que intentan llevar a cabo los mortífagos".

"Pero no creo que a usted la necesiten" insistió Michael Geller con su típico inglés con acento italiano "Yo conozco mucho de la historia y de Roma misma, Albus es la principal fuente mágica y Brad podrá reconocer la varita de Voldemort" Stiles se estremeció al oír el nombre "Pero usted, no sé...".

"Yo soy una de las pocas personas que tienen un reconocimiento en Historia de la Magia otorgado en Hogwarts" explicó la joven "Conozco con lujo de detalles la historia de Merlín, además que soy muggle y sé de las costumbres católicas y soy de carnada para atraer a los demás".

"Tom debe querer matar a las personas que lo vencieron hace siete años, es lógico que primero que atacará a Harry, a Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Ginebra Weasley" el director de Hogwarts decía pausadamente".

"Y ya atacó a Ginny con un hechizo de varita" agregó la castaña "Están controlando su alma".

"Ese hechizo es uno de los peores, mejore ser asesinado de inmediato por un dementor".

"¡Por Merlín, Michael! No seas tan pesimista" replicó Stiles con un dejo de enojo.

"Ahora lo que propongo es que nos escapemos" dijo Hermione solemne esperando la reacción de los demás.

Discusiones, casi se convierten a peleas por parte de Brad Stiles y Hermione Granger. Todos intentaban ver qué podrían hacer para tratar de hacer todo lo posible pera detener que Voldemort volviera al mundo, ya que no será fácil derrotarlo nuevamente.

Los minutos pasaban, y seguían hablando mientras aún estaba de noche y las olas golpeaban suavemente el barco que viajaba con rumbo a Italia.

"Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado" Dumbledore hablaba esta vez serio "El futuro del mundo depende en nuestras manos" los cuatro se miraron decididos y asintieron con la cabeza cerrando el trato hecho.

Se escaparían al alba.

oooooooooo

"¿Cómo iremos a Roma en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó Neville.

"Podríamos aparecernos" prepuso Luna y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca "¿Ahora qué?".

"Oye, estás embarazada y aparecerse en otro país que está algo lejos es difícil, en tu estado es más difícil y peligroso" contestó Neville sorprendido por su despreocupación respecto a su embarazo "No quiero perder a mi hijo, y menos a ti".

"Basta de sentimentalismos, Neville" el pelirrojo estaba exasperado y al borde de un ataque cardíaco por su impaciencia "Hermione está secuestrada, tres personas también y mi hermana está al borde de la muerte¿crees que son momentos de sentimentalismos?".

"Viéndolo de ese punto creo que tienes razón" pensó el futuro padre cruzándose de brazos.

"Podríamos aparecernos, ya que todos sabemos, pero... El estado de Luna es complicado" opinó Harry intentando encontrar una solución "Igual tiene pocos meses en estado".

"No debemos arriesgarnos con algo así" dijo sensatamente Courtney "Poner una vida más en riesgo ya es espantoso, sería inhumano".

"¿Y si pudiera aparecerme, aunque sea una vez?" preguntó inocentemente Luna.

"¡No!" respondieron todos.

"Está bien" arrugó el entrecejo "La cosa es que es peligroso, porque aparecerse usa de gran cantidad de magia, pero si alguien me lleva para aparecernos sería menos posibilidades que pierda a mi bebé".

"Vaya, tienes razón" asintió el pelirrojo "Podríamos intentarlo".

"¡Claro que no! Me rehusó a hacer algo arriesgado" replicó Neville tomando la mano de su esposa.

"Aunque..." todos miraron esta vez a Courtney "Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Summer, una amiga me llevó para aparecernos en Venecia" recordando sus vacaciones cuando fue a su país y fue donde conoció a Hermione "Y nada me ocurrió".

"Hay una gran diferencia entre viajar a Venecia desde Roma, que desde Inglaterra a Roma" replicó Harry siendo el más consecuente "Hay muchos riesgos".

"¿Hay un hospital cerca del lugar donde nos apareceremos?" inquirió la futura madre.

"Sí, hay un hospital brujo muy cerca de la Torre de Pizza" la joven rubia sonrío " Así que podremos viajar sin problemas, un hospital estará por si algo ocurre".

"Aún así...".

"¡Neville!" gritaron todos exasperados.

"¿Qué? Es mi hijo".

"Puede ser hija" corrigió Luna.

"Mejor ya vayámonos, no podemos perder tiempo con estas estupideces" opinó Ron torciendo los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos que fueron donde convencieron a Neville. Todos se agarraron de las manos en una línea recta. Harry iba primero, ya que era el que tenía experiencia como auror apareciéndose a largas distancias y atrás iba Courtney para indicarle donde ir.

Debían apurarse, ya que cada segundo era crucial si no querían que vidas inocentes fueran sacrificadas y uno de los mayores enemigos resurgiera de la derrota para intentar lograr su cometido; matar al niño que vivió y controlar a todo el mundo mágico.

oooooooooo

Ginny se encontraba corriendo en todo ese túnel oscuro que apenas le dejaba ver algunos retratos colgados en la pared. No tenía ni la mínima idea de quienes eran, ya que no le importaba. Lo único importante era escapar de allí lo más rápido posible.

"¿De verdad crees que somos tus amigos?" una chica igual a Hermione apareció en frente suyo asustándola por completo.

"¡Déjame en paz!" chilló con mucho miedo.

"No te dejaré en paz, porque quiero que sepas la realidad" la voz de ella era lenta y bastante diferente a la que ella conocía desde que entró a Hogwarts "Y creo que ya es hora que te la muestre..." la muchacha de cabellos castaños con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer un retrato detrás de Ginny "Veamos si eres tan valiente, Ginebra Weasley de Gryffindor para enfrentar lo que todo el mundo ya sabe, menos tú".

La pelirroja no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Pero estaba segura de algo, esa no era Hermione...No podía ser, sonaba tan dura, fría y malvada; sonaba como si hubiera vivido en una mentira y recién ahora estuviera abriendo los ojos.

Sintió que algo la hacía darse media vuelta. No podía controlar su cuerpo, una fuerza sobrenatural no se lo permitía. Al obedecer, vio un enorme cuadro en blanco y tocó con la yema de sus dedos el cuadro haciendo que una luz brillante la hiciera entrar.

"Una historia se pintara en el cuadro" Hermione sonreía totalmente satisfecha "Será pintada con tus mayores temores" el cuerpo de la muchacha cambió a uno de un pelirrojo alto y con una ropa de Quiddittch del equipo nacional de Inglaterra "Ahora veremos si tu hermanito vendrá a protegerte..." y entró en el cuadro riéndose estruendosamente.

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora: **¡¡El milagro de Dios por fin se ha cumplido! Terminé este capítulo que tantos problemas me había dado... Créanme, con este castigo encima por sacarme malas notas en matemáticas he podido escribir muy poco. Y lo peor es que aún debo seguir estudiando para un examen mañana (estoy llena de exámenes todas las semanas hasta que se acabe el año!). 

En fin, eso no es lo importante...Lo importante es que al fin agregué el capítulo que de seguro querían leerlo, por que lo dejé en una parte muy importante. Y bien, esto ha sido bastante abrumador, ya que no tengo ni idea que plan tendrán los secuestrados para escapar ni lo que hará el Ron en la pesadilla de Ginny para hacerle daño, así que eso costará algunos minutos de inspiración, ideas y reflexión.

Oigan, tengo más de 100 reviews en esta historia. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que esta historia tenga tantos reviews, porque es una de las que más me da trabajo escribir y me gusta ver que tiene excelentemente bien. Millones de gracias a ustedes, los lectores que hacen que esto ocurra.

Bueno, no dejaré ningún adelanto, porque no sé que escribir en el siguiente capítulo (me pondré a inspirarme cuando pueda). También para finalizar me gustaría recomendar una película "Down Love" ("Abajo el Amor"), comedia con un poco de romance que es buenísima (la que hace publicidad! XD).

Miles de gracias por sus reviews,

Gabriela.


	23. ¿Magos y sirenas trabajando juntos?

Capítulo 23:

Salieron cuidadosamente de donde se encontraban. Ella sacó de su pelo la orquilla y abrió lo más lento la polvorienta puerta de madera toda húmeda a causa que estaban navegando en pleno mar.

La luz de la luna se colaba a través de las pequeñas ventanas redondas chocando con el rostro de los tres hombres secuestrados; tres hombres que habían sido compañeros alguna vez, tres hombres que trabajaron juntos para lograr un buen mundo mágico y, finalmente, tres hombres que tuvieron que elegir por la honestidad delatando a otro de los suyos haciendo que en un futuro no muy lejano, quedaran acá; quedarán para contribuir contra su voluntad, contra todos sus principios de la vida para traer nuevamente a la vida al Lord Oscuro que intentó una vez llenar el mundo de sombras.

Se colocó la orquilla nuevamente en su castaño cabello y abrió sin hacer el menor ruido la puerta que conduciría a su libertad o la condena se de muerte.

Las cuatro personas evaluaron la situación intentando saber por medio de ese silencio, quién iba a ser el que se arriesgaría como carnada para los dos hombres que se encontraban fuera impacientes para tener uno de los días más agitados y lleno de emociones en su vida.

Hermione avanzó un paso y girando su rostro vio como todos por medio de sus miradas le advertían que debía estar muy conciente de lo que iba a hacer, ya que si cometía un pequeño error, iba a ser su muerte.

Sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño paquete que le dio el director de Hogwarts y lo vio por unos instantes sabiendo que tenía mucho en contra y una pequeña ayuda; el contenido del paquete.

Lo guardó y empezó a subir las escaleras que conducían a otra puerta en el techo sobre éstas. Y de seguro al abrir esa compuerta, iba a llegar al barco.

Los tres observaban con suma concentración como la joven auror subía para llegar al barco y de allí arriesgar su vida para que, al menos, uno de los cuatro escapara y la misión de los mortífagos no pudiera concretarse.

Dumbledore se acomodó sus gafas. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismo de siempre, su mirada era una muy diferente que sólo una vez había visto la muchacha. Esa mirada de miedo a lo que depara el futuro la vio cuando pelearon esa noche de invierno en el castillo de Hogwarts contra Voldemort.

Agarró nerviosa la manilla oxidada de metal de la compuerta arriba suyo. Me mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos para borrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento ajeno a esto para no cometer ningún error.

Los abrió y después de un suspiro usó un poco de fuerza para que la compuerta se abriera y se perdió su silueta para la vista de los tres hombres que ahora sólo rogaban a Merlín que todo marchara bien y nada le pasará a la jovencita.

Llegó al fin hasta el barco. Respiró hondo sintiendo el aire fresco rodeándola y la brisa marina golpeando contra su rostro. Por fin vio el cielo plagado de estrellas y la luna. Sintió una sensación de alivio y libertad que anhelaba tanto sentir después de haber estado encerrada desde el castillo junto a Brad Stiles hasta en la bodega del barco que tenía como rumbo Italia.

"¿Y cómo va todo ahora?" se escuchó la voz de un hombre y unos pasos que se acercaban.

"Bastante bien, ya debe estar con las pesadillas que irán quitándole poco los recuerdos felices para que después, no tenga el alma" bajaban las escaleras que conducían a la popa y donde se encontraba el volante del barco.

"Por Merlín, me gustaría ver esas pesadillas" rió. Esa voz se le hacía muy familiar.

"Yo también, ver sufrir a Weasley es uno de mis mayores triunfos".

Hermione asustada de que la vieran, porque los pasos se acercaban más a donde ella se encontraba, cerca de la proa, vio rápidamente unos barriles junto a una tela blanca que debían ser las velas de repuesto. Corrió hasta ellas y se escondió detrás de los barriles ocultándose de esos hombres.

"Falta poco para llegar a Roma" Draco Malfoy llegó hasta la proa y se apoyo en la baranda viendo el mar "Falta poco para todo, Jack" se giró para ver al descuidado hombre.

"Lo sé, tenemos mucho a nuestro favor gracias a que hemos cuidado todos los detalles" sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos y sucios "Ese grupito de Harry Potter jamás podrá detenernos".

"No lo sé, ellos de verdad son bastante astutos" lo vio pensativo "Tienen a Courtney Holey de su lado y eso les será de mucha ayuda. Luke me dijo que puede serles de mucha utilidad, ya que sabe bastante porque es italiana y podría haber encontrado los papeles del entierro de la sangre sucia".

"Es cierto, si esa mujer llega a encontrar los papeles que dicen que Luke pagó el funeral de la sangre sucia va a empezar a sospechar y eso no es nada bueno" se rascó la nuca "Pero si pasa algo, Luke o Seth nos vendrían a avisar; no son tan estúpidos como para no hacerlo".

"Tienes razón" sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su capa cinco varitas "Creo que después de que nuestro Lord reviva tendré que botar tres varitas y me quedaré con la de Dumbledore, porque es la más poderosa y con la de Ginny Weasley para acabar de matarla".

La casta veía todo asomándose cuidadosamente detrás de los barriles y al escuchar eso abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y el deseo de matar a todos los mortígafos que siguieran vivos.

'_Soy una estúpida'_ pensó apretando los puños imaginándose en el estado en que estaría Ginny; moribunda, con pesadillas, sufriendo y muchas cosas terribles. También los recuerdos del castillo... Él la había traicionado, él. Eso era lo más increíble y le costaba imaginar que una vez quiso tanto al enemigo, lo había querido tanto entregándole casi todo lo de su ser y él sólo se burlaba de ella _'Me las pagara'._

Vio como los dos mortífagos se retiraban a la popa para controlar el rumbo del barco. Ella suspiró aliviada y se dio media vuelta quedando frente a la baranda y abajo el mar; las olas golpeaban el barco y algunas gotas caían en el rostro de la muchacha refrescándola.

Volteó para ver si había moros en la costa; no había ningún peligro. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y se levantó erguida. Caminó hasta llegar topando con la baranda y sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño paquete. Lo volteó y una pequeña bola de color café verdoso se encontraba en la palma de su mano. Se lo echo a la boca y lo trago rápidamente por si tenía mal sabor y sin más se lanzó al agua abandonando en barco.

oooooooooo

Abrió desesperado todos los cajones de su oficina. No encontró lo que estaba deseando encontrar y siguió revolviendo todas las cosas que encontró por su haber y tampoco nada halló.

Se sentó en su mullida silla y apoyó sus codos en el escritorio repleto de papeles desordenados. Se llevó las manos a su rostro y ahogó un grito de rabia que tenía contenido en la garganta hace unos buenos minutos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró un muchacho de cabellos ondulados oscuros y ojos pardos. Vio arqueando una ceja al hombre que se encontraba frente suyo mientras negaba con la cabeza disconforme. Se acercó hasta él a paso decidido.

"Luke" dijo Seth con voz molesta "¿Qué estás haciendo acá en el ministerio a las cuatro de la madrugada?".

"Estaba buscando los papeles que pudieran delatar nuestro plan para sacarlos de la posible vista de los intrusos" sacó las manos de su rostro y parecía que había envejecido unos diez años "Desaparecieron los papeles del funeral de Granger".

"¿Qué?" preguntó intentando no gritar y avanzó rodeando el escritorio hasta llegar a su lado. Enojado golpeó la mesa "¿Qué estás diciendo?".

"Alguien parece que revisó mis archivos y descubrió los papeles que decía que yo pagaba el funeral de la sangre sucia" explicó nuevamente sintiéndose un estúpido "Esos papeles han caído en otras manos".

"Y esas manos pueden ser de alguien del grupo de Potter" lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo agitó con fuerza causando la asfixia del anciano "¿Acaso sabes lo que has ocasionado con tus descuidos¡Nuestro plan se puede ir al caño por tu culpa!".

"Suéltame" dijo con todo el aire que le quedaba.

Seth lo soltó bruscamente. Se dio media vuelta revolviendo su cabello desesperado por saber qué cosa debían hacer. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y pensar de la mejor forma una solución.

"Creo que debemos irnos de inmediato a Italia" lo miró con frialdad mientras el hombre se reponía de lo sucedido y lentamente se levantó del asiento "Disculpa".

"Da lo mismo" tomó su capa que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y se la puso sobre los hombros "¿Dónde está el traslador?".

"En mi oficina y por si acaso, ya hice mis arreglos para que nadie sepa que usamos un traslador para el país" salieron de la oficina de Luke Barrymore "¿No el dijiste a tu esposa todo esto, verdad?".

"Claro que no, ella no sabe nada de esto" suspiró caminando entre los escritorios de sus empleados "No sabe nada de mi pasado".

"Ah" dijo para después abrir la puerta y salir del Departamento de Misterios.

oooooooooo

Nadaba hacia el fondo del mar. Podía respirar gracias a las branquialgas que su profesor le había dado unos momentos antes de iniciar esta misión para escapar.

No podía ver con mucha claridad qué peces o animales habían, ya que era de noche y todo estaba muy oscuro. Sólo nadaba por instinto hasta el fondo esperando hallar lo que Michael Geller le había dicho.

"_La ruta que están siguiendo es salir por el Canal de la Mancha hasta llegar al océano Atlántico. Rodean Portugal y España para entrar al Mar Mediterráneo y así llegar a Italia"_ recordó exactamente todas sus palabras _"Lo que debes hacer es que como ya estamos llegando al Mar Mediterráneo, según mis cálculos, abajo hay sirenas; pídeles ayuda aunque será difícil que acepten, pero al saber lo que planean estos tipos lo harán"._

Y seguía agitando sus brazos sin estar cansada, porque podía respirar. Pero su mente vagaba en sus recuerdos...

¿Qué pasaría si no salía viva? Voldemort podría volver y sabía que les sería muy difícil a sus amigos derrotarlo completamente. No podría volver a ver a sus amigos nunca más. No podría volver a trabajar, no podría ir a la salida que le prometió a Summer para comprarle un vestido. Y, aunque le costara aceptarlo, su corazón le decía que ni siquiera podría haberle dicho a él lo que sentía: 'Te amo'.

No volvería a aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que el destino le había dado, la desaprovecharía de una manera tan cobarde. Pero, el miedo al sufrimiento era el mayor enemigo a esos sentimientos que parecía olvidados.

"_¿Quién anda ahí?"_ escuchó, de repente, una voz rasposa y distante.

Se detuvo y miro a todos lados asustada, mas nada logró encontrar. Volvió a escuchar que preguntaban lo mismo y la persona o ser proveniente de la voz no aparecía.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si nadie estuviera cerca de la muchacha y estuviera alucinando cualquier cosa.

"_¿Quién eres?"_ escuchó que alguien le preguntaba nuevamente en su mente _"¿Quién anda aquí?"_ era como si se estuviera colando en los pensamientos de la joven y cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra le dolía la cabeza.

De repente sintió que algo abajo suyo se movía. No pudo atreverse a observar qué había y miró hacía arriba notando que ya no se podía apreciar la superficie. Quedaba poco para llegar donde las sirenas.

"¡Ah!" gritó cuando algo o alguien le tomó el tobillo.

Intentó soltarse moviendo frenéticamente el pie, pero esa cosa era más fuerte que ella. También se empujaba para arriba, a la superficie, con los brazos pero seguía estática con esa cosa aferrándose a su pie.

Se atrevió a mirar y ahogó un grito. Sólo con ver esos ojos azules tornasol le hicieron quedarse inmóvil y hacer todo lo que ella quería.

oooooooooo

"¡Déjame!" salió corriendo y con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Atravesó el cuadro en el que antes había entrado presa del miedo con esa Hermione de esta pesadilla. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo sitio vacío, oscuro, con los espejos rotos y ahora ese cuadro en medio. La figura de un corazón roto se iba dibujando por si sola.

"Te dije que esto es la realidad" se dio vuelta y se encontró con su hermano "te dije que yo no quería tener a una hermana como tú" y sonrió al ver las heridas en los brazos de la muchacha "¿Acaso no eras una buena jugadora de Quiddittch?".

"Claro que lo soy" bajó la vista aguantando llorar nuevamente "Sólo es que tú jugaste de una forma tramposa".

"Vamos, Gin" se acercó "Tú sabes que eres una débil y no puedes contra la verdad de las cosas, no puedes escapar de lo que le llamamos el mundo real".

"¡Aléjate de mí!" lo empujó "Tú no me vas a venir hablar de esa forma, porque no eres mi hermano".

Levantó la vista y vio que ya no estaba el pelirrojo. Dio una vuelta completa buscando entre los trozos de los espejos rotos en el vacío y no encontró a nadie más que ella y el reflejo deforme de su rostro en los trozos.

"Porque debes saber que yo no te quiero" media vuelta y vio a Harry cruzado de brazos "¿Tú creías que te iba a esperar después de tantos años?" arqueó una ceja.

Ella se quedó estática viendo sorprendida como le decía de una forma tan normal y esas palabras se repetían en su mente.

"Deberías saber que nadie estaría contigo" y detrás de la figura del muchacho se vio la figura de una mujer que lo abrazó "Hasta nunca" se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto con la figura de la mujer que abrazaba entre los trozos de los espejos.

"Hasta nunca, Ginebra Weasley" aparecieron en los trozos los perfiles de todos sus seres queridos.

Unas pequeñas luces emergieron de estos y salieron Hermione, Ron, los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Luna, Neville y el resto de sus hermanos y se fueron junto con Harry dejando sola, abandonada en ese lugar tan desolado.

"¡Espérenme!" salió corriendo detrás de ellos rompiendo en llanto "¡No me dejen sola!".

oooooooooo

"Tú eres una sirena" dijo dificultosamente la castaña al ver que ese ser era la que le preguntaba.

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_ preguntó esta sin mover sus labios, sino por la mente.

Su contextura era delgada. Unos hermosos ojos azules tornasol que era lo que más destacaba al ver a estos seres tan míticos. Su cabello café oscuro con su piel escamosa y café verdoso hacían perder el encanto como siempre había creído que eran mujeres bellas, en Hogwarts supo que no eran tan lindas. Sus dientes parecía a colmillos pequeños y los gruesos labios del mismo color que la piel eran casi no percibidos por la muchacha.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione bajó la vista para ver como aún la sirena todavía le tenía tomada la muñeca "¿Podrías soltarme?".

"_¿Qué vienes a hacer acá, bruja?"_ la soltó y se alejó un poco para poder examinar el cuerpo de la muchacha.

"Yo... Yo vine a pedirle ayuda a los tuyos".

"_Nunca nos hemos llevado bien con los de tu especie, aunque seas una bruja"_ la miró con desprecio.

"Lo sé, pero hay demasiados problemas y sólo necesito que me hagan un pequeño favor" desesperada nadó para quedar cara a cara con la sirena "El mundo corre grave peligro, hay personas secuestradas que seremos forzadas a revivir a uno de los peores enemigos de la armonía de nuestro universo".

"_¿Qué tratas de decir?"._

"Tres sabios magos y yo, hemos sido secuestrados por los mortífagos" la tomó de los hombros desesperada "Ellos ya saben cómo revivir al Señor Oscuro que una vez intentó acabar con todo lo que ahora hay".

La sirena volvió a mirar fijamente los ojos de la castaña. Después de unos momentos donde parecía dudar si ayudarla o no prestarle la menor atención, la sirena se soltó delicadamente de las manos de la joven de sus hombros y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera más al fondo; donde, seguro, estaría la colonia de estos seres.

oooooooooo

No tenían noción del tiempo. Estaba como todo congelado y ellos cinco eran los únicos que a través del aire podían pasar a una gran velocidad como si fueran gigantes y sólo con un paso avanzaran millones de kilómetros.

Todo sucedía en tan poco tiempo que lo único que podían percibir era que avanzaban a una gran velocidad en medio del mar y de pronto se encontraban, al parecer, en Francia. Y también, que al cansancio se iba apoderando de ellos; sus piernas les dolían cada vez que la movían para correr y sus párpados comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más pesados.

Luna tenía unas ganas de vomitar que casi lo hizo encima de Neville, pero aguantando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó componerse. Su vientre lo sentía extraño, como si un pequeño bulto se iba haciendo más adentro para salirse por la espalda; debía ser porque estaba apareciéndose en estado.

Y sin más pasaron por bosques, castillos, colinas, ciudades y ríos. Hasta que Courtney comenzó a tomar delantera para quedar junto a Harry y ella empezó a guiar al resto, ya que estaban cerca de Roma.

Más edificios antiguos y lagos con el reflejo de la luna con las estrellas en ellos hasta que todo se detuvo y sus pies tocaron el suelo en medio de la noche de una de las tantas calles romanas.

oooooooooo

Estaba en medio, sentada en una roca, rodeada en círculo por todos los sirenos y sirenas que la miraban inquisidoramente y con un semblante de disgusto total por tener a una bruja allí mismo, en su hogar.

Hermione con la vista puesta en la arena y algunas algas para no sentir vergüenza se cruzó de piernas impaciente; le quedaba muy poco tiempo para que el efecto de las braquialgas se acabara y volviera a respirar oxígeno.

"Muy bien, bruja" un sireno de gran tamaño y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas de acercó hasta la muchacha "¿Qué está haciendo acá?".

"Discúlpenme por interrumpirles en sus actividades" tímidamente contestó "Aunque sé muy bien que ustedes no les gusta tener ningún tipo de relación con los humanos o magos".

"Está en lo correcto" se escuchaban murmullos de todos los demás seres acuáticos.

"Pero necesito que me ayuden" levantó la vista y el mentón demostrando seguridad "Se puede avecinar el retorno de uno de los más grandes seres con poderes oscuros".

"A nosotros nos da lo mismo lo que ocurra con el mundo de arriba" arqueó una ceja y una deforme sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios escamosos "Y mejor aún que todos los humanos y magos desaparezcan, así nos dejan tranquilos".

"¿Qué quiere decir?" se levantó disgustada y nado para quedar justo en frente del sireno "Si el mundo exterior queda dominado por Voldemort, millones de catástrofes ocurrirán. Además de que los humanos desapareceremos y los brujos, los dementores andarán por cualquier lugar y pueden matar a cualquiera, los gigantes podrían ser manipulados por ese ser oscuro, las hadas serán despojadas de su poder curativo y, también, matarán a los sirenos y sirenas".

Más murmullos; todos discutían lo que acababa de declarar la joven. El sireno, que parecía ser el jefe, observó a su alrededor escuchando algunos de los comentarios de sus compañeros y volvió su vista a Hermione.

"Te refieres a un enemigo poderoso, ese es Voldemort" nadaba en forma circular alrededor de la castaña. Ella asintió "Y como estoy en lo correcto, él ya está muerto. Según mis fuentes, un joven lo derrotó en el colegio Hogwarts para magos".

"Eso es cierto, yo estuve con aquel muchacho y eso creíamos nosotros, que habíamos derrotado a Voldemort" se mordió el labio inferior angustiada por el tiempo "Pero no, algo de su esencia quedó en las manos de los mortígafos que han descubierto como traerlo a la vida".

"¿Cómo?" con aire de superioridad comenzó a nadar más lento.

"Cuatro sabios brujos hemos sido secuestrados; tres miembros antiguos del Ministerio de la Magia y yo, una estudiante destacada en Historia de Magia. Cada uno ayudaremos forzadamente a que ese ser vuelva a vivir... Por eso es que les pido ayuda, uno de ellos me dio algo para que pudiera respirar bajo el agua para pedirles ayuda; ustedes son nuestra única esperanza" comenzó a sollozar, pero las lágrimas ni se le notaban porque se confundían con el agua.

Murmullos. Ahora el sireno se había ido a discutir con una sirena sobre todo lo que había pedido Hermione. Y a decir verdad, ella no tenía muchas esperanzas de que accedieran porque es muy difícil intentar sacar esa molestia permanente entre los magos y ellos.

"¡Sólo les voy a decir algo!" todos voltearon a ponerle atención "Si al menos le tienen un sentimiento a su mundo, a sus seres queridos, por favor acepten. Aunque yo sea una bruja y los que van a salvar no serán de su especie, pero intenten ayudar a que cada uno salvé a sus seres queridos...".

Le había salido del alma, porque comenzó a pensar en sus padres, sus amigos, su familia y al final, como si hubiera vuelto de un largo viaje; comenzó a pensar en Ron.

"Sólo le diré una cosa" después de unos minutos, el sireno volvió a adueñarse de la atención "Espero que ya tenga un buen plan, porque no podrá permanecer mucho tiempo bajo el agua".

Hermione comenzó a nadar feliz a donde se encontraba el sireno y con sólo una sonrisa llena de gratitud se dispuso a nadar a la superficie para pedirles un pequeño a favor a la gran cantidad de sirenos y sirenas que iban detrás de ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Por fin! Uff, de verdad les pido millones de disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo; yo también soy lectora y que se demoren con los capítulos no me gusta, pero pónganse en mi lugar. Estoy hasta el cuello con exámenes y deberes, también mi vida social está en gran aumento gracias a que todos mis amigos y compañeras de curso tienen fiestas de cumpleaños de 15 y con las tantas historias actualizando a la vez... (le agregué un poco de exageración, pero bueno). ¡De verdad discúlpenme!

Bueno, este capítulo me gustó mucho; creo que hacía mucho que no se me ocurría una buena idea en esta historia como lo que Hermione fuera por ayuda donde las sirenas (agradecimientos a mi partner Ubis por decirme que las branquialgas tiene forma de pelota).

Para el próximo capítulo se pueden esperar muchas cosas; entre algunas: El grupo en Roma, el plan de los sirenos y cómo el último recurso para huir se ve amenazado por los cuatro motífagos en el mismísimo barco.

También me demoré en escribir por el fallecimiento del Papa Juan Pablo II. Yo soy muy creyente y de verdad no me atrevía a subirlo por este tiempo de duelo que he tenido; pero vean que el esfuerzo y la demora ha valido la pena: Este es uno de los pocos capítulos que me han convencido del todo.

Espero sus reviews con su opinión,

Sirenita.


	24. Bajo el silencio de la noche

Capítulo 24:

Las varitas de Harry Potter y Tom Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort, estaban unidas por esa extraña luz dorada intensa que hace años atrás había ocurrido en el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos.

_Las imágenes de sus padres volvían a aparecer mientras veía muy agitado y con los ojos abiertos lleno de sorpresa y preocupación. Y lo peor, era que ahora la imagen de Sirius se materializaba._

"_¡Esto fue tu culpa!" exclamó Voldemort fijando sus rojos y espeluznantes ojos en Harry "Tú tienes una varita de la misma cola de fénix que la mía... Pero no creas que eso bastará para que te libres de tu muerte" comenzó a caminar formando una sonrisa deforme en su escamoso rostro._

_El muchacho que ya había sobrevivido reiteradas veces a los intentos de que ese ser lo matara empezó a retroceder sin saber qué hacer observando por el rabillo del ojos a Luna con Neville en el suelo, también a su amigo Ron y a Hermione y por último a su novia, Ginny, tumbada en el suelo donde la sangre comenzaba a escurrirse. Y vio de paso a los mortífagos repartidos en la extensa habitación y los pasillos que lo conectaban._

_Estaban en una parte de las mazmorras cercana al aula de Pociones. Habían peleado avanzando como en un laberinto hasta llegar a una especie de sala de piedra con algunas antorchas y un enorme e imponente escudo con la conocida serpiente de Slytherin._

"_¿Acaso me tienes miedo?" preguntó irónicamente su enemigo cada vea acercándose más a él._

"_Yo nunca te tendría miedo a ti, muchas veces me he enfrentado contigo y siempre salgo victorioso" intentó ganar tiempo el chico pensando cualquier cosa para recuperar nuevamente su varita._

"_Pero aquí hay una pequeña excepción... Tus amigos no están para ayudarte, los profesores están aún en los jardines combatiendo con los dementores y mis seguidores, y el querido director de la escuela no ha dado señales de vida" hizo un gesto con la mano como si Dumbledore no fuera importante "No tienes a quién te ayude"._

_Harry topó con la fría pared de roca. Viendo sin muchas esperanzas salir con vida de aquella situación ya se preparaba para hacer una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o intentar cualquier método para ganar tiempo y que algún milagro sucediera._

_Y como si Merlín lo hubiera escuchado, un extraño ruido se produjo seguido de un hermoso canto de alguna ave y se escuchaba como aleteaba sus alas._

Harry se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana observando la hermosa noche romana mientras recordaba ese instante en que pensó que ya no habría ninguna solución, que nada podría salvarlo ni salvar al mundo mágico. Esos momentos en que la inseguridad se apoderaron de todo...

Pero como si un milagro o la suerte estuviera de su favor una cosa muy inesperada sucedió, una cosa que le trajo la solución para poder quitar esa extraña conexión dorada intenta de sus varitas y borrar las imágenesde sus seres queridos ya fallecidos.

También la imagen de Ginny tumbada en el suelo cubierta de sangre volvió a su cabeza de golpe haciéndolo recordar que debían recuperar de inmediato la varita de la muchacha si querían que siguiera con vida; debían quitarle la varita a los mortífagos que habían lanzado un maleficio en la varita de la pelirroja.

"Ginny..." dijo en voz alta sintiendo que su garganta se oprimía pensando que ella estaba luchando contra la muerte, luchando contra sus peores pesadillas y Hermione secuestrada por unos seguidores del Lord Oscuro para llevar la resurrección de su Señor.

"¿Estás bien Harry?" preguntó Ron acercándose y sacando de su ensimismamiento al pelinegro que giró un poco la cabeza para verlo "Pareces muy melancólico".

"Con todo lo que está pasando no es para menos" se giró para quedar en frente con su amigo que sonreía débilmente con mucha tristeza "Además que vinieron los recuerdos de esa noche" añadió después de un prolongado suspiro.

"Ni me la recuerdes, ni siquiera vi toda tu pelea con Voldemort" ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre "Y esa fue la peor noche de mi vida, ya que eliminar a Colagusano fue una tarea bastante difícil".

"Lo sé, lo sé. Fue una tarea difícil para todos" no sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaban para que los mortífagos arribaran a la ciudad y eso lo mantenía bastante inquieto "¿Courtney aún no vuelve?".

"No, creo que hablar con el Ministerio de Magia de acá es más complicado de lo que pensábamos" se sentó a su lado cruzándose de brazos "Pero su familia es muy poderosa, tienen muchas influencias, así que no creo que nos hagan pagar una multa".

"Es que viajar a otro país, fuera de horas, con personas que no son aurores y una mujer embarazada no es para que nos den una multa" torció los ojos negando con la cabeza "Ojalá pronto acabe todo esto...".

"Digo lo mismo" se levantó bostezando "Pero lo mejor es ir a dormir amigo, faltan pocas horas para el alba y ya casi tres días sin dormir es excesivo" el pelirrojo salió muy cansado del estudio de Michael Geller.

'_Tiene razón'_ pensó y después de unos minutos donde su mente vagaba en los recuerdos se fue a dormir un poco.

oooooooooo

"Señora, le digo que...".

"Señorita y se lava la boca con jabón antes de decirme señora" corrigió ácidamente la rubia.

"Está bien" torció los ojos ya fastidiado por su presencia "Señorita, no puede entrar a hablar con el canciller para arreglar una infracción de aparición. Violaron más de 13 leyes inglesas y más de 20 italianas".

"Mire, soy Courtney Holey... Hija del ex-ministro de Magia, Arthur Guillaume" el apellido con un acento netamente italiano " Y nieta del famoso historiados mágico, Michael Geller" formó una suave sonrisa al ver que el hombre se ponía pálido al nombrar a su padre y abuelo "Así que si en este mismo instante usted no me deja entrar, verá lo que puedo ocasionar sólo con llamar a los compañeros de trabajo de mi padre".

"Claro, claro, señorita; discúlpeme" atropelladamente el trabajador se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a una puerta donde estaba el canciller que era el que firmaba los permisos para multar a los magos.

Después de unos momentos en que volvió el hombre y le dijo que si podía entrar; pudo convencer por medio de una larga conversación de que no era necesario que los multarán por llevar a varias personas sin ser aurores a otro país, violando las leyes de permiso, también llevar a una mujer embarazada y otros artículos que ni son necesarios mencionar.

"Y le pediría otro favor más" agregó levantándose lentamente de la silla "Lo mejor que podría hacer, es avisar al Cuartel General de Aurores en Inglaterra sobre que Potter y los demás están acá" sonrió.

oooooooooo

El sanador entró apresuradamente con una bolsa llena de un extraño líquido verde que contenía polvos brillantes plateados. La bolsita tenía en un extremo un pequeño tubo que terminaba en una especie de aguja.

Quitó rápidamente las sábanas de la cama dejando descubierto el brazo de la pelirroja y con sumo cuidado clavó la aguja dentro de su piel; haciendo que el líquido verde comenzara a pasar por el tubito hasta la aguja.

"Señor, quedan muy pocas bolsas con polvo de hadas" entró muy preocupada una enfermera baja y rellenita "No podrá sobrevivir por mucho...".

"Lo sé, lo sé" respondió muy inquieto viendo con tristeza el rostro de la joven muy agitado y murmurando palabras "Si no quitan el maleficio de su varita en unas horas, puede que no pase dos días más con vida".

"Aproximando¿cuánto cree usted que le queda si no se recupera?" preguntó volviendo a tapar a la paciente para después llenar la ficha médica.

"Unas pocas horas y con mucha suerte, dos días" caminó hasta la puerta lentamente intentando calmarse para poder pensar mejor "Tendremos que pedir de urgencia a Irlanda unas plantas curativas y polvo de hadas de los bosques nativos. También un cuerno de Bicornio si queremos que pueda llegar a las 48 horas".

"No se preocupe, hablaré de inmediato con la jefa de enfermería para pedirle lo necesario" asintió viendo como el sanador se iba.

Después de llenar la ficha médica con el estado de salud de la joven Weasley. Observó con mucha melancolía como sufría la muchacha, estaba peleando contra sus peores temores y cada vez iba perdiendo la seguridad, sus momentos más felices y dejaba de creer que era alguien importante para los demás.

oooooooooo

Estaba triste. Unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras su mano acariciaba su vientre. Se limpió su cara intentando aparentar que era valiente, fuerte y que, sobretodo, no le tenía miedo a lo que el destino le pudiera deparar.

_Pero en el fondo sabía que no era bueno mentirse. No era bueno aparentar algo que ella sabía que le podría ocasionarse más de algún problema... Y también a él._

_Miró su vientre que ya estaba bastante enorme, ya que faltaba muy poco para que diera a luz y no sabía si era niño o niña._

_No sabía que esperar, no estaba preparada para lo que viniera. Creía que si su novio la apoyaba con esto, iban a salir adelante y podrían formar una familia, o cualquier cosa que se le parezca. El muy cobarde dijo que sí, que iba a aceptar al bebé e iba a ayudarla; para después decirle recién ayer que prefería dejarla y no hacerse cargo, ya que la culpa era de ella por no haberse cuidado..._

"_Disculpe¿podría pasarme ese papel que está a su lado?" preguntó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos y al voltear el rostro se encontró con una bella jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés._

"_Claro" respondió ella viendo que al lado de su pie se encontraba un papel doblado cuidadosamente y con algo de esfuerzo se agachó para entregarle el papelito._

"_Gracias..." metió el papelito en su cartera. Hablaba inglés, así que no era italiana "Habla muy bien inglés¿de dónde es?"._

"_Soy de acá, de Roma. Lo que pasa es que mi padre era... un diplomático importante y tuve que aprender, además que estudié para ser auror y era obligatorio el inglés"._

"_Oh, ya veo. Yo también soy auror, de Inglaterra" sonrió amablemente y luego observándola inquisidoramente volvió a preguntar "¿Estaba llorando?"._

"_No es de su importancia, señorita..."._

"_Granger, Hermione Granger" le dio la mano en forme de presentación._

"_Soy Courtney Guillaume" se estrecharon las manos sin saber que desde allí empezarían a cultivar una muy buena amistad._

Courtney en ese entonces conservaba en apellido de su padre, ya que aún sus padres no se separaban; para así cambiar su apellido a Holey, el de su padrastro.

Ese día había salido para meditar cómo iba a enfrentar el futuro embarazada muy joven y sin tener ninguna mera idea de cómo sobrevivir en el mundo, ya que su familia era de buena posición económica nunca tuvo la necesidad de saber qué era el mundo real.

Pero una joven de cabello liso castaño y ojos cafés había venido de vacaciones a Roma después de haber terminado una larga relación con su novio, el famoso jugador de Quiddittch británico: Ronald Weasley. Había salido de su país para intentar olvidar y sin querer, también se encontró con otra mujer que intentaba también olvidar sus penas...

"Este lugar..." dijo en voz alta llegando a la plaza cerca de Vaticano donde había conocido a su amiga. Sólo que ahora eran las cinco de la madrugada y apenas unos destartalados faroles alumbraban el lugar.

Y ahora sólo una cosa se le pasaba por la mente. Iba a ayudar a su amiga, ya que ella fue un apoyo incondicional con el nacimiento de Summer y la sacó de esa casi depresión que le arruinaba la existencia.

oooooooooo

Miró hacía abajo viendo como los sirenos y sirenas la acompañaban. Era increíble pensar que seres tan horribles con sus escamas y dientes filudos pudieran... ayudar a una causa buena como era salvar al mundo de Voldemort.

Le era cada vez más difícil poder respirar. Cada inhalación era como si intentara respirar bajo una almohada que la estuviera ahogando. Y las exhalaciones eran demasiado rápidas haciendo que el suplicio y el dolor de volver a tener aire en los pulmones se hiciera más recurrente.

'_Me queda muy poco para que el efecto de las branquialgas se acaben'_ pensó preocupada viendo que ya se podía ver el cielo a través del agua.

"No se ve muy bien" comentó la sirena que había encontrado la primera vez en el mar "Parece que le queda poco para que pueda respirar en el agua".

"Así es" asintió con dificultad.

"Discúlpame por mi actitud de antes" le hablaba en la mente "Pero casi todos los brujos nunca son dignos de confianza...".

Siguieron nadando mientras cada vez se podía distinguir mejor el cielo oscuro y la luna en medio como esperando ver todo lo que intentarían para sacar a los secuestrados del barco.

El barco navegaba tan lento que no era tan agotador nadar hasta la superficie para quedar frente a la proa. Aunque podría ser muy peligroso si se ponían a los lados y las olas que ocasionaba podrían matar a cualquiera.

Hermione ya no podía respirar... Le entraba agua a la nariz y se estaba ahogando; se ponía cada vez de un color más pálido mientras nadaba más rápido. Intentaba taparse la nariz y aguantar lo poco de aire que le quedaba, pero tal era su desesperación que no logró nada; sólo tragar más agua de mar que por ser salada la hacía toser.

La sirena vio como casi se ahogaba y la tomó entre sus brazos comenzando a mover su cola lo más rápido hasta que llegaron a la superficie y la castaña dando grandes bocanas de aire recobraba su color normal.

"Gracias..." dijo viendo como la sirena se hundió para mantener la mayor parte de su cabeza en el agua junto con los demás "Bien, el plan es algo complicado... Ustedes distraerán y atacaran a los mortífagos con su canto" explicó sin dar muchos detalles.

Unas gaviotas sobrevolaron el barco haciendo que la muchacha se quedara observando las velas del barco perdiéndose en sus pensamientos...

"Sería mejor que nos explicara bien" pidió el sireno, el jefe, saliendo del agua para decir aquello rápidamente y volviendo a hundir su rostro en el mar.

"Discúlpenme" sonrió nerviosa "Ustedes empezaran a cantar, ya que su canto es terriblemente dañino para el hombre... Pueden hipnotizarlo o manipular sus acciones. Mientras ellos no están en un estado bueno, yo voy y le quito mi varita a Draco Malfoy y liberó a los demás...".

"¿Estás segura que funcionará?" preguntó alguna sirena.

"No es seguro, pero podemos dar nuestro mejor intento" suspiró tranquilizándose.

Tenía miedo. Estaba arriesgando demasiado sólo por una mínima posibilidad de que pudieran escaparse... O sólo que uno de los tres hombres que se encontraban atrapados escaparan, porque si ella faltaba podrían hacer solos los mortífagos su plan aunque con muchas dificultades.

'_Pero... No sólo con una gran fuente de poder, como Dumbledore, podría hacer que una varita pudiera traer de vuelta a su dueño'_ una voz le dijo en su mente como haciéndola razonar sobre que había algo en esto que no encajaba _'Por algo estoy, acá. No sólo porque conozco mucho sobre la historia y puedo leer dialectos antiguos... Malfoy podría hacerlo si es de Sangre Pura debe tener algunos conocimientos...'_.

Un movimiento del agua sacó de su ensimismamiento a la castaña. Las sirenas y sirenos habían sacado sus rostros del agua para comenzar a nadar rodeando por completo el barco, y así hacer un efecto bastante efectivo del canto.

Ella sonrió contenta de ver cómo era posible que esos seres que odiaban tanto a los seres humanos y a los magos, ahora estaban cooperando para que una gran amenaza volviera al mundo.

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a ser entonada por estos seres... Muy tranquila y agradable para los oídos, tanto que la castaña casi se queda completamente dormida y tuvo que taparse los oídos para nadar dificultosamente a la parte donde se ubicaban dos sogas que sostenían un pequeño y malogrado bote.

La soga sostenía al bote y llegaban hasta el agua. Hermione intentando ni escuchar la bella melodía de los seres empezó a escalar pensando que los ejercicios muggles del colegio si que le hacían falta en esos instantes.

oooooooooo

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Jack Vonadovic saliendo estrepitosamente de un pequeño cuarto situado casi atrás del barco.

Caminó hasta llegar donde Draco Malfoy estaba bailando solo, como si estuviera con una pareja bailando un tipo vals de matrimonio. También cantaba junto a la extraña melodía mientras decía algunos murmullos a la pareja invisible.

"¿Estás enfermo o qué?" preguntó el moreno avanzando molesto a su lado intentando detenerlo, pero parecía que ni lo tomaba en cuenta "¿Qué es esa melodía?".

"Es la canción del amor, deberías cantarla" contestó como si estuviera soñando y una traviesa sonrisa de formo en sus labios mientras seguía bailando.

"Es demasiado perfecta esta melodía... Es como si..." y ahí recordó las clases de geografía de su padre que en ese lugar habían sirenas "¡Sirenas!" exclamó asustado.

Corrió, viendo por unos pocos segundos lo patético que se veía Draco así, hasta llegar al borde donde se veía el mar y se encontró con la grata sorpresa que estaba totalmente rodeado por estos seres tan extraños y odiosos.

"Son sirenas, ellas están cantando para manipularnos" dijo molesto intentando buscar en su chaqueta sucia y rancia su varita "¡Draco Malfoy, deja de bailar como un tarado mental!".

Indignado por no recibir siquiera una mirada de su compañero; se fue al cuarto para buscar entre algunas cosas la varita para eliminar a esos seres y que los dejaran en paz.

"No creo que puedas entrar..." la puerta del cuarto se encontraba abierta y de repente se cerró apareciendo detrás de ella una muchacha llena de rasguños y algunas heridas en sus brazos. Cabello castaño desordenado, ojos cafés y una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro "Y que ahora estoy yo para detenerte".

"Hermione Granger" dijo sorprendido de verla allí "Parece que todo esto no te ha sido suficiente" continuó después de reponerse "¿Crees que yo me dejaría vencer por una Sangre Sucia como tú, y más encima sin estar armada?".

"Por Merlín que eres tan retardado para no haberte fijado en los detalles" sus manos que se encontraban escondidas las sacó enseñando dos varitas. Una la de él y la suya "Para ser un mortífago y haber escapado de la prisión eres muy despistado".

Él retrocedió con miedo, ya que no era como Draco que podía utilizar magia antigua y sin su varita no podía hacer nada. Para peor, podría ser que los tres hombres se hayan escapado dejando a la castaña para entretenerlo mientras huían lejos...

'_Las sirenas'_ pensó y conectó todo. Ella debió haber salido sin hacer mucho ruido con ayuda de los ancianos y de seguro le pidió ayuda a las sirenas. Y aprovecho que Draco estaba en ese estado para quitarle su varita. Debió haberse desaparecido y apareció en el cuarto para robarse la suya.

"Con esos trucos no me vas a sorprender" sonrió "No soy como Draco que cae de inmediato por el encanto de la melodía de las sirenas. Soy mucho más fuerte y no con esa porquería harás que los vejetes que están encerrados escapen... Su plan no funcionó".

"Tan estúpido como te conocí" se alzó de hombros negando con la cabeza "¡Desmaus!" gritó apuntando con su varita al hombre que instantáneamente se desmayó.

Sonrió de que por fin pudiera haber ocupado magia. Luego fue hasta la puerta que estaba escondida entre los tablones del piso y la abrió cuidadosamente.

Entró sintiendo una felicidad inmensa de que algo del plan había funcionado y todo estaba saliendo como lo planificaron. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con la misma habitación que pasó casi toda la noche y vio sentados a Michael Geller, Brad Stiles y Albus Dumbledore.

"Granger" dijo saltando Stiles al ver cómo la castaña llegaba a su lado "¿Todo bien¿El plan funcionó¿Las sirenas cooperaron¿Muchos problemas¿Le robaste tu varita a Malfoy?" bombardeo casi todas preguntas que se había hecho en la larga espera.

"Brad, cálmate" le aconsejó Geller sin sonreír y también levantándose "Deja que explique brevemente todo y que nos saque de aquí".

"Las sirenas cooperaron después de todo. Todo está bien" sonrió orgullosa de haber hecho algo tan importante en este caso "Podremos escapar".

"Señorita Granger, no es bueno cantar victoria antes de tiempo" le advirtió Dumbledore acomodándose sus lentes "Algo me dice que esto se va a hacer difícil".

"A mi también; además que me he preguntado que mi presencia no es demasiado valiosa para que revivan a Voldemort, ya que Malfoy puede leer dialectos antiguos si es Sangre Pura y también los mortífagos saben algo de historia" le comentó sus preguntas que tanto le inquietaban. Porque algo le decía que no iban a dejar que tal fácilmente escaparan.

Sin aviso previo, Hermione sintió un pequeño golpe detrás de su cabeza que la hizo caerse al suelo sin perder el conocimiento. Los tres hombres levantaron su vista y se encontraron con nada menos que Seth Durst con su varita levantada observándolos despectivamente.

"Nunca es bueno soñar" sin sonreír se acercó al cuerpo de la chica "Creo que esto es de mi amigo..." le quitó de sus manos la varita de Jack.

"No puedo creer que tú hayas sido novio de ella" dijo Dumbledore negando con la cabeza "El amor es un sentimiento demasiado valioso como para que lo hayas manipulado de esa forma".

"Después de todo usted se dio cuenta de que todo lo mío fue una farsa; es demasiado inteligente" sonrió guardando la varita "Tenía que estar cerca de ella para que no se diera cuenta de las cosas extrañas que a veces sucedían en el Departamento de Misterios".

Después de decir eso sólo miró por unos instantes a Hermione, que estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando todo lo que habían dicho, y por una milésima de segundo Dumbledore creyó haber visto un sentimiento de tristeza por su parte; mas el subió las escaleras cerrando nuevamente la puerta dejándolos a oscuras.

"Señorita, Granger" el hombre italiano se acercó a ella preocupado y la ayudó a levantarse sin que contestara nada "Nos ha dado un buen susto".

"Esos son unos animales" comentó Stiles muy serio "No puedo creer que haya sido novia de uno de los mortífagos, y la estaban utilizando".

"Juro que lo voy a..." silenciosamente sacó su varita debajo de su chaqueta de jeans mugrosa y mojada "Esos van a ver que no les será muy fácil llegar a Italia".

"Nosotros la acompañaremos, ahora podemos salir porque tiene varita abrir la puerta".

"No lo creo..." Dumbledore avanzó muy cerca de donde estaba Hermione y puso su mano en el aire hasta que topo con una especie de pared transparente "Durst no desaprovechó su oportunidad, y también al invocar algún hechizo para que se desmayara y lanzó un encantamiento tipo escudo" suspiró.

"¡Odio a esa clase de personas!" Stiles se cruzó de brazos "No puedo creer que la 'Orden del Fénix' ya no exista... Si aún estuviera no estaríamos en esta situación".

"¡Señorita Granger!" llamó el abuelo de Courtney a la susodicha que estaba subiendo las escaleras "No haga nada...".

"No haré nada que no sea necesario" interrumpió ella girándose a ellos y dedicándoles una sonrisa nerviosa salió con un simple _'Alohomora'._

Ya no le importaba si perdía la vida en ello... Pero debía matar a uno de los mortífagos, recuperar la varita de Ginny e impedir que llegaran a Roma. Ahora daría el todo por el todo que significaría usar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban arriesgando todo lo que le quedaba para evitar que una amenaza volviera a caer en el mundo, para salvar a sus seres queridos.

Las sirenas aún mantenían su apacible y agradable melodía. Vio como Malfoy aún estaba un poco aturdido, Vodanovic se había repuesto y estaba hablando son Seth mientras Barrymore intentaba silenciar a las sirenas con algunos hechizos.

Cada uno de esos hombres le había hecho demasiado daño a su vida como para dejarlos ir vivos o victoriosos. Uno la había atormentado en el colegio, otro había dejado casi muerta a su amiga, había fingido estar enamorado de ella y por último, uno había sido uno de los más cínicos superiores en el trabajo.

"Este maldito canto..." dijo Barrymore desesperado mientras cada vez le era más difícil hacer lo que él quería.

"Dale las gracias a Granger por esto" se rascaba la nuca Jack "Parece que esa chica es mucho más osada de lo que temíamos, está causando muchos problemas".

"Ella es así, si hasta me causa problemas en el trabajo con todos sus conocimientos" añadió Barrymore.

"Debo decirles que se los dije; no era bueno descuidar tanto a los secuestrados... Además que ustedes juran que es muy fácil, pero Dumbledore y los demás no han demostrado su fuerza, porque ellos tienen la capacidad de hacer magia antigua" parecía que Seth era el único que pensaba en este plan.

"Lo peor es que este estúpido nunca hizo Oclumancia, ya que las sirenas de inmediato lo controlaron" Jack se miró a Draco que estaba con la vista fija en el suelo por la vergüenza.

Albus Dumbledore tenía más que claro que los cuatro debían tener un gran nivel de Oclumancia para no dejarse controlar por el canto de los seres míticos, pero al menos serviría para distraerlos y tomarlos por sorpresa. Por eso cuando los tres ex-miembros de uno de los cargos más poderosos en el ministerio contra Lord Voldemort le advirtieron eso a la joven bruja.

Hermione se dirigió a la baranda para observar mejor a las sirenas que seguían cantando y les hizo algunas señas al que era el jefe que por favor se callara. También casi en susurro les agradeció y que cualquier cosa ella los llamaría.

Giró nuevamente y se escondió tras unos barriles muy cercanos a los cuatro hombres que discutían un tema sobre los secuestrados. Le daban ganas de invocar allí mismo un _'Avada Kadavra' _para eliminarlos y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

"Al menos seguimos viajando sin muchos contratiempos a Roma" Draco volteó su vista a la dirección donde navegaban "Todo debe estar listo con el informante en el ministerio de ese país para pasar inadvertidos¿no?".

"Obviamente, ese detalles es muy importante" asintió Luke Barrymore sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su capa; a él le encantaba fumar pero como a su esposa no le gustaba, pocas veces lo podía hacer "Pero hay algo que me molesta...".

"Dinos".

"Es que las sirenas han dejado de cantar" prendió el cigarrillo con un la varita "Como Granger fue la que les pidió que cooperaran, ella debió haberles dicho que callarán... Porque, tú no le lanzaste un maleficio muy poderoso¿verdad, Seth?" preguntó botando el humo.

"¿A qué se refieren?" pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

"Discúlpame, pero todos hemos visto como mirabas a la Sangre Sucia en el castillo de Plymouth" Jack sonrió "Así que ya sabemos que cuando fuiste a revisar que todo allá abajo anduviera bien, non te encargaste como el mismísimo Lord lo hubiera hecho".

Un viento comenzaba a soplar tan fuerte que el barco aumentaba su velocidad causando un movimiento más evidente del barco. La madera crujía haciendo pensar que en cualquier momento esa cosa se iba a caer y hasta ahí llegaban.

"Pero si él siente algo por mí" Hermione había salido de su escondite hablando con voz segura y pedante "Que tenga seguro que yo no sentiré la misma piedad que tuvo conmigo" causando que a Barrymore se le cayera el cigarro al suelo y los otros tres miraran con un poco de miedo la aparición de la castaña.

"¡Granger!" saludó poco amablemente Draco Malfoy sonriendo torpemente "Así que aún andas con energías para jugar...Me parece bien, creo que es hora de ver si tú eres mejor que nosotros cuatro" los cuatro mortífagos desenfundaron sus varitas hábilmente.

"¿Crees que podrás ganarnos?" preguntó con una voz que denotaba burla Jack mostrando sus sucios dientes.

"Estoy segura" y corrió hasta ellos con la varita en mano.

Estaban en plena batalla. Hermione era demasiado hábil para estar combatiendo contra cuatro. Maleficios, hechizos, encanto protectores y más de alguna maldición para que todo acabara.

Jack quedó aturdido casi cayéndose del barco, fue el primero en caer. Pero ninguno de los tres daban a ceder para que algún descuido le sirviera a la castaña para desarmarlos.

Draco Malfoy había acorralado a la muchacha, ya que su varita se le había caído de las manos y ahora estaba a punto de matarla sin misericordia alguna.

"¡Avada...".

"Alto" ordenó Seth deteniendo a su compañero del brazo mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora "Tú sabes que no podemos matarla, la necesitamos si queremos que nuestro Lord vuelva".

"Argh" guardó su varita y se soltó bruscamente del pelinegro "Odio que tengas la razón" se fue a la proa sin dar media vuelta.

"Iré a ver a Jack" dijo Barrymore dándose vuelta a rescatar a su compañero que ya sen iba al agua.

Seth se puso en cuclillas junto a la chica que estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la húmeda madera. Él se le quedó viendo como si la estuviera examinando, como si estuvieras obteniendo respuestas sólo con verla.

"Siempre te dije que no me miraras así, no me gusta" sin sonreír ella se arregló un mechón del cabello "Como me gustaría matarte después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar".

"De verdad lo siento" guardó su varita intentando calmarse e intentar de no demostrar ningún sentimiento "Y más siento lo que ocurrirá desde ahora en adelante" sólo con mirarla fijamente a sus ojos que mostraban confusión, ella comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormida.

"Menos mal la dormiste, ya te tardabas mucho" comentó bostezando y con otro cigarrillo Luke "Además que ya casi son las seis de la mañana" viendo su reloj de pulsera.

"Sí, el sol está comenzando a salir" despegó la vista de la castaña para fijarse que las estrellas casi eran imperceptibles y la luna se hacía cada vez más borrosa, en cambio entre las montañas de algún país que eran vistas desde allí el sol empezaba a hacer su aparición.

Dejó a la muchacha allí sentada durmiendo y se fue junto con Luke a donde estaban Jack y Draco. Se apoyaron en la baranda viendo que se empezaba a ver más claramente una tierra con hermosas y antiguos edificios... Estaban llegando a Roma.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Sí, lo sé... Me tardé un poco, pero estaba desencantada con esta historia porque las ideas no se aparecían por la cabeza. Pero unos momentos de lectura facilitaron que mi mente comenzara a relatar desde este capítulo hasta el final... Así que ya sé como termina.

Bueno, este capítulo hubo algo de relevancia que aquí recalcaré por si no se dieron cuenta: Algo puede destruir la conexión de las varitas de Harry y Voldemort, Seth parece sentir algo por Hermione después de todo... Y la muchacha debe servir de algo más para la vuelta del Lord Oscuro, no sólo sus conocimientos de Historia y dialectos son importantes... ¿Adivinan?

Adelantos: Empieza el plan de los mortífagos, llevan a cabo la primera parte usando a Brad Stiles; el grupo muy temprano en la mañana averiguan el estado de Ginny y que ya están en Roma los seguidores de Voldemort... Y es desvelada para el grupo la función de cada secuestrado.

Está bien, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen algún review con su opinión.

Kisses,

Sirenita


	25. Parte I: Brad Stiles y Michael Geller

Capítulo 25:

La casa era bastante grande, como una mansión, pero con la gran diferencia que no había muchos empleados ni sirvientes; la casa se limpiaba con muchos encantos y sólo cinco persona se encargaban del almuerzo, el jardín, cuidando que el aseo se hiciera correctamente y cuidaban la casa.

Muchas habitaciones componían esa casa estilo colonial. Desde cuartos para dormir, una gran biblioteca, un estudio, una sala con diferentes juegos, otra con una piscina y sauna.

Pero allí sólo se estaban quedando Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom; ya que la nieta del propietario los había dejado. La madre de Courtney no se encontraba en casa, se había ido de viaje a Paris con el señor Holey por asuntos de trabajo y para disfrutar de algunas semanas fuera de casa.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana y estaban despiertos. La que más había descansado era Luna, porque estaba mucho más cansada que los demás por su estado y su esposo, Neville, que la había acompañado. Pero los otros dos hombres casi no pegaron los ojos con su preocupación, y no era para menos.

"Acá está su desayuno, caballeros" dijo una mujer de edad entrando al elegante e inmenso comedor trayendo consigo un carrito metálico con repisas donde se veían tazas de té y unos platos repletos de pastelillos, tostadas, frutas y ese tipo de alimentos "Espero que les guste".

"Muchas gracias..." Ron tenía los ojos desorbitados por tanto desayuno, ni él que tenía una cantidad de dinero considerable se daba estos lujos.

"¿Courtney aún no llega?" preguntó Harry sacando unas cucharadas de azúcar para su café.

"La señorita no ha llegado aún" sonrió la mujer y después de comprobar que todo estaba en perfecto orden se fue a la cocina "Con su permiso".

Siguieron desayunando en completo silencio. Había sido una noche demasiada larga como para ponerse a hablar, ya que todos meditaban mientras sorbían su té o café de todos estos acontecimientos.

Un ruido proveniente de la entrada hizo que los muchachos prestaran atención; alguien había llegado. Seguido de unas voces que brevemente hablaron, unos tacos se acercaban más al comedor.

"Buenos días" saludó Courtney entrando viendo a todos y rápidamente se sentó en la cabecera de mesa para comer.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Luna dejando una galleta media mordida en su plato "Te ves...horrible".

"Después de ir al ministerio, de avisarle a Inglaterra que estamos acá y de recordar como conocí a Hermione por ir a ese lugar..." subió su vista y sus ojos que estaban hinchados se cerraron evitando sollozar nuevamente "No es para menos".

Así pasó una hora donde todos se fueron a vestir decentemente; en realidad se arreglaron un poco, ya que no habían traído ropa de cambio usaban la de ayer. Se fueron a juntar al estudio de Michael Geller donde la rubia italiana informaría a los demás.

"Hablé con el ministro, después de una muy larga conversación quedamos absueltos de las multas" dijo para que Neville se calmara que estaba como loco por ese tema "Agradezcamos que a Luna nada le ha sucedido... ¿Descansaste bien?".

"Excelentemente, me faltaba unas horas de sueño" sonrió la futura madre.

"Bien, también me comuniqué con San Mugo por el estado de Ginny..." suspiró tristemente como si lo que fuera a decir no fuera nada muy alentador "No está bien, han tenido que conseguirse ingredientes para pociones especiales si quieren que viva, máximo, hasta dos días más".

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el reloj mientras los rostros de ellos se tornaban tristes, desanimados y con mucha culpabilidad; en especial Ron y Harry, por haberla dejado sola.

Harry apretó los puños impotente, ya que no podía hacer nada más que pensar que iba a sobrevivir y recuperar su varita, pero eso se veía tan lejano que parecía un simple sueño que nunca podría realizarse.

"¡Tenemos que matar al maldito de Malfoy para salvar a mi hermana!" gritó fuera de si Ron "No puede ser que esto esté pasando...".

"Y también, me contacté con el puerto de Plymouth para saber qué barcos o botes habían zarpado" volvieron a concentrarse luego de la noticia de la pelirroja "Sólo uno, a nombre de Seth Durst".

"¿Dieron algún dato de a dónde iban?" preguntó Neville.

"No, todo fue hecho demasiado sospechoso para los muggles encargados de eso... El permiso para zarpar y conseguirse el barco fue hecho en silencio, negando dar cualquier información" se acercó a un globo terráqueo junto al escritorio y girando el mundo señaló Italia "Pero diciendo que salieron poco pasada las doce de la noche... Ya estarían llegando".

"Tenemos que hablar con los encargados del puerto de acá" propuso el pelinegro "Hay que saber a qué hora llegan o si llegaron".

"Ya me encargue de eso" sonrió débilmente "Soy muy precavida si se trata de un asunto tan delicado...".

oooooooooo

"Jack, Draco; ustedes se quedarán con ellos".

"¡Pero pasé toda la maldita noche junto a éste!" reclamó el moreno señalando al rubio como si fuera una pesadilla pasar más tiempo con él.

"Y menos yo, pasar tantas horas con un tarado no es bueno para mí" asintió mirando despectivamente a su compañero "Que Barrymore se quede...".

"Yo no puedo manejar magia poderosa para detenerlos" se excusó el hombre de mayor edad entre los cuatro "Además que yo tengo influencias por ser del ministerio para facilitar las cosas".

"Así es, los dos iremos" por unos breves momentos observó a los cuatro secuestrados a su lado "Tengan precaución" dijo Seth.

Habían desembarcado después del alba en el puerto principal de Roma. Era tan bello como la última vez que ella había estado allí, y tan acogedor para el hombre que vivía en el centro de la ciudad. Sus antiguas y majestuosas construcciones se hacían notar por sobre todas las cosas, casi parecía que la modernidad ni la tecnología habían tocado aquel lugar tan atractivo para muchos turistas.

El barco lo dejaron anclado como cualquier otro. Con un hechizo silenciador habían hecho callar completamente a los secuestrados y con una especie de encantamiento de magia antigua, no podían estar muy lejos de Draco Malfoy; así podrían pasar como simples transeúntes caminando por la ciudad.

A Dumbledore le habían quitado su característico gorro y con un encantamiento ilusorio habían disimulado que traía una chaqueta, pantalones y zapatos muggles. También habían hecho que los múltiples rasguños y heridas para no despertar sospechas, además de las enormes ojeras de cada uno.

Seth se acercó a Brad Stiles a su lado y sin mucho esfuerzo lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo consigo. El pobre vendedor de túnicas estaba muy nervioso, en su cara se podía ver el miedo que le producía que dos mortífagos se lo llevaran.

"Bien, vayamos a recorrer un poco la ciudad" propuso Jack suspirando resignado después de que los otros dos se habían ido junto con Stiles "¿Estás de acuerdo?".

"Me da lo mismo, ya conozco esta ciudad desde niño" se alzó de hombros sin mucha alegría por estar en una ciudad tan famosa en el mundo "Ustedes caminarán atrás de nosotros viendo la ciudad normalmente" les dijo con un tono frío a Dumbledore, Geller y Granger.

"Ese será nuestro último obsequio antes de que el mundo sea un caos" sonrió divertido su compañero y empezaron a caminar lentamente para salir del puerto.

Caminaron unos metros detrás de ellos sin evitar que sus pies no se despegaran del piso. Era inevitable que los siguieran, así que ninguno de los tres hizo un mínimo intento de intentar liberarse. Aunque cada uno se debatía mentalmente, a su forma, si deberían hasta incluso matarse para que nada ocurriera y el plan de los mortífagos no diera resultado.

'_Pero acá hay algo que no me calza...'_ pensó Hermione Granger caminando mientras observaba distraídamente unos edificios de estilo renacentista _'Dumbledore se dejó atrapar demasiado fácil por Barrymore; él era el único mago al que Voldemort le temía de verdad... Y que un mortífago no muy poderoso pudiera derrotarlo... Además que Geller perteneció al ministerio de Londres junto con Stiles, para detener al Lord Oscuro; así que debían tener una gran capacidad para lucha y defenderse'._

Más edificios antiguos de una belleza impactante. Muchas personas caminando no muy aprisa sin admirar lo bella que era la ciudad, sus calles, sus edificios, sus casas, todo; pero seguramente que al vivir allí ya no te impresiona el gran valor cultural que tiene la ciudad con la cantidad de católicos más grande del mundo. Donde se dirige la Iglesia, y donde hubieron la mayor cantidad de pintores, escultores y filósofos inteligentes y famosos de todos los tiempos.

'_Como me gustaría preguntarles'_ miró de reojo como los dos hombres miraban la ciudad, Dumbledore más que el otro y una traviesa sonrisa salió de los labios de la castaña _'Son como unos niños'_ al verlos tan concentrados en la arquitectura que en el caso en que estaban.

oooooooooo

Llegaron a una especie de pequeña calle bastante poco iluminada, muy lúgubre y poco apetitosa para dar una vuelta por allí. Los magos, las pocos que habían, vestían de colores oscuros, sombreros o peinados que les tapaban un poco el rostro y andaban rápidamente, como si no quisieran que los vieran allí. Pero lo que más le daba temor al hombre, era que cuando los miraba fijamente; ellos le devolvían la mirada de una forma intimidante.

Este lugar era como una réplica exacta del Callejón Knockturn allá en Londres; debía tener las tiendas de magia oscura de la ciudad.

"Acá es..." dijo Seth deteniéndose frente a una de las tiendas "Entremos" miró a su compañero que asintió.

"Y tú no hagas nada que no te digamos¿entendido?" preguntó amenazadoramente el hombre a Stiles que no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento.

Entraron. Era una tienda bastante pequeña y muy oscura, casi no se podía ver muy bien lo que contenían las repisas con los artículos a la venta. Una mano cortada puesta con cuidado encima de un pequeño cojín muy elegante, unos frascos con líquidos de diferentes tonalidades, cuadros con figuras de color oscuro y con las siluetas de demonios y ángeles, la cabeza de un hombre con los ojos cerrados... Eso parecía tener varios años allí, casi un cadáver de una época antigua de los muggles.

"¿Hay alguien?" preguntó el jefe del Departamento de Misterios de Gran Bretaña acercándose al mostrador sin ver a nadie atendiendo.

De pronto un señor salió por la puerta que estaba un poco más allá del mostrador. Era de un aspecto bastante conservador, y a la vez malévolo. Una nariz puntiaguda, unos ojos que apenas se veían por sus pobladas cejas ya blancas al igual que el poco cabello que tenía y una estatura muy baja.

"Díganme qué desean" viendo meticulosamente a los tres hombres.

"Soy Seth Durst... Hijo de Zacharias Durst" se presentó inclinando levemente la cabeza "Creo que conoció a mi padre".

La cara del hombre se tensó un poco al oír ese nombre, pero inmediatamente una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Claro que sí, joven; él era muy conocido por estos lugares" inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo "¿A qué se debe esta gran sorpresa?".

"He venido con unos compañeros por un asunto que, creo, que nos puede ayudar...".

"Pues, dígame; estoy a su servicio".

"Usted es uno de los pocos comerciantes de magia oscura que colecciona todos los elementos de este arte" mientras asentía el vendedor "Pues, he averiguado que usted se ha quedado con la varita de m Lord Oscuro".

"Yo-yo... No sé de que habla" su rostro se volvió tenso y su mirada denotaba nerviosismo, parecía como si no querían que supiera que él consiguió obtener la varita de Voldemort después de la batalla hace siete años.

"Mire, yo sé que la tiene; trabajo en el ministerio de Inglaterra y no me puede mentir, hice investigaciones hasta que di con su paradero" se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa orgullosa "Así que me la va a tener que dar por las buenas o las malas, sino quiere morir".

"¿Está loco que le daré una reliquia de semejante valor?" preguntó exaltado.

"Estaría loco si no nos la da" dijo Barrymore acercándose sacando su varita de la chaqueta "Créame que necesitamos esa varita si queremos que nuestro Lord vuelva; y no por una estupidez vamos a perder esta oportunidad".

El hombre de baja estatura retrocedió unos pasos aterrado. Casi bota unas botellas de vidrio en un pequeño mueble con ingredientes de partes humanas. También sacó su varita debajo de la mugrosa capa y apuntó con ellas a los dos mortífagos.

"¡Váyanse de aquí!" gritó furioso.

"Usted lo pidió por no cooperar..." Barrymore negó con la cabeza algo decepcionado "¡Desmaus!".

"¡Protecto!" se defendió el hombre fácilmente "Vendo artículos de magia oscura, es imposible que me puedan vencer con hechizos tan fáciles...".

Brad Stiles estaba un poco alejado de esta escena; nunca le habían gustado las peleas y esta no era la excepción. Estaba más ocupado viendo algunos ojos de centauros en una copa de plata llena de polvo que de los dos mortífagos amenazando al vendedor.

"Dejaré de ser sutil contigo".

"Pareciera que es exactamente igual a su padre" miró a Seth con resentimiento "Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, a pesar de las cosas que debiera hacer".

"Gracias por el cumplido" él parecía de lo más calmado y amablemente sonrió como si su compañero y el hombre no estuvieran con las varitas alzadas.

"¡CRUCIO!" ya Barrymore había perdido la paciencia, así que decidió por lo más eficiente, rápido y efectivo "Listo, entremos a buscar la varita".

Mientras los dos entraban en silencio a por la puerta donde había salido momentos antes el vendedor; Stiles estaba observando con horror como el hombre se retorcía en el suelo gritando como si lo estuvieran matando. Parecía un animal fuera de control o con alguna enfermedad.

Cerró los ojos para no ver más, pero a sus oídos llegaban los alaridos de la pobre víctima del maleficio de Luke Barrymore.

¿Cómo podían ser tan malos esos dos¿Cómo si se inmutaron de ver aun pobre hombre sufriendo en el suelo casi a poco de la muerte?

"¡Stiles!" luego de unos quince minutos salieron. Seth venía con una elegante varita negra, larga y delgada en sus manos trayéndola con sumo cuidado, como si fuera el tesoro más codiciado del mundo "Ya tenemos que usarte para empezar con nuestro plan..." Barrymore venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Como tú fuiste el que le vendiste la varita a nuestro Lord; tú obviamente sabes si esta es la original... Y de qué material está hecho para saber si todo está en perfecto orden" el muchacho de cabello ondulado le puso la varita delante de él para que la examinara.

Pero Stiles negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta. Haría todo lo posible para no saber si esa fue la varita que le vendió hace muchos años atrás a Tom Riddle cuando iba a empezar a ira Hogwarts.

Seth lo tomó por el mentón y le dio media vuelta el rostro para que lo mirara. La mirada que tenía era amenazadora; parecía que sólo así podía transmitirle la necesidad de que verificara la varita.

"Mira, sino nos ayudas; creo que podríamos matar a tu familia" esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría al hombre "Tu hijo mayor está en Hogwarts sin Dumbledore para que lo proteja; y tu mujer en la tienda con una sobrina a la que podríamos también hacerle algo" Barrymore impaciente sonrió divertido.

El vendedor de túnicas intentó hablar, pero el hechizo de Malfoy no lo dejaba. Bajó su cabeza con ganas de gritar, llorar o hacer cualquier cosa para quitarles la vida a esos infelices. Debía hacerles caso, ya que estaba más que seguro de que podrían ser capaces de matar a su familia.

"¿Esta es la varita de nuestro Lord?" preguntó Seth muy serio.

Brad tocó con la yema de sus dedos la varita; vio el tamaño, la contextura y el color detalladamente.

Asintió lentamente mientras sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

"¡Genial!" gritó contento Barrymore y guardó inmediatamente la varita en su chaqueta "Ahora podremos empezar a hacer el trabajo difícil".

"Hay que buscar a Jack y Draco; deben estar en el centro a los alrededores del museo de historia" tenía una gran sonrisa, pero su mirada estaba triste "¿Crees que deberíamos eliminarlo?" viendo al hombre.

"No sé¿qué te parece si lo matamos de una y listo?".

El moreno vio fijamente a Stiles. No sabía qué hacer; matarlo o no. Ya no les servía de nada y era mejor andar con las personas necesarias para evitar problemas; pero algo de pena le causaba... Sentía como si le quitara la vida, haría lo mismo con ella; y ciertamente él estaba consciente que no quería eso, aunque debía hacerlo.

"Dejémoslo vivo para que vea como el mundo se convierte en un caos" sin siquiera ver al vendedor de esa oscura tienda, que estaba en el suelo como muerto, salió seguido de su compañero y el secuestrado.

oooooooooo

"Señorita" entró la misma señora que les había servido el desayuno en el estudio atrayendo la atención de todos "Le ha llegado este pergamino al señor Harry Potter desde el ministerio" venía entre sus manos con un pergamino muy bien cuidado.

"¿Para qué querrán contactarse conmigo?" preguntó algo sorprendido y tomó el pergamino.

"Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte" le dijo Courtney y se fue la mujer.

Leyó detenidamente el pergamino con la vista puesta en él. Después de terminarlo cerró los ojos, y lo arrugó completamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Ron desesperado.

"Un barco llegó al puerto de Roma hace una hora proveniente de Inglaterra; además una maldición imperdonable fue pronunciada en un callejón de magia oscura" contestó pensativo "Creo que ya llegaron...".

"En ese callejón, venden implementos de magia oscura... Algo debieron haber hecho" Courtney se acercó a la ventana viendo como todo empezaba a alumbrarse gracias al sol.

"Ahora tenemos que actuar, ha llegado el momento".

"Hay que ir al centro, ya que por allí está el Vaticano y todos los edificios importantes" Luna miró a todos muy seria "Si lo que recuerdo muy bien; Binns dijo que en ese lugar hay una gran fuerza concentrada... No creo que pierdan tiempo en otras cosas".

"Pero puede que ser que la especie de ritual se deba hacer a una hora específica" sugirió Harry "Siempre este tipo de eventos tan importantes con procedimientos meticulosamente planeados se hacen en una hora específica como... para que la magia surja efecto".

No sabían cómo hacerlo. No podían aparecer así como así en el centro de la ciudad, porque podrían armar pánico o hacer tanto revuelo que los mortífagos se darían cuenta de que algo extraño pasaría, para después saber que estaban esperándolos y podrían planear algo para hacerles daño; o incluso matarlos.

El sol se colaba por la ventana del estudio de Michael Geller haciendo que todo se viera como las típicas bibliotecas grandes de las películas o cuentos. Y ciertamente, todo lo que estaba pasando ahora era como sacado de una película... Pero que si de verdad terminaba mal podría afectar a la humanidad.

"Bien, iremos a pasar el día en el centro" Courtney avanzó hacia la puerta lentamente sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros que no se atrevieron a contradecirle "Así que prepárense para cualquier cosa" sabían a que se refería con una batalla o cosas mucho peores.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ron viéndola con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

"En realidad... Creo que tú te deberías hacer esa pregunta" volteó a ver al pelirrojo para ver que en sus ojos habían estado perdidos en la realidad, como si sólo la pena lo invadiera.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todos salieron de su ensimismamiento y comenzaron a prepararse sicológica, mental, física y emocionalmente para lo que ahora se les afrontaba... La última batalla para aniquilar a Lord Voldemort se llevaría a cabo.

oooooooooo

Pasaron enfrente del 'Museo de Historia' que era una bella casa antigua, muy grande y bastante vistosa. También se detuvieron en la Fontana di Trevi, la famosa fuente donde se dice que si lanzas una moneda de espaldas a la fuente y pides un deseo, éste se cumplirá; además que las estatuas de hombres tras ella la hacen la más llamativa de la zona.

Ya eran casi las once de la mañana después de toda la caminata por la ciudad, y todavía seguirían caminando si era por recorrerla por completo, pero se habían detenido para esperar a los otros dos, con Stiles, y para descansar.

"Creo que se están tardando demasiado" dijo Jack volviendo de un puesto de mantecados y con uno en la mano "No creo que ese hombre les haya dado demasiados problemas...".

"Ese hombre ya está muy viejo, así que con una maldición ya debe..." hizo un gesto con el dedo el cuello, el típico de la muerte "Además aún queda mucho para empezar" Draco se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Dumbledore y Geller, que estaban sentados al lado de ellos, giraron rápidamente sus ojos sin poder creer lo que habían oído. Podría ser que matarán a personas inocentes con maldiciones imperdonables.

'_Esos tipos no tienen ni el mayor respeto por nadie'_ pensó Michael Geller intentando controlarse; pensaba que ojalá tuviera su varita para darle su merecido a esos engreídos, pero nada podía hacer si estaba silenciado, desarmado y con un escudo para estar cerca de Malfoy; además que podría hacerle cualquier cosa con el nivel de magia antigua que tiene.

Y allí aparecieron Seth y Luke doblando la esquina para llegar a la plaza un poco escondida entre edificios donde los cinco individuos se encontraban sentados; un poco más atrás se podía ver a otro hombre de humilde vestimenta caminando con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"Todo funcionó a la perfección" terminó de decir Barrymore viendo como Seth guardaba cuidadosamente la varita de Voldemort en su chaqueta.

"Pero ahora, debes ayudarnos como tu amiguito Stiles lo hizo, Geller" dijo Jack sonriéndole al italiano que los miró con rencor con sólo al oír que le decían su apellido.

"Habla" le ordenó Draco sin prestar mucha atención a sus compañeros.

"Yo nunca los ayudaría como éste lo hizo" señaló a Stiles que ahora estaba junto a Dumbledore "¡Sobre mi cadáver!" sentenció con una profunda mirada de odio.

Jack se acercó amenazadoramente al hombre y lo tomó del cuello levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Pero Luke lo detuvo del brazo, esa no era la solución a esto; habría que hacerlo de otra forma.

"Mire señor Geller" Seth comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él "Le diré que yo conozco perfectamente a su nieta y bisnieta" al oír eso el italiano palideció "Sólo con hacer algunas cosas en el ministerio, le haría la vida imposible a Courtney... Y en vista de que seguramente ella con el grupo de Harry Potter estarían buscándolos, habrá dejado a la niña con cualquier persona" se detuvo frente a frente para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos "¿Preferiría arriesgar su vida o la de dos mujeres inocentes?".

Hermione sintió como las palabras de Seth le retumbaban en la cabeza haciendo que un odio se posesionara de ella. No podía ser que dijera eso arriesgando la vida de dos personas ajenas a esta maldita tortura.

Caminó hasta chocar con el escudo protector que Draco había puesto. Quería gritar, pegarle, escapar de eso hasta que sólo terminó por llorar amargamente sin saber qué hacer, ya que nada podría hacer en esas condiciones tan limitadas.

"¿Acepta mi oferta?" reiteró el moreno sabiendo que ya había funcionado aquello mientras miraba de reojo con un sentimiento de pena y culpabilidad al ver a Hermione llorando.

"De acuerdo..." musitó Michael Geller bajando la vista y apretó los puños con enojo.

Courtney era como su hija, era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. También Summer era un pequeño sol que terminaba por llenar en su corazón el cariño que les tenía a las dos muchachas, las personas más importantes en su vida. Nunca arriesgaría la vida de ellas a costa de su vida, casi había vivido todo lo que debía y no podía quitarles ese derecho...

"Muy bien, ahora iremos a la Biblioteca Nacional en vista que nos cooperara" dijo Draco levantándose de la banca maltratada "Sangre Sucia, deja de llorar; no gastes energías en una estupidez como ésta" la miró despectivamente.

"Luke, tú te harás cargo de ellos" señaló a los tres secuestrados "Tengan cuidado. A las tres de la tarde acá mismo".

Así se perdieron de la vista Seth Durst, Draco Malfoy y Michael Geller en busca de información muy importante para llevar a cabo el ritual para revivir al Señor Tenebroso mientras las personas caminaban despreocupadamente en las calles romanas sin saber que una gran amenaza se aproximaba.

oooooooooo

Al salir de la mansión no sabían dónde ir o qué hacer. Estaban totalmente perdidos en medio de las calles repletas de un mar de gente caminando de aquí para allá.

Ron inteligentemente propuso ir a recolectar información para sacar qué tipo de ritual iban a hacer los mortífagos para estar bien informados y una forma para arruinarles la fiesta.

"Todos están en italiano, es enfermante" dijo Neville sentándose en una de las tantas mesas entre repisas junto a Luna que ya se había cansado de buscar "Estos libros se ven demasiado nuevos, no creo que haya información para un ritual tan... extraño como este".

"Tal vez estés en lo correcto, pero hay que saber buscar bien en las bibliotecas" como buena Ravenclaw sabía que todo era posible de encontrarse si sabes dónde buscar "Courtney se debe ubicar, ella tiene que saber dónde puede haber esa clase de libros, papiros o, incluso, pergaminos".

"Pero acá también vienen muggles" murmuró cuidadosamente.

"Neville..." torció los ojos impresionada de lo poco inteligente que podía llegar a ser su marido "También deben haber como en todas las bibliotecas del mundo información para personas como nosotros".

Mientras ellos hablaban Ron se empezaba a desesperar, porque si en el colegio nunca fue capaz de encontrar algo menos lo haría en una biblioteca romana. Miraba de reojo como Harry esmeradamente desenrollaba pergaminos en dialectos antiguos y se dedicaba a intentar leerlos.

_Media hora después..._

"Creo que sin Hermione no somos nada" se sentó en la silla Ron suspirando.

"Tú no eres nada sin ella, eso es otra cosa... Tú ni siquiera hacías tus deberes, se los copiabas a ella, así que menos podrás buscar en una biblioteca" corrigió Neville sonriendo débilmente mientras Luna se reía.

"¿Harry y Courtney siguen buscando?" preguntó Luna después de calmarse un poco.

"Sí, ellos están acostumbrados a buscar libros... Aunque sé que Harry está sólo acompañándola porque ese no hizo nada más que hojear libros, leer libros de Quiddittch a escondidas e intentar leer unos dialectos antiguos" respondió el pelirrojo bostezando.

Unos pocos minutos después vinieron Harry acompañado de Courtney con un gran papiro maltratado y muy viejo en sus manos. Los dos venían con una mirada agotada; y los ojos un poco hinchados por haber leído tantas cosas en una hora, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

"¿Han encontrado algo?" preguntó de inmediato Ron al verlos llegar.

"Quién sabe buscar, lo encuentra" sólo dijo Harry sentándose a su lado mientras la rubia desenrollaba el papiro con mucho cuidado.

"Esto es un papiro antiguo de magia oscura que se enseñaba anteriormente en el colegio del Coliseo, pero ya que fue prohibida la enseñanza de magia tenebrosa los documentos fueron llevados a una recámara oculta de este edificio" explicó Courtney.

El documento decía...

'_Para que se lleve a cabo este ritual, primero debe tenerse la varita o el objeto de poder que tenía el individuo; el objeto donde toda su magia era canalizada o concentrada para que su esencia pueda ser usada para llevarla nuevamente a la vida._

_Debe tenerse en cuenta que a la media noche deben estar en un lugar iluminado por la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas, el cielo completamente despejado, en una zona donde una gran concentración de poder, mágico o mortal, para hacer todo._

_Luego de tener esas dos cosas junto con el objeto del individuo, debe tener se una fuente mágica de mucha fuerza que canalice la mayor de su magia en la esencia en el objeto del individuo al que se quiere revivir. Luego tiene que agregarse la esencia de un mortal de linaje puro de la raza del ser humano, llámese muggle hoy en día, y la sangre de esta persona. Hay que llenar un gran caldero con la sangre del muggle, es decir que preferentemente habría que quitarle la vida, y allí se vacía el objeto del individuo, la magia de la fuente mágica._

_Así todo ese tipo de energía empezará a acumularse en el objeto llamando al alma del individuo ya muerto y así su cuerpo volverá a materializarse...'._

Se quedaron sin decir nada; porque empezaron a darse cuenta qué rol cumplía cada uno de los secuestrados.

Brad Stiles: Conseguirse la varita de Voldemort, ya que él fue quien le vendió la varita a Tom (la información se la consiguieron con la epsosa del hombre cuando Harry y Neville fueron).

Michael Geller: Era el mayor conocedor de historia, él sería un gran apoyo.

Albus Dumbledore: La gran fuente de energía mágica para entregarle poder a la varita de Voldemort.

Hermione Granger: Su vida.

Todos estaban sin saber qué decir. Porque Hermione tendría que morir, ya que era muggle sólo para revivir a una amenaza a este mundo que sólo traerá consigo miseria y batallas al mundo mágico. Ella tendría que morir...

"Pero Merlín, esto es peor de lo que imaginamos" sólo pudo decir Neville mientras los demás sentían un nudo en su garganta.

"Esto es una barbaridad..." a Luna se le salieron casi los ojos de la impresión al fijarse en la puerta de entrada de la Biblioteca.

"Luna¿qué pasa?" preguntó Harry aún choqueado después de esta revelación del ritual.

"Están acá..." señaló temblorosamente la entrada "Están acá los mortífagos y tu abuelo, Courtney".

Allí, junto a la bibliotecaria se encontraban un hombre rubio y otro de moreno; además de un anciano que se mantenía muy apartado a los otros dos mientras preguntaban dónde buscar información de rituales antiguos.

Frente a frente, los mortífagos y el grupo.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora¡Hola! Bien, sé que me demoré. Lo siento... pero además de no tener tiempo, inspiración y una serie de catástrofes familiares que casi hacen que caiga en una depresión de por vida (no exagero) me hicieron retrasarme más de lo que tenía previsto.**

Como ven, ya el pastel se descubrió... Y ya tendrán su encuentro el grupo con los mortífagos y veremos si el bien siempre vence al mal¿será así en este caso?

¡Gracias por sus reviews! De verdad son demasiado alentadores, me hacen tener ánimos para seguir escribiendo y que lo haga con mayor esmero para hacer un capítulo de calidad.

Besos y esperando sus reviews (los contestaré),

Sirenita


	26. Parte II: Elección Peligrosa

Capítulo 26: 

Courtney sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su respiración era irregular; el impacto de ver allí a su abuelo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Tenía unas ganas de correr como cuando pequeña lo hacía, cuando estaba asustada de algún 'fantasma' o 'una persona mala' y él la reconfortaba, con una cálida sonrisa le decía que todo pasaría, que todo estaba bien.

Pero nada estaba bien ahora. Estaba en manos de los asquerosos mortífagos donde cualquier cosa podría pasarle... Estaba a unos metros suyo, viendo distraídamente algunas estanterías cercanas a la recepción sin verse muy herido o consternado. ¿Le habrían hecho algo, entonces? O tal vez era sólo una imagen para aparentar y en verdad estaba mal; herido y lastimado.

A Ron sus manos comenzaron a temblarle de la rabia y el dolor de ver cómo actuaban de lo más normal esos dos desgraciados después de todas las cosas que habían hecho. ¿Cómo podían estar metidos en una biblioteca tan cínicamente? Ellos iban a usar una vida inocente a cambio de traer un ser ruin al mundo... Iban a sacrificar la vida de Hermione sólo para que Voldemort volviera al mundo de los vivos y pudieran concretar su tarea de controlar a la humanidad.

Sus dientes estaban muy apretados dentro de su boca intentando no lanzarse sobre Draco o Seth a matarlos. Ellos si se merecían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, por querer matarla.

Harry pensaba en qué estado se encontraba Ginny; ella estaba luchando para sobrevivir unas pocas horas mientras su alma poco a poco se hacía menos presente en su cuerpo.

Habían terminado su relación, solamente para probar cosas nuevas y ver el mundo de distinta forma, pero parecía que muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ese era el amor verdadero, ella era especial comparada con el resto de muchachas con las que salía.

Ahora estaba muriéndose y los malditos mortífagos la tenían sólo así para manipular sus sentimientos a la hora de verse con Voldemort cara a cara. ¿Debía decidir si salvarla o salvar al mundo?

"Muchachos..." susurró Luna aún sin despegar la vista de la recepción, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo las gamas de emociones en los rostros de los tres "Debemos calmarnos, por muy malditos y bastardos que sean, debemos tranquilizarnos y pensar con cordura".

"Sé que esto es difícil, también para mí. Pero es mejor escondernos antes de que nos vean acá, sino sabemos como atacarlos" sugirió Neville con muchas ganas de mandarles algunos maleficios "¿Están bien?".

Courtney aguantó sus lágrimas. Ron suspiró para dejar de temblar de rabia. Harry miró al piso intentando calmarse; para después que los tres asintieran lentamente mientras sus mentes comenzaban a pensar de una forma libre de emociones para no hacer cualquier locura que más tarde lamentarían.

"Será mejor que devolvamos este documento a la cámara de donde lo sacamos..." Courtney guardó rápidamente, pero con las manos temblando el pergamino "Deben estar buscando esto para su ritual".

"Buena idea, nosotros nos apareceremos en otro lugar" dijo Harry arreglándose sus gafas "Enfrente del negocio de flores a dos calles de aquí... Está lo suficientemente lejos como para que ellos no nos descubran".

"Tienes razón, hagamos eso" asintió Luna con la mirada reprobatoria de Neville encima de ella "Estaré bien... son dos calles, ni que fuera al fin del mundo".

Una vez que la muchacha rubia se fue con el pergamino corriendo a la cámara subterránea, los demás se fueron al negocio de flores a dos calles de la biblioteca. No tuvieron mayores inconvenientes, porque ningún muggle transitaba por allí en esos momentos.

Cuando Courtney se apreció jadeando y diciendo que todo había salido bien comenzaron a planear qué hacer. Debían esperar a que terminarán en la biblioteca para seguirlos de forma muy disimulada a donde tenían cautivos a Hermione, Dumbledore y Stiles... Pero la cosa es que no sería nada de fácil; pensando en que debían estar actuando como personas cualquiera para pasar desapercibidos y empezar después a atacarlos sería un poco extraño, irónicamente , así que esperar a que sea medianoche para detenerlos en pleno ritual sería bastante ventajoso, ya que podrían darse cuenta que los están vigilando.

Pero el problema era, que también, podrían hacer el ritual en otro lugar; ya que en si, toda la ciudad de Roma tiene ese poder que ayudaría a traer de vuelta a Voldemort. O podrían matar de inmediato a Hermione, tener el caldero con su sangre listo para la noche y así se ahorraría tiempo. Y siguiendo con ahorrar tiempo... Brad Stiles ya había terminado su labor y Geller pronto la terminaría, podrían deshacerse de ellos cuando quisieran.

"Lo que me llama la atención es que Dumbledore se dejó secuestrar así de fácil" comentó Ron sentándose en una banca. Habían caminado hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza con una hermosa fuente en medio de los árboles "Siempre hemos escuchado que hasta... él le tenía miedo, era l único mago que podía generar ese miedo en esa cosa" para no mencionar en plena calle en Voldemort.

"Sí, eso me hace pensar que algo oculto debe haber..." el pelinegro asintió sentándose a su lado "Dumbledore es muy sabio, siempre sabe tantas cosas que parece un adivino y siempre me ayudó contra Voldemort cuando estaba confundido".

"En especial en quinto curso, en el Departamento de Misterios" Neville suspiró sin saber porqué se había dejado secuestrar por mortífagos común y corrientes "Son mortífagos cualquiera, no me lo explico".

"Nadie se lo explica" asintió su esposa con su mirada perdida.

Pasaban los minutos y no tenían ningún plan. El tiempo se acercaba y no veían salir a Draco Malfoy y Seth Durst de la biblioteca.

oooooooooo

Salieron después de unas dos horas. Iban muy conversadores los dos mortífagos delante de Michael Geller que caminaba unos pasos tras ellos con la mirada puesta en el piso; parecía que había envejecido unos diez años con esa apariencia tan preocupada y nerviosa.

Llegaron hasta una plaza que quedaba algo lejos de la biblioteca. En unas bancas se encontraban cuatro hombres y una mujer que miraba distraídamente el cielo cuando ellos llegaron a su lado para empezar a conversar sobre los últimos detalles para la noche.

"Vayamos a mi casa" Malfoy sonrió "Queda en las afueras de la ciudad".

"¿Todavía conservas las mansiones de tu familia?" preguntó algo confundido Barrymore "Pero si el ministerio a la hora de mandarte a Azkabán te desheredó de todas las pertenencias y las dejó para el mismo ministerio".

"No creerás que los estúpidos del ministerio se iban a quedar con la antigua casa de campo Malfoy en Roma" sacó unos papeles de su saco con la mirada atenta de Jack y Barrymore "Seth me trajo los papeles de la mansión, y aún el ministerio no se ha encargado ni de vendérsela al ministerio romano o hacer cualquier cosa".

"Que lindo, el niñito de sus papás reclamando su fortuna" se rió Jack "Ya, será mejor que nos vayamos... ¿Cómo iremos con estos cuatro con nosotros?" señaló a los cuatro secuestrados.

"Iremos como cualquier brujo normal, pediremos una chimenea en algún callejón de compras" Seth tosió algo divertido por la mirada de Draco sobre Jack.

Se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione. Ella lo miraba con resentimiento mezclada con pena, pero no era odio... ¿Acaso no lo odiaba? No lo sabía, y aunque le costara admitirlo, le importaba saber qué pensaba sobre él.

Tal vez tenía ganas de hablar, pero por el hechizo de magia antigua no podían más que seguirlos y acatar las órdenes de Draco sin poder reclamar o negarse a seguirlas. Tal vez sólo quería escapar de esa situación, porque era lo más seguro que ya sabía para qué estaba allí... Era demasiado inteligente y astuta como para pensar que sólo estaba allí por chismosa o para ayudarlos con sus conocimientos de historia.

"Unas dos calles más allá hay una entrada a un callejón muy parecido al Callejón Diagon" sugirió Malfoy intentando calmarse, él no pelearía con una basura como Jack Vonadovic en esos momentos "¿Vayamos?" preguntó a los secuestrados con una sonrisa cínica para luego reírse "Se me había olvidado que no pueden decidir, tienen que seguirme".

Caminaron hasta llegar a una tienda de revistas muggles y pidieron discretamente que los dejaran pasar por una puerta detrás del mostrador acreditando que eran magos. Al pasar llegaron a un lugar muy parecido al Caldero Chorreante, el único que sabía un poco de italiano era Seth y pidió que les prestaran la chimenea; que con gusto lo hicieron.

Así fue como llegaron en pocos minutos a la antigua casa de campo Malfoy que se encontraba deshabitada hace unos buenos años.

oooooooooo

El sol comenzó a ocultarse tras unas pequeñas colinas al oeste; las horas habían ido pasando hasta que empezaba a hacerse presente la llegada de la noche.

Courtney Holey les había contado algo que leyó en el pergamino con el ritual antes de dejarlo en la cámara. Debían hacer todo en la misma plaza donde estaba la Fontana di Trevi, ya que estaba justo en una ubicación parecida a la del Vaticano, además que muchas personas concentraban sus deseos lanzando monedas a la fuente... Había mucha fuerza en ese lugar, y en las noches casi nadie pasaba.

"Queda muy poco tiempo..." Se habían ido a un pequeño local de comida rápida muggle a comer una hamburguesa con una bebida mientras esperaban "¿De verdad ellos no se darán cuenta que los esperamos?".

"No lo sé... Puede ser, o puede que no, Neville" respondió algo dudativo Harry terminando la hamburguesa; apenas tenía apetito, pero si iban a combatir era mejor tener energías "No sé que esperarme de ellos. A veces hacen cosas deducibles, pero otras son totalmente precipitadas e impredecibles".

"Esos tipos son muy inteligentes, esto está saliendo demasiado fácil como para atacarlos y listo; nos tendremos que preparar para algo duro" opinó Ron para después atragantarse con el pedazo de pan en la boca; era un glotón "Que rica la comida muggle..." aunque en realidad estaba mucho más preocupado del bienestar de Hermione y su hermana, que de la comida.

Estaban en lo correcto. Los mortífagos al tener a dos personas integrantes del ministerio de Gran Bretaña podían tener información privilegiada antes que les llegara a los aurores; Courtney y Harry, así que ya tenían preparada unas pequeñas trampas. Draco con ayuda de su poder de magia antigua podría hacer una de ellas con la Sangre Sucia, Hermione Granger, para empezar a jugar con las emociones del grupo; y la maldición de Ginny serviría para rematar el clavo.

"Después de todo¿qué sería la vida sin los juegos?" preguntó divertido Barrymore. En la antigua casa de campo Malfoy habían tomado una poco suculenta cena; carne y arroz quemado, ya que ninguno sabía cocinar ni hacer magia para cocinar; y conversaban en el jardín "Se llevarán varias sorpresas...".

"De seguro pensaron que nosotros no sabríamos que estaban acá, esperándonos en la plaza" sacó de su capa la varita de Ginny Weasley y empezó a jugar con ella sacando unas chispas de colores con unos movimientos de muñeca "Nos divertiremos mucho en la noche" sonrió complacido de que todo saliera como lo habían planeado.

Adentro, en la casa, Jack estaba durmiendo un poco tendido en el suelo sobre su chaqueta para no ensuciarse. Seth fue a mirar cómo estaban los cuatro secuestrados en la habitación contigua; los secuestrados estaban de lo más tranquilos... Era como si ya hubieran perdido las esperanzas de escapar; ya que siquiera les dirigían miradas de odio, nada.

"Me pregunto si están bien..." les dijo algo confundido. Dumbledore era el más calmado de todos, tenía algo de sueño y los párpados le pesaban "¿Están conformes estando en esta situación que no hacen nada?".

Brad Stiles levantó la mirada y lo miró interrogante; como con burla, pero inmediatamente bostezó cansinamente y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Los demás estaban en las mismas; parecía que se hubieran resignado a morir.

_'Profesor Dumbledore...'_ dijo en su mente Hermione después de haber estado buscando una forma de comunicarse; y se acordó que era un auror, por lo tanto podría comunicarse mentalmente por medio de la Legemerancia. Aunque no estaba segura de que fuera tan poderosa como para poder hacerlo, valía la pena intentarlo, no perdía nada _'Profesor Dumbledore, contésteme, por favor... ¿Profesor?'_ cerró sus ojos pensando en que él la oiría.

_'Señorita Granger, por supuesto que puedo oírla'_ sintió su voz contestándole de forma serena. Volteó a verlo, y estaba sonriendo _'Creí que nunca intentaría esto, pero es una bruja muy inteligente, tarde o temprano lo haría'_.

_'Gracias...'_ avergonzada sintió como se ruborizó _'¿Qué piensa que nos harán estos locos? No creo que se vayan a conforma con llevar a cabo el ritual, algo le deben tener preparado a Harry y a los demás'_.

_'Para serle sincero, creo que algo tenebroso y escalofriante... Me comentó que la señorita Weasley estaba bajo una maldición de pasadillas; podrían aprovecharse de eso y, tal vez, usarnos para atacarlos'_ nunca podía adivinar cómo era tan sabio, no leía tantos libros como ella para saber esas cosas que jamás las habría pensado en estos momentos _'El señor Potter y el resto deben haber conseguido venir acá, eso está más que claro'. _

Se quedó pensativa. Eso de que podrían usarlos para atacarlos... Sería usar un Imperius para manipular sus pensamientos y así hacer que los atacaran. Lo más lógico sería que a ella la manipularan, por tener más relación afectiva con los del grupo; en especial con los principales... Harry, Courtney y Ron.

Levantó su mirada para ver que Seth seguía allí viendo interrogatorio a los secuestrados; al perecer no se había dado cuenta que había hablado con el profesor. Pero siguió pensando en el famoso Imperius.

_'Los pilares del grupo deben ser Courtney, Harry y Ron. A Courtney la pueden manejar con su abuelo, a Harry con lo de Ginny y a mí... Yo puedo ser algo importante para Ron como para que puedan usarme para manejarlo un poco'_ pensó un poco triste... Sabía que Ron la quería, y ella a él; una de las cosas buenas que le significó este secuestro, pensó en sus sentimientos_ 'Podrían dañar a Ron, él es el más débil de los tres pilares... Harry y Courtney no se dejaran vencer tan fácilmente. Sólo porque él me quiere demasiado...'_ unas lágrimas se querían asomar por sus ojos, pero no lloró, debía ser fuerte.

_'Señorita Granger; el amor es un sentimiento demasiado hermoso y a la vez doloroso... Pero no debe pensar que si eso pasa; usted es la culpable'_ ella miró al profesor con los ojos como plato. Pensó en voz demasiado alta en su mente como para que él la haya escuchado. También una duda se asomó por su mente¿Se había enamorado alguna vez el profesor Dumbledore? Pero no iba a ser tan indiscreta para hacerle esa pregunta.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Jack Vonadovic con sus cabellos revueltos y una cara soñolienta. Bostezó ante la atenta mirada de Seth que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y se acercó hasta él.

"Vengo a buscar a la Sangre Sucia..." Jack sonrió y desvió su mirada a Hermione que puso interés en la conversación al escuchar que hablaban de ella "Iremos a jugar un poco".

"Por Merlín que son unos niños, venimos a traer de vuelta a nuestro Lord y ustedes quieren divertirse" negó reprobando la idea "¿Iríamos todos a ver las cosas o sólo tú con Draco a hacer sufrir a Potter y los demás?" era obvio que él más interesado era Draco, después de todo 'El trío de oro' eran sus peores enemigos en el colegio.

"No sé, como quieras" tomó a Hermione del brazo levantándola del suelo. Ella estaba asustada y opuso algo de resistencia, pero no pudo ceder "¿Vienes?" se giró a Seth.

"De acuerdo" haría sufrir más a Hermione, mucho más; ya que sería usada cruelmente antes de que la mataran.

Salieron de la habitación; dejando a tres hombres preocupados, porque no sabían de lo que eran capaces esos locos.

oooooooooo

Eran ya las diez de la noche; nadie pasaba por las calles... Estaban totalmente vacías. Sólo cinco jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el borde de la Fontana di Trevi cada uno con sus varitas en las manos; esperaban cautelosamente a los mortífagos que venían a revivir a Lord Voldemort para que acabara con una misión que hacía años Harry Potter se lo impidió. Así que era la batalla final.

Pero, en el fondo, cada uno tenía distintos motivos para luchar, además de que eran amigos del Niño que Vivió: Harry pelearía por el mundo, por Ginny, por su amor; Ron por Hermione, por un amor del pasado que se acabó súbitamente; Courtney por todas las mujeres del mundo que debían sufrir tanto por entregar amor y después que te lo quitaran; Luna por los niños, estaba esperando un hijo y no iba a dejar que futuras vidas fueran acabas antes de que empezaran; finalmente Neville pelearía por las ilusiones de las persona, ilusiones que se ven amenazadas diariamente por la inseguridad.

A lo lejos, tres figuras se alcanzaban a ver y poco a poco se acercaban. Eran dos hombres y detrás había alguien, pero no se podía saber qué era. Uno de cabello rubio y unos ojos grises muy característicos de su persona; un Slytherin que molestó tantas veces en el colegio a todo el mundo, en especial a tres Gryffindors; Draco Malfoy. Otro era un hombre que habían visto en el giratiempo... Cabello negro, una sonrisa burlona permanentemente en su rostro; era uno de los fugados de la ley, de una cárcel; Jack Vonadovic.

"Pero miren, el huroncito vuelve a encontrarse con nosotros" Harry se levantó tranquilamente. Caminó unos pasos para quedar frente a los dos hombres "¿Has disfrutado estas últimas horas de libertad que te quedan?".

"Potter, soy Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin... La astucia es una cualidad presente en mí" sonrió divertido "Y trajiste a todos tus ayudantes. ¿No podías con nosotros tú solito?".

"Que gracioso andas hoy" Ron los apuntó con su varita, la paciencia era una de las cosas que no lo caracterizaba "Pero más gracioso será cuando les demos una buena paliza, y los veamos tras las rejas de Azkabán".

"Te equivocas, pobretón; eso jamás sería gracioso... Lo que sí, es que esta noche será memorable cuando nuestro Lord vuelva y ustedes, pobres malditos, no estarán vivos para ver cómo el mundo cae en manos del mismísimo Señor Oscuro" Jack negó con la cabeza sonriendo malévolamente "Pero hemos tenido la amabilidad de venir a jugar con ustedes unos momentos antes de entrar en planes mayores".

"Exacto; veremos si pueden ser capaces de ganarnos en lo que nosotros llamamos un juego muy divertido" el rubio sacó dos varitas de su capa.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" preguntó Luna algo asustada por lo que podrían hacerles "Esas no son tus varitas¿verdad?".

"Claro que no... Estas varitas son de dos personas" tenía una en cada mano "Una es la de Ginebra Weasley y la otra de Hermione Granger".

Todos, en especial Ron y Harry, querían lanzarse a ellos a matarlos. Allí estaban las varitas de las dos miembros del grupo que se encontraban en manos del enemigo, las dos con posibilidades de morir en cualquier momento.

"¿Cuál es lo divertido aquí?" preguntó Courtney de una forma muy fría "No le veo nada de chistoso".

"La cosa es que; deben elegir una de las varitas... Podrían salvar a la pobretona de Weasley o dejar libre a Granger, ya que es fácil conseguirse cualquier Sangre Inmunda en cualquier lugar" explicó Jack viendo a los cinco con mucha atención "¿Cuál eligen?".

Se miraron sin saber qué decir o hacer. Estaban locos si pensaban que elegir entre la vida de dos personas era justo sabiendo de que eran demasiado significativas en la vidas del grupo; no se podía comprar y salvar sólo una; y para colmo solamente por una elección a la suerte. Además que podían tener una trampa, así después los atacaban y ahora los quitaban del camino para realizar su ritual.

Los más descontrolados eran Harry y Ron, que sin pensarlo dos veces empezaron a lanzarles maldiciones; allí comenzó una desordenada batalla entre dos mortífagos. La que más se abstenía de luchar era Luna, sólo se defendía con escudos protectores y de vez en cuando lanzaba algunos hechizos, pero nada muy poderoso.

El más fuerte era Draco, de los dos, que peleaba contra el pelirrojo y el pelinegro igualando su capacidad; hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una lucha tan emocionante e interesante como ésta, la necesitaba desde hace un buen tiempo.

"¡Neville!" chilló Luna viendo como su esposo era impactado con un poderoso _Alarte Ascendere _que lo impulsó unos diez metros y cayó en todo el cemento de la calle "Aquerosos..." dijo entre dientes, aguantando unas lágrimas, y se dirigió a darle una buena paliza a Jack.

"¡Conjuntivitis!" gritó apuntando con su varita Courtney a Jack. Éste quedó casi ciego, así las dos mujeres aprovecharon de aplicarle diferentes maldiciones por vengarse "¡Cadenas mágicas!" aparecieron unas cadenas que amarraron todo el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo que gritaba de miedo.

"Eres un débil para ser vencido por dos mujeres..." dijo Draco cuando vio el estado de su compañero, pero él no estaba en las mejores condiciones, ya que sus dos enemigos les estaba dando unos serios problemas.

Mientras, Luna fue a ver a Neville que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Tenía una herida bastante fea en la nuca que se la sanó al instante para evitar un desangramiento y revisó si se había dañado el cerebro, pero estaba bien.

"Enervate" lo apuntó con su varita. Éste empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con su esposa sonriéndole y con un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla, nada serio, cosa que lo hizo despreocuparse "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con suavidad.

"¡Cuidado!" la tomó de los brazos y la hizo bajarse rápidamente; ya que un rayo rojo venía directo a la espalda de la rubia "Sí, estoy bien" respondió mientras se levantaba con la mirada indignada de ella "Lo siento, pero debemos combatir Luna... Estaré en perfectas condiciones. Cuídate" le besó la frente y tomó su varita que estaba unos metros más allá en el suelo.

Seguían en plena batalla donde los hechizos más inimaginables fueron usados; hicieron que una bandada de pájaros apareciera y empezara a posarse sobre Draco para distraerlo, éste rescató a su amigo y Jack ya estaba en condiciones de pelear, Neville lanzó un _Inmubillus _que causo unos contratiempos a los mortífagos.

Pero Luna se quedó en cuclillas, tal como había estado desde que fue a ver a su marido minutos atrás. Había una niebla muy típica de las películas antiguas de misterio y a través de ella veía una figura que se mantenía quieta observando la pelea desde hacía ya mucho tiempo; tal vez era la misma que vieron cuando observaban como los dos mortífagos y otra figura caminando hacia ellos.

¿Acaso se iba a quedar allí sin hacer completamente nada? Estaban peleando por el mundo, por el bien de la humanidad... O tal vez fuera un vagabundo, o un muggle que no puede verlos a causa del campo de ilusión que puso Harry en la tarde.

"¡Relashio!" gritó Ron que se le había ocurrido quitarle las dos varitas de una buena vez a Malfoy para terminar con esta estúpida pelea que les quitaba tiempo valioso. Unas chispas de color naranjo salieron de la punta de su varita y en forma de torbellino le dieron de lleno en el pecho al rubio que quedó tendido en el suelo reclamando el dolor "Listo, quitémosle las varitas, encerrémoslos y seamos felices...".

Courtney estaba con un brazo gelatinoso y con una enorme herida en su pierna. Neville peleaba con Jack que intentaba defenderse como podía, y en un momento intentó matar a la malherida muchacha, pero no pudo hacerlo al ver que su compañero, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba en el suelo con una mancha se sangre pasándose a través de la capa. Caminó lentamente de espaldas para después ayudarlo con un simple hechizo a reponerse y siguió combatiendo con Harry que aprovecho la oportunidad para dejar inconsciente a otro mortífago.

"Malditos..." Draco se reincorporó al instante y vio que de su capa se le había caído una varita de madera oscura. Era la varita de Ginny Weasley... Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se puso de pie ágilmente "¡Parece que ya han hecho su elección!" gritó llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Luna que caminó hasta llegar junto a Neville y la de Ron que se había despertado.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó desconcertado Harry "No hemos elegido nada; sólo hemos elegido matarlos a ustedes dos" su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento y un odio que creía a cada segundo.

"Gracias al pobretón han elegido... Se cayó de mi capa una varita, así que con la que tengo ahora en mi mano" sacó una hermosa varita de madera clara y con unos detalles dorados en el mango "La que tengo en mi mano es su elección...".

¿Cuál fue la varita, la de Ginny o la de Hermione? En vez de haber salvado a las dos, de haber salvado al mundo de que Voldemort volviera a la tierra a terminar sus planes habían hecho todo lo contrario. Sólo habían salvado a una... a una, y las dos eran importantes.

"Eres..." Ron estaba con los puños apretados sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Su hermana y la persona de quien estaba enamorado, una de las dos podría morir. Eso no era justo, la vida no podía ser tan terrible como para quitarle sus seres más queridos de esta forma... No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo "¡Maldito bastardo!" se abalanzó a pegarle un gran golpe a Malfoy con toda la rabia que le tenía, una ira contenida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"¡Ronald Weasley!" esa voz... esa voz era exactamente igual como la había escuchado tantas veces en Hogwarts retándolo por alguna idiotez.

Todos se dieron media vuelta con un vuelco en el corazón. A través de la niebla la figura que se había quedado observando la batalla comenzó a caminar hasta ellos. Estaba mucho más hermosa de las tantas veces que la habían visto; no tenía ninguna herida y tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, muy clamada.

Courtney comenzó a llorar viendo a Hermione Granger caminando hasta ellos con un paso decidido.

"Ron... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes pegarle a la gente? Eso es de animales" con el ceño fruncido lo miró.

Él estaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No podía ser que ella estuviera viva, que estuviera bien, que fuera igual de siempre... Era una pesadilla que estaba llegando a su fin con la llegada de la castaña que tan ansiaba tener en sus brazos.

"Y menos, pelear contra dos..." siguió caminando de largo al lado del grupo sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada. Llegó hasta Jack y Malfoy, que se había liberado de la golpiza del pelirrojo, y sacó su varita de las manos del rubio "No es justo, pero ahora con mi llegada haremos las cosas un poco más favorables".

¿Ayudar a los mortífagos¿Estaba de su lado? Se preguntaban todos con escalofríos de ver aquella escena tan extraña. No podían creer que Hermione Granger estuviera diciendo semejante barbaridad después de toda su vida.

El más dolido era Ron...

"Parece que son unos tramposos, un Imperius muy bien hecho" dijo amargamente Harry intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Esa era la única explicación posible que en su cabeza le cabía.

"Me da lo mismo... Una cosa es segura, que ustedes van a morir y no lo van a poder evitar" Hermione sonrió a sus dos 'compañeros' muy divertida "¡Matémoslos!".

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **La verdad, este capítulo lo hubiera terminado antes... Pero ya están empezando los exámenes finales, algunos problemas existenciales agobiantes y los trabajos que me quitan la mayoría del tiempo. Así que verán que cuando tengo tiempo libre no me apetece sentarme a escribir.

Pero vamos al capítulo... Un poco corto, pero da el inicio para una mezcla de sentimientos con la batalla que se vendrá dando. Empezamos a dañar primero con lo un Imperio sobre Hermione que hará que las emociones del grupo sean muy afectadas.

Al principio demuestro la reacción de los tres personajes más 'importantes' del grupo, eso me costó un poco redactarlo.

Para el próximo capítulo se pueden esperar una confrontación de sentimientos. Y el grupo ve la pesadilla de Ginny... Descubrirán cómo detener a los mortífagos, al ver que los cuatro están reunidos con los secuestrados para hacer el ritual.

Ojalá me sigan mandando reviews para saber su opinión. También hago publicidad para un Songfic Oneshot que escribí en un momento de inspiración... 'Here With Me' HG, lo pueden leer y dejarme reviews, obviamente, para ver si sirvo para esas cosas o no.

Gracias, adiós!


	27. Parte III: G Weasley y H Granger

Capítulo 27:

Hermione había odiado con todo su ser a los mortífagos desde que supo de su existencia. Los odiaba profundamente... Lo que ellos no sabían que ese odio justificado, por todas las atrocidades que habían hecho era mucho más profundo. Los odiaba por haber matado a sus padres. Así que era totalmente incomprensible que ahora estuviera junto a dos asquerosos servidores del Señor Oscuro y dispuesta ayudarles... Solamente el Imperius era la única respuesta lógica para el grupo.

"¿Qué están esperando?" preguntó con voz sorna y una sonrisa en su rostro. Los miraba con desprecio, con una mirada que era cargada de asco que todos, los del grupo, les afectaba ver que su amiga los miraba de esa forma "Pues, si la montaña no viene a ti... Tú vas a la montaña" corrió hasta ellos levantando su varita "¡Expelliarmus!" dijo apuntando a Luna que salió disparada por los aires.

Neville que estaba atónito corrió inmediatamente hasta llegar a su esposa. Estaba inconsciente y una mancha de sangre se impregnaba en los cabellos de la joven rubia: se había herido la cabeza con la caída al concreto del suelo. La dejó allí, era mejor no moverla en esos casos y sacó su varita decidido a atacar a Hermione... Porque no iba a dejar que su esposa y su futuro hijo murieran por un estúpido Imperius de unos locos.

"¿Estás loca!" chilló Courtney a la muchacha de cabellos castaños "Hermione, tú no puedes dejarte vencer por una maldición tan estúpida... Tú tienes una fuerza de voluntad superior a lo que ellos te ordenen" estaba llorando desperada por todas las emociones acumuladas en estas últimas horas.

"Mejor cállate, Holey" dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos "Ella es libre de atacar a los que quiera, y si nos ayuda... Pues, mejor para nosotros".

"Sabandija... ¡Petrificus Totalus!" gritó a Jack. Una ráfaga de color gris salió disparada directamente hasta el mortífago, pero chocó con algo invisible desvaneciéndose "¿Qué rayos...?".

"No creas que soy un mortífago débil. Una cosa es que no peleo al principio, pero creo que nosotros podríamos jugar con ustedes un pequeño momento... ¿No es verdad, Sangre Sucia?".

"Por supuesto" respondió ella divertida.

Draco pensaba en que podrían hacer algo antes de empezar a usar a Hermione para atacar al grupo. Podrían primero derrotar al estúpido de Potter con algo muy duro para su pobre corazón; ya tenía decidido qué iba a hacer para primero acabar con Potter y luego Granger ataría los cabos sueltos atacándolos.

Sacó de su chaqueta la otra varita: La de Ginevra Weasley y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; iba a aniquilar a su enemigo más grande de un sólo golpe.

"Pero antes..." dijo atrayendo la atención de todos "Le haremos una demostración de lo que se perdieron al no haber elegido la otra varita" miró a Jack que pronto entendió a qué se refería y asintió instantáneamente "Veremos qué le está pasando a Weasley en estos mismos instantes...".

Harry sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido sólo con escuchar que iban a mostrar qué le pasaba a la pelirroja. De verdad la quería, la quería como si sin ella la vida no tuviera mucho sentido... Pero algo le decía en su cabeza de que no era lo mejor vivir de sueños, de que ella ya podría estar muriendo, de que Hermione los iba a terminar matando y de que el mundo no se salvaría; de que todo lo que habían hecho no valió la pena si de todas formas Voldemort iba a volver para acabarlo y controlar el Mundo Mágico.

¿Para qué seguir luchando? Todo se veía desfavorecido para ellos, ninguna luz de esperanza se divisaba en esa oscuridad y el silencio de la noche. ¿Para qué seguir infundando valor en los corazones de sus compañeros si ni él mismo no sabía si terminarían vivos? No quería llevarlos a todos al fin de sus vidas, no quería hacer el futuro un caos... Quería salvar a las personas, quería que todos fueran felices, quería que por fin tuviera una vida normal y lograr su propia vida.

Mientras, Malfoy decía unas palabras extrañas dibujando en el aire con su varita un círculo bastante grande, como el de un espejo. El círculo comenzó a formarse sin ayuda de la magia y dentro de él había una niebla que giraba como intentando formar una imagen definida. Poco a poco todo una luz destalló y después estaba totalmente oscuro.

"Y ahora, les presentó la pesadilla de Ginevra Weasley" el rubio metió la varita dentro del espejo y nada ocurrió. El grupo creía que se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto, pero al cabo de unos segundos una imagen apareció... Un hermoso paisaje de un campo con flores y un día soleado, muy de fantasía "Vean y disfruten, es con sonido, así que agradezcan mi gentileza antes de que se mueran" rió junto con Hermione y Jack.

En el campo estaba todo tan tranquilo; no había nadie a la vista y a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de un río cuando una mujer apareció caminando. Tenía un rostro pálido y los ojos hinchados; sus labios resecos y sus cabellos pelirrojos se movían con el viento. Una expresión de profunda tristeza y soledad era lo que reflejaba...

oooooooooo

Se sentía triste y sola. Después de haber corrido incansablemente detrás de Harry gritándole que todo debía ser un error, que lo amaba, que no podía dejarla sola, que se moriría si lo hacía; él igual siguió adelante. Con unas amargadas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos prefirió escapar de eso, no quería que él o las extrañas personas que decían ser sus amigos, Ron, Hermione y su familia, la vieran en ese estado... Menos Tom Riddle y la Ginny de ese lugar que parecía el infierno. Así fue como entró en uno de los espejos que estaba a su lado.

Parecía que se había despertado de la pesadilla en que estuvo metida y volvió al mundo real, pero a un lugar alejado del bullicio de la ciudad. Era una sensación de tranquilidad la que se respiraba y la hacía calmar un poco el dolor de su corazón por todo el tormento de sentimientos que tenía. Mejor se quedaba allí descansando, esperando que el silencio calmara sus heridas.

"Disculpe¿sabes dónde está mi hogar?" levantó la vista y se encontró con una niña pequeña. Llevaba un vestido celeste y su cabello rubio en dos trenzas.

"¿Perdón?... ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura y la vio con una dulzura indescriptible.

"Mi mamá me dijo que me quedara jugando cerca de casa, pero salí persiguiendo una mariposa y me alejé... No sé dónde estoy" su voz se quebró, como si fuera a llorar "¿Dónde está mi casa?".

"No, no sé. Yo también estoy perdida buscando mi casa, pero podríamos buscarla juntas" la tomó de la mano para caminar en busca de alguna señal de vida en ese lugar.

Llegaron al río y se dirigieron río arriba por la orilla mientras conversaban de sus vidas, claro que la de Ginny era mucho más complicada que la de la pequeña que como gran problema era no comer galletas antes de la cena. Esa edad era una de las más maravillosas de la vida... Como deseaba volver al pasado y no crecer más.

A lo lejos se divisó una casa de madera, muy humilde. De la chimenea salía humo y a lo lejos se vio la figura de una mujer saliendo. Al ver a las dos muchachas abrió los brazos para recibir contenta a su hija. La niña grito de la alegría y fue junto a su madre...Era una escena tan bonita, pensaba la pelirroja sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

"Toma..." volvió hasta ella. La pequeña sacó una rosa de color blanco del rosal cerca de la casa y se lo entregó "Gracias por todo, y ojalá que vuelvas a tu casa" inmediatamente salió corriendo adentrándose en la casa con la madre.

Bajó la vista para observar mejor la rosa y palideció de pronto. La rosa ya no era de color blanco... Sus pétalos eran de un negro acompañado de un rojo sangre, su tallo era de un verde muy oscuro. Miró a su alrededor y con miedo se dio cuenta que todo era de blanco y negro, como en las fotos de los periódicos; ella era la única que tenía colores en su cuerpo.

El cielo del campo comenzó a oscurecerse, el viento era cada vez más fuerte... Se escuchaba como el río se estaba saliendo del cause. Todo era un completo desastre. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

"Ya te he mostrado demasiado de la realidad, Ginevra" se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la Ginny que iba en el colegio. También mantenía el color en su cuerpo y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro era lo más notable "Sabes cómo es en realidad tu vida... ¿Para qué quieres seguir viendo como las personas que tu quieres te odian?".

"No me has mostrado nada... Esto es una pesadilla, nada más" armándose de valor contestó con toda la seguridad en su ser "Quiero salir ahora mismo de este lugar".

"No te sigas mintiendo; sabes muy bien de que nadie en este mundo te quiere. Hermione te atacó, tu familia hace que casi pierdas la vida, Ron casi te mata con una blugder en un partido de Quiddittch y Harry se fue con otra... Sé que te sientes mal, sola y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante" era cierto, se sentía de esa forma que cada vez se le hacia más difícil respirar, caminar, parpadear "Después de todo, yo soy tú".

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas. No hizo nada para evitarlo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo; la fuerza se le había agotado en el cuerpo. Se dejó caer en el pasto y lanzó un grito desgarrador, de sufrimiento y dolor profundo. Quería pensar que esto era una pesadilla, pero era tan real. Prefería vivir en el sueño en que estaba antes... ¿Un hermoso sueño o una pesadilla engañosa había sido su vida?

"Lo mejor es dejar que tus sentimientos se expresen, no hay que engañarse a que está todo bien. Debes estar cansada de todo esto" la miró con compasión. Fue flotando hasta llegar a la muchacha que sollozaba desconsoladamente y suspiró cansinamente "Podría ayudarte, pero sería demasiado duro para tu cuerpo... Podría sanar ese dolor en tu corazón".

"¡Ayúdame!" gritó levantándose aún con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas "No pudo seguir sufriendo, no quiero seguir de esta forma... Quiero vengarme" sentía en su cuerpo que lo único que iba a aliviar ese dolor era la venganza, una misma cucharada de su maldito remedio.

"¿Estás completamente segura?" preguntó con una voz dulce. Ginny asintió y la persona exactamente igual a ella hace siete años le tendió la mano ayudándola a levantarla "Prepárate, Ginevra Weasley" esta vez la voz era maléfica y tenebrosa... Seguida de una risa que daba escalofríos de sólo escucharla.

La Ginny de ese lugar, vestida de colegio, se levó por los aires dando vueltas con las manos extendidas mientras reía con una voz que no era parecida a la de la muchacha. Siguió subiendo hasta perderse... Mientras, el paisaje del campo desaparecía y volvía a estar en ese lugar oscuro, en la nada junto a los espejos rotos que ahora estaban haciendo un círculo dejando a Ginny Weasley, de 24 años, en medio sin saber qué pasaba viendo hacia arriba esperando ver a su alter-ego.

De repente detrás suyo apareció un muchacho vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin. Tenía un cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás... Se veía muy elegante y caminaba de una forma muy lenta examinando a la pelirroja que estaba su lado. Ella aguantaba la respiración presa del miedo de ver caminando junto a ella a Tom Riddle.

"Acá estoy" atrás del muchacho apareció su alter-ego sonriendo malévolamente "Acá está la persona que te... nos ayudara a olvidar nuestro sufrimiento, nos ayudara a vengarnos" hizo una reverencia al tener sus pies en el suelo hacia Tom "Mi Lord, acá estamos dispuestas a todo para calmar el odio de nuestros corazones".

"Ginny, así que has decidido aceptar mi ayuda... ¿Acaso no me dijiste que me matarías si le hacia algo a tus amigos y lo lamentaría el resto de mi maldita vida?" recordó como cuando ella inició su pesadilla, le dijo eso al verlo "¿Qué pasó para que cambiarás de opinión?".

"Yo... Riddle, quiero irme de aquí. No quiero sufrir más, porque si esta es la realidad prefiero vengarme de los que alguna vez se llamaron mis amigos" no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras. No podía creer que conversaba con Tom Riddle sobre su vida si él se la había arruinado en segundo año, pero lo que sentía de dolor era más fuerte que ese miedo en su cabeza "Ayúdame".

Tom empezó a reírse. Estaba en la cumbre de la dicha, ya que ahora sería el momento donde la chica se uniría a los suyos... Junto con Granger, podrían aniquilar totalmente a todos los que se les opusieran, les facilitarían la vida. Podría revivir y ve cómo el maldito Potter gritaba de sufrimiento al ver que la muchacha a quien quería estaba de su lado... Del lado del mal.

"¿Sabes por qué te elegí para que tuvieras mi diario hace doce años?" el Slytherin flotó en el aire sentándose esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja "Eres alguien muy especial. Me caíste bastante bien desde que Lucius me comentó sobre la familia Weasley... Sabría que serías la indicada para que me llevases a Hogwarts. Y aún eres la indicada para ayudarme y yo a ti" se puso junto a la Ginny de la pesadilla y la tomo de la mano llevándola al lado de la muchacha "Ustedes dos me prometen ayudarme y yo las ayudo a calmar ese dolor".

"¿Qué tipo de promesa...?" preguntó Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa.

"Quieren venganza, la tendrán. Yo les doy el poder de la oscuridad..." se elevó pro los aires y con unos simples movimientos de manos comenzó a manejar los trozos de espejos a su alrededor. Hizo una bola de color rojo oscuro que atravesó los espejos destruyéndolos "El poder de la oscuridad es uno de los más fuertes... Capaz de lograr todo".

"¿A cambio de qué, mi Señor?" preguntó, esta vez, la otra chica vestida de escolar.

"Maten a Potter" de un espejo salió la figura de Harry riéndose malvadamente de Ginny.

Ella sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aunque terminó con Harry hace años en el cumpleaños de Ron, aún lo seguía queriendo demasiado como para que no le afectara. No iba a dejar que se burlara de ella después de todo lo que sentía... Se iba a vengar, porque nadie se burlaba de Ginevra Weasley.

"¿Qué dicen?" sonrió satisfecho por ver la cara de la pelirroja, la verdadera, que estaba pensando seriamente aceptar la oferta. Pronto volvería al mundo real.

"Ginny... Te dije que te ayudaría para que nuestro dolor no siga dañando nuestro corazón. Vamos, aceptemos, es una muy buena oferta" señaló a Harry que las miraba despectivamente "Él nos ha dañado ya mucho y es hora de vengarnos".

Pero... ¿Todo lo que había vivido había sido una mentira? Todas esas palabras, miradas, risas, sonrisas, momentos, escenas, compras, estudios, llantos, jugarretas, bromas, cenas, bailes, sufrimientos, penas, rabietas, reclamos, regaños, castigos, comidas, paseos, besos, caricias, obsequios, conversaciones, compras, peleas, discusiones, lágrimas, charlas, fiestas... Nada de eso, nada de todo lo que había pasado en su vida podrían ser una cruel mentira. Nadie podía ser tan cruel ni tan bueno mintiendo para hacerle creer que, aunque su vida no estuviera llena de felicidad, fuera una ilusión donde nadie la quería. Era mucho más que eso: Eso era su vida.

Las palabras de su familia son sagradas para su memoria. Las enseñanzas de los gemelos para las bromas son inmemorables. Las discusiones con Ron son incontables. Las largas conversaciones filosóficas con Hermione son llenas de conocimientos. Las cenas con sus amigos son entretenidas... Los recuerdos de los besos de Harry son inolvidables; esas miradas, esas caricias, las sonrisas, las risas, esos silencios que decían mucho más que las palabras. Eran una verdad, porque nadie podría jugar ni mentir tan bien, nadie.

Y si todo esto fuera cierto, si de verdad nadie la quería y estaba sola en este mundo. ¿Iba a pedirle ayuda a un ser tan miserable como Tom Riddle? Él había matado a millones de personas, manipulaba a cualquiera para conseguir lo que quería, masacraba si no obtenía lo deseado. Deseaba tener el control total del mundo mágico, mató a amigos y compañeros del colegio, vio como sufrían lenta y dolorosamente. La utilizó para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y generar el miedo para que cerraran Hogwarts. No sabía nada más que usar a otros para conseguir lo que quería, no podía arriesgarse sólo un poco si eran sus planes... Y ahora quería que matará a Harry, de seguro a sus amigos, aprovechándose de su estado emocional. Era inaudito. Estaba todo planeado para que la ayudara que no le cabía en la cabeza... Como la Ginny que estaba su lado le decía que aceptara sabiendo que lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Eso era una broma... Una pesadilla... ¡Eso era! Recordaba como estaba en la habitación de San Mugo conversando con el grupo consternada, porque Hermione podría estar muerta por su culpa. Ahí fue cuando sintió un gancho que la jalaba hacia adelante, al abrir los ojos unos segundos después se encontraba en este lugar tan raro frente a frente con Tom.

"Tom Riddle, debo decirte que cada día has mejorado más" tenía unas lágrimas en su mejillas, pero una enorme sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro "Eres casi un digno oponente...".

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó confundido.

"¡No soy ninguna idiota para darme cuenta que esto es una asquerosa trampa!" empujó lejos a la Ginny de su lado que salió disparada a los trozos de espejos haciéndose muchas heridas. Negó con su cabeza sintiendo como el odio a ese miserable se iba apoderando de sus pensamientos "Todos me quieren, a ti no. Nunca me uniría a ti, cerdo".

El muchacho cerró los ojos furioso de que no haya caído en la trampa. Se acercó a la Ginny de la pesadilla, la tomó por el cuello mientras su mirada se tornaba de color rojo, como el de los ojos de una serpiente. Cuando la muchacha de la pesadilla lo vio a los ojos desapareció quedando un poco de niebla.

Harry desapareció al instante y ese lugar vacío con los espejos desapareció dando lugar a una sala de color blanco. Había una cama con una muchacha pálida y de cabellos pelirrojos recostada, respirando agitadamente.

"Así es como estás" flotaban encima del cuarto "Estás en esta pesadilla, Weasley" ahora tenía en uniforme de Slytherin, pero los ojos rojos y su piel se tornaba escamosa. Su voz era la de Tom Riddle.

"Una sucia trampa, como siempre. Siempre ganas sucio, eso no está bien" no tenía idea lo que podría pasar si seguía metida en ese mal sueño viendo cómo su cuerpo estaba inconsciente "Pero nunca cambiarás...".

"Tienes razón" rió divertido "Tus amiguitos han viajado para matar a mis seguidores, así recuperarían tu varita y te librarían de este maleficio... Tan ilusos son".

"Inteligente y valientes querrás decir" le corrigió con voz sorna. No le agradaba que hablara así de sus amigos, menos alguien tan bastardo como él "Y de seguro me rescataran, porque nadie puede perder contra tu pila de incompetentes".

"Te diré sólo una cosa: Pudiste escapar de mí gracias a Harry Potter sólo dos veces, pero no habrá una tercera" se acercó rápidamente asustando un poco a la chica. La tomó por el cuello asfixiándola un poco "¿Qué crees que dirán tus amiguitos cuando te vean así, vencida por el increíble Lord Voldemort?".

"Se sentirían tristes de que una basura como tú me gane" rió, pero él la apretó más y ya casi no podía respirar "Eres un asqueroso... Debes estar haciéndoles ver esto¿verdad?".

"¡Qué inteligente eres!".

"Gracias por el cumplido, pero de tu boca no sabe muy bien" intentó soltarse, mas no podía. Tenía mucho miedo "¡Harry, ayúdame!".

"Le estás pidiendo auxilio a tu Príncipe Azul, que conmovedor".

"No... Le pido ayuda va alguien que de seguro te va a terminar de vencer, porque yo sola puedo acabarte".

Intentaba aparentar seguridad, pero estaba aterrada. Estaba junto a uno de los magos oscuros más temidos y poderoso del mundo a su lado. Obviamente no podría derrotarlo si ni siquiera tenía su varita, pero debía ganar tiempo si de verdad el grupo estaba viendo lo que pasaba en su pesadilla. Cualquier método era válido...

oooooooooo

Parecía que cualquier cosa que dijera para ganar tiempo y que ellos pudieran aniquilar de una vez a los mortígafos era válida, haría lo que fuera. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, porque Hermione estaba bajo un Imperius. No podían estar en una situación peor que la de ahora... Tenían el riesgo de terminar matando a Hermione si decidían actuar o dejarían que a Ginny se le fuera el alma del cuerpo estando tanto tiempo en esa pesadilla, bajo la maldición de Draco Malfoy.

Harry estaba con la mirada perdida. Estaba con una esperanza detrás de toda la tormenta viendo que todavía estaba bien, de que todavía estaba con vida y tenía las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarse a Tom en la pesadilla. Pero también, un sentimiento de dolor le invadía su corazón... Eran tan importantes las personas que la rodeaban, sus seres queridos, hasta él mismo que daría lo que fuera por ellos, lo que fuera... Hasta estaba dando su vida por ellos para que en estos momentos acabaran con los mortífagos.

'_Pero si yo también estoy arriesgando mi vida... Todos nosotros, no debo ponerme a pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora'_ volvió a concentrarse en la realidad. Draco había desaparecido el espejo y guardo la varita de la pelirroja en su capa con una gran sonrisa triunfante al ver las caras del grupo.

Los cinco estaban con los ojos hinchados, aguantando derramar lágrimas; no era el mejor momento para demostrar debilidad. La visión de la pesadilla de Ginny había sido demasiado fuerte emocionalmente... Se notaba que había sufrido tanto allí, de que se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo; y eso no era cierto. Había sufrido tanto por culpa de los asquerosos seres que tenían frente suyo.

Esos seres habían hecho un caos del mundo mágico hace siete años, ayudaron a matar a los padres de Harry, mataron a muchas vidas inocentes, están controlando a Hermione para que los ataque, tienen bajo un maleficio a Ginny, secuestraron a tres hombres importantes del mundo mágico... Y lo más importante y fundamental para matarlos sin piedad era que se habían unido a Lord Voldemort, se habían unido a un grupo de personas que no tenían idea de que sus ideales eran irracionales, que harían sufrir a tantas personas, que arruinarían la vida de muchos.

"Es una lástima que Weasley no haya aceptado recibir la ayuda de nuestro Señor, hubiera sido una gran ayuda para ella y nosotros" dijo algo decepcionado por la decisión de la muchacha Jack, el estaba seguro que se uniría después de todas las ilusiones que le habían preparado en la pesadilla "Pero ya pelear con nosotros es un honor para ustedes" señaló a Draco, Hermione y él con su mugroso dedo índice.

"Muy equivocado estás" corrigió Courtney con una voz llena de rabia "Será un honor acabar con ustedes" los apuntó con su varita desafiante "Es tan cobarde que tengan a Hermione de su lado, no pudieron haber caído tan bajo".

"En la guerra todo se vale" Malfoy les dijo en un susurro a sus dos compañeros algo que no alcanzaron a oír los demás "Será mejor acabar con esto ahora mismo... Tantos años de profundo odio Potter, por fin podré demostrarte que soy mucho mejor que tú" miró al pelinegro con un odio que daba miedo. Los dos mantuvieron la vista fija, mientras los demás buscaban con sus miradas a sus oponentes "¿Estás listo, Sangre Mugrosa?".

"Cuando quieras, huroncito" sacó su varita preparado para el primer movimiento de su adversario "¡A pelear!".

La primera batalla que se desató fue entre Luna y Courtney hacia Jack. Las dos estaban totalmente enojadas con el mortífago por el pequeño enfrentamiento de unos momentos antes. Nadie se iba a burlar de ellas y habían hasta lo imposible para eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra.

"Hay que acabar con la basura de este mundo" dijo Luna mirándolo burlonamente "Es una lástima que hayas desaprovechado tu vida sirviendo a un Lord Oscuro bueno para nada...".

"Cierra la boca" le dijo el mortígafo "¡Rictusempra!" gritó hacia Courtney que por estar desprevenida el hechizo le dio en todo el pecho. Comenzó a reírse descontroladamente y se dejó caer en el suelo llorando por la risa "Una muerte feliz... Es una obra de arte" sonrió.

"Asqueroso animal, si quieres ver lo que es una muerte feliz... ¡Tarantallegra!" un polvo morado salió de la varita de la muchacha a los pies del hombre. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos haciendo que bailara un extraño baile mientras gritaba que parara "Finitem Encantatem" murmuró acercándose a su compañera que dejó de reírse.

Courtney se limpió unas lágrimas y adolorida en el estómago, por haberse reído tanto; se puso de pie agradeciendo con la mirada a Luna. Tomó su varita del suelo que se le había caído y suspirando pensaba en qué cosa hacerle para vengarse.

"Me das asco... Eres un cerdo" murmuró la muchacha de origen italiano después de ver cómo no podía librarse del encantamiento para bailar "¿No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para librarte de este hechizo tan simple?" preguntó con voz burlona "Parece que somos demasiado para ti".

"Ya... se... las... verán... conmigo" dijo pausadamente por el cansancio de bailar.

Harry y Draco estaban en su propio mundo absortos en una batalla que había iniciado desde primer año cuando el pelinegro se negó a unirse al grupo de Malfoy por ver que discriminaban a Ron Weasley. Una pelea que hasta ahora nunca había tenido fin, ahora pelean finalmente para decidir cuál era el ganador.

"¡Impedimenta!" gritó Harry apuntando a su enemigo "No serás capaz de ganarme, sucio".

"¿En qué mundo vives, Potter? Siempre seré un ganador" bloqueó el hechizo del chico fácilmente. Hizo un ademán con su muñeca y lanzó una serie de maldiciones contra Harry, que difícilmente las evadía "¿Mucho para ti?" sonrió.

"¡Nunca!" pero lo que le hacía difícil pelear era el dolor de su cicatriz. Cada vez le empezaba a arder más, aguantaba el dolor, pero sentía como la magia de Voldemort se hacía más presente, más poderosa... Parecía como si su presencia estuviera junto a ellos esperando solamente su cuerpo físico para regresar en gloria y majestad "¡Petrificus Totalus!".

Una ráfaga de color gris oscuro, que parecía una ventisca de nieve, salió disparada al rubio. Intentó esquivarla, pero le dio en la mano izquierda haciendo que esta quedara rígida, como una roca.

"Las pagarás..." musitó enojado y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco por la rabia acumulada en esos momentos.

"La pagarás tú por todo lo que nos hiciste en el colegio, le hiciste a Hermione, y a Ginny. ¿Entendiste, maldito?".

Pero a unos escasos metros de donde estaban estos dos grupos, había otras tres personas que aún no iniciaban su pelea. Neville había decidido acompañar a Ron, que pelearía contra Hermione, por si ella lo atacaba y él no reaccionaba, allí estaría el muchacho para defenderlo.

El pelirrojo se quedó observando detenidamente a la castaña... No podía, no quería creer que ella estaba bajo una maldición y así en cualquier momento lo atacaría. Ella debía ser mucho más fuerte como para negarse a dañarlo. Sabía cuánto la quería, lo que significaba para él; no podía ser que por una asquerosa maldición ella no viera eso antes que cumplir su objetivo.

"¿Te quedarás esperando a que te salgan raíces, Weasley?" preguntó con voz sorna la castaña riéndose. Su mirada no era la misma de siempre, era fría, calculadora y miraba despectivamente a los del grupo "Parece que quieres que yo dé el primer paso".

"Hermione... No puedes atacarme, no puedes hacerme daño" Neville lo veía con mucha pena, se notaba lo mucho que la quería "No tienes que hacerle caso a esa voz en tu mente, debes hacerle caso a lo que tu corazón te dice, tu propia voluntad".

"Mi voluntad dice que te ataque... ¡Desmaius!" dijo apuntando a Ron con completa serenidad, como si fuera una cosa diaria mandar hechizos a cualquiera.

"Protecto" como el pelirrojo siquiera se inmutó por el hechizo de su atacante, Neville se colocó delante de él "Hermione, debes recuperar la razón; ellos son los malos, nosotros los buenos" tenía que intentar rescatarla de esa maldición.

"Ustedes están hablando puras bobadas, estoy perfectamente bien" no sabía porque les contestaba, no debía perder el tiempo con ellos. Mas, algo en su mente le decía que debía hablarles "¡Inmobilus!" apuntó a Neville.

Neville y Hermione eran los que combatían. Al muchacho le costaba mucho, porque ella siempre era mucho más hábil sabiendo una gran cantidad de conjuros, además de que era una auror. Obviamente estaba en un nivel superior para pelear, pero debía hacerlo por todo el camino recorrido. Si quería salvar a todos en el mundo, que el mundo estuviera en paz; tenía que pelear hasta con una de sus amigas.

"Para ser un principiante peleas bastante bien, Neville" le había salido con una voz tan natural y cálida; era la voz normal de la muchacha. Los dos chicos se miraron con un destello de esperanza en sus ojos "Pero ya es hora de ir acabando con el jueguito... ¡Expelliarmus!".

"Hermione, intenta ser como tú eres. Tú sabes que no quieres hacernos esto" dijo antes de que el conjuro le diera de lleno en todo el pecho y cayera al suelo sin quedando inconsciente.

"No me hagas esto, Hermione" esta vez Ron le hablo después de haberla estado contemplando. Sentía un gran dolor al verla manipulada que no soportaba la idea de que estuviera así "No hagas esto, por favor".

Mientras, Luna estaba tirada en el suelo consciente, pero no podía moverse a causa que sus piernas eran de gelatina. Jack estaba en el suelo también con sus manos quemadas, porque Courtney al ver que se había librado del encanto de baile e iba por su varita se las quemó. Ella estaba de pie, pero con unos serios moretones en su rostro y en el brazo tenía una gran mancha de sangre trasluciéndose por su chaqueta.

Harry y Draco... Los dos estaban combatiendo por su honor, por su orgullo. Los dos estaban cansados, múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo; no estaban en condiciones de seguir, pero aún así seguían peleando. Cada uno usaba sus mejores encantamientos, conjuros, maldiciones y hechizos para desarmar finalmente a su oponente.

"¡Avada...!" Hermione harta de oír como el pelirrojo le decía que no se dejara influenciar por esa voz en su mente, de que esa no era ella, que no le hiciera esto; le arrebató la varita y lo dejó acorralado contra una pared. Tenía su varita apuntada al cuello del muchacho que estaba a escasa distancia suya.

"Vamos, mátame. Mátame, Hermione" le dijo él asintiendo lentamente sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia de no poder haber logrado nada para que ella volviera a la normalidad.

Estaba todo listo, sólo le faltaba decir las palabras necesarias: 'Avada Kadravra' y mataría a Ron Weasley, muy fácil. Pero algo se lo impedía, por más que quería decir las palabras no le salían de la garganta... Un sentimiento de remordimiento se lo impedía.

Todos estaban atentos en esa escena. Draco y Harry habían dejado de pelear separándose para ver qué ocurriría. Courtney deseaba correr hacia allá y pegarle una buena bofetada a su amiga para que reaccionara, pero ese momento era de la pareja. Luna miraba con un miedo terrible de que ella le hiciera algo a Ron, de que no reaccionara a tiempo.

"¡Vamos, Sangre Sucia, hazlo!" le gritó Draco sonriendo de ver que uno de sus enemigos, Ron, estuviera a punto de perder la vida a manos de una de sus amigas.

"Avada..." pero no podía pronunciarlas, en su garganta se formaba un nudo y sus manos le temblaban.

oooooooooo

'_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo...? Ron es mi amigo, él es a la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Estoy enamorada de él y no puedo hacerle esto'_ era la conciencia de Hermione. Desde que le habían aplicado la maldición Imperius, sus pensamientos eran más persistentes en salir a su mente para que le dijeran en palabras las cosas... Ya no eran fácilmente hechas por sentimientos instantáneos. Sino que una voz le decía qué hacer, le aconsejaba en cierto sentido haciendo mucha alusión al pasado.

"Aún sigues con la idea que son tus amigos" dijo la voz retumbando en su mente "Entiende de una buena vez que no lo son. En especial él, son los causantes de todo tu sufrimiento en los últimos años de tu vida... Al unirte con tus amigos tus padres murieron por estar tan cercana a la Orden del Fénix. Al estar con Ron Weasley sufriste aún más, porque te cambio por la popularidad; cambio tus sentimientos por la fama".

'_Tienes razón... Yo lo quiero, lo quiero tanto. Pero él me hizo tanto daño, me cambió por ser reconocido, famoso y popular'_ asintió dejándose influenciar por esa voz que se le hacía muy conocida, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas _'Me vengaré, va a saber como me he sentido estos años'._

oooooooooo

Aunque intentaba hacerlo, no podía decir la maldición. La había pronunciado reiteradas veces hasta llegar a la mitad sin conseguir que le saliera la frase por completo.

Ron la miraba desafiante, aunque se notaba muy inseguro de que en verdad ella lo mataría, después de todo estaba bajo las influencias de una maldición. Pero no iba a dejar que esta pelea final se terminara así como así: Dumbledore secuestrado, Hermione del lado de los mortífagos, Ginny bajo una pesadilla junto a Tom Riddle.

Esa no podía ser la forma en que terminara todo, y él tenía la loca idea de que algo podría lograr poniendo su vida en peligro. Le era difícil pensar que le pedía a Hermione que lo matara, tal vez su conciencia no podría ser más fuerte que la maldición y terminara muerto de un sólo segundo; pero presentía que lo que los dos sentían mutuamente, esa conexión, podría ser mucho más poderosa. Aunque después de todo lo que había pasado, aún la seguía queriendo. Había sido un completo error pensar que ser popular era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida olvidándose que, en verdad, lo importante fue haber conocido a Hermione, tener a sus amigos, su familia.

Y daría todo lo que fuera con tal de poder recuperar esas cosas, no se puede vivir del pasado; pero ciertamente él debía recuperar la última cosa del pasado que había dejado ir: Hermione Granger.

"¿No puedes matarme?" preguntó sin sonreír "Tú sabes muy bien que no puedes hacerlo, porque yo te quiero mucho, Hermione" le dijo con la voz quebrada.

"Pero yo no te quiero a ti... Es mejor que no digas ninguna de tus estupideces si no quieres morir" apretó con más fuerza la varita intentando infundirle algo de miedo al pelirrojo, cosa que no consiguió porque él sonrió débilmente "¿Acaso te volviste loco para que sonrías en el momento previo de tu muerte?".

"No es eso, es que me parece tan increíble ver que la inteligente y poderosa Hermione Granger se deje influenciar tan fácilmente por una maldición. Dicen que eres una bruja, auror muy poderosa, pero parece que sólo eran rumores, porque nadie puede ser tan poco deficiente para quitarse esa porquería de la cabeza".

oooooooooo

Era cierto, ella era la poderosa Hermione Granger al salir de Hogwarts después de haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort. Era la muchacha más respetada, inteligente de todo el colegio. No podía ser cierto que no pudiera librarse de un Imperius si pudo enfrentarse con determinación ante Voldemort aquella noche de hace siete años atrás. ¿Había perdido su voluntad todos estos años? No podía ser verdadero lo que estaba pasando, porque era una demostración de debilidad; hasta Ron se lo acababa de decir sonriendo.

'_¿Cómo pude haber sido tanto idiota? Los mortífagos mataron a mis padres, es imposible que ahora esté combatiendo a su lado'_ dijo segura de si misma _'El estúpido de Malfoy con Seth me hicieron un Imperius, pero yo tengo que ser capaz de vender su porquería de magia si quiero salvar al mundo, si quiero combatir a Voldemort, si quiero defender a los míos...'._

"Estás equivocada, no creas lo que ése te está diciendo. Solamente quiere que vuelvas a estar de su lado para volver a jugar contigo y hacerte lo mismo otra vez. Los débiles son ellos que sin tu ayuda no puedes sobrevivir" le replicó la voz.

'_¡Claro que no! Me están usando para hacer cosas que yo no quiero hacer. Eso es tan vil de su parte; ustedes son los débiles para usar estas basuras de maldiciones para conseguir lo que quieren... No pueden valerse de si mismos'_ cada vez sus pensamiento se hacían más fuertes _'¡Así que déjame tranquila...'_

oooooooooo

Soltó repentinamente la varita. Caminó unos pasos atrás con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los oídos como tratando de no oír a algo o alguien. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo a los pocos segundos y ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza murmurando por lo bajo, cada vez era más audible lo que decía.

"¡Así que déjenme tranquila! Nunca les haría caso a un pedazo de basura como ustedes, cobardes. ¿Creían que siempre les iba a seguir el juego?" decía agitadamente "¡Jamás ayudaría a unos asquerosos como tú a colaborar con Voldemort! Menos si eso implica matar a mis amigos".

Harry caminó lentamente adonde estaba Ron. Courtney también se puso al lado del pelirrojo y Luna con un poco de dificultades pudo empuñar su varita y deshacer el encantamiento de sus piernas, así dirigiéndose a donde estaba Ron mirando con los ojos llorosos como la castaña peleaba contra la voz que manipulaba sus pensamientos.

"Fue una buena idea haberle dicho eso" le dijo el pelinegro poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

"Será mejor que vayamos a ayudar...".

"No, Luna" le impidió Courtney tomándola por el brazo "Ella es la única que puede librarse del Imperius, tiene que poner su voluntad ante la voz hasta expulsarla de su mente".

Mientras, Draco suspiró nervioso al ver que la Sangre Sucia se libraría de la maldición después de todo. Ahora no tenía ninguna forma de atacar si estaba solo contra ellos, Jack estaba tumbado en el suelo, y haber peleado con Potter lo había agotado muchísimo, solamente dejándolo con la magia necesaria para escapar y controlar la varita de Ginny.

Pero vio a los dos lados de la calle y al ver dos sombras muy conocidas son sonrió. Los refuerzos estarían por llegar pronto.

"¡No lo voy a hacer!" chilló con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Hermione había estado peleando con la voz, ya que ésta le seguía insistiendo en las cosas del pasado... Y justo en esos momentos abrió un poco los ojos encontrándose con la figura de uno de los mortífagos, el que le controlaba la mente. Un odio comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo que sin saber cómo se levantó, tomó la varita del suelo y... "¡Avada Kadravra!" un rayo verde salió dando directamente a Seth Durst.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **Hello! Este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace unos días, pero no pude agregarlo antes porque estoy pleno periodo de exámenes, así que estoy estudiando como loca.

En el próximo capítulo vendrán todos los sentimientos de todos los presentes (mortífagos y grupo). Y tres magos poderosos entrarán en acción haciendo que el 'Niño Que Vivió' -que ya no es tan niño, ya es un hombre XD!- tenga frente suyo el destino ya predecido.

No sé cuánto me demoraré en escribir porque estoy en exámenes... Y se vienen las vacaciones de invierno donde tendré un tiempito para dedicarme a las historias.

Datos Extras: Tengo Song-Fics que podrían leer... Eso me haría muy feliz, saben? También ya está 'Querido Diario II' para que si leyeron la primera, lean la secuela.

Ah, pos eso no más hasta ahora. Me dejan reviews para saber qué opinan de los capítulos finales. AiOoOoOoS!


	28. Parte IV: Cumplimiento de la Profecía

Capítulo 28:

Al cerrar sus ojos sintiendo como esa voz le insistía en que le hiciera caso, en ordenarle que tenía que hacer, sentía como su voluntad quedaba muda al escuchar esa voz que tantos recuerdos le traía, que muchas veces le había dicho que la quería, que la apoyaba, que no la dejaría sola... Y aunque tuviera esa voz metida en la cabeza, se sentía más sola que nunca. Sin sus padres, sin sus compañeros de trabajo, sin sus amigos, sin Ron y sin sus propios pensamientos que eran tapados por aquella voz.

Al cerrar sus ojos vio toda su vida pasar frente a ella... Cuando iba al colegio de pequeña, sus cumpleaños, cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, las peleas con sus padres, contestando preguntas en clases, riendo con Harry, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, las discusiones con Ron, los hechos del Departamento de Misterios, su primer beso con el pelirrojo, ese verano cuando los dementores atacaron su casa, las miradas de odio que le mandaba a Harry creyendo que todo era culpa suya que sus padres hubieran muerto, los abrazos de su novio, las conversaciones con Ginny, la última batalla con Voldemort, la graduación, cuando terminó con Ron, noches de angustia y dolor, trabajando, cuando conoció a Seth...

'_¡Sabandija del demonio!'_ gritó en sus pensamientos la castaña. Él había sido una de las luces que alumbraron su camino que había quedado totalmente oscuro después de la ruptura con Ron; él la había ayudado en todo y le tenía tanto afecto que eso la hizo enamorarse con facilidad _'Seth... ¿Crees que es muy bonito que juegues con esto? Yo de verdad te amé, te quise demasiado y no puedo creer que ahora intentes que mate a mis propios amigos, que acabe con mi vida de esta manera'_ todo era una farsa, sólo la utilizaba para estar más en contacto con las informaciones del Departamento de Misterios.

Cuando vio nuevamente a Ron, al principio de la investigación, sus sentimientos volvieron a florecer haciendo que se diera cuenta que enterrar el pasado no es la mejor solución, había escapado y ahora él la había seguido hasta estar a unos metros suyos observándola con confusión por verla entrar en la oficina de Barrymore de esa manera tan abrupta.

Cuanto lo amaba, sabía que daría su vida por él y por todos sus amigos. Eso era de lo que Seth se había aprovechado, del amor incondicional a sus amigos que habían estado presentes en su vida aunque ya hubieran pasado años sin verlos.

'_Pero sabes muy bien que jamás llegaré a matarlos... Y menos ayudar a unas escorias como los tuyos que quieren traer a Voldemort nuevamente al mundo, porque no estoy loca para hacerle el camino fácil a quien mató a mis padres'_ cada vez su voz iba siendo más fuerte que la del Imperius haciendo que a cada palabra sus sentimientos de rabia, pena y decepción se mezclaran en sus palabras _'¡Te odio por hacerme esto, cobarde!'_.

"Solamente te estoy ayudando para que hagas lo más conveniente en tu vida, y eso es ayudarme" Seth le dijo pausadamente "Si alguna vez me quisiste, demuéstramelo matándolos".

'_Sueña que haré eso'._

"¡MÁTALOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ! SINO, YO LO HARÉ Y TERMINARÉ HACIENDO LO MISMO CONTIGO!" gritó haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a dolerle.

"¡No lo voy a hacer!" abrió un poco los ojos y a través de la tenue niebla de la calle logró vislumbrar dos figuras, las dos le eran muy familiares y una de ellas le controlaba la mente. Vio su varita al lado y la tomó con un poco de dificultad mientras seguía escuchando las amenazas de Seth haciendo que sus pensamiento quedaran detrás de un gran sentimiento de odio por todo lo que le estaba haciendo ahora, la había traicionado y ahora quería matar a sus amigos, eso no se lo iba a permitir "¡Avada Kadavra!".

Cuando el rayo de color verde impactó en Seth, sintió como si unas cadenas dejaran de amarrarle la cabeza haciendo que volviera a la normalidad, que pensara con claridad como siempre. Su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle mucho; palpó su rostro y se dio cuenta que el hechizo de ilusión que le habían aplicado llegando a Roma se había desvanecido, así sintiendo como sus heridas, cortes, moretones estaban en contacto con el aire.

"¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!" gritó Malfoy después de ver cómo Seth cayó al suelo. Corrió con su varita apuntándola para acabarla definitivamente.

"¡Protecto!" dijo Harry colocándose delante de su amiga así desviando una maldición del rubio. Luna, Ron y Courtney también se colocaron a su lado.

"Hermione..." Courtney la abrazó fuertemente y con lágrimas es sus ojos por haberla recuperado "Me alegro que sigas viva" decía entre sollozos.

"Yo también" asintió la castaña comenzando a llorar. Por fin podía hablar libremente, estaba al lado del grupo "Créeme que estoy muy contenta".

"¿Estás bien, verdad?" preguntó Luna sonriendo también llorando.

"Sí" sonrió Hermione.

Harry vio por encima de su hombro a su amiga sonriéndole, dándole a entender que él también estaba feliz de que estuviera bien y con ellos. Ella también le devolvió la sonrisa levantándose del suelo, aunque un poco turbada por la maldición que le había mandado a Seth.

Hermione se encontró con Ron. Bajó la vista apenada al recordar como lo había atacado y casi matado bajo los efectos del Imperius, pero la subió casi al instante para ver nuevamente su rostro, ese rostro que ocupaba muchas veces sus pensamientos cuando estaba secuestrada... No tenía el suficiente valor como para mirarlo, después de todo se dejó influenciar por la maldición y no demostró que sus pensamientos son poderosos como para demostrar que es una muchacha fuerte, que no importa lo que digan los demás, de que era segura de si misma; que sus sentimientos a Ron eran fuertes y ninguna maldición podrían haberla controlado al punto de acorralarlo con la varita amenazándolo de matarlo.

Pero todo ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por dos brazos que se envolvieron en su cuerpo, un aroma que era el de él, un cabello pelirrojo que ahora veía tan cerca. Ron la abrazó con fuerza con demasiada emoción por ver a Hermione bien, libre de ese Imperius y que, por lo menos, esto había llegado a su fin.

"Lo siento, Ron" dijo con la voz quebrada respondiendo su abrazo cerrando los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos "De verdad no quise matarte, no quise pelear de esa forma contigo y decirte todo eso".

"¿Crees que eso me importa ahora?" sonrió "Lo importante es que estás con vida, estás acá... Por Merlín, no sé que hubiera hecho si morías o te pasaba algo" le encantaba sentirla en sus brazos como antes, como cuando eran novios, era como viajar al pasado a esos días donde estaban enamorados y ningún problema había "¿Hermione?".

"Es que soy tan tonta" se excusó limpiándose sus lágrimas cuando Ron la soltó e hizo una mueca al ver que lloraba "Es que no sabes lo que es estar encerrada, atrapada sin saber si volverías a ver a tus amigos... Sin verte a ti de nuevo" un leve rubor se asomó se sus pálidas mejillas.

En esos momentos, Neville volvió en si gracias a que Courtney hizo un hechizo para que despertara. Se acercó a Luna murmurando cuánto le dolía su estómago, el lugar donde Hermione le había lanzado el hechizo, y le tomó la mano asegurándose que todo estaba bien. Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios, con una señal de cabeza apuntó a Ron y Hermione encerrados en su mundo y con otro a Harry que aún seguía de pie enfrente de todos esperando que los mortífagos atacaran en cualquier minuto.

Malfoy corrió hasta llegar junto a Barrymore que estaba en cuclillas examinando a Seth, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Los dos hablaban agitadamente de algo que no podía llegar a los oídos del grupo, pero parecía que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo cómo atacarlos o de qué forma actuar desde ahora en adelante hasta llegada las doce de la noche para revivir a Voldemort.

"Ya basta de romanticismos y alegría por volverse a reencontrar" dijo Barrymore caminando hacia ellos "Recuerden que aún Weasley está bajo nuestras manos".

"¿Cómo se atreve a hablarnos después de todo lo que nos hizo?" preguntó Harry lleno de resentimiento. No recordaba cuando había hablado de una forma tan llena de odio, pero una cosa que no le gustaba era la traición "Fingió estar del lado del ministerio, de nuestro lado; pero estaba con los mortífagos".

"¿Qué puedo decir?" se alzó de hombros "Soy un hombre que escoge muy bien de qué bando estar, y me quedé con el mejor".

"¡Usted está enfermo! Trabajó en el ministerio sólo para saber qué planes tenían con todos los cabos sueltos respecto a Voldemort, para saber cómo hacer bien sus planes" Ron negó con la cabeza viéndolo de una forma despreciable y distante, como si él fuera una de las peores personas que pisaran la tierra "¿En uno de los mejores bandos? Usted pertenece a uno donde matan a las personas, donde hacen sufrir a todos solamente para traer a la vida nuevamente a alguien que nos acabara a todos, incluyéndolos a ustedes" señaló a Malfoy refiriéndose a los mortífagos.

"Cuida tus palabras, pobretón" Seth parecía haberse recuperado gracias a algo que le había dado Draco, así que estaba caminando hasta ellos junto con el rubio "No hables cosas que ni siquiera pueden ser entendibles para tu deficiente inteligencia".

"Es increíble oírte hablando de esa forma" dijo con voz dolida Hermione mirándolo decepcionada y con una sonrisa irónica "Tan amable, tan tierno, preocupado del resto más que de si mismo... Pero sólo eres un hombre que piensa nada más que en él, da lo mismo si daña a las personas que alguna vez lo quisieron. Un fraude" dirigió su mirada a Luke Barrymore "El egoísta y autoritario que radicalmente se convirtió en un buen jefe, que era su auror favorita para los trabajos, se preocupaba de mí... Solamente porque yo sabía ya demasiadas cosas del Departamento de Misterios y debía controlarme, al igual que Seth..." la voz se le quebró pero sintió una mano en su hombro que era la de Courtney y Luna con Neville le sonrieron tranquilizándola.

"Ahora entiendo porque me odiaba tanto en el trabajo" Courtney dio un paso "Como era nieta de uno de los antiguos miembros del Consejo Mágico, tendría demasiadas probabilidades que me enterara de algo. Me mantenía alejada de los trabajos de Hermione y los superiores, excusándose de que yo debía hacer el papeleo nada más".

Era difícil escuchar que dos de tus empleadas te hablaran de esa forma, y con toda la razón si era la verdad. Las vigilaba, las mantenía alejadas de los casos que podrían delatar de alguna forma una anormalidad con los fugados de Azkabán o los niveles de energía de magia negra en la mansión Malfoy eran excesivos.

Le hubiera gustado conocerla de otra forma, no en estas circunstancias donde planeaban la resurrección de su Señor, pero de verdad les había agarrado una especie de cariño. Cada vez que veía los trabajos de Granger se enorgullecía de que fuera de su equipo, cuando leía los informes de Holey se alegraba de lo buenos que eran... Mas, era mucho más importante su Lord que ese cariño por el trabajo, no iba a flaquear después de todo el camino recorrido.

Primero fue porque Luke le propuso formar una relación amorosa con Hermione, porque estaba sabiendo más de la cuenta y no podía detenerla. Así la conoció fingiendo ser un tipo agradable, sensible, preocupado y que podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ella sonriera en una de sus tantas citas.

El primer beso que se dieron no fue nada del otro mundo, era otro como los tantos que había recibido y allí comenzó a ser su novio, aparentando ser una persona totalmente opuesta a lo que es en realidad. Pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo cómodo a su lado, le fue atrayendo hasta que verdaderamente se enamoró... Ahora cada vez era más difícil entregarle los detalles a Luke sobre el plan, porque había sentimientos de por medio lo que lo dejaba muy confundido hasta que por fin se decidió a mostrar que la quería de verdad, aunque seguiría con el plan.

"Sangre Sucia, no hagas un lío donde no debe haberlo" Draco sonrió viéndola despreciablemente "Todo era un plan, entiéndelo... Seth nunca se enamoraría en realidad de alguien como tú" le dio un golpe suave en la espalda como diciendo que él era el ganador.

"¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!" gritó Harry empezando a enfadarse de verdad. No le gustaba que llamaran así a su amiga, y menos comenzar a burlarse de ellos mientras el tiempo pasaba faltando poco para la media noche "Sino quieres que quedes peor que tu amiguito, pues cierras el pico" con su varita señaló a Jack aún inconsciente en el suelo.

"No te la des de héroe, Potter" dijo Barrymore sonriendo sacando su varita lanzándole una mirada desafiante "Que sólo tuviste una oportunidad de serlo cuando casi derrotaste a nuestro Lord" desapareció haciendo que todos mirarán a todos lados pero no aparecía "¡Sorpresa!" apareció detrás de Luna haciendo que esta se quedara inmóvil de la sorpresa y el miedo.

"¡Aléjate!" gritó furioso Neville viendo como ponía su varita en la panza de la rubia.

"Sería una verdadera pena que la señora Lovegood perdiera a su hijo... ¿Para qué eliminar más vidas inocentes?" sonrió inocentemente viendo con un brillo de malicia a Luna que no podía respirar paralizada del terror.

"No puede ser tan cobarde..." dijo Ron.

"Todo se vale" alguien a sus espaldas le lanzó un hechizo que por suerte lo esquivó saltando casi por inercia "Weasley, deberías saber que jugar limpio no es nuestra tónica" Seth lo miró desafiante como dándole a entender que él era su oponente "¿Podrás siquiera noquearme?".

"Ni siquiera eso, te mataré" contestó el pelirrojo.

Se armó la batalla. Todos contra todos de una forma que no se podría describir porque lanzaban unos hechizos a alguien e inmediatamente se daban vuelta a lanzarle a los del bando contrario lo que hacía una lucha muy complicada.

Neville miró de reojo a Harry lanzándole un hechizo a Barrymore, pero por distraerse dos segundos Seth lo dejó con las piernas inmovilizadas. Courtney atacó por la espalda a ver que Seth le había hecho eso a Neville, al dejarlo aturdido comenzó a pelear con Barrymore así que comenzó a vengarse por todos esos papeles del ministerio que tuvo que leer, hasta que Draco la lanzó contra una muralla dejándola con una herida bastante fea en la cabeza. El rubio recibió una llama de fuego en su mano de parte de Luna, ésta recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Seth que se había recuperado y siguió atacando a Ron.

Hermione se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Harry, había recibió un Expelliarmus de Draco, por lo que aún no estaba en condiciones de entrar en batalla.

"Harry..." murmuró tomando la mano del muchacho para ver su reloj de pulsera "Quedan sólo quince minutos para la media noche".

"Necesitamos vencerlos lo más pronto posible" se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer. Su cicatriz le había comenzado a doler desde que habían llegado a Roma, pero no había dicho nada para no alarmar al grupo; desde que vio la pesadilla de Ginny su cicatriz le iba doliendo más y más hasta el punto que le costara abrir los ojos.

Parecía que no había nada más que hacer, allí estaban todos peleando por intentar que Voldemort no volviera al mundo y los minutos pasaban donde todavía ninguna esperanza se vislumbraba en medio de esa batalla. Peleaba cada uno por un objetivo: Salvar o Matar al mundo, por alguien en especial, por una razón para seguir levantándose en las mañanas y sentir que la vida tiene un sentido en particular.

¿No había ya nada que hacer? Esperar que los quince minutos pasen y todo se vaya por el caño al ver a Voldemort de nuevo.

'_Sin tan sólo...'_ pero algo detuvo los pensamientos de Harry Potter. Algo que también detuvo la batalla dejando a todos con sorpresa, a algunos con una sonrisa esperanzadora y otros con un miedo subiéndoles a la cabeza.

Un hermoso canto, el canto que una vez oyó de un ave que le salvó la vida y que hizo posible derrotar a Voldemort hace siete años atrás...

_Harry topó con la fría pared de roca. Viendo sin muchas esperanzas salir con vida de aquella situación ya se preparaba para hacer una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o intentar cualquier método para ganar tiempo y que algún milagro sucediera._

_Y como si Merlín lo hubiera escuchado, un extraño ruido se produjo seguido de un hermoso canto de alguna ave y se escuchaba como aleteaban sus alas._

"_No puede ser..." murmuró Harry posando sus ojos en un ave fénix que venía volando hacia él llenando de su cálida luz toda la habitación. Era Fawkes que venía como si fuera una salvación, una luz de esperanza después que todo estaba perdido._

_Voldemort retrocedió unos pasos desconcertado por ver al pajarraco del profesor Dumbledore en ese lugar. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la forma en que había llegado, era como si supiera que ayudaría a Potter... No tenía una buena idea de lo que vendría a hacer._

"_El sombrero" dijo tomando el maltratado sombrero que había visto en su segundo año cuando estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos, en ese sombrero reposaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor "¿Para qué es esto?" sacó de adentro la espada._

_El ave sólo lo miró y con una lágrima sanó una herida en su mano para que pudiera manejar la espada con mayor facilidad._

_Harry miró unos momentos la espada... Una idea se le había formado, si había conseguido matar al Basilisco con la espada podría ser que también a Voldemort, ya que los dos son unas serpientes._

"_Potter, jamás me vencerás con una espada como esa" dijo aún sonriendo, pero se notaba que estaba un tanto preocupado por el cambio de la situación._

"_Vencí al Basilisco con esto, así que no veo porque no contigo" vio de reojo como sus varitas seguían manteniendo su conexión, pero ahora ningún rostro se materializaba "Mataste a mis padres, a mi padrino... Y ahora es mi turno de matarte a ti"._

Con esa espada había vencido a Voldemort una vez, y ahora que escuchaba ese canto de nuevo sería una nueva oportunidad para empuñar tan valiosa arma para vencer a los mortífagos y definitivamente a su mayor enemigo. Y lo sabía totalmente bien, ahora llegaba la hora de la batalla final.

"¡Fawkes!" exclamó Ron viendo como el fénix traía el ya tan conocido sombrero en su pico. Se posó en el hombro de Harry entregándole el sombrero para que sacara la espada "¿Qué hace aquí?".

"La espada de Godric Gryffindor..." Hermione miraba extasiada la espada que su amigo sacaba lenta y cuidadosamente "Es increíble que la tengamos con nosotros".

"Eso quiere decir que...".

"Exacto, señorita Lovegood" todos se dieron media vuelta con sus rostros llenos de sorpresa.

Allí estaban Albus Dumbledore, Michael Geller y Brad Stiles. Parecían como si hubieran sido sacado de un sueño porque estaban los tres mirando de una forma meticulosa a todos, como si hubieran estado esperando su momento para entrar en escena.

No tenían ninguna herida ni se veían cansados como los recordaba Hermione cuando los vio por última vez en la mansión de los Malfoy hace unas horas atrás. Se veían imponentes, poderosos y muy seguros de que iban a ganar, de que iban a salir victoriosos después de todo este lío.

"Los tres estamos acá" dijo Brad Stiles en un tono solemne, estaba realmente preocupado de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia "Y justo hemos llegado para ayudarlos con la pelea".

"¿Cómo escaparon?" preguntó Draco sintiendo como todos los planes se iban destruyendo poco a poco.

"Con un mal hechizo para mantenernos encerrados es imposible que no hubiéramos podido salir de su antigua mansión" contestó Michael Geller en su tono cortés. Sonrió al ver que su nieta estaba bien y con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza le pudo transmitir algo de calma "Además que su encantamiento para esconder las heridas y que habláramos estaba muy mal hecho... Hubiera sido mejor sanarnos, como nosotros mismos lo hicimos".

"Por eso es que me sorprende que la señorita Granger no haya podido hacerlo" agregó Stiles viendo a la castaña que levemente se sonrojó. Estaba tan preocupada por lo del secuestro y lo de Voldemort que no pensó en intentar deshacer la magia antigua "Pero en fin, llegamos a tiempo".

"¿Para qué? Van a ver como el mundo se pudre y como nuestro Lord Oscuro vuelve con nosotros, sólo llegaron para apreciar como todo por lo que han luchado no sirvió de nada" contestó Barrymore algo perturbado.

"Siempre creí que Fudge era un total incompetente, pero para algo era bueno: Para escoger acertadamente los cargos de los jefes de los distintos departamentos en el ministerio" dijo pensativamente Dumbledore con su voz calmada y pausada que parecía que nada estuviera pasando "Ahora entiendo porque nunca te nombró a ti como jefe del Departamento de Misterios... Pero su hijo cometió un gran error al elegirte ahora a ti" miró profundamente a Luke.

"Al menos gracias a ese error tenemos cierto poder dentro del ministerio, bastante información" Seth parecía nervioso, pero intentaba aparentar que la aparición de esos tres no les hubiera afectado "Mejor será que se callen o de inmediato nosotros los mataremos a todos".

"Es increíble verte hablar de esa forma, Durst" gritó furioso Geller "Tu padre también perteneció al Consejo Mágico y sabemos perfectamente que él no era un espía de Voldemort, él era nuestro espía para entrar al círculo de los mortífagos".

Seth lo miró con los ojos llorosos y llenos de rabia. Su padre jamás había estado de parte del viejo loco de Dumbledore, él era partidario de Lord Voldemort... Esa debía ser otra mentira inventada por ese trío de ancianos jubilados que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

"¡Mentira!" lo apuntó con su varita "Mi papá era un mortífago, él murió a manos de una batalla que hubo entre su bando y los nuestros".

"Esa fue lo que alguien te dijo, pero nosotros jamás te dijimos nada para alejarte de todos los rumores y el pasado de tu padre, para que no tuvieras cercanía en los pasos; por eso se inventó que había muerto en un accidente en la red flú aprovechando que había unas irregularidades con el transporte donde habían algunos muertos" explicó Stiles sonriendo melancólicamente, pero abruptamente dejó de sonreír intentando contenerse las ganas de lanzar un maleficio a alguien "Pero sí había un espía de Voldemort, y ese era Barrymore... Él inventó que tu padre fue un mortífago para que te unieras a ellos".

"¿Y quieres que te crea eso?" no le iba a hacer caso a esos locos "Invéntense algo mejor, algo más creíble".

"Es una pena que no abras los ojos a tiempo, Seth" musitó tristemente el director del colegio negando con la cabeza cabizbajo.

"¡Inmovilus!" por suerte lo pudo esquivar fácilmente Dumbledore "Te escuché lo que dijiste, viejo, y créeme que no puedes estar hablando más locuras que nunca...".

¿Podría volver a ser todo como antes? Por supuesto que para Harry eso significaría volver a ser 'El Niño Que Vivió' en toda su gloria y majestad, pero hablamos de algo más profundo que eso. ¿Podría ser tan fácil levantarse, mirar por la ventana y ver que todo está bien? A veces nunca le tomaban importancia esos pequeños detalles que hacen del mundo maravilloso; el cantar de los pájaros, un rayo de sol, una sonrisa o un abrazo.

Ahora todo estaba en manos de ellos: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Courtney Holey, Albus Dumbledore, Michael Geller y Brad Stiles que todavía queden días donde podamos empezar a apreciar esos detalles para sentir que cada día es especial y único en su forma, que de todo lo malo algo bueno debe haber, para fijarnos y comprender a los demás dejando el egocentrismo; todos los defectos que hacen sentir a las personas que la vida no tiene sentido, que no importa si te mueres hoy o mañana.

Entre hechizos, maleficios, ofensas, varitas, encantamientos estaban los protagonistas peleando por lograr todas esas cosas y aún más mientras los minutos pasaban, la lucha se iba haciendo más cruel; mientras los segundos avanzaban, algunas verdades salieron a la luz; mientras el tiempo seguía avanzando, algunos cayeron en el suelo muy mal heridos y otros siguieron peleando aunque no estaban en las mejores condiciones.

'_Por Merlín...'_ pensó Courtney en el suelo con todo su brazo sangrando y quemado. Estaban en el estado parecido Neville, su abuelo, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Seth Durst, Brad Stiles y Albus Dumbledore _'Confío en ti, Harry'_ con un último esfuerzo levantó su cabeza para ver como aún Draco seguía combatiendo con Harry.

Pero el reloj de la plaza principal comenzó a tocar sus campanas anunciando que ya eran las doce de la noche haciendo que los dos frenaran en seco con dos distintos semblantes... Draco de satisfacción, orgullo, alegría y en la cumbre de la dicha sacaba la varita de su Lord con un 'Accio' de la chaqueta de Seth. Harry de preocupación, decepción, miedo, angustia mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo.

Algo debía hacer y pronto, ya que Draco estaba pronunciando unas extrañas palabras con la varita de Voldemort en sus manos. Cualquier cosa para evitar que él volviera... Y como dice la profecía: 'Uno u otro deberá morir para que el otro pueda vivir', así que precisamente, aunque le costara la vida, haría.

"¡Harry!" gritaron Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Courtney que seguían conscientes en el suelo al ver como su amigo lanzaba un hechizo haciendo que la conexión de las varitas entre la suya y la de Voldemort volviera a suceder.

Una extraña luz apareció cegando por completo a Draco haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero la varita seguía en el aire girando con la de Harry haciendo lo ya tan conocido... Las figuras de los padres del pelinegro, de Sirius, Cedric Diggory; pero ahora aparecían otras: De Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Courtney, Dumbledore, de la familia Weasley, de los Dursley y finalmente de Ginny. Era como si además de las personas muertas, estuvieran las personas especiales y que de alguna forma marcaron su vida en cierto sentido u otro.

Pero sucedió algo más extraño aún. Una luz comenzó a brillar en el centro de la conexión... Harry supo que se era el momento, sentía la presencia de Voldemort llamándolo para finalizar de una vez por todas todos los encuentros inconclusos que partieron desde que eran un bebé. Empuñó con decisión la espada de Godric Gryffindor esperando que las cosas fueran a su favor.

Dio media vuelta y vio a sus amigos que con mucho esfuerzo se sentaron para dedicarle una mirada de apoyo junto con una sonrisa para decirle que ya sabían lo que vendría, que confiaban plenamente en él y que no se preocupara por nada más.

Avanzó sintiendo como su cuerpo se separaba de su alma, o algo así, porque repentinamente era muy ligero. Sin volver a ver atrás entró en esa luz para cumplir la profecía que alguna vez fue hecha para que el problema de Tom Riddle fuera exterminado del mundo, y quien sería su oponente era él: Harry Potter.

Y así fue como unos minutos más tarde llegaron un escuadrón de aurores romanos encontrándose con los cuerpos del grupo, los martífagos y de Harry Potter inconscientes, pero lo más extraño fue encontrar una espada al lado del joven pelinegro bañada en sangre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Escribí este capítulo con la espera de que faltan tan sólo unas horas para que _Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo_ salga a la venta. Lamentablemente no pude reservarlo, así que si la Cami no se lo lee rápidamente tendré que esperar hasta el 7 de agosto para que me lo regalen por el Día del Niño acá en Chile... Bueno, sigo siendo una niña en el fondo de mi corazón así que no se asusten que aún me den regalos.

¿Me demoré demasiado? No creo, porque lo que más me preocupa es que alguien lea el fic con el libro recién estrenado, así que si no recibo reviews no me decepcionaré (aunque sería mucho mejor que me mandasen).

Bueno, estoy de muy buen humor hoy (saqué muy buena calificación final este semestre, iré a la fiesta de la Javi, y bueno... otras cosas) por lo que daré un gran adelanto a lo que viene:

-¿Habrá triunfado Harry o Voldemort? La incertidumbre vive en el grupo quienes ven el cuerpo de su amigo aún en la cama de San Mugo.

-Albus Dumbledore explica junto con Stiles y Geller un plan oculto, un plan que cuadraba perfectamente con la razón del secuestro.

-El estado de Ginny se complica... Ya los sanadores no puedes hacer nada, el maleficio de la varita se quitó después de lo necesario para salvarla y sólo un milagro lograra que sus recuerdos felices vuelvan.

Así que quédense con ese abrebocas por un rato para que tengan algo de paciencia con el Penúltimo capítulo de la historia que ya llega a su fin... Espero sus reviews con ansías, GoodByE!


	29. Entre la vida y la muerte

Capítulo 29:

"¿Aún siguen allí?" preguntó con una voz preocupada y cansina.

"Luna está bien, pero necesita que la examinen porque con la pelea podría haber tenido unos problemas con su hijo" respondió suspirando mientras sus párpados le pesaban del repentino cansancio después de toda la noche despierto "Harry sigue inconsciente".

Hermione volvió a bajar la vista y se dejó perder en sus pensamientos. Ron la miró tristemente aún con la mano puesta en la perilla de la puerta en la que momentos antes había entrado para consultar sobre el estado de sus amigos.

oooooooooo

Harry caminó con una mirada llena de decisión enfrentando su destino ya decidido con la espada en su mano. Cuando entró en esa extraña luz, la conexión de las varitas era de una forma lenta... Era como si el tiempo pasara lentamente mientras todos miraban con desesperación esperando que alguno de los dos saliera, esperando que él saliera victorioso de haber salvado al mundo de Lord Voldemort.

El tiempo aún pasaba lento, los segundos parecían horas para el grupo de personas heridas tendidas en el suelo esperando alguna señal que diera por terminada la guerra que desde hacía más de cincuenta años persistía en el mundo mágico.

Todo sucedió en sólo quince segundos, quince segundos que duraron siglos hasta que la conexión se rompió dejando las dos varitas en el suelo y en la calle venía caminando con pesadez un muchacho de cabello azabache, ojos verdes iguales que los de su madre, una cicatriz hecha por su mayor enemigo tan sólo al tener un año y empuñando una espada bañada en sangre al igual que su rostro además de heridas, cortes y moretones.

"Harry..." dijo Ron viendo como su amigo dejó caer la espada con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó, al igual que todos los que observaban la escena se preguntaban.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, él cayó en el suelo inconsciente y poco a poco todos quedaron en las mismas condiciones por las heridas y el cansancio de sus cuerpos.

A los pocos minutos un escuadrón de aurores romanos llegaron con un comunicado de Londres con todos los antecedentes que había dado Harry al cuartel sobre el caso del secuestro, y los descubrimientos que habían hecho por lo que estaban enterados de todo.

Los trasladaron a un hospital más cercano para saber cómo estaban. A Draco y Barrymore los mandaron a Azkabán inmediatamente poniéndolos en una celda custodiada directamente por los dementores, pero fue muy diferente el final que tuvieron Jack y Seth: Los dos habían fallecido por pérdida de sangre y un fuerte golpe en el cerebro respectivamente.

A la una de la madrugada Tonks llegó al hospital de Roma viniendo por todos para llevárselos a Londres para ser atendidos en San Mugo, obviamente agradeció la colaboración de sus compañeros aurores romanos muy amablemente, pero ella prefería lavar la ropa sucia en casa en vez de en otra nación.

En San Mugo los examinaron a todos y con unas pociones lograron curarles todas sus heridas que no eran de un nivel crítico, pero no por eso graves. Lo que si es que Luna se había quedado en una cama descansando y haciéndose examinada por su embarazo si se podrían haber presentado complicación con la pelea y Harry estaba descansando aún inconsciente, pero vivo.

Los que tuvieron más exámenes y medicinas fueron Stiles, Geller y Dumbledore; pero era más por haber estado días secuestrados en situaciones nada agradables por lo que su salud no era de lo mejor.

oooooooooo

La muchacha lentamente dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo que sonrió débilmente al sentirla tan cerca de él, pero ninguno de los dos habló mientras pocas personas pasaban en el pasillo dirigiéndose de una sala a otra sin saber que hace pocas horas 'El Niño Que Vivió' se enfrentó al que 'No Debe Ser Nombrado' y no se sabía con certeza quién había ganado, pero lo más probable es que Harry, sino ya Voldemort hubiera empezado a atacar de inmediato aprovechando que pocos sabían que volvería.

Otra cosa que les preocupaba era el estado de Ginny. Desde que habían llegado no los habían dejado entrar a verla, porque estaba en un estado crítico. El sanador les explicó que necesitaban averiguar cuál fue el maleficio que le aplicaron a su varita para removérselo y no era nada de fácil hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si moría antes que pudieran hacerlo? Según sus cálculos, en unas horas más la pelirroja perdería su alma.

"Deberían irse a dormir a sus casas si van a estar en ese estado" los dos levantaron sus miradas encontrándose con Brad Stiles. Se había cambiado la ropa por lo que se veía mucho más limpio, le habían curado las heridas y fue al ministerio a declarar cómo había sido secuestrado para después irse a dormir unas horas "Han estado acá desde que llegamos en la mañana y ya casi van a ser las seis de la tarde... Vayan a dormir".

"¿Cree que podríamos dormir sabiendo que mi hermana podría morir?" preguntó Ron "Además, Harry aún está inconsciente y quiero quedarme por su ocurre cualquier cosa".

"Los sanadores nos dieron algunas pociones para que nuestro cuerpo descansara sin la necesidad de recostarnos" agregó Hermione sonriendo cansada "Pero gracias por preocuparse".

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, les debo la vida al igual que todo el mundo por salvarnos de... de Voldemort" dudó un poco si decir su nombre, pero no debía tener miedo de llamarlo tal como era "Albus y Michael vienen acá en unos momentos, estaban resolviendo algunos problemas con sus trabajos por medio del ministerio y después estarán para que podamos conversar" se sentó al lado de Ron sin decir nada más.

Courtney estaba en el Departamento de Misterios organizando rápidamente todo el trabajo abandonado por Barrymore al haberse ido, además que fue a recoger al colegio a Summer para verla nuevamente después de todo lo que había pasado. Neville acompañaba a Luna que aún estaba en exámenes, pero nada grave.

Parecía que el mundo todavía seguía girando, seguía viviendo sin haberse dado cuenta de la amenaza que casi cae sobre el mundo sino fuera porque un grupo de muchachos se enfrentó a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort dejando todo lo que más apreciaban de lado pensando sólo en salvar a los demás.

Justo cuando Neville llegaba con Luna, Dumbledore y Geller aparecieron en el pasillo del hospital con sus semblantes calmados, cambiados de ropa, sanados de sus heridas y solucionados todos sus problemas momentáneos en Hogwarts y Roma respectivamente.

"Me gustaría que habláramos en otro sitio, en un pasillo no es lo más adecuado" dijo el profesor sonriendo como siempre y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Harry.

Todos lo siguieron entrando a una habitación blanca con las cortinas cerradas. En la cama había un joven pálido y con los ojos cerrados respirando pausadamente sin darse cuenta que había algunas personas en su cuarto. Sus gafas estaban posadas en la mesita junto a la cama y su ropa estaba puesta delicadamente en una silla cercana.

"Se preguntaran de hace tiempo, cómo pudimos ser secuestrados si éramos del Consejo Mágico, por lo que debemos ser magos poderosos" dijo Michael Geller lentamente. Los cuatro muchachos se miraron y asintieron lentamente "Es fácil... Hay una explicación".

"Desde hace un tiempo, unos colegas que venden túnicas en Roma me mandaron una lechuza diciéndome que ha habido una concentración de magia negra que desde hacía mucho no se veía. Por lo que fui a Hogwarts después de unos días que mi hijo había iniciado su tercer año para hablar con Albus" Stiles se acomodó en una silla "El ministerio no me hubiera tomado en cuenta, así que sabía que él me escucharía".

"Una vez que Brad me lo comentó, me quedé intrigado y averigüé durante unos días junto a los aurores que quedaban de la Orden sobre el punto donde se concentraba la magia oscura... Era en la tienda de 'The Dark Moon', esa tienda romana tiene fama de vender artículos de magia negra, libros de maldiciones y ese tipo de cosas por lo que no nos sorprendimos mucho de que algo raro pasaba" siguió explicando Albus Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír.

"Los aurores con Albus me contactaron poniéndome al tanto de todo lo que habían investigado. Yo en Roma comencé a averiguar todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche donde supuestamente había sido derrotado Voldemort, la esencia de la persona en su varita al fallecer, los ritos antiguos que se usaban para revivir a las personas" siguió Michael Geller con su particular acento italiano.

Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna se fueron enterando así de cómo descubrieron los planes que tenían unos pocos mortífagos que quedaban, también que era lo más probable que otros escaparan de sus respectivas prisiones y se reunieran para hacer un rito especial. Fueron atando cabos poco a poco armando toda una hipótesis que realmente sucedió, una hipótesis que llegó a ser más de eso convirtiéndose en lo que pasó en el plazo de una semana o algo así: Necesitarían una fuente de magia poderosa como el director del colegio, alguien que conociera perfectamente todos los callejones y tiendas como Brad Stiles, algún conocedor de historia romana como Michael Geller y la coincidencia es que ellos fueron antiguos miembros del Consejo Mágico en la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Y luego dedujeron que alguien debía estar en el ministerio siendo espía de los mortífagos por lo que el grupo se iba a ver envuelto en la situación.

La profecía debía cumplirse de alguna forma, por lo que comenzaron a planear minuciosamente todos los detalles sabiendo qué cosas harían, por donde partirían investigando los secuestros y las conexiones que harían. Se habían dejado vencer en todas las peleas que tuvieron previamente con los mortífagos para ser víctimas de los crímenes, obviamente lucharon, pero aparentaron cansancio por la edad y haciendo valer por su vejez pudieron dar esa apariencia. Tuvieron que someterse a todos los hechizos y encantamientos de Barrymore, Malfoy, Vodanovic y Durst haciéndose los débiles que no podían evitarlo, pero sabían que el hombre que fue elegido como el igual de su adversario llegaría tarde o temprano para cumplir su destino.

"Lo que sí nos sorprendió y jamás esperamos es que la señorita Granger fuera la elegida para el ritual" dijo Dumbledore respirando tranquilamente después de echarle un vistazo a Harry que seguía descansando "Como Tom tiene sangre pura... e impura" parecía que había pensado en decir otra cosa en vez de 'Sangre Sucia' por lo que Hermione sonrió "Necesitaba de las dos. El señor Malfoy tiene sangre pura y usted la otra, pero nunca pensamos que aprovechándose que ustedes iban tras ellos la iban a meter más aún de lo que estaba involucrada".

"Pero todo salió bien como esperamos gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos" agregó Stiles dirigiéndole una mirada especial a Ron que sintió un rubor en sus mejillas que estaban pálidas "Así es como estamos acá revelándoles nuestro plan".

"Una cosa..." dijo Neville "¿Cómo es eso de la esencia del brujo en su varita?".

"La varita que cada uno tiene es única para ti, por lo que al estar hecha sólo para una persona y ser usada por una sola persona empieza a adecuarse a la personalidad, características del brujo. Y al morir el usuario esa conexión prevalece, porque la varita guarda los recuerdos de los hechizos, encantamientos y tiene la esencia de quién la usó" respondió Dumbledore tocando con delicadeza su larga barba blanca "En el caso de Tom, su esencia estaba en la varita así que podrían hacer que ésta saliera de la varita materializándose hasta el punto de conseguir la forma del cuerpo físico del brujo... Al hacerlo así, esa persona sería inmortal porque en si ya está muerta".

Los cuatro pensaron en sólo una cosa: Si no lo hubieran logrado, si Harry no lo hubiera logrado; Voldemort estaría nuevamente en el mundo siendo inmortal. No podrían vencerlo, porque sería invencible si sólo su esencia materializada con la imagen que alguna vez había tenido el heredero de Slytherin.

Es cierto que antes, en los años del colegio de los chicos y en el periodo de guerra, Voldemort era por decirlo así "invencible" por tener siete objetos con su alma en ellos. Había aplicado magia oscura, poderosa y antigua: el 'Horcrux' en unos objetos por si su cuerpo moría, aún él seguía vivo porque su alma había sido divida en siete pedazos. Pero los habían destruido, habían eliminado todos esos objetos para que fuera cualquier enemigo de carne y hueso que pudiera morir en la batalla final con el elegido entre sus iguales: Harry Potter.

"Hubiera sido inmortal, sería imposible matarlo" dijo en un suspiro Ron dejando de pensar en todo eso, ya había pasado por lo que no debía alarmarse "Entonces, por eso la maldición en la varita de mi hermana le afectó directamente al alma".

"Claro, su esencia ya estaba en su varita. La maldición surtió efecto haciendo que su alma se viera debilitada ocasionando las mismas consecuencias que el beso de un dementor" ahora Hermione entendía mejor cómo podía ser posible que por una maldición su amiga estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Lentamente abrió los ojos sintiendo que le pesaban mucho, pero aún así después de unos segundos logró ver en dónde estaba: En San Mugo, en una habitación... Aún tenía en su mente el claro recuerdo de la pelea con Voldemort, de lo que le dijo y de cómo había logrado matarlo con mucha dificultad; pero se alegro que seguía vivo.

Escuchó la voz de Hermione... La sentía muy cerca y se detuvo a observar su cuarto encontrándose con sus amigos con Stiles, Geller y Dumbledore estaban hablando. Hablaban de algo de la varita, de esencia y el alma; así recordó con esas palabras a Ginny sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido y escuchó con atención a su amiga.

"Pero aún así me parece ilógico que no puedan saber ahora mismo la maldición y removerla" dijo Luna una vez que Hermione había terminado de hablar "Sería muy fácil si vieran un libro...".

"Es magia oscura, no está en ningún libro. Y es difícil, porque necesitan saber con exactitud el hechizo, porque hay muchos que pueden causar síntomas parecidos y un error garrafal como ese podría hacer que la señorita Weasley falleciera más rápido" respondió Stiles.

"Pero Gin no puede morir, ella es fuerte" murmuró débilmente Harry desde su cama atrayendo la atención de todos.

"¡Harry!" gritó Hermione corriendo a su lado a abrazarlo.

oooooooooo

Ya eran las once de la noche. El ministro de magia con unos aurores fue para recopilar todos los datos necesarios para informarle bien y tener un expediente claro de cómo había sido todo el caso hasta la derrota de Voldemort. Interrogaron a Dumbledore pidiéndole que explicara con claridad desde el principio de los hechos en su despacho en el colegio y terminó entrando al cuarto donde descansaba Harry a pesar de que el sanador y las enfermeras le negaron la pasada, porque el muchacho debía reposar después de todo lo que había pasado y tenía que recuperarse de sus heridas.

El tiempo pasaba... Hermione fue a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa y para comer algo, con mucha suerte dormir un poco; Ron fue a su mansión a ducharse y volvió rápidamente al hospital preocupado por el estado de Ginny, habían llegado unas cartas de toda la familia preguntando sobre el estado de la muchacha dando a entender que hace poco se enteraron de su estado en San Mugo. Luna con Neville fue a su casa y volvieron al poco tiempo porque no podían quedarse descansando sabiendo que a Ginny le podría pasar cualquier cosa, Courtney regresó atareada con Summer a su lado para que viera a su bisabuelo por lo que Michael Geller estaba contento por ver a su bisnieta, aunque ellos estaban impacientes esperando qué pasaba con Ginny.

"¿Qué puede pasar si ella no despierta?" preguntó inocentemente Summer sentada junto a Ron, quien estaba con las manos sobre su rostro nervioso por la tediosa espera, y él sólo le sonrió.

"Si mi hermana no despierta, nunca más lo hará" respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

"Hija, no le preguntes esas cosas al tío" dijo Courtney tomando su mano y apartándola con una mirada de reproche. Prefirió no haberle contado en qué situación estaban porque era demasiado delicado para que una niña entendiera perfectamente "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien".

"Gracias... Pero aún no encuentran la maldición y puede ser muy tarde".

"¡Ron!" le replicó Luna escuchando atentamente la conversación "No hables así, ella se pondrá bien. Sobrevivirá".

"Luna tiene razón, tenemos que ser optimistas" dijo Hermione apareciendo en el pasillo viéndose un poco más presentable después de irse a su departamento a descansar un poco "¿Han estado acá todo el día?".

"Casi..." respondió Neville encogiéndose de hombros "Nadie puede descansar en un momento como este".

"Tú tampoco dormiste nada, se te nota en la cara" Ron sonrió tiernamente a la castaña que suspiró asintiendo "Todos estamos demasiado preocupados como para hacerlo".

Los minutos pasaban, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro y aún no pasaba nada. El sanador vino un rato para informarles que estaban haciendo todo lo posible y ya casi tienen la maldición, que sólo faltaban un par de letras. Pero la verdad ninguno tenía muchas esperanzas, ninguno tenía la suficiente seguridad para afirmar que Ginny sobreviviría.

"¿Seguro, abuelo?" preguntó Courtney de nuevo a Michael Geller. Se iba a llevar a Summer al departamento para ayudarla con sus deberes del colegio y para que estuvieran un poco más tranquilos sin una niña a su lado.

"Claro, déjame llevarla" la tomó de la mano a su bisnieta "Además, vendré mañana en la mañana a ver cómo están las cosas... Pero por favor, si pasa algo avísenme por lechuza inmediatamente" Ron sonrió y asintió lentamente antes de que se fueran.

"Yo iré a La Madriguera a hablar con sus padres, señor Weasley" dijo Albus Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento "Deben estar preocupados... Si pasa cualquier cosa me avisan por lechuza o flú".

"Por supuesto, profesor" respondió Neville y así Dumbledore se fue a la casa de los Weasley.

Justo en esos momentos una enfermera salió del cuarto de Ginny diciéndoles que podían pasar a verla; después de todo no habían podido por su estado, pero querían entrar. El cuarto era muy parecido al de Harry, sólo que en este estaba una muchacha pelirroja recostada; muy pálida, grandes ojeras, labios resecos, hablaba dormida mientras se movía lentamente y una respiración agitada.

Ron se sentó al instante en la silla al lado de la cama y miró con horror como yacía su hermana casi moribunda. Le tomó una mano y la acarició deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se recuperara mientras sus recuerdos de la infancia, en Hogwarts y de todas las cosas que habían vivido los dos juntos aparecieron en su mente.

Los demás sólo observaron con ternura mezclado con tristeza la escena y se acomodaron en un sillón frente a la cama mientras intentaban borrar cualquier mal pensamiento de que algo malo podría ocurrirle a la pelirroja.

"Muchachos..." entró el sanador sonriendo viendo a todos que lo miraron impacientes "Ya encontramos la maldición, por lo que estamos trabajando en el contra-hechizo lo más rápido que podamos".

"¿Tenemos esperanzas aún de que viva?" preguntó Ron sin poder ocultar la felicidad en su rostro.

"Sí, aún tiene" con una inclinación de cabeza salió para seguir trabajando, pero antes evalúo si el suero con polvos de hada aún estaba en un nivel alto para que Ginny mantuviera estable durante unas horas.

oooooooooo

Harry suspiró por última vez en ese minuto en que se encontraba pensando en todo el asunto de Voldemort.

Desde pequeño fue marcado con una cicatriz que lo hizo diferente a todos, porque él era el elegido entre todos como el semejante a su atacante. Tenía sangre mestiza, pura e impura y ahora tenía la desgracia de ser huérfano sólo con un año de vida al igual que lo fue su atacante, pero él fue huérfano desde que nació... Desde que su madre lo tuvo, falleció y Tom Riddle quedó sin ninguno de sus padres vivos, al igual como el pequeño niño lo estaba.

Creció en la casa de sus tíos siendo un esclavo, un estorbo para ellos con su hijo. Vivía bajo la alacena, a veces sin comer por una semana; les preparaba el desayuno, limpiaba la mayor parte de la casa, iba al colegio donde no tenía amigos por ser muy callado y tímido, luego volvía a la casa para seguir haciendo el aseo de la casa siendo tratado como lo más despreciable del mundo... Solo, abandonado, triste, melancólico y sumiso era el niño que vivía.

Así, también hace muchos años atrás un niño llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle vivía en un orfanato sin sus padres teniendo las mismas características que Harry, sólo que no lo trataban mal; pero era diferente, era sumiso, callado, tímido y autosuficiente por lo que no le importaba lo que los demás decían.

Harry Potter llegó a Hogwarts, así descubriendo que era un mago y que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía. En ese colegio aprendió a controlar y a usar sus poderes, conoció lo que eran amigos y poco a poco su carácter tímido y retraído fue formando a un muchacho feliz, seguro de si mismo. Aunque dentro de esos años conoció porque era especial; Lord Voldemort lo había elegido y tendría que enfrentar diversas situaciones dolorosas para llegar a matarlo. Perdió a sus padres, a su padrino, a muchos compañeros, a algunos profesores y otras inocentes vidas fueron sacrificadas a lo largo de este camino.

En cambio Riddle llegó sintiendo que, también, Hogwarts era su hogar... Pero él era especial, él era el heredero de Slytherin por parte de su madre quien era descendiente del fundador de esa casa en el colegio descubriendo que tenía demasiado poder en sus manos; y como el poder siempre corrompe la mente mortal, él fue descubriendo todas las cosas que podía lograr usando magia oscura, magia prohibida para conseguir cualquier cosa.

Los dos tenían similitudes muy grandes y algunas diferencias demasiado pequeñas, pero eso los hacía igual en cierta forma. Mas, uno de los dos era mucho más poderoso que el otro... Harry podía amar, él podía entregar su propia vida con tal con salvar la del resto sin importar lo que pasara porque siempre su propia vida iba al final que la de todos.

Voldemort no. Se preocupaba sólo de su propia persona y jamás se detuvo a pensar en los demás, por eso jamás tuvo amigos verdaderos, sólo seguidores que lo veían como alguien superior donde nunca tendría la cabida decir que iniciaran una amistad o algo así.

Por eso había ganado, por la fuerza del amor. Cuando peleaba con el ser de ojos rojos, piel escamosa y pálida como la de una serpiente y una voz rasposa pensaba en todas esas personas que lo ayudaron a lo largo de toda su vida siendo importante de una o cierta forma: Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, toda la familia Weasley, Hermione, su mejor amigo Ron, Neville, Luna, sus compañeros de Gryffindor, su equipo de Quiddittch, Sirius, sus padres, los profesores que siempre lo apoyaron incondicionalmente... Y Ginny.

"¡Ginny!" dijo como despertando de un trance sentándose en la cama de golpe al ver en sus pensamientos el rostro de la pelirroja sonriéndole como lo hacía cuando estaban juntos, cuando eran novios "¿Habrá...?" acordándose de la maldición, del recuerdo claro de su pesadilla, la forma en que le quitó su varita al desgraciado de Malfoy, como lucía antes de que partieran a Roma... Y las horas habían pasado, podrían haber pasado hasta el momento en que su alma saliera de su cuerpo.

Y lentamente con mucho dolor por sus heridas se levantó de su cama.

oooooooooo

Sin notarlo, se oscureció más aún y eso era extraño, porque ya estaban de noche, pero parecía que algo iba a pasar. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, afuera no se escuchaban pasos hasta que el sanador junto con la enfermera entraron apresuradamente en la habitación. Se detuvieron frente a Ginny pidiéndole a Ron que se quitara un momento... La enfermera sacó la varita de Ginny de su bolsillo, le tocó la frente a la muchacha que seguía ardiendo en fiebre como siempre.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Luna viendo con atención y un poco de preocupación que nadie dijera nada esperando cualquier cosa.

"Ya removimos la maldición, por eso estamos esperando que dejé de tener las pesadillas y duerma cómodamente" respondió pausadamente el sanador viendo preocupado a la pelirroja mientras la enfermera la revisaba para saber si estaba bien o no.

Unos segundos bastaron para que los ojos de la enfermera se abrieran sorprendidos y poco a poco se pusieran llorosos, miró al sanador negando con la cabeza. El sanador bajó la cabeza lentamente sin decir ninguna palabra.

Era un silencio ensordecedor, se sentía en el aire que algo malo pasaba, que no todo estaba bien. Se sentía en el ambiente un frío, un frío que traer los pensamientos malos cuando llegan a tu corazón diciéndole que ya no hay esperanzas, de que se ha ido para siempre y no va a volver... El frío con el silencio acompañado de la impresión de una pérdida.

Hermione tomó de la mano a Ron que estaba a su lado; se encontraba nerviosa, asustada y con dos lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. No podía ser que... No, no; esto debía ser un mal sueño o una muy mala broma de la enfermera, porque es terrible. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que nadie jugaría con algo así, por eso debería creer que Ginny...

Ron caminó lentamente hasta llegar al lado de su hermana. Sin sonreír acercó tímida y lentamente su mano, la que antes había estado acariciando. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos mientras temblaba levemente.

"Es... ¿Es normal que esté tan fría, verdad?" preguntó lentamente intentando calmarse. El sanador sus piró y lo miró diciéndole que no, que no era así; de que había pasado lo peor que se hubiera esperado "No puede ser que mi hermana... Que Ginny... ¡Que esté muerta!".

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de todos. Luna negó con la cabeza mientras sollozaba diciendo en voz baja "No, no puede ser". Neville la abrazó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que subía hasta su boca que temblaba un poco del nerviosismo dela situación, porque no podía aceptar que estuviera muerta, de que se hubiera ido de su lado de aquella forma. Courtney lloraba silenciosamente mirando la cama de la pelirroja sin decir nada no pudiendo asimilar las palabras.

"¿Por qué paso esto?" preguntó el pelirrojo bajando la vista conteniéndose las ganas de llorar, porque no podía ser que su hermana ya no estuviera allí, que se hubiera ido "¿QUÉ PASÓ?" gritó con furia en su voz y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Removimos el hechizo... pero mucho después del plazo" contestó tristemente el sanador "Se nos pasó el tiempo, y le llegó la hora" el muchacho se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo "Por favor, cálmese...".

"¿Qué me calme?... ¡Mi hermana murió por su culpa!" sentía unas ganas de matarlo a él. Su hermana no podía, no merecía haberse ido de esa forma... No merecía haberse ido.

"¡Ron, suéltalo!" chilló Courtney levantándose de su asiento.

"¡No hagas nada estúpido ahora!" dijo Luna dejando de sollozar y lanzándole una mirada fulminante diciéndole que este no era el tiempo de culpar a nadie.

"Ron, para ahora mismo" Neville lo apartó del sanador "Quiero que respires profundo y no hagas ninguna locura. Yo también estoy tan impactado y adolorido como tú... como todos nosotros" asintió con voz quebrada con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista avergonzado. Pero es que era imposible que su hermana con la que había vivido tantas cosas, la que siempre lo molestaba, la que lo ayudaba en todo lo posible hubiera fallecido.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo a la altura del pecho y miró como Hermione llorando silenciosamente lo abrazó. Su camisa comenzó a empapar un poco por sus lágrimas mientras él también la rodeaba con sus brazos respirando agitadamente.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y todos miraron con asombro como Harry caminaba lentamente, debido por sus heridas, llegaba al cuarto de Ginny donde todos estaban con unos semblantes llenos de dolor mezclados con pena.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó antes de que la enfermera lo retara por haberse levantado "Todos se ven tan mal".

"Harry..." dijo Luna con la voz entrecortada "No puedo" negó con la cabeza volviendo a llorar en el pecho de su esposo.

"Ginny falleció" dijo finalmente Hermione mirándolo con sus ojos hinchados.

"¿Qué...?" posó su vista en la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de una pelirroja. Avanzó con la mirada atenta de todos hasta tocar su mejilla que estaba pálida y helada, sus ojos con ojeras y sus labios entreabiertos; parecía que no tuviera vida, parecía que estaba durmiendo y tenía la sensación de que jamás despertaría "¡No, Ginny, no me dejes!" dejó caer su cabeza muy cerca de la de la chica sintiendo que el mundo se le había venido abajo.

Significaba tanto para él, era la persona más importante de su vida. De verdad la quería, la amaba como a nadie más había hecho; aunque hubieran terminado sólo por querer tener más experiencias con otras personas, él sabía que ella era especial al resto de todas las mujeres porque había sido demasiado bueno... Desde que empezaron a salir se conocieron muchísimo mejor, ella le había enseñado muchas cosas que lo hicieron ser mucho más decidido, lo había hecho pasar unos momentos inolvidables y le hubiera gustado que después de todo esto; después de lo del secuestro, de derrotar a Voldemort, después que se recuperará y todo volviera a la normalidad pudiera decirle que aún no la olvidaba, que aún la quería mucho como para que siguieran separados por más tiempo.

Y ahora todo se había perdido, todos esos pequeños sueños se habían desvanecido hace sólo unos minutos donde, seguramente, ella perdió la vida. Ella se fue para nunca más regresar, para que jamás volviera a sonreírle, a hablarle, a mirarlo con esos ojos castaños que lo volvían loco; para que volviera a besarlo que sólo ella lo hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y que el tiempo se detenía a su gusto.

"Ginny, tú tienes que despertar; no te puedes ir" susurró levantando su cabeza para ver de cerca esas pecas en su pálida piel que la hacían ver con un toque infantil y tierno.

"Harry..." Ron le puso una de sus manos en el hombro. Había caminado con Hermione hasta estar a su lado más tristes aún por ver al pelinegro en ese estado "Hay que aceptarlo".

"¿Aceptarlo?" se giró a ver a sus amigos "Ella no puede haberse ido, algo debe estar mal... Eso es todo".

"Señor Potter, es la cruel realidad nada más. Lo lamento muchísimo, en serio; pero ahora solamente nos queda esperar que su alma salga de su cuerpo y desaparezca" el sanador le quitó la varita de las manos a la enfermera y se la pasó lentamente a Ron que la tomó guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Casi imperceptiblemente la habitación comenzó a ser más fría hasta el punto que algunos temblaban un poco, parecía que la oscuridad hubiera aumentado más aún si era posible y se sentía en el aire la tristeza, el dolor y la pena. Podía decirse que se podía sentir que Ginny sí se había ido, que ahora su alma abandonaba su cuerpo para que nunca más estuviera a su lado, con sus amigos, con su hermano, con su familia, con Harry.

Tal como había dicho el sanador, de su boca entreabierta una pequeña esfera plateada salía lentamente iluminando todo el cuarto haciendo que el cuerpo de la pelirroja estuviera más frío, más pálido y más rígido.

"Ginny... no" dijo Luna viendo con horror como su alma dejaba el cuerpo, sabiendo que era verdad: Su amiga había fallecido. Neville la abrazó más fuerte sintiendo como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras esperaba algún milagro, alguna solución que parecía no venir.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué a ella?... No es justo, no es justo..." decía Hermione observando fijamente como el alma de su amiga dejaba el cuerpo para desaparecer, para irse con el viento dejando todos esos momentos como simples recuerdos.

Ron sólo se limitaba a mantener abrazada a Hermione, pero ni él mismo estaba tranquilo. Ya estaba llorando viendo sin poder hacer nada como el alma de Ginny salía de su cuerpo inerte haciendo que de verdad muriera; y él sabía que todas las personas algún día se irían del mundo, pero nunca pensó que de esta forma, ahora le iba a pasar a su hermana menor.

Harry veía como el alma de la persona que más amaba en su vida se iba, se iba sin ningún obstáculo.

"No me hagas esto, Gin, no me puedes dejar ahora... No me puedes dejar solo, te necesito" susurró entrecortadamente por las lágrimas. Sabía que no funcionaría a que ella se fuera de este mundo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo "Te necesito para poder seguir adelante más que nunca, no me dejes solo".

Pero algo ocurrió; la esfera plateada dejó de subir saliéndose del cuerpo de la pelirroja, se detuvo rozando sus labios resecos mientras todos los presentes se miraron impresionados pensando que aún quedaba una esperanza... Y el más sorprendido era el pelinegro.

"Ginny, no puedes irte. Todos te necesitamos para poder seguir con nuestras vidas, si te vas sería demasiado difícil poder seguir adelante" dijo Hermione acercándose al cuerpo de la pelirroja quedando al lado de Harry.

"¿Quién me va a recordar todos mis errores?" preguntó Ron alzándose de hombros "Sólo tú eres capaz de decirme que soy un estúpido, que soy un bueno para nada… Eres la única persona de la familia que me escucha y me ayuda cuando lo necesito".

La esfera aún no se movía, se mantenía en el lugar brillando hermosamente encima del cuerpo inmóvil de una muchacha, una muchacha que intentaba ser salvada por las personas que más quería en su vida para que no se fuera de ese mundo.

"Eres una de las pocas que me conoce bien, siempre me entiendes y me das fuerzas para alcanzar mis sueños… No te me vayas, Gin" dijo Luna sonriendo débilmente.

"Después de todas las cosas que has hecho, todos los proyectos no puedes irte ahora" agregó Neville viendo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Ginny, aunque no te conozco mucho… Puedo decir que eres una bella persona, preocupada de los demás y si te vas; no sé cómo podré sobrevivir con un grupo tan amargado y deprimido como este" dijo con un poco de tono de broma Courtney. Ron sonrió como algo parecido a una risa, pero no era un momento muy propicio para eso.

Después de unos segundos el alma de la pelirroja comenzó a subir de nuevo, dejando su cuerpo mientras todos volvían a suplicar que no dejara este mundo, que la necesitaban. Parecía que todos los esfuerzos que hacían no valían la pena y era mucho mejor quedarse callados haciendo que el destino cumpliera su labor llevándose el alma para dejar el cuerpo de la muchacha que ya había sufrido bastante descansar en paz.

"¡No me dejes!" gritó Harry desesperado "Ginny… Yo aún te quiero mucho, aunque nos separamos e hicimos nuestras vidas aparte nunca dejé de pensar en ti, porque tú eras la única que me hacía sentir amor. Tú eres especial, y no quiero que te vayas sin poder haberte dicho cuánto te amo; que sin ti no sé que podré hacer…" mientras el pelinegro apoyado en el pecho de la muchacha hablaba con unas lágrimas en sus ojos el grupo observaba como la esfera plateada cambiaba sus tonalidades a rosa, verde, azul, naranjo, rojo, morado, amarillo hasta volver a plateado descendiendo al cuerpo de Ginny "… Y sé que fui un estúpido muchas veces, pero eso no quita que eres a la única mujer que amaré en toda mi vida como lo hice contigo, por eso no me puedes dejar solo…".

"Harry…" dijo Ron tomándolo por el hombro y con un ademán logró que su amigo viera que Ginny estaba viva. Su rostro comenzaba a recobrar su color, sus ojeras se hacían menos notorias, sus labios se movían como hablando en un sueño, se movía.

Toda la pesadilla había terminado y ninguno podía lograr creer que había vuelto a la vida. Pero una señal para que lo creyeran fue que la pelirroja se sentó abruptamente como si hubiera estado bajo el agua; respiraba agitadamente y en sus ojos se notaba el miedo.

"Una pesadilla…" murmuró levantando su vista viendo a todos observándola con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, llorando "¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Nunca habían visto a alguien dormir con una pesadilla?" preguntó desorientada.

Rieron nerviosos, porque deberían explicar todo lo que sucedió; pero antes el sanador los sacó del cuarto para que pudiera examinar a Ginny bien, después de todo nadie estaba muriendo y de repente resucitara.

Definitivamente los problemas se habían solucionado: Lord Voldemort era cosa del pasado, el secuestro también, Ginny estaba viva y había llegado el momento de seguir con sus vidas.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **Y se viene el final… QUE IMPRESIONANTE! Esta historia fue una de las más complicadas de escribir y jamás creí que llegaría el día en que dijera que había llegado el final por lo que me resulta muy extraño. Pero bueno, era lógico que iba llegar el día (y es este), así que debo decir con orgullo que pude hacerlo, que la pude terminar.

Cuando escribí que Ginny estaba muerta estaba con post-HP&HBP porque, créanme, es traumante, doloroso el final. Tenía unas ganas de no aceptar la cruel realidad, y de matar con todas mis ganas a cierto hombre traicionero y asqueroso que hizo eso. Bueno, también súmenle el factor de la vida amorosa, por lo que tuvimos este resultado…

Lo único que les digo es que esperen el siguiente capítulo, el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. También agradezco sus reviews recibidos que me suben el ánimo y espero que me mandan a este capítulo que está cargado de emociones.

Gracias por leer la historia,

Sirenita


	30. El fin de un comienzo

Capítulo 30:

El día era nublado, frío y con una suave brisa típica de los meses de invierno. El pasto estaba húmedo por la lluvia caída hace dos días que aún no se secaba dándole un toque más deprimente a aquel lugar.

Los seis muchachos caminaban lentamente entre las tumbas del cementerio con caras serias, reflexivas y tranquilas. Llegaron en poco tiempo a dos tumbas muy sencillas donde se notaba que nadie había ido a dejarles algunas flores alguna vez, porque el posillo donde se ponían estaba totalmente limpio y hasta con un poco de polvo por no usarlo nunca.

En una de las placas decía: 'Seth J. Durst' y en la otra: 'Jack K. Vodanovic'. Se veían tan solitarias, tan comunes como todas las que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero el hecho de ver esos dos nombres les traía demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que se remontan hace tres meses atrás…

**:.Flash Back.:**

Ginny se había sanado completamente y estuvo tres semanas en San Mugo hasta que por fin pudo irse a La Madriguera para estar otra semana a los cuidados de sus padres. Obviamente ya le habían contado todo lo que había pasado desde que ella cayó dormida partiendo desde cómo la encontraron hasta terminar con la batalla final, narrada por Harry, haciéndola quedar al tanto.

Volvió al trabajo consiguiendo que la ascendieran a periodista de actualidad en 'El Profeta' haciendo temas de política, acciones policiales y ese tipo de cosas más serias.

"Ginny…" se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Harry parado en el marco de la puerta de su oficina viéndola con una sonrisa "¿Cómo está la periodista más linda de todo el mundo?".

"Ah, hola" se acercó a saludarlo "Claro que no soy la más linda… Una de las más lindas" corrigió divertida "¿Qué hace por estos lugares el 'Niño Que Vivió' en una humilde oficina de una servidora como yo?" preguntó curiosa, porque hacía varios días que no lo había visto ni hablado con él.

'_Bueno, vine a decirte que aún te quiero mucho y que espero que seamos nuevamente novios…'_ pensó Harry, pero no iba a decirle todo de esa forma, además que estaba muy nervioso. Parecía que hubiera retrocedido en el túnel del tiempo hasta llegar a sexto año en Hogwarts donde pensaba todos los días en la pelirroja y en la forma más apropiada de declarársele… Pero todo fue tan romántico, que sin pensarlo dos veces le plantó un beso en los labios olvidándose de todas las tácticas posibles y preparadas para el gran momento _'¿Y si hago eso?'_.

"Quería verte… Y hablar de algo muy importante" avanzó hasta sentarse en el escritorio sin ninguna demostración de modales, pero no le preocupó a Ginny que se sentó a su lado de la misma forma.

"¿Algo malo ocurre?" preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

"O sea, no nada grave, pero es un tema personal. Lo que pasa es que no puedo hablar con Ron, porque está ocupado con las finales de Quidditch continentales; Hermione está estresadísima con trabajo en el ministerio y Neville y Luna están demasiado ocupados viendo todo es asunto del bebé, como quedan pocos meses… Por eso eres la única persona que me queda".

"Bueno, dime qué te pasa. Puedo ayudarte, si es que puedo" con su mirada le pidió que le explicara.

"Son asuntos del corazón" respondió viendo la expresión que ponía.

"¿Crees que tengo cara de consejera amorosa? Por favor, Harry. ¿Para eso viniste?" él asintió lentamente sonriendo. La pelirroja suspiró cansinamente "Ya, ya… Ilústrame de tu vida amorosa".

"A veces me gustaría declararme a una persona, pero no puedo. ¿Sería la mejor forma darle un beso en vez de decirle las palabras?".

Ginny lo vio interrogante, porque jamás pensaría escuchar a su amigo hablando de esa forma tan adolescente lleno de inseguridad y nerviosismo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, es que de esa forma fue en que comenzaron a salir por lo que sintió un vuelco en su corazón recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Salió con muchos hombres, dio muchos besos, abrazó a tantos; pero nadie estaba tan permanentemente en su mente como él. Su primer amor que se había convertido en uno de los novios más importantes, el más importante. Y aunque el tiempo pase, algunas heridas aparezcan y luego cicatricen, los recuerdos así no; y mucho menos los sentimientos que seguían vivos dándole a entender que aún lo quería.

"La verdad no sé" respondió sinceramente bajando la vista "Es tan extraño que me preguntes esto" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Te acuerdas que cuando estábamos juntos yo siempre vivía con el miedo constante que Voldemort te alejara de mi lado?" preguntó de repente con voz melancólica, como cuando alguien se acuerda de algo que tuvo mucha importancia en su vida.

"Claro que sí. Siempre me protegías pensando que podría dejarte, que pudiera morir" lo vio a sus ojos "Extraña la vida. ¿No? Al final, nos separamos porque estábamos interesados en otras persona, olvidando poco a poco lo que alguna vez tuvimos".

"¿Crees que lo olvidamos? Yo creo que más bien lo dejamos de lado… Pero aún sigue presente" vio esos ojos castaños que amenazaban con llorar.

"Tal vez, quizás…" susurró acercándose más a él quedando a una escasa distancia "¿Todavía me quieres, Harry Potter?".

"Nunca dejé de hacerlo" se acercó un poco más "¿Y usted, Ginny Weasley?".

"Te quiero más que nunca…".

Se quedaron unos segundos observándose expectantes mientras rápidamente todos sus recuerdos aparecían en sus cabezas haciendo que ese momento fuera casi un sueño hecho realidad, y lo era.

Se fundieron en un beso cargado de ternura; lento en un principio pensando que disponían de todo el tiempo para estar juntos nuevamente.

**:.Flash Back.:**

Harry tomó la mano de Ginny apretándola un poco. Ella lo miró sin sonreírle, pero con un brillo particular en sus ojos. Dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro mientras estaban parados observando las tumbas de los dos mortífagos sintiendo como todo un capítulo de la historia se cerraba, porque Lord Voldemort era cosa del pasado al igual que sus seguidores haciendo que muchas preocupaciones pasen a ser cosa del pasado y que después de un camino oscuro, turbulento, sufrido, lleno de muertes, traiciones y sin esperanzas llegaran a una etapa en donde ahora el futuro podía verse un poco menos nublado, con una pequeña luz detrás de toda esa neblina que era el destino esperando ser vivido.

**:.Flash Back.:**

Neville llegó al departamento cansado después de un arduo día de trabajo. Dejó su capa acomodada en el colgador de la entrada y su varita en una mesita junto al sofá mientras se desbotonaba la camisa buscando a Luna por la casa.

"Acá estoy" dijo una voz proveniente del cuarto. Él entró y se encontró con su esposa con una gran panza sentada en una silla mecedora con su cabello rubio suelto "¿Cómo te fue hoy?".

"Bien, Hogwarts mandó a pedir una gran orden de plantas para el colegio por lo que tuve que supervisar todo el envío" sonrió. Se le acercó a darle un beso suave en los labios ya acarició su panza.

Como habían pasado tres meses, Luna ya tenía siete meses de embarazo. Parecía que se veía mucho más bella en ese estado, porque tenía como una luz propia en sus ojos que llamaba mucho la atención; era esa hermosura especial que tenían las mujeres en estado, porque tenían a alguien en su interior, estaban esperando una vida.

"Hoy fui al control médico y me dijeron qué va a ser nuestro bebé…" lo miró divertida al ver la expresión de impaciencia que tenía Neville.

"¿Niño a niña?".

"Niño" contestó feliz.

Ahora que Voldemort ya estaba en el pasado, era mucho más fácil planificar el futuro. No estaba el miedo constante de que hubiera una guerra que acabara con todos sus sueños… Podrían estar felices de que, al menos, había un mundo seguro para su hijo; podrían darle una mejor vida que si hubiera estado Voldemort en las calles matando a casi todos los brujos y muggles.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde pensando en qué nombre podrían ponerle, quiénes serían los padrinos y que también deberían cambiarse a vivir en una casa para que tuvieran más espacio para que el pequeño creciera en un lugar agradable para jugar.

**:.Flash Back.:**

Neville miró de reojo a su esposa que le costaba un poco caminar hasta llegar donde ya estaban Harry y Ginny, frente a las tumbas de Seth y Jack. La ayudó tomándola de la mano, sabía que con esa panza no podía movilizarse fácilmente.

Llegaron a las tumbas y las miraron con un sentimiento de pena, rabia y desolación. La verdad era una pena que ellos dos hubieran estado siguiendo incondicionalmente a Voldemort, y que hayan sacrificado su vida de esa forma por un puñado de ideales equivocados, sin sentido de racionalidad alguno. Tal vez de otro modo hubieran sido buenas personas, que contribuyeran al desarrollo del mundo mágico.

Courtney miraba con la vista perdida las tumbas. Estaba pensando en todo lo vivido, en cómo su abuelo fue secuestrado por esos malditos y cómo estaba el mundo viviendo despreocupadamente que algún mago oscuro volviera a amenazar la paz.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ron a Hermione a su lado. Ella tenía dos lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas viendo la tumba de Seth.

"Sí…" la única razón por la que habían ido, era por acompañarla. Fue a ver por última vez a Seth, después de todo él fue su novio, alguien sumamente importante que la apoyo incondicionalmente en sus momentos más dolorosos.

Se acercó dejándole un ramo de flores blancas, el mismo tipo de flores que le regaló el día de su primera cita. Esperaba que, tal vez, él no hubiera terminado su vida de esa forma tan trágica… Y lo que más le llamaba la atención era que tuvo la oportunidad de matarla, maltratarla tantas veces cuando estaban en Roma, en el barco y no le hizo nada; sólo la dejaba inconsciente para que dejaran de pelear. ¿Tal vez eso significaba que la amaba? No, aunque lo hubiera hecho no sería correspondido.

Seth fue uno de sus mejores amigos cuando tuvo muchos problemas, cuando veía que la vida no tenía sentido, cuando una sonrisa no representaba la felicidad de alguien. La ayudó demasiado, pero nunca más sería igual con todo lo que hizo al final: Se alió con Voldemort, la usó. Aún así intentaría recordar siempre lo bueno que le entregó en su vida.

"No te preocupes, todo ya pasó" Courtney puso una mano en el hombro de Hermione haciendo que dejara de pensar en eso.

"Bueno… Nosotros debemos irnos" dijo Neville haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos "Tenemos que ir a San Mugo por una cita con el sanador".

"Que les vaya bien. Adiós" se despidieron todos de Luna y Neville.

"Nosotros también nos vamos. Harry debe acompañarme a comprar el obsequio para el cumpleaños de mamá" así Ginny y Harry se despidieron.

"Muchachos…" comenzó a decir Courtney.

"¿Tú también te vas?" preguntó Hermione.

"Lamentablemente sí. Summer hizo algo en la escuela y su profesor me llamó para conversar sobre su actitud en clases" se alzó de hombros y se despidió rápidamente.

"Que raro que todos se fueran tan repentinamente…" suspiró la castaña echándole un último vistazo a la tumba de Seth.

"No es raro, yo les pedí que nos dejaran solos" respondió Ron sorprendiendo a la muchacha que arqueó una ceja esperando otra explicación "Quería hablar contigo".

Parecían dos adolescentes nerviosos, pero había algo diferente como todas aquellas veces años atrás n que se quedaban en silencio intentando encontrar la mejor forma de declararse. Eran dos personas adultas, que de alguna forma u otra sabían que se querían, pero no lo decían con palabras; se sentía que esa conversación iba a llevar a otra cosa más, que era una conversación seria.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la castaña acercándose.

"Sé que no es el mejor momento decírtelo ahora, pero me gustaría que me explicaras cómo no pudiste contarnos que tus padres murieron" esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

El rostro de Hermione comenzó a tornarse pálido. Ella bajó lentamente la cabeza temblando por el nerviosismo de que Ron lo supiera, de la forma tan directa de habérselo preguntado, de sus ojos que demostraban dolor y decepción por haberle ocultado algo tan importante, y de todos los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente como una película de drama.

¿Debería explicarle toda la historia? Tal vez tenía que decirle toda la verdad, confesarle lo que ocurrió, cómo se sintió, las cosas que pasaron en su cabeza como para jamás haberlo mencionado… Pero fue tan difícil haber perdido a sus padres por culpa de unos dementores, por culpa de Voldemort que de a poco pudo ir superando esa herida, ese vacío en su corazón que era llenado sólo por los recuerdos de su infancia y parte de la adolescencia con ellos. Y no es algo que se diga entre clases: 'Chicos, antes de llegar al aula de Historia de Magia debo decirles que mis padres fallecieron este verano'.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó sintiendo como su voz se apoderaba de un sentimiento de decepción, dolor y rencor "Era tu novio cuando ellos fallecieron, estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo y no pudiste siquiera decírmelo… ¿Acaso era algo sin importancia? O ¿Yo no podía saberlo porque no te interesaba saber qué decía? Me importa y mucho… Yo te amaba y hubiera hecho lo posible para reconfortarte, para animarte, para vengarme del maldito de Voldemort por haberte hecho eso, por habérselos llevado. Me mentiste, no me lo dijiste".

Hubo un silencio incómodo en donde el viento empezaba a soplar más fuertes y de a poco se notaba que unas nubes de lluvia se acercaban a la zona donde estaba ubicada el cementerio. Nadie estaba en el cementerio, las pocas personas que había cuando el grupo llegó se habían ido; así que sólo ellos dos quedaban en los terrenos hostiles del cementerio.

"Todo pasó un día de verano… Yo había discutido con ellos y salí corriendo de casa hasta llegar al centro de Londres" dijo en un tono melancólico y con la voz quebrada "De repente hizo demasiado frío. Miré al cielo y vi que algunas criaturas cubiertas con capuchas negras volaban en dirección al norte… Pensé en la crisis de la guerra que vivíamos, en el retorno absoluto de Voldemort y me di cuenta que en esa dirección estaba mi cada. Corrí lo que más pude pensando que mis padres podrían estar mal".

Ron se limitó a observarla, a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir. Poco a poco su mirada se fue suavizando hasta llegar a una compasiva, tímida y sorprendida.

"Al llegar mi casa hecha pedazos. No había nadie, ni dementores ni señal de que mis padres estaban atrapados entre los escombros… Luego, Dumbledore con algunos miembros de la Orden llegaron y ahí fue cuando me dijo que mis padres habían muerto, sus cuerpos estaban debajo de los escombros" se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa "Yo no lo podía creer, ellos se habían ido. Tal vez si yo no hubiera discutido por una estupidez, habría estado en casa para defenderlos y no les hubiera pasado nada, estarían aquí conmigo. Me llevaron a Hogwarts durante una semana donde Dumbledore y los de la Orden con el ministerio me intentaban ayudar para salir delante de mi depresión… Ahí fue cuando planifiqué que seguiría asistiendo al colegio normalmente y en vacaciones el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que iría a vivir con Lupin".

"Por eso es que todo parecía normal. Ibas al colegio, pasabas navidad en Hogwarts y en vacaciones decías que ibas a casa" dijo Ron entendiendo porque durante esos dos últimos años jamás mencionó algún viaje con sus padres, ni nada respecto a ellos.

"Tenía la completa libertad de decirles lo que pasó, pero no podía… En los primeros meses del sexto año sentía un odio hacia Harry, sentía que si no me hubiera hecho amiga de él nunca me hubiera pasado esto. Él era en gran parte el culpable de todo lo que me pasaba; aunque una parte en mía decía que no, que nadie tenía la culpa, ni él ni nadie… Por lo que después comencé a sentir que Harry era mi hermano, él sin saber lo que me pasó me ayudaba porque me comentaba sobre cómo se sentía por haber perdido a sus padres" sonrió débilmente con unas lágrimas rodando sus mejillas "No quería darte lástima ni preocuparte más… Estabas muy mal con la muerte de Charlie que si te comentaba, ibas a dejar de lado tus propios problemas concentrando toda tu atención en mí. Ibas a dejar de lado todo lo que te pasaba por mí, y eso no me hubiera gustado… Te quería demasiado para quitarte todo lo tuyo, sólo para que estuvieras pendiente de mí".

Él no podía apartar su vista de ella, aunque quería dejarla de observarla para poder reflexionar sobre esa confesión… No le había dicho porque ya estaba demasiado preocupado por la muerte reciente de su hermano mayor, su familia estaba en peligro; además que si Hermione lo hubiera contado, hubiera dejado todo por ella, hubiera dejado de lado sus propios intereses para reconfortarla, para estar a su lado ayudándola. Hubiera renunciado al Quidittch, hubiera dejado de pensar todas las noches en estrategias para el campeonato de ajedrez clandestino con los de Ravenclaw. Daría todo por su bienestar sin pensar en las consecuencias que podrían haber pasado, y lo sabía tan bien que jamás le mencionó nada… Actuaba como si nada, estudiaba como de costumbre, seguía siendo como siempre. Pero siempre notó que desde el sexto año su sonrisa se apagó un poco, la luz de sus ojos se esfumó y pocas veces lograba distinguirla tapada con una melancolía en su mirada.

"Sé que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía; no podía hacer que los demás me vieran con lástima, no podía hacer que dejarás todo por mí, tenía que volver a recuperar esa amistad perdida con Harry, tenía que recuperar lo bueno de la vida para poder vivir" finalizó rompiendo en un llanto poniendo sus manos en el rostro.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar y comenzó a llover. Las gotas rápidamente cayeron empapando poco a poco a los dos muchachos que seguían inmóviles, pensando sin decirse nada aún. Sentían que de alguna la lluvia estaba limpiando las cosas, que estaba aclarando toda la neblina que los tapaba, que las mentiras se habían ido.

Ron sintió un nudo en la garganta al aguantarse unas lágrimas que asomaban por escapar de sus ojos y miró fijamente a Hermione que seguía llorando. Al verla tan desprotegida y triste se acercó lentamente hasta abrazarla, la abrazó dándole a entender que aún la quería aunque le hubieran ocultado eso… Después de todo la seguía queriendo, seguía siendo la mujer más importante de su vida, seguía siendo esa persona que lo escuchó y acompañó durante tantos años; era Hermione.

"Discúlpame…" susurró la castaña correspondiendo su abrazo levantándose de puntillas para quedar a la altura del oído de Ron. Le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca, cada abrazo que le daba era un regalo que hacía que su corazón acelerara el pulso, que en su estómago volviera a sentirse esa sensación extraña pero agradable; que su mente comenzara a recordarle todo lo que vivieron juntos… Y que en esos momentos del sentimiento de abandono y soledad que sentía, él siempre sería el indicado para estar acompañándola. Sólo era él "Gracias por todo, gracias por siempre estar conmigo cuando te necesito".

"Lamento no estar allí para ti cuando más me necesitaste, cuando fallecieron tus padres, después de haber terminado te sentías sola… Y no estaba contigo" sabía que esos momentos fueron los más difíciles y se había apartado, no la había acompañado como hubiera querido.

"Pero estás acá ahora, estás conmigo…" levantó su rostro. No le importo mojarse sus mejillas con algunas gotas de lluvia al ver esos ojos azules que la observaban con detenimiento y nerviosos, pero podía distinguir algo como de impaciencia. ¿Impaciencia por qué? "¿Cometerías los mismos errores de antes?" preguntó en un tono serio.

"No… Nunca más" sabía muy bien a qué se refería: Haber optado por su fama de jugador de Quiddittch que tenerla a ella como novia.

"Me alegro mucho, porque no quiero volver a sufrir" sonrió lentamente.

Lentamente se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios. Era tan bueno por fin probar los labios del otro después de tantos años de haberlo deseado inconscientemente… Un beso de reconciliación, de cariño, de afecto, de reencuentro. Como se querían, y aunque ellos se hubieran separado, ese cariño jamás iba a desaparecer, porque ese sentimiento tal vez era lo que se llamaba el 'Amor verdadero' que solamente una vez en la vida aparece y hay que aprovechar la oportunidad que la vida se da, sino, no estarás verdaderamente feliz con alguien.

¿Se podría decir que nunca más volverían a sufrir? Claro que no, obviamente Ron y Hermione sabían que eso no pasaría… Pero no sufrir tanto hasta llegar al punto en donde terminaron su noviazgo, aunque ninguno de los dos de verdad quería.

"Te extrañé tanto" él la abrazó aún más fuerte sintiendo toda su ropa empapada rozando la suya, pero no sentían frío, los dos estaban sintiendo bastante calor por la agitación del beso y por el momento.

"Y yo a ti…" y luego, los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo 'Te quiero' haciendo que sonrieran nerviosos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar y parecía que se venía una tormenta. El viento soplaba no muy fuerte y tampoco había frío.

"Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitios, nos pescaremos un resfriado" propuso Hermione.

"Sí, vayamos a mi casa" comenzaron a caminar, ya que en el cementerio había un campo de protección para que nadie pudiera aparecer o desaparecer.

Así termina esta historia, así termina el caso del misterioso secuestro en Hogwarts. Así termina la amenaza de que Lord Voldemort volviera a algún día para reclamar lo que alguna vez fue suyo… Y así termina la historia de dos parejas enamoradas, que de alguna u otra forma, volvieron a estar juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Por fin pude decir que terminé… Tal vez le puse mucho romanticismo al final y dejé de lado el misterio, el suspenso y todo eso; pero pensé que le faltaba algo de romance después de todo, no? Si el fic dice que tiene romance, que tenga romance al final. 

Agradezco mucho a las personas que me apoyaron para escribir, los que me dieron ideas para seguir adelante cuando estaba sin ninguna para escribir. También a todos los que me han dejado algún review alguna vez, de verdad lo aprecio mucho… Y a los que me dijeron tantas veces que les gustó esta historia, de que era interesante.

No sé, algún día podría ponerme a escribir suspenso con misterio, pero lo dudo… Es muy difícil hacerlo, así que admiro mucho a las personas que pueden hacerlo de una forma que te dejan pegados a la pantalla leyendo deseando saber más y más.

Y así es como les dejó el último capítulo… Lean mis otras historias entrando en mi profile (me tengo que hacer publicidad, no? XD). Y déjenme su review para saber cómo estuvo el final.

Se despide con un beso,

Sirenita


End file.
